Digimon: Elementals
by ArtikGato
Summary: Six new Digidestined are sent to the Digital World. There, they meet their partners, and start off on a journey of their own. What perils await them? And what mysteries will they uncover along the way? Read and review!
1. The Introduction of Elementals

Digimon: Elementals

By: ArtikGato

Disclaimer: For the minuscule portion of you who are BRAINDEAD IDIOTS, I DON'T own Digimon. Not that I wouldn't like to, but I don't. Toei Animation, Saban, Fox Kids, and those Japanese people own Digimon, not me. There are lots of Digimon that I've created for the sole purpose of putting them in this story, so if you see a name you don't recognize, it's probably one of my creations. There will be a list at the end of the fic, and in the Author's Note at the beginning of every chapter, I'll put the names of my creations for that particular chapter, as well as the origin of some Digimon you may not recognize. 

Author's Note: Beware, for this is the start of a huge epic adventure, featuring my own set of Digidestined and Digimon. Comments, suggestions, and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism welcome. Flames will be answered by a multitude of things from my army of faithful and loyal (and powerful) Digimon. The following Digimon are 100% my creations. If there are actual Digimon with these names, oops, and sorry to whoever created them. Here they are:  Shockmon, Electramon, Tyremeramon, Falcomon, Egalamon, Marinedramon, Aeromarinedramon, Voltomon, Flamemon, Sparrowmon, Chameleomon, and Medusamon. Ok, enjoy the story! 

Chapter One: The Introduction of Elementals

            "Star Shower!" "Rosetta Stone!" "Tempest Wing!" "Blue Thunder!" "Gold Rush!"

The five Armor Digimon vaporized the last Control Spire in the area.  Now, T.K., Kari, Davis, Yolei and Cody sighed in relief and checked their Digivices. 

            "The nearest Spire is about ten miles to the east," Cody said.

            "Let's get going then," Davis said, and jumped up on Raidramon's back. The rest followed, ready to take out the spire. 

            They got there soon, and had vaporized the spire soon enough. Their armor Digimon were about to revert back to their Rookie levels, when suddenly, three Digimon appeared. One was Phantomon, a ghost-like Digimon. The second one was Megadramon, a giant flying Dragon Digimon. The last one was the most fearsome, it was Minotarumon, a bull-like Digimon with a jackhammer for a hand. 

            "Where did they come from?" Davis asked, shocked. 

            "Shadow Scythe!" Phantomon exclaimed, and hit Pegasusmon with a blast of energy from the sickle he was carrying. Pegasusmon crashed into the ground, and T.K. tumbled off.

            "Minotaur Quake!" Minotarumon exclaimed, and hit the ground with his jackhammer. Raidramon jumped to avoid the quake.

            "Rock Crackin'!" Digmon exclaimed, and tried to counter the earthquake, but failed, and was thrown off of his feet. 

            "Darkside attack!" Megadramon exclaimed, and tagged Nefertimon and Halsemon with dark balls of energy. They crashed into the ground, and reverted back into Gatomon and Hawkmon. Pegasusmon reverted back into Patamon, and Digmon became Armadillomon. Raidramon blasted Minotarumon with a Blue Thunder, but Minotarumon didn't even feel it. 

            "I don't understand, where did they come from, and why can't we beat them?" Davis asked. The three new threats came progressively closer. 

            "I know why, they must be Ultimate Digimon, and our Armor Digimon are only at the Champion level!" Kari exclaimed.

            "Our only hope is if we can DNA Digivolve!" T.K. exclaimed beside her. 

            "Let's give it a shot!" Kari exclaimed, and T.K.'s Digivice began to glow. 

            "Patamon Digivolve to... Angemon!" 

            "Now it's your turn, Hawkmon!" Yolei exclaimed.

            "Hawkmon Digivolve to... Aquilamon!" 

            "Armadillomon, go for it!" Cody continued.

            "Armadillomon Digivolve to.... Ankylomon!"

            "Now we've got to try to reach the ultimate level, ready?" T.K. asked.  

            "Aquilamon..... Gatomon.... DNA Digivolve to......"

            "What's wrong?" Kari asked Gatomon and Aquilamon.

            "Ankylomon..... Angemon.... DNA Digivolve to....." 

            "Why can't we Digivolve?" Ankylomon and Angemon asked.

            "Well, it could be that we haven't eaten since lunch..." Veemon replied. 

            "Minotaur Quake!" "Shadow Scythe!" "Darkside Attack!" the three new Digimon shot their attacks at them. 

            "Hand of Fate!" Angemon exclaimed, and blew away the Shadow Scythe, but the other two attacks kept coming. 

            "Oh no!" Yolei exclaimed. They didn't have the time to run! 

            "Shock Beam!" A beam of yellow light shot into the Darkside Attack. 

            "Roaring Flame!" A ball of fire also hit the Darkside Attack, causing it to fall harmlessly into the ground. From somewhere behind the Digidestined, a giant bubble surrounded them, and lifted them into the air, and saving them from the Quake. Astounded, the Digidestined turned around and spotted three Digimon. One was holding up the bubble from beneath. It looked like a sea dragon with arms, legs and a tail. On the ground beneath, a fiery Digimon that the Digidestined were all too familiar with was standing. 

            "Meramon!" Kari exclaimed from inside the bubble. Hovering in the air beside the bubble was a flying Digimon. It looked like a cat, or a rabbit, only huger, and with wings. To the left of the creature was a bird-like Digimon hovering in the air. The sea-dragon Digimon set the bubble down, and popped it. The Digidestined sat on the ground, stunned. A roar from Megadramon brought them back to reality. What were they going to do, they couldn't reach the ultimate level! 

            "Good going Shockmon!" called a voice from above. The Digidestined looked up. Standing on a cliff overlooking the area were four people. One, the one who had spoken, was a tall girl, looking to be about fourteen, with jet black hair and a totally black outfit, which consisted of a tank top, shorts, and a baseball cap. Next to her stood a boy, who was a little taller, and dressed in red and blue. He had dark, red hair. On her other side was a girl who was a little shorter than the first two. She was wearing pale yellow and orange. Finally, a guy dressed in solid blue, with brown hair, stepped up beside the group. The Digidestined were totally surprised by the appearance of four new children. 

            "Shadow Scythe!" Phantomon cried, reminding the Digidestined of their current problem. Before Phantomon could execute the attack, the bird-like Digimon attacked the ghost Digimon. 

            "Falcon's Wind!" the bird Digimon exclaimed, and blasted Phantomon with a sudden burst of wind. 

            "Great job, Falcomon!" the girl wearing orange and yellow exclaimed. The flying rabbit Digimon flew up to the four children up on the cliff, and the one dressed in black hopped on it's back. They swooped down to the ground, and she jumped off. Soon after, the rabbit and bird Digimon returned carrying the other three kids, while Meramon and the water-serpent fought with the three dark Digimon. When the four newcomers had regrouped, T.K., Kari, Davis, Yolei, Cody, and their Digimon approached them.  

            "Who are you?" Davis asked, and Kari elbowed him for being impolite. 

            "I put the same question to you!" the blue guy asked. 

           "Well, we're Digidestined, and since you are here in the Digiworld, you must be too," Kari said. The girl dressed in black nodded, and the four newcomers took something out of their pockets, and held them up for the five Digidestined to see.

            "You have Digivices, so that proves you're Digidestined," T.K. said, and held out his hand. Before one of the newcomers could shake it, the battle that the four new Digimon were waging with the three Dark Digimon took a turn for the worse. The four Digimon were now beginning to weaken against the attacks from the three Ultimate Digimon. 

            "We've got to help them!" Yolei exclaimed. 

            "DNA Digivolve!" the five Digidestined said at the same time, but the girl in black stopped them.

            "Save your energy, we can handle it," she said, and looked at the other three. A current of understanding flowed between them, and they all nodded. The girl in black turned to the warring Digimon.

            "Lightning Armor Energize!" she exclaimed. 

            "What?" the five Digidestined exclaimed, astonished. Her Digivice, which looked like a    Digivice, glowed a bright yellow, and shot a yellow beam of light up to Shockmon.  It surrounded the rabbit Digimon for a moment, and then the light disappeared. The Digimon the light had surrounded was glowing with a white light now. 

            "_Shockmon Element Digivolve to.......Electramon!" the rabbit exclaimed, and the white light disappeared. _

            "El.. element?" T.K. asked, shocked. The others were too stunned to speak. Floating there in the air, in the place of Shockmon, was a Digimon that looked a lot like a cat. It still had the bunny rabbit ears, but the arms and legs of a cat. It had yellowish armor all over it's body, except on it's knees, stomach, and head. It wore a sort of helmet on it's head. The red haired kid stepped up beside the girl dressed in black.

            "Flaming Armor Energize!" he exclaimed, and his Digivice with a red light. The red light surrounded the Meramon, and was replaced with a bright white light. 

            "_Meramon Element Digivolve to......Tyremeramon!" Meramon was replaced with a much larger being, made out of fire. It looked like Meramon, only larger, with metallic armor all over it, except on it's hands and feet. The orange and yellow girl was next. _

            "Windy Armor Energize!" she exclaimed, and an orange beam of light radiated from her Digivice.

            "_Falcomon, Element Digivolve to......Egalamon!" the bird-like Digmon exclaimed, and became bigger. It was a now a huge bird, with metal feathers, and along, flowing tail. Finally, the blue boy stepped up. _

            "Aquatic Armor Energize!" he said, and the sea-serpent was surrounded by a blue light. 

            "_Marinedramon Element Digivolve to.....Aeromarinedramon!" the sea serpent grew larger, and sprouted wings too! The four new Element Digimon floated in the air in front of Phantomon, Megadramon, and Minotarumon. The three Ultimate Digmon didn't back down, even though they were outnumbered. _

            "Element Digivolve?" Davis asked, stunned.

            "What is Element Digivolve?" Cody asked, puzzled. The four newcomers stood watching the battle. 

            "Show ém what Element Digimon can do you guys!" the blue haired guy exclaimed. Aeromarinedramon nodded, and swooped down toward Minotarumon, with Egalamon not far behind. Electramon faced off against Megadramon, while Tyremeramon prepared to go against Phantomon. 

            "Minotaur Punch!" Minotarumon exclaimed, and threw a forceful punch at Aeromarinedramon with his jackhammer. 

            "Eagle Eye!" Egalamon exclaimed, and shot two beams of red light from her eyes, and the jackhammer was blown backwards, and into the ground, giving Aeromarinedramon a chance to attack. 

            "Ocean's Fury!" he exclaimed, and a spout of water appeared from his wings, and crashed into Minotarumon, with such force that it knocked his outer shell off, exposing the control spire beneath. 

            "Eagle's Wind!" Egalamon exclaimed, and blasted Minotarumon with a burst of wind, finishing off the bull Digimon. 

            "Darkside Attack!" Megadramon exclaimed, and Electramon dodged quickly. 

            "You have bad aim!" Electramon exclaimed, and a whip made of electricity appeared in her hand. She quickly dodged an attack from Megadramon, and wrapped the whip around Megadramon's body. 

            "Megavolt!" she exclaimed, and a bolt of electricity ran through the whip. Megadramon was shocked with such force that his body dissolved, revealing the control spire underneath. The whip disappeared, and Electramon flew up. She held out her hands, and the bolts of lightning wrapped around her head glowed brightly. 

            "Electromagnetic Pulse!" she exclaimed, and a circle of yellow electricity pulsated from her hand, and vaporized the Dark Digimon on contact. 

            "Shadow Scythe!" Phantomon exclaimed, and shot a double blast of light at Tyremeramon from his sickle. Tyremeramon blasted the attacks with balls of fire, and aimed one at Phantomon. Phantomon sliced through the fireball with his sickle. 

            "You want to play rough, do you? Flaming Laser!" Tyremeramon exclaimed, and raised his hands up to the sun. Sunlight collected in his fiery hands instantaneously, and he threw it at Phantomon. In midair, it focused into a laser beam and blasted Phantomon into oblivion! With the three dark Digimon gone, the four Element Digimon glowed, and beams of light, of the corresponding element color, flew out of their diminishing forms and back into the newcomers' Digivices. The girl in all black took a few steps, and jumped up to catch the glowing form of who was formerly Electramon. The other three glowing Digimon fell down to earth, and were caught by the other three newcomers. The glow subsided, and revealed four Rookie Digimon.  The four newcomers walked back up to the five Digidestined. The girl in all black stuck out her hand toward them.

            "We didn't get to finish our introduction! I'm Kimi, and this is my Digimon, Voltomon," she said, and gestured to the fluffy rabbit Digimon perched on top of her head. Kari shook her hand. 

           "I'm Kari, and this is T.K., Davis, Yolei and Cody, and this is Gatomon, my Digimon." Kari said. 

            "This is Wendy," she said, and gestured to the girl dressed in yellow and orange, "Randy," she gestured to the red-haired boy, "and Nick," she gestured to the blue guy. And so, the Element and Armor Digidestined were introduced for the first time. 

            "Hi!" Wendy exclaimed, and thrust out her hand. Yolei shook it. 

            "This is Hawkmon," Yolei introduced, eyeing the little bird Digimon perched on Wendy's shoulder. 

            "This is Sparrowmon," she gestured to her on her left shoulder. 

            "Nice to meet you," Nick said. "This is Syakomon," Nick introduced the clam Digimon. Syakomon opened his shell, and introduced himself in his true form.

            "This is Flamemon," Randy introduced the ball of flames that was his Digimon. 

            "Hi!" Veemon, Patamon, and Armadillomon exclaimed, and introduced themselves. After the Digidestined had introduced themselves, they sat down in the shade of one of the Digital trees, and began to explain who they were, and how they had become Digidestined. 

            "We'll go first, since we got our Digivices first, out of our group anyway," Kari volunteered, and T.K. began to tell them about the first time the Digivices had appeared in the real world, when he had been a summer camp a few years ago. 

            "...And then, a giant wall of water came from out of nowhere, and sucked the seven of us into it," T.K. finished. 

            "How long ago was this?" Kimi asked. 

            "It was around four years ago, at the middle or so of summer vacation." T.K. answered.

            "No way! That's the time when we all first got our Digivices!" Wendy exclaimed. 

            "So, you all got your Digivices at the same time the original seven Digidestined kids did!" Yolei exclaimed.

            "Yup, except there were six of us, and we got our Digivices at the same time," Randy replied. 

            "Six?" Davis asked.

            "April and Will couldn't come today, April's sick, and Will had some project to do after school," Kimi informed them.

            "So who are they?" Kari asked. 

            "Well, April's about the same age as me, she's a Freshman in High School like me, and she has the Flower Elemental. Her Digimon is Floramon," Kimi replied. 

            "Elemental?" Cody asked.

            "Oh, right! Well, all six of us have these things, they're called Elementals," Kimi replied.

            "We all have a different one, though," Nick said. 

            "Tell us about Will," Davis asked impatiently.

            "Well," Randy said, cutting off Kimi, "Will is around your age, I guess, he's in the seventh grade, and he's got the Earthen Elemental. His Digimon is Tapirmon," 

            "Cool, so there are only six of you, right?" Kari asked. 

            "Yup, but we've been told that there are is one more Elemental Power," Nick said.

            "One more?" T.K. asked.

            "How do you know, who told you?" Cody asked.

            "Oh, Gennai told us," Kimi started, but T.K. and Kari interrupted her.

            "Gennai?" they asked.

            "Who's Gennai?" Davis asked, jealous that T.K. knew who Gennai was and he didn't.

            "Gennai is this old man that helped us out a long time ago, back when we were fighting the Dark Masters and Myotismon," Kari explained.

            "He helped us against Etemon too, but you weren't there for that," T.K. added.

            "Dude, you guys fought the Dark Masters too?" Nick asked. 

            "You guys fought the Dark Masters?" Kari asked.

            "Yup, and we creamed ém! Well, half of them, anyway," Nick replied.

            "But we destroyed them, and we didn't have any help!" T.K. protested.

            "And we didn't either....oh! You must be the ones that destroyed Metalseadramon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon, and Piedmon!" Kimi exclaimed, knowingly.

            "Yeah, but you guys didn't, did you?" Kari asked, puzzled. 

            "Of course not! We destroyed the first half of the Dark Masters, Skullmammothmon, Medusamon, Chameleomon, and Pukumon," Kimi replied. 

            "Huh?" T.K. and Kari asked, puzzled.

            "If it weren't for us, you guys would have had to face all eight of the Dark Masters, and that would have majorly sucked," Nick said. 

            "Wha?" Yolei asked. 

            "Look, maybe we should just tell our story first, starting with how we all got our Digivices," Wendy cut her off, but suddenly, they were interrupted by a loud yell.       

            "Wait a sec! Don't start without me!" a girl exclaimed from behind her. 

           "April!" Kimi called. The Digidestined turned to look. At the top of the hill behind them was a girl, about Kimi's height, dressed in green from head to foot. She had blonde hair, and was wearing a green bandanna on her head. She had a green T-shirt and was wearing green shorts. Her shoes were white, though. She was catching her breath. Beside her, a Digimon was also catching it's breath. It was Floramon, a flowery Digimon who also resembled a lizard. April and Floramon ran up to the group, and plopped down beside Kimi. 

            "I'd like you guys to meet April, the Flower Element Digidestined." Kimi introduced her to the five Armor Digidestined.

            "Hi!" they said to her. 

            "Who are these guys?" April asked. 

            "We're Digidestined, and we were just getting introduced to you guys," Yolei explained.

            "This is Kari, T.K., Davis, Yolei and Cody, the Armor Digidestined," Nick said. 

            "Don't forget about us!" Gatomon exclaimed.

            "Right, and their Digimon, Gatomon, Patamon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon and Veemon," Nick said. 

            "Well, hi, I guess, I'm April, and this is Floramon," she introduced, and gestured to the flower Digimon sitting next to her. 

            "So, you aren't sick anymore?" Wendy asked.

            "Yeah, I thought you would be down all day with the flu," Kimi said. 

            "Uh, well, I got over it, and came here as quickly as I could, from the mall," April replied.

            "Why were you at the mall?" Nick asked.

            "I figured some shopping might make me feel better, and I was right!" April exclaimed. Kimi sighed. 

            "Where were we?" she asked.

            "Your Digivices, how did you get them?" Cody asked.

            "Right! Well, it turns out we were all visiting New York for our Summer vacations, except for Wendy, she lived in New York at the time," Kimi started, but she had just as soon started, when she was interrupted by another loud yell.

            "Hey, you guys! Up here!" someone yelled from behind them. Standing on the top of the hill was a kid, dressed in black, white, yellow, and brown. He was around T.K.'s height. Beside him a little, strange looking Digimon was standing. It looked kinda like a miniature elephant, but it's back legs were made of smoke. Surprisingly, it walked with no trouble. The two were down to the rather large group in no time. 

            "Hey Will!" Nick greeted them, and Will sat down beside Nick and Syakomon. 

            "This is Will, and this is Tapirmon," Randy introduced them. 

            "Hi!" Will exclaimed. He was a seventh grader, making him the youngest of the six Element Digidestined.  

            "Now that we're all here, I'll continue-" Kimi said, but was interrupted, again, by someone else. 

            "What's going on guys?" someone asked, worriedly. It was Izzy! 

            The five Armor Digidestined stood up and greeted him, and the Element Digidestined stood up also. 

            "Who are these guys?" Izzy asked, intrigued. 

            "Well, these guys are Digidestined...." Kari said, and explained what had happened.

            "So, how did you become Digidestined, anyway?" Izzy asked them

            "Grab a seat and we'll tell our story!" Nick exclaimed.

Well, how did you like it? This is the first chapter of a VERY VERY long epic. I'm finished writing it, but I'll only add a chapter as soon as I get a few reviews. Anyway, next chapter is when the story of the Element Digidestined finally begins. Review if you liked the story!


	2. Digivices

Disclaimer: For the minuscule portion of you who are BRAINDEAD IDIOTS, I DON'T own Digimon. Not that I wouldn't like to, but I don't Toei Animation, Saban, Fox Kids, and those Japanese people own Digimon, not me. There are lots of Digimon that I've created for the sole purpose of putting them in this story, so if you see a name you don't recognize, it's probably one of my creations. There will be a list at the end of the fic, and in the Author's Note at the beginning of every chapter, I'll put the names of my creations for that particular chapter, as well as the origin of some Digimon you may not recognize. 

Author's Note: Comments, suggestions, and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism welcome. Flames will be answered by a multitude of things from my army of faithful and loyal (and powerful) Digimon. I didn't create any new Digimon for this chapter, sorry. OK, enjoy!

Chapter Two: Digivices

            "It was about four years ago, during summer vacation. A whole bunch sure has happened since then! Anyway, my family and April's family had traveled to New York together for our summer vacations," Kimi started.

            "It is kind of a family tradition," April added.

            "At that time, I lived in New York," Wendy said.

            "Me too, in fact, Wendy and I were next door neighbors," Will butted in.    

            "Well, I was on a plane from Maine to Florida, but it had to be brought down in the New York airport, and we were stuck there all day," Randy continued.

            "The same thing happened to me, only I was on a plane from North Carolina to New Hampshire," Nick finished.

            "We were all at the same airport, and snowed in, which was extremely weird, even for New York. Anyway, we all met purely by chance. It was snowing like crazy, and then this weirdo light came from out of the sky. We heard someone say it was an aurora of some sort, like the Northern Lights or something," Wendy said. 

            "We all wanted to get a good look at it, but we couldn't see because of all of the people. We all found a door and went outside to take a closer look. Only the six of us were outside at that particular spot, no one else even noticed the door, it was weird. We went outside, and the snow was like three feet deep, at the least. All of a sudden, the light got brighter. Then-" Kimi said, and Randy cut her off.

            "These things that looked like fireflies of some kind came out of the sky and floated down to us," Randy said.

            "No way!" Izzy exclaimed.

            "Actually, Randy, they were more like meteorites, and they came speeding down at us and landed in what was left of the snow," April corrected him. 

            "Meteorites?" Izzy and T.K. asked.

            "Yeah, why?" April asked.

            "That is the same exact thing that happened to us, there was an aurora, and then glowing meteorites came down to us, but they were actually Digivices," Izzy said.

            "It was probably the same time that you guys got your Digivices!" Kimi pointed out.

            "You're right!" Izzy exclaimed. Nick cleared his throat.

            "Anyway," Nick continued, "we wanted to check out the meteorites, so we all tried to dig them out of the snow, and all of a sudden they floated up. We all grabbed them, and they stopped glowing in our hands. They were these things, only a little different," the Element Digidestined held out their Digivices.

            "They were different?" Kari asked.

            "How different?" Davis asked. Izzy pulled out his own Digivice to compare them.

            "They looked like that!" Wendy exclaimed, and pointed at Izzy's Digivice.

            "They...did?" Izzy asked.

            "That's peculiar, you got the same Digivices as all of us original Digidestined!" T.K. said.

            "You had them too?" Kimi asked.

            "You know, I'm starting to wonder whether or not our Digivices looked like that too," Yolei pondered.

            "Well? What happened next?" Cody asked.

            "After that, the aurora got brighter, and all of a sudden, a giant dinosaur-like Digimon appeared at the airport. We didn't know that he was Tyrannomon at that time, in fact, we didn't know exactly what he was, or what the Digivices were either......

Flashback:

            "What are these things?" I asked, puzzled. I was holding a small, metallic device in my hand. These things had just appeared out of nowhere, and come to us. There were six of us out there, but I only knew April at the time. I had no idea that the other four of them would become my best friends in just a few hours. 

            "I don't know, but all six of us got them, so we must be special," a short kid standing a few feet away from me answered. Suddenly, the ground shook.

            "What was that?" April asked.

            "Earthquake?" a tall, red-haired kid asked.

            "No, earthquakes don't feel like this!" I answered. Another sudden shaking had nearly thrown me off balance. The shakings weren't constant, there was a little bit of space between them, but they were keeping a steady beat, almost like when you walk. 

            "Hey, has anyone here ever seen Jurassic Park?" a girl with brown hair asked.

            "Yeah, why?" April asked.

            "I know this sounds weird, but this is almost like what happened when that 

T-Rex was coming for those people," she said. Another tremor sent us all tumbling to the ground. That one was worse than the last! It was almost like there was something causing the tremors, and it was getting closer...

            "She's right!" another boy replied.

            "But what could be causing these quakes?" the red head asked. I was about to answer, when the shaking got worse, and the snow on the ground started to rise up with each quake. We looked to the east, where the shaking seemed to be coming from, and spotted what was causing the shaking: a giant, red dinosaur! The dinosaur, who was Tyrannomon, stomped closer, and knocked a plane out of it's way with one of it's claws.

            "Big!" April exclaimed, fearfully.

            "Big teeth!" I replied.

            "Big claws!" the red head added.

            "Let's get out of here!" the other girl yelled, and we all turned to run. We ran for the airport, but a giant ball of fire sailed over our heads and blocked our escape. There was nowhere to run! The Tyrannomon stopped, and roared.

            "Give up Digidestined!" the giant dinosaur bellowed.

            "It can talk?" April asked. The dinosaur stomped the ground angrily, causing us all to fall backwards.

            "Make this easy on all of us, give yourselves up!" the dinosaur yelled.

            "What do you want from us?" the red head asked. The dinosaur roared angrily.

            "My master, the great and all mighty Deltamon, bids me to destroy the Digidestined, so I must do as he commands me to!" the dinosaur exclaimed.

            "Wait a second, you've got us mixed up with some other people, we're not the Digi whatevers, we're just kids!" I exclaimed.

            "Yeah, so just back off!" the red head exclaimed. The dinosaur roared threateningly in response. 

            "Please don't eat us!" the other girl exclaimed, shielding her face in her hands. In her hand was the weird device. It was suddenly activated, and started to glow. Out of the front of it shot a beam of white light.

            "What?" the dinosaur bellowed, as the light surrounded him.

            "Huh?" we all asked, amazed. The dinosaur took a step backwards, and shielded his face with his huge arms.

            "No, they have Digivices! Stop! No! That light!" the Dinosaur exclaimed.

            "I don't know what these things are, but they're sure scaring dino-breath over there! Let's get him!" the guy in blue exclaimed, and held up his device. A white beam of light shot out of it too, and surrounded the dinosaur. The dinosaur cried out in pain.

            "You hear that, dino-breath? You're going down!" I exclaimed, also holding out my weird electronic thingy. 

            "Yeah!" April and the other two kids cheered, and held out their devices. The beams of light from all six devices surrounded the Dinosaur, and began to lift it up into the sky. 

            "No! I'll get you for this Digidestined!" the dinosaur exclaimed, and disappeared. The light from our devices disappeared too. We turned to look at the airport where the ball of fire had hit it. There wasn't a trace of the fireball! In fact, the whole airport showed no traces of the Dinosaur. The only proof we had were the devices. We knew we hadn't dreamed it. 

            "Whew, I'm glad that's over!" the red head exclaimed.

            "Sheesh! Giant dinosaurs? I knew I shouldn't have eaten those plane peanuts," the boy in blue exclaimed.

            "Well, I'm pretty sure you weren't hallucinating, because we all saw it too...right?" I asked. Everyone nodded.

            "Then we're all hallucinating. Did you guys have plane peanuts too?" he replied. 

            "I don't think anyone was hallucinating. True, plane food probably CAN cause hallucinations, but...that was definitely real...whatever it was," the girl in orange replied.

            "Good point," the guy in blue replied. I looked down at the strange...thing in my hands. I pushed one of the buttons, and the screen flashed for a second.

            "Huh?" I asked. Everyone turned to me.

            "What's up?" April asked. I was about to reply, when suddenly, the device started to beep and flashed with a yellow light. The yellow light radiated out from it, and it started to vibrate violently in my hands. I held it away from me and shielded my eyes with my other hand, astonished. To my surprise, as well as the others', all of their weird devices started to react the same way, except theirs' were glowing different colors. April's was a bright spring green, the redhead's was, not surprisingly, red, and the guy dressed in blue's device was also glowing blue. The girl in orange's device was glowing the color she was dressed, and the younger kid's device was glowing a deep, dark purple.

            "What's going on?" the redhead shouted over the shrill beeping of our gadget thingies.

            "I don't know!" someone else shouted. Suddenly, the beeping stopped, and the light seemed to all concentrate into one spot, in the center of the circle we had come to stand in. The six different colored lights seemed to all converge into one white, glowing energy ball. We looked at it, awestruck. It started to change shape, into a huge, four-legged creature, that looked kind of like a cat. When the glow receded, we were facing a huge tiger-like beast, only with pink stripes instead of orange, and wearing silver...armor? The tiger blinked, and looked around.

            "Ah!" the girl in orange exclaimed, falling backwards in shock. The tiger blinked again, then, to our surprise again, spoke.

            "Ah, so you six are the Digidestined?" she-the tiger-asked.

            "What?" I asked.

            "What are you talking about? We're just a bunch of kids that happen to be out here for the aurora or whatever!" the redhead exclaimed in response. The tiger looked at him.

            "Well, you have Digivices don't you?" she asked.

            "Digi-what?" he asked. Suddenly, the realization hit me like a ton of bricks.

            "These things!" I exclaimed and held up my electronic thingy. The others looked at me startled. "The big dinosaur called them Digi...digi...what she said!" I continued. The tiger nodded.

            "That's correct. Each of you possess a Digivice, no?" she asked again. Everyone nodded.             "What's that got to do with anything?" the redhead asked.

            "Possessing a Digivice makes you a Digidestined," the tiger continued.

            "So..." the redhead began, not following.

            "You six have been chosen specifically by the Digital World to save it. I am one of the four guardian beasts, who protects the Digital World," she said, glowing a little.

            "Still not following you," Randy said. She seemed to smile.

            "You will. For now, all you must know is that you must have courage, and face your destiny without fear to win," she said, and glowed again. She jumped into the sky, and vanished into little glowing particles, like embers from a stirred fire.

            "Well, that made a lot of sense," April commented.

            "Did anyone understand what she said?" the girl in orange asked. Everyone else shook their heads.

            "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna leave before this day gets any freakier," the redhead said, and made a move to walk away. Suddenly, the most unexpected thing happened. He glowed red. "Wha??" he asked, trying to move. He couldn't budge. I was suddenly aware that the rest of us were glowing our respective colors, as well.

            "Too late," the boy clad in blue replied. Without warning, six beams of light, one yellow, one green, one red, one blue, one orange, and one purple, shot out of the clouds, and hit each of us. 

            "Gaah!" I exclaimed, surprised, as the world around me suddenly became a shade of bright yellow. I could hear the others screaming in surprise, but I couldn't see them for the brightness. I was suddenly aware that I couldn't feel the ground any more. It felt as if I was just standing on air. I looked down, and cried out in surprise. I was floating.  

            "What's happening?" the girl in orange and yellow screamed. We were flailing around frantically, trying to get down. 

            "Man! If this day gets any weirder I think I'll have a heart attack!" I heard the redhead yell in frustration. 

            "This can't be happening!" I heard April exclaim.

            "COOL!! I'm FLOATING!!" I heard someone else exclaim. It could have only been the kid dressed in blue. 

            "There has to be a logical explanation for this! Maybe this is all just a dream!" I suggested. I pinched myself. "Ow! Ok, it's not a dream!" 

            "Ok, this floating thing is fun and all, but-" the youngest kid said, only to be cut off by surprised yells from the rest of us as we were suddenly jerked upward by an unseen force.

            "Now we're FLYING!! YEEHAW!!" the kid dressed in blue exclaimed. April just screamed.

            "Ah! I think I'm gonna throw up!" the girl dressed in orange yelled. 

            "No heart attack yet! I hope that's a good sign!" the redhead yelled. 

            "Where are we going?" I asked. Suddenly, my vision was cut off as we passed into what could only be a cloud.

            "If we get any higher, we'll start to run out of air! What do we do?" asked the voice of April. I felt light headed suddenly. 

            "I don't know..." I said, yawning. We passed through several other clouds, but suddenly, I couldn't keep my eyes open. The world faded to black. 

            "To this day, none of us can remember a thing about what happened between the time when we passed out, and the time when we woke up, in the Digiworld." I finished

And that concludes Chapter Two. Review if you've liked the story so far! Next chapter: Kimi and the rest of the Element Digidestined wake up in the Digital World. What awaits them there? 


	3. Digimon In-Training

Disclaimer: For the minuscule portion of you who are BRAINDEAD IDIOTS, I DON'T own Digimon. Not that I wouldn't like to, but I don't Toei Animation, Saban, Fox Kids, and those Japanese people own Digimon, not me. There are lots of Digimon that I've created for the sole purpose of putting them in this story, so if you see a name you don't recognize, it's probably one of my creations. There will be a list at the end of the fic, and in the Author's Note at the beginning of every chapter, I'll put the names of my creations for that particular chapter, as well as the origin of some Digimon you may not recognize. 

Author's Note: Comments, suggestions, and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism welcome. Flames will be answered by a multitude of things from my army of faithful and loyal (and powerful) Digimon. The following Digimon are 100% my creations. If there are actual Digimon with these names, oops, and sorry to whoever created them. Here they are: Ellmon, Sproutmon, Bubblemon, Embermon, Birdlingmon, and Pebblemon. OK, enjoy the story!

Chapter Three: Digimon In-Training:

            "What happened after that?" Izzy asked. 

            "Well, it's a little foggy from there, since each one of us woke up alone, well, not quite alone......" Kimi said, beginning her story.

Flashback:

            I stared up at some unfamiliar trees. I couldn't tell where I was, all I could tell is that I wasn't in New York. 

            "Where am I?" I asked, groggily. I definitely had a headache. I sat up, and looked around. I appeared to be in a tropical rainforest of some sort. 

            "How did I get here?" I asked, to particularly no one. I stood up, and looked around again. 

            "I'm not too sure, but I don't think I'm anywhere near New York. There aren't any rainforests near there," I said.

            "I don't know where New York is, but you aren't there! You're in Digiworld!" a squeaky voice said from somewhere in front of me.       

            "Who said that?" I asked.

            "I did!" the voice said, and there was a rustling in the tree in the path ahead of me. Out of the leafy top of the weird tree, fell a small, fuzzy, yellow thing. It looked like a plush toy with feet, eyes, and a mouth. It didn't have any arms, a nose, or ears. I cried out in surprise, falling backwards onto the oddly green colored ground.

            "What are you?" I asked, quivering. Whatever this thing was, it was freaky.

            "My name is Ellmon, and I'm a Digimon!" the furry thing replied. 

            "Digimon?" I asked, terrified out of my mind. Even if it was a little, harmless looking, cute plush toy with feet, I was still scared out of my wits of it.

            "Yes, Digimon, Digital Monsters!" Ellmon replied.

            "Digital?" I asked. Suddenly, it dawned on me. "Digi is short for Digital! Of course!"  

            "What are you so excited about, Kimiki?" Ellmon asked. I stopped, stunned.

            "How did you know my name?" I asked.

            "Because I'm your Digimon partner, and you're one of the Digidestined humans destined to save the Digital World!" Ellmon replied, excited. I blinked, remembering the strange tiger things words. 

            "_Could that tiger have been a Digimon?"_

            "So...what exactly do I have to do? And did you see any other kids around here?" I asked.. 

            "Well...right now we've got to get out of here!" Ellmon exclaimed, suddenly nervous.            

            "Why?" I asked.            

            "Don't you hear that?" Ellmon asked.

            "Hear what?" I asked, and suddenly, I heard it. A distant roaring noise!

            "Run! Tyrannomon is coming!" Ellmon exclaimed, and started bouncing away. I followed. 

            "Tyrannomon?" I asked. That kinda sounded like Tyrannosaurus...

            "Oh no! The giant dinosaur! He's still after us!" I exclaimed, and picked up the pace. 

            "Wait up!" Ellmon exclaimed, and I picked the furry Digimon up. I was sprinting now, because the noise was getting closer! I dodged in-between trees and weaved through tall grass. Now I could feel the ground shaking: the Tyrannomon was getting closer! I looked back over my shoulder and spotted the giant red dinosaur, Tyrannomon. He was stomping closer and closer to us. 

            "Whoa! Help, help!" a voice ahead of me exclaimed. I turned to look, and smashed into April. I tumbled over, and to the ground. Ellmon flew out of my hands and bounced a few feet away. I sat up. April screamed, loudly. Tyrannomon was almost to where we were! April stood up quickly, holding a green, seed-looking thing. It had a sprout coming out of it's head. Could it be a Digimon? The Tyrannomon stomped up to us, and roared.

            "Now I'll finish the job! You're through, Digidestined!" the red dinosaur exclaimed, and raised his foot in the air. We were going to be pancakes! Suddenly...

            "Bubble Blow!" Ellmon exclaimed, and swooshed past me. The furry, yellow Digimon shot a blast of pink bubbles into Tyrannomon's eyes, and slammed into him. Tyrannomon lost his balance and fell backwards. 

            "Ellmon!" I exclaimed. Ellmon bounced over the top of Tyrannomon's giant foot. 

            "Hurry, before he gets up!" Ellmon exclaimed, and I caught her. We dashed off in the other direction. 

            "So, you've got one too?" April asked me, as we were running away. 

            "Yup, this is Ellmon," I said, introducing them.

            "This is Sproutmon, isn't she cute?" April asked. She obviously didn't care that she was talking about a talking seed. She didn't seem afraid of it at all... We were running pretty fast now, when we suddenly heard a voice yell to us.

            "Over here you guys!" a boy's voice yelled. We stopped in our tracks, and looked around. Standing to our left, on top of a small hill, was the boy dressed in blue! 

            "Hey! Boy are we glad to see you, uh, what was your name again?" April asked, as we climbed up the hill.         

            "Nick, call me Nick," he said. Beside him was a....weird looking creature. It was a small, black ball with eyes and a mouth, surrounded by a force field of some sort, a bubble, I guess. 

            "I suggest we get out of here, and fast, the Tyrannomon will be here soon," I exclaimed, nervously, looking back the way we had come. 

            "Tyrannomon? You mean that giant Dinosaur? He's a Digimon too?" Nick asked.

            "Yeah..." I said, intrigued.

            "How do you know what Digimon are...and is that thing a Digimon?" April asked.

            "Hey, this thing is my Digimon, Bubblemon, and he is the one that told me what Digimon were," Nick replied, acting offended. Bubblemon laughed.

            "That's OK, Nick, I didn't know what humans were until you told me," the strange little Digimon replied. Suddenly, we all turned our heads in surprise. Tyrannomon was back on the chase!

            "Doesn't this guy ever give up?" I asked, and we bolted down the hill. 

            "Hey! Wait up!" someone else yelled to us, and we turned our heads. The Tyrannomon was at the top of the hill taking a breath, but where did that voice come from?

            "Randy!" Nick exclaimed, and we turned our heads to Nick. Running beside Nick was the redhead from the airport. Obviously, Nick knew him. Randy was holding a small, rocklike Digimon with flames coming out of the top of it's head. 

            "Hey Nick! Man, am I glad to see you!" Randy replied.     

            "So, you've got a Digimon too!" I exclaimed.

            "I don't know what a Digimon is, but this is Embermon," Randy said, gesturing to Embermon.             

            "Yeah, he's a Digimon, just like Ellmon, Sproutmon, and Bubblemon here," I replied.

            "Oh, well it's nice to meet all of you," he said, addressing the Digimon. 

            "Same here!" Ellmon said, but was interrupted by a loud roar. Tyrannomon was back on the chase! We ran down the side of the hill, which was very, very tall and steep on this side, and finally reached the bottom, which turned out to be a dead end! We couldn't run any further! Tyrannomon ran down the hill, and stomped up to us. 

            "Now what?" Randy asked. 

            "Now, I destroy you, and my master will reward me!" Tyrannomon exclaimed, and raised a giant claw into the air. Ellmon, Sproutmon, Bubblemon, and Embermon suddenly jumped forward.

            "What?" we all asked.    

            "Bubble Blow!" they all said, and shot pink bubbles into Tyrannomon. Unfortunately, that only angered him further, and he slashed at the four Digimon with his claw. He swatted them out of the way like flies. 

            "Annoying In-Training pets! Now, prepare to meet your fate Digidestined!" Tyrannomon exclaimed, and raised his huge, gigantic, massive foot. 

            "Hey, up here Dino Breath!" someone yelled, right before Tyrannomon was about to bring his foot down and destroy us. Tyrannomon turned to look, and got blasted in the eyes with another barrage of bubbles. He fell backwards, toward us, and we jumped out of the way. We rolled out of harm's way, and over to our Digimon. In front of us, two more Digimon landed. We looked up to the top of the hill. The other two kids at the airport were standing up there! The girl in orange and yellow, and younger kid! We looked from them, to the two new Digimon. They looked like a little bird, and a large rock, with eyes and a mouth. They turned to us.

            "Greetings, I am Birdlingmon, Wendy's Digimon," the little bird said, in a chirpy voice. 

            "And I am Pebblemon, Will's Digimon," the rock introduced.

            "Uh, hi," I said. 

            "Are you guys all right?" Wendy asked, as she ran up to us, with Will behind. 

            "Yeah, we're OK, but our Digimon took a beating," April said, gesturing to the four fallen Digimon. Ellmon sat up, shakily.

            "We can handle it," she said. The other three sat up, or opened their eyes at least.

            "Are you sure you're OK?" Nick asked Bubblemon.

            "Of course, Tyrannomon just caught us off guard," Bubblemon replied. 

            "Uh, speaking of, it looks like Tyrannomon's back up!" Randy exclaimed. We all turned to look, horrified. Tyrannomon sat up, and angrily shook his head. 

            "RUN!!!" Wendy yelled.

            "Where? There's nowhere to run!" Will pointed out.

            "Then what do we do?" April asked.

            "We fight!" Ellmon exclaimed from behind us, and bounced past us, followed by the five other Digimon. 

            "Wait!" Wendy exclaimed. They bounced toward Tyrannomon. 

            "No! You'll get creamed for sure! Come back!" Nick yelled. 

            "It's too risky Sproutmon!" April called after her Digimon.

            "Embermon!" Randy shouted. 

            "Pebblemon! Be careful!" Will added.

            "No, Ellmon! Wait!" I yelled. They formed a line and shot Bubble Blows at Tyrannomon. The giant Digimon waved them away with his enormous claw. 

            "We need more power!" Sproutmon exclaimed. They turned around to us. 

            "Help us!" they all shouted simultaneously. Suddenly, our Digivices were activated, just like last time we were fighting the Tyrannomon. We got them out to check them, and a multicolored light came from out of the sky, and shot down onto the six Digimon. We held out our Digivices with wonder.

            _"Ellmon, Digivolve to....Voltomon!"_

_            "Bubblemon Digivolve to.....Syakomon!"_

_            "Sproutmon Digivolve to......Floramon!"_

_            "Embermon Digivolve to......Flamemon!"_

_            "Birdlingmon Digivolve to.....Sparrowmon!"_

_            "Pebblemon Digivolve to......Tapirmon!"_ The lights disappeared, and our Digivices returned to normal. Standing in the place of our former Digimon were these six new ones. 

            "What happened?" Will asked.

            "They're bigger!" Randy exclaimed. The six Digimon turned to us. 

            "We Digivolved!" Voltomon said. 

            "Digivolved?" Wendy asked. Sparrowmon nodded.

            "We gained more power and changed shape, like evolving," Flamemon replied.

            "Does that mean you can beat Tyrannomon?" Will asked.

            "We'll soon see," Syakomon said, as they turned back around to face the stunned Tyrannomon.

            "Good luck," we said.

Next Chapter: The new Rookie Digimon confront Tyrannomon, but will the six of them be able to stop him? 


	4. Digi-Evolution

Digimon: Elementals

By: ArtikGato

Disclaimer: For the minuscule portion of you who are BRAINDEAD IDIOTS, I DON'T own Digimon. Not that I wouldn't like to, but I don't Toei Animation, Saban, Fox Kids, and those Japanese people own Digimon, not me. There are lots of Digimon that I've created for the sole purpose of putting them in this story, so if you see a name you don't recognize, it's probably one of my creations. There will be a list at the end of the fic, and in the Author's Note at the beginning of every chapter, I'll put the names of my creations for that particular chapter, as well as the origin of some Digimon you may not recognize. 

Author's Note: Comments, suggestions, and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism welcome. Flames will be answered by a multitude of things from my army of faithful and loyal (and powerful) Digimon. The following Digimon are 100% my creations. If there are Digimon with these names, oops, and sorry to whoever created them. Here they are: Shockmon. OK, and enjoy the story!!

Chapter Four: Digi-Evolution

            "You six think you stand a chance against me? You're rookies!" Tyrannomon exclaimed. The Digimon just glared at him, and jumped to attack, surprising him. 

            "Static Strike!" "Spiral Wind!" "Flame Bomber!" Voltomon, Sparrowmon, and Flamemon exclaimed, and attacked Tyrannomon from one side. 

            "Rain Of Pollen!" "Deleting Virus!" "Black Pearl Blast!" Floramon, Tapirmon, and Syakomon attacked from the other side. The Rain Of Pollen and Flame Bomber collided, causing a giant explosion over Tyrannomon's head, which knocked him down. 

            "Yeah!" we cheered.

            "You're not done with me yet, Digidestined!" Tyrannomon bellowed, and sat back up. 

            "Oh no!" I exclaimed. 

            "Digimon, attack!" Floramon yelled, but before they could launch another attack, Tyrannomon stomped the ground and knocked them off balance. He raised his foot to squash them, but was suddenly hit by a blast of energy from the air. It blasted him into the side of the cliff. A second later, a giant, serpent-looking flying Digimon appeared out of nowhere and slammed into Tyrannomon, knocking it further into the cliffside. 

            "Who's that?" Randy asked. The giant serpent landed in front of us.

            "You don't need to be frightened, I will not hurt you," the serpent said.

            "That's Airdramon, he's a flying dragon Digimon, who attacks with his Spinning Needle attack," Sparrowmon said. 

            "Can we trust him?" April asked.

            "Well, he did save us from Tyrannomon, how bad could he be?" Nick replied.

            "We need to get out of here soon, Deltamon is on his way!" Airdramon exclaimed.

            "Who is Deltamon?" Wendy asked.

            "Deltamon is an Evil Digimon who is after you kids. Tyrannomon is his servant," Airdramon explained, and suddenly, we heard a loud roar. No, it wasn't one loud roar, it sounded like three, only synchronized. 

            "What was that?" Will asked, nervously.

            "That was Deltamon! He is near! Quickly children, up on my back!" Airdramon exclaimed. We looked to each other and the Digimon, trying to decide whether we trusted Airdramon. We nodded, and jumped up onto Airdramon's back, with our Digimon at our heels. Airdramon spread out his giant wings, and we rose up into the sky. Below us, we could see the entire area where we had been running from Tyrannomon.         

            "Flame Blast!" Tyrannomon shouted from below us, and shot a giant fireball up toward us.

            "Spinning Needle!" Airdramon exclaimed, and shot a blast of light into the Fireball. The two attacks hit each other, and fizzled out. 

            "Triflex Force!" a voice...no three voices shouted from the other side of us. We turned to look, and saw a giant reptile looking Digimon with heads in the place of his hands. Each head shot a blast of light at us. Airdramon dodged two and countered the other using a Spinning Needle. 

            "Who is that?" Nick yelled to Airdramon.

            "That is Deltamon," Airdramon said. 

            "He must be some fighter, he's got three heads!" Randy said. 

            "Come down and fight me Digidestined!" Deltamon's three heads exclaimed at the same time. 

            "We've got to get out of here now!" April exclaimed, and we turned to look at what she was pointing at. On the rise of the hill, Tyrannomon stood, along with four other Digimon. 

            "Company!" Randy exclaimed.

            "Who are they?" I asked.

            "Deltamon's Dark Generals!" Airdramon exclaimed, a tone of nervousness to his voice.

            "Huh?" Wendy asked.

            "The first one is Frigimon, an Icy Digimon who normally lives in the colder regions of the Digiworld," Sparrowmon said.

            "After him is Tuskmon, a Dinosaur Digimon with long horns and a bad temper to go along with them," Flamemon explained.

            "Then there's Kokatorimon, a bird Digimon who uses his Feather Sword as a weapon," Voltomon said.

            "Finally, there's Snimon, a Praying Mantis Digimon who attacks with the super sharp sickles on his hands," Floramon said. 

            "We have to get away! Hang on tight!" Airdramon exclaimed, and swooshed through the air suddenly. We clung to the dragon's back, and he zoomed us away from Deltamon and his minions. After a few minutes, he slowed down.

            "Whew! Man, I didn't think anything alive could fly that fast!" Nick exclaimed.

            "Well, I won't be too surprised, if this day gets any weirder, after all the weird stuff that's been going on," Randy commented.

            "But who knows whether it's even still the same day? We could have been out for a while, and none of us stayed awake for the whole time we were flying, right?" Wendy asked. Everyone nodded. 

            "Well, I'm just saying that I'm prepared. Not only CAN this day or whatever get weirder, but I'm betting it will," Randy replied.      

            "Where in the world ARE we, anyway. This doesn't look like any countryside I'VE ever seen," I asked. 

            "Purple trees and green dirt? I don't think they have any of that on Earth," Nick replied.

            "You think we were transported to another planet?" April asked.

            "It's a possibility. Before we passed out, we were headed upward, towards space. It's very likely," Wendy said.

            "So, do you think this is Venus or Mars?" Randy joked.

            "No, I'm serious! We could very well be the first humans on a new planet!" she exclaimed.

            "Yeah, but how do we get home?" April asked. 

            "What are you guys jabbering about?" asked a voice next to me. I turned around to see my Digimon. A thought struck me.

            "Say, Ellmon-" I started, but she cut me off.

            "It's Voltomon now," she said. I blinked.

            "Oh, yeah. You Digi-evolved," I said.

            "It's Digivolve," said Randy's Digimon as he bounced up to him. 

            "So your names change as well as your outer appearance when you Digivolve," Wendy said, as her Digimon landed on her shoulder. 

            "Does your personality change?" Will asked. 

            "No, at least, I don't think so," April's new Digimon replied. 

            "First, I think a formal introduction is needed," Voltomon said, and bounced once, hyperly. 

            "Ooh! Yeah! An introduction!" Nick's Digimon exclaimed. My Digimon bounced a few more times, then jumped into the center of the 'circle' we humans were sitting in on Airdramon's back.

            "I am Voltomon, Rookie Level. I'm a half cat, half rabbit Digimon, and my attack is Static Strike!" she said, sparking once for effect. I clapped a little to humor her, and she bounced back to me. April's Digimon jumped into the center of the circle.

            "My name is Floramon. I'm a Rookie level flower Digimon, and my attack is Rain of Pollen!" she said, and jumped back, as Randy's fireball Digimon jumped to where she had been.

            "And I'm Flamemon, also a rookie. I'm a fireball Digimon, as you can probably tell, and my attack is Flame Bomber!"

            "My name is Syakomon!" Nick's Digimon exclaimed, taking center stage next to Flamemon. "I'm a clam Digimon, and my attack is Black Pearl Blast!"

            "Sparrowmon is my name. I'm a bird Digimon with the Spiral Wind Attack," Wendy's feathered Digimon exclaimed, proudly.

            "And, last but not least, I'm Tapirmon. I'm a Mythical Beast Digimon. I attack with Deleting Virus!" the miniature elephant ended their introductions. 

            "That's cool," Nick said, for lack of a better thing to say. I shook my head.

            "Anyway, back to what I was saying before, Ell-er, Voltomon, where exactly are we?" I asked. 

            "Why, you're in Digiworld! Remember?" Voltomon asked.

            "Yeah, I know, but where is 'Digiworld'?" I continued. She shrugged.

            "Beats me," she replied. All the other Digimon shrugged. 

            "Terrific. We don't even know which planet this 'Digiworld' is on," Wendy replied, glumly.

            "Digidestined! I'll be landing soon, hang on!" Airdramon exclaimed, from below us. A few seconds later, he started to dive down toward a huge forest. 

            "Wow, that's so cool!" Yolei exclaimed.

            "I wish a Digimon like that had helped us out in the beginning, when we were fighting Kuwagamon," Izzy said.             

            "So, what happened next?" Davis asked, intrigued. 

            "Well, by the time Airdramon landed, it was almost nightfall. So, we set up a makeshift camp. Unfortunately, Roachmon, one of Deltamon's slaves, had followed us.........."

Flashback:

            "So, Airdramon, not that we aren't grateful and all, but why did you help us?" April asked.

            "It is the duty of any good, kindhearted Digimon to help out the Digidestined when they are in need," Airdramon replied.

            "Yeah, well, why was that dinosaur trying to eat us, then?" Randy asked.

            "He's one of Deltamon's Dark Generals. He follows Deltamon's orders, and Deltamon apparently wants you guys dead," Airdramon replied.

            "But why?" I asked.

            "That's something only he himself knows. All I know is that all of the rest of the Digimon that, like me, haven't yet been enslaved by him have to fight to keep our freedom around here," Airdramon replied, sadly.

            "That's terrible," April said.

            "Yes, these are indeed dark times," Airdramon said. I turned to Voltomon and the rest of our Digimon, sitting around the fire we had made.

            "What about you guys? Have you had to fight for your freedom too?" I asked.

            "Yeah, and isn't it a little dangerous to be hanging around us, since this Deltamon wants us dead so badly?" Nick added. The Digimon looked a little confused. 

            "Funny, I don't remember much of anything from before earlier today," Voltomon replied. 

            "What do you mean?" Wendy asked.

            "Well, I don't know about everyone else, but I really don't remember too too much about my life until just this morning, when I met Kimi," Voltomon said. The other Digimon nodded, affirming that they had the same predicament.

            "Well that's odd," Randy replied. Airdramon suddenly perked his head up.

            "Airdramon? What's wrong?" April asked.

            "Don't you hear that?" he asked. Suddenly, I heard it. A faint buzzing sound.  

           "Huh?" we asked, and rose our heads to the sky, to find out where the sound was coming from. 

            "Look! Over there!" Will shouted, and pointed to the West, which was the direction we had just come from. In the sky was a big, black, flying bug. A cockroach!

            "Yuck! I hate roaches!" I exclaimed.

            "I'm with you!" Wendy, Nick, and Randy said, at the same time.

            "That is no ordinary roach, that is Roachmon!" Syakomon said.

            "A roach Digimon?" April asked, appalled.

            "Roachmon is an insect Digimon with a bad temper. He uses Roach Bombs to exterminate his enemies." Floramon explained.

            "Guys, it's headed this way!" Will said, nervously. 

            "That is another of Deltamon's slaves!" Airdramon said.

            "Uh oh!" We exclaimed.

            "Don't worry, I can handle this guy!" Airdramon said, and rose into the air. He took off toward the incoming Roachmon. We gasped.

            "Airdramon!" we exclaimed.

            "Wow, he's fighting to defend us!" Wendy said.

            "So you want a fight, do you?" Roachmon asked, and dodged a Spinning Needle. 

            "Roach Bomb!" Roachmon exclaimed, and shot a bomb into Airdramon. It exploded when it hit the Dragon Digimon.

            "Airdramon!" April yelled.

            "He's in trouble!" Randy exclaimed. 

            "Spinning Needle!" Airdramon exclaimed, and shot a pulse of light at Roachmon, who dodged.            

            "I could do this all day, Roach Bomb!" Roachmon boasted, and shot another Roach Bomb at Airdramon. Airdramon started to fall to the ground. 

            "Dream Dust, Scatter!" Roachmon cried, and shot a rain of dust from his wings onto Airdramon. Airdramon fell to the ground, and was surrounded by a black glow. 

            "Airdramon, you are officially a slave of Deltamon!" Roachmon exclaimed, and laughed hysterically. 

            "You're next!" he said, and looked over at us.

            "Oh no, RUN!" I yelled, and we took off through the woods, quickly.           

            "There's no use running, I'm the fastest thing on six legs!" Roachmon shouted, and flew after us. We ran as fast as we could, dodging around trees and jumping over fallen logs. Roachmon flew behind us, laughing hysterically, and blasting the ground with Roach Bombs. I jumped over a log and dashed forward, but stopped abruptly. The others skidded to a stop behind me. Dead end! We had run out onto a cliff. We turned to face Roachmon, but...he was gone!

            "Huh?" Wendy asked, puzzled. 

            "Surprise!" Roachmon shouted, and we whirled around, only to find him hovering in midair behind us. 

            "Oh no!" Randy exclaimed.

            "Roach Bomb!" Roachmon exclaimed, and threw a bomb at us. We ran to the left, and dodged the blast. We ran back toward the forest.

            "Going somewhere?" Roachmon asked, as he appeared in front of us, blocking our exit. The Digimon jumped out in front of us, to defend us.

            "Static Strike!" "Spiral Wind!" "Flame Bomber!" "Black Pearl Blast!" "Deleting Virus!" "Rain of Pollen!" the six Digimon blasted Roachmon with their attacks, but Roachmon flew forward anyway, and swooped over our heads. We ducked, to avoid being clotheslined. 

            "Dream Dust!" Roachmon exclaimed, and shot a cloud of dust at us. Voltomon and I rolled to the side, just in time. The others fell to the ground, asleep. 

            "Oh no! Guys!" I exclaimed. I turned back to my Digimon. "It's just us Voltomon!" I stated, nervously. Roachmon turned to us.

            "Roach Bomb!" he said, and threw a bomb at us. We dodged to the side, but found ourselves at the edge of the cliff. Roachmon landed, and took a few menacing steps toward us.         

            "Now I've got you cornered! Prepare to say goodbye Digidestined!" Roachmon exclaimed. There was no where to run, I was at the edge of the cliff! 

            "Roach Bomb!" he blasted the cliff. I was thrown off my feet by the force of the blast. The cliff below me started to crack, and suddenly crumbled under my feet! I started to fall.

            "No! I don't wanna die!" I exclaimed. Suddenly, to my surprise, a yellow glow started to surround me and Voltomon, falling beside me. 

            _"Voltomon, Digivolve to......Shockmon!"_ I fell through the air and landed on...something soft?! I opened my eyes, and realized that I had landed on a yellow, furry, winged creature with rabbit ears and a long, slender, catlike tail. 

            "What?" I asked. The Digimon looked over it's shoulder at me.

            "Good to see you're all right, Kimiki. I'm Shockmon, the Digivolved form of Voltomon!" the rabbit creature said.

            "Voltomon? That's you?" I asked.

            "Yup!" she exclaimed.

            "Cool! You did it again!" I replied. 

            "What? You're supposed to be a pancake!!!!!" Roachmon screamed furiously above us.

            "Sorry, but you can't beat the Digidestined that easily!" I yelled up to Roachmon, teasing him. He growled, and jumped off of the cliff. He flew through the air toward us.

            "Ready Kimiki?" Shockmon asked.

            "You bet!" I replied.

            "Then let's give it our best shot!" Shockmon exclaimed, and flew up to meet Roachmon, head on. 

            "Roachmon Flyswatter!" Roachmon exclaimed, and threw a punch toward Shockmon, who dodged, and flew up past Roachmon. 

            "Roachmon Exterminator!" the pesky pest tried, and shot forward in a kicking style. Shockmon grabbed Roachmon's foot with her front paws, and slung him around, slamming him into the canyon wall. 

            "Ouch..." Roachmon complained, but before he could make a move, Shockmon flew out, and turned around.

            "Hang on tight, Kim, Shock Beam!" she exclaimed, and opened her mouth. A ball of yellow-golden energy formed, then blasted forward in the form of a beam. The beam of light hit Roachmon, and blasted him back into the canyon wall. He screamed in pain, but he started to almost get fuzzy, as if his image was becoming static.

            "No! Deltamon will avenge meeeeeeee...." he disintegrated into thousands of particles, which seemed to just float away and disappear.

            "You did it Shockmon!" I cried, happily, from my perch on her back. Shockmon nodded, and flew back up to the top of the cliff, where the others were just waking up. Shockmon landed, and I jumped down off of her back. 

            "Huh?" the others asked. 

            "What happened?" Wendy asked. 

            "Shockmon here took care of that creepy roach, so we don't need to worry about him anymore!" I replied.

            "Shockmon? You mean Voltomon Digivolved?" Randy asked.

            "Yup! This is Voltomon's Champion form!" I boasted, leaning against her shoulder. Shockmon began to glow, and she changed back into Voltomon, making me fall over and crash into the ground behind her. Everybody snickered at me.

            "Oh, ha ha!" I said, pushing myself to a sitting position, rubbing my arm sorely.

            "What happened?" April asked, confused.

            "Yeah, why didn't Voltomon stay as Shockmon?" Wendy asked. 

            "Digimon can't usually stay Digivolved for a very long time, so we have to revert back to our Rookie forms." Floramon said.

            "Why can't you just stay as Champions? I mean, you went from your first form to Rookie without having to revert back." Nick pointed out.

            "Well, Digivolving uses up a lot of power, and staying Digivolved usually drains a Digimon's power. Some Digimon can stay at the Champion level for a long, long time, though, like enemy Digimon." Syakomon explained. 

            "And as for your second question, In-Training level Digimon usually stay as Rookies permanently once they Digivolve," Floramon added.

            "Syakomon's right, it does use up a lot of power! I'm hungry!" Voltomon yelled.

            "Huh?" I asked. 

            "Come to think of it, what do we have to eat?" April asked. We all were wearing backpacks, or carrying something, like a purse, in Wendy's case. We took off our backpacks, and rummaged through them. 

            "Let's see, I've got my Game Boy, CD player, headphones, batteries, notebook, huh, oh! Here we go, jackpot! Some peanuts from the plane, a bottle of Pepsi, some candy.....eew! It's all melted, darn!" I mumbled, as I rummaged through my backpack.

            "I wouldn't eat those plane peanuts," Nick half joked. 

            "Well, I've got some chips, but they're all crushed! Let's see, Walkman, batteries, money, a blanket, a bottle of Sprite, and...." April said, as she pulled various items out of her book bag. 

            "Compass, map, not that that'll do us any good here, jug of water, marshmallows, candy bars, hey! They aren't melted, all right!" Will exclaimed.

            "Magazines, mini cars, magnifying glass, Matches??!!! How did they get in there?" Randy asked, trying to sound innocent.

            "Humm, well, I sure didn't pack much! I guess I would've packed a couple more pounds of food if I'da known that I would be in some crazy world instead of New Hampshire with my Grandparents...."Nick complained.

            "Lipstick, jewelry, watch, junk food, money, some ten-month old candy, batteries, my cell phone, bottle of flat soda...." Wendy said as she searched through her purse.       

            "Gee, we sure didn't come prepared to live on another planet!" I said sarcastically.

            "We may not even be on another planet! Who KNOWS where we could be? I mean, we could be above the earth, for all we know!" Randy exclaimed.

            "What, like in the sky? How would that work?" Wendy replied.

            "Maybe this place is invisible from the Earth or something," Randy countered.

            "Like that could ever happen," Wendy replied.

            "You never know. A LOT of freaky stuff that we never thought could happen before has sure happened since we were at the airport," Randy pointed out.

            "He's got a point there," April commented.

            "We're probably stuck in some crazy parallel dimension or something," I put in my say. 

            "Well, anyway, it doesn't look like we'll last long here. I mean, we have, between us, half a pound of edible food. Not counting the plane peanuts, naturally," Nick said.

            "What's with your vendetta against plane food _anyway," I asked._

            "It's like school food, only worse, because you're traveling in a very fast moving vehicle soaring high up in the air," Nick replied, offhandedly. I arched an eyebrow.

            "O...kay...back to our original problem here..." I replied.

            "Right. Half a pound of edible food between the six of us. That'll last us about three minutes! Not to mention the fact that everything else we've got with us probably won't be of much help," Wendy exclaimed, in despair. 

            "Yeah, the most useful thing we've found so far is your Game Boy and CD Player," Nick grumbled, gesturing to my opened pack. 

            "Hey, at least we've got something, and we all have something to eat for now, anyway," Will said, optimistically.

            "But, who knows how long we'll be here? I'm not eating leaves!" April exclaimed.

            "Looks like we don't have much of a choice, we can't stretch a bag of chips, some candy, and plane peanuts forever, you know." Randy remarked.

            "What will we do for food?" April cried.

            "We'll figure that out later, but right now we've got to go find Airdramon, and find somewhere safe to crash for the night, 'cause the sun's going down," I pointed out.

            "Right! I'm sure Airdramon knows somewhere to go, I just hope we can find him!" Wendy replied, now optimistic, and we started off back into the forest. 

Next Chapter: Now that the Champion stage has been revealed, who will be the next to attain it? More of Deltamon's minions confront the Element Digidestined next time!


	5. Meramon and Pansymon

Digimon: Elementals

By: ArtikGato

Disclaimer: For the minuscule portion of you who are BRAINDEAD IDIOTS, I DON'T own Digimon. Not that I wouldn't like to, but I don't Toei Animation, Saban, Fox Kids, and those Japanese people own Digimon, not me. There are lots of Digimon that I've created for the sole purpose of putting them in this story, so if you see a name you don't recognize, it's probably one of my creations. There will be a list at the end of the fic, and in the Author's Note at the beginning of every chapter, I'll put the names of my creations for that particular chapter, as well as the origin of some Digimon you may not recognize. 

Author's Note: Comments, suggestions, and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism welcome. Flames will be answered by a multitude of things from my army of faithful and loyal (and powerful) Digimon. The following Digimon are 100% my creations. If there are actual Digimon with that name, oops, and sorry to whoever created them. Here they are: Pansymon. I also own Digicarrots and Xarianfruits. OK, enjoy the story!

Chapter Five: Meramon and Pansymon

            "Huh, kinda sounds like us when we first entered the Digi World," Izzy said.

            "Yeah, and April definitely sounds like Mimi: 'I'm not eating leaves!'" T.K. remarked, trying to mimic Mimi. Everyone laughed, even us, who didn't know who Mimi was, at the time.

            "What happened after that?" Cody asked, breaking the ensuing silence. 

            "Well, we went to search for Airdramon, but didn't find him......."

Flashback:

            "Airdramon!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

            "Where are you? Hey, AIIIIIIRRRDRAMOOOOONNNN!" Randy shouted into the dark forest. We were having absolutely no luck finding Airdramon, especially since the forest was getting darker and darker, because the sun was going down.

            "Oh great, our tour guide to the Digital World has vanished, now what do we do?" Nick asked. 

            "I don't know, but the forest is getting too dark to see very far, and we really need to find somewhere to stop and rest for the night." Randy said.

            "I agree, I'm getting tired of walking around!" Floramon complained.

            "I don't know where we can stop to rest, but I do know how to fix the dark thing," Flamemon said.

            "How?" Will asked.

            "Here, Randy, grab that branch lying there," Flamemon said.

            "Why?" Randy asked, and picked it up.

            "Flame Bomber!" Flamemon exclaimed, and shot a ball of fire into the leafy end of the branch. The leaves burst into flames.       

            "Ah!" Randy exclaimed and shielded his face from the sudden burst of light and heat.

            "A torch! Great thinking!" I exclaimed. 

            "Yeah, thanks, Flamemon." Nick thanked the flame Digimon.

            "I do what I can!" Flamemon replied, as he bounced along beside Randy. Randy held the torch at the front of the group, and led the way. We soon came to a few fallen trees. They crisscrossed, and were held up by a large rock at the back. We cleared out the area underneath them, and used April's blanket as something to lay on. Fortunately, it didn't look like it was going to rain, because the night sky showed up clearly. We were in a tropical area of the Digiworld, so it wasn't all that cold. We all crashed there for the night, and tried to get some sleep. 

            Unfortunately, we didn't get very much sleep. In the middle of the night we all awoke to rumbling, like an earthquake. We couldn't see very well, but we figured that Deltamon or one of his minions was on his way. We packed up our gear, quickly, and had Flamemon light the torch again. The quakes were getting stronger, but we couldn't tell which direction they were coming from!

            "We're sitting ducks here!" Wendy exclaimed, nervously.

            "But where do we run to? We don't even know which direction the tremors are coming from!" Nick argued. Suddenly, we were knocked off of our feet by a giant tremor, bigger than the last.   
            "Come out, Digidestined, come out and be destroyed!" Deltamon's three voices said, simultaneously. 

            "It came from that way!" all six of us exclaimed, and pointed in a different direction. 

            "Uh, oh, we can't run! This is the end!" April exclaimed. Suddenly, from the direction Randy had been pointing to, Deltamon stomped into view, and his three heads bellowed, menacingly.

            "I told you-" Randy started, but we cut him off.

            "RUUUUUUUUN!!!" the five of us and our Digimon yelled, and we took off in the opposite direction. 

            "That's right, run, that makes the game of cat and mouse so much more fun!" Deltamon's three heads said. We dashed around trees, and jumped over logs, and ran out of the forest and into a grassy plain. We could run a whole lot faster now that we didn't have to dodge around trees, but the problem was, we were out in the open. We ran out into the middle of the plain when suddenly, a giant praying mantis popped up in front of us and stopped our escape.

            "Ah! He almost sliced my head off!" Wendy yelled, as she fell to the ground.

            "Snimon!" Floramon exclaimed. 

            "Bad news!" April yelled.

            "Prepare to meet your doom Digidestined, Twin Sickles!" Snimon exclaimed, and slashed through the air with his claws. Pink bursts of light came from them.

            "Watch it!" Syakomon shouted, and we dodged to the side. 

            "Voltomon!" I exclaimed.

            "Right!" Voltomon exclaimed, but before the Digivice could react, Snimon tagged her with a Twin Sickles. She bounced away...and reverted back to Ellmon!

            "Ellmon!" I exclaimed, and darted over to the fallen Digimon. 

            "Twin Sickles!" Snimon exclaimed, and shot two more blasts at the others, but they dodged.

            "Hey, Ellmon, are you all right?" I asked as I reached her.

            "I'm fine, Digimon heal pretty fast," she said. 

            "Twin Sickles!" Snimon exclaimed, and shot two bursts of light at us, but they barely missed us. 

           "Hey, ugly, over here!" Randy exclaimed. Snimon turned to look, and got blasted by Flamemon, Sparrowmon, and Floramon. When the attacks combined they created a gigantic fireball, which smashed into Snimon and sent him crashing to the ground. 

            "Good going guys!" I exclaimed. Suddenly, Snimon darted through the air and grabbed up Randy in his claws. He held him prisoner in the air, the sharp edges of his blades just inches from Randy's neck.

            "How did he do that?" Nick asked.

            "RANDY!!" Flamemon yelled.

            "Prepare to meet your doom!" Snimon exclaimed to Randy and brought his sickles closer to the helpless boy's neck. 

            "No! Put me down, you oversized fly!" Randy yelled. Snimon hissed in anger.

            "Somehow, I don't think he liked that too much," Nick said.

            "Duh!" Wendy replied. 

            "Someone help me!" Randy called, Snimon's sharp claws just barely touching his neck.

            "You shall be the first sacrifice! I will kill you, then the others! Then lord Deltamon will make his second in command, instead of that big oaf Tyrannomon!" Snimon yelled, and raised one sickle into the air, choking the helpless Randy on the other one.

            "Randy!" we all exclaimed.

            "No!" Flamemon exclaimed, and Randy's Digivice suddenly started beeping, and a bright red light radiated from it.

            "Augh!" Snimon groaned, and was forced to shield his eyes with the sickle he had raised. 

            _"Flamemon, Digivolve to......Meramon!"_ Snimon hissed in annoyance, but raised his sickle again to try to slice Randy's head off. Suddenly, he was hit with a giant fireball from behind. 

            "Roaring Flames!" exclaimed a human sized fire beast, and shot another fireball at Snimon. Snimon turned around, and sliced cleanly through it. However, he dropped Randy in the process. The fire beast caught Randy, jumped a few more feet away, and set him down beside me and Ellmon. We were all shocked by the appearance of the fire beast, but what was even more shocking was that the fire beast didn't set Randy on fire.

            "You all right?" I asked him, still a little shocked by Flamemon's Digivolution. 

            "Flamemon?" Randy asked. The fire beast turned back toward him.

            "I am Meramon, the Champion form of Flamemon. I am a fiery Digimon, who normally lives in volcanoes," the fire beast said.

            "He Digivolved?" April asked, astonished. 

            "Meramon! Awesome! You rock!" Randy yelled. I wasn't sure, because Meramonwas glowing red all ready, but I think I saw him blush at the compliment. Snimon hissed, and flew through the air toward him.

            "I believe I've got some unfinished business...duck!" Meramon said, and jumped into the air. Randy and I ducked, just in time to avoid a clothesline by Snimon. In the air, Meramon launched another attack.

            "Roaring Flames!" Meramon exclaimed, and shot a series of fireballs into Snimon. The bug Digimon hissed in pain, and fell to the ground, fuzzing out like Roachmon had.

            "Curse you! Curse you Digidestined!" he yelled, and then disintegrated! Meramon landed, glowed white for a few seconds, and then shrank, changing back into Flamemon Randy ran up to him.

            "You're the best!" Randy yelled in absolute joy.

            "Really?" Flamemon asked.

            "Yeah! You're awesome!" Randy replied. 

            "Nice going, Flamemon!" Nick congratulated him. 

            "Thanks!" Flamemon replied, and yawned.

            "One problem, I'm still tired, and we can't go back to the woods!" Wendy whined.

            "We could always camp out here, the tall grass does provide some cover, and we won't be seen because there's hardly any moon out," Will suggested.

            "I guess we could camp out here, besides, we've only got a few more hours until sunrise, and then we'll have to get moving, unless we want to be breakfast for Deltamon," Nick said. 

            "OK, less speaking and more sleeping!" Ellmon exclaimed, and we all rolled out April's blanket again and tried to get a little sleep. Randy and Flamemon agreed to be lookout for a few hours, and then someone else would take their place.

            At sunrise, Nick and Syakomon woke us all up, and, sleepily, we all ate breakfast and started off. I could tell that we weren't going to get very much sleep in the Digiworld. Not that I, or anyone else, for that matter, was too thrilled at our lack of sleep, but it was either sleep, or our lives...

            "It's too early to be hiking!" April whined. 

            "Well, we certainly can't go back to sleep, because in broad daylight Deltamon and his slaves would find us for sure," Voltomon, who had Digivolved overnight, said.

            "I miss my comfy bed!" April cried.

            "We all do, but we aren't home right now, so we've got to make the best of whatever we can," Nick replied.

            "Hey, I wonder what _is happening back at home," Wendy pondered._

            "Well, we've only been gone for like half of a day and the night, so they probably think we've been kidnapped, or we're lost in New York," I hypothesized.         

            "They're worried sick, though, I can tell you that much," Will said. We continued talking on that matter for a while, but we eventually stopped. It was upsetting all of us to think what kind of disturbance was going on back at home. We got out of the field by midday, and stopped for lunch by a small river in the middle of another dense, tropical forest. With blue trees. We still hadn't gotten used to the...eccentric coloring of, well, everything in this part of the Digiworld, but somehow we weren't surprised to find blue colored trees there. Anyway, since we were running low on food, we decided to search the forest for anything that looked edible. We found some bananas, which turned out to be nothing but peel, and some weirdo fruit, which were delicious, despite the fact that the skin of the fruit was black and white, and checkered, for that matter! Floramon led us to some edible mushrooms, and some digi-carrots, which were huge, enormous, gigantic carrots that were colored...orange, for a change. Although things were weird here in Digiworld, I definitely wasn't complaining, because the digi-carrots were huge! We wouldn't have to eat leaves for a while now! We stocked up on digi-carrots, those weird fruits that Floramon called Xarians, and filled our now empty soda bottles with fresh water. After stocking up, we headed off through the tropical forest. 

            "It's a good thing I'm a vegetarian, because the only meat around here is probably the Digimon," April remarked.          

            "What?! Are you saying that you're going to eat us??" Floramon exclaimed.

            "Of course not, I was just joking! We'd never eat you!" April replied. 

            "You'd probably taste too bad," Nick joked, and laughed.

            "That's not funny!" Syakomon and Sparrowmon both yelled. They were probably the only two edible Digimon in the group, not that we'd eat them or anything. 

            "Actually, there are probably fish here, because there were some small minnows in that little river back there," I said. 

            "Great, fish!" Will exclaimed.

            "At least you won't have to eat digi-carrots and Xarians all the time!" Tapirmon, who was usually quiet, said. 

           "I don't know, those Xarians do taste pretty good!" Randy said. Suddenly, we heard a loud roar. No, it wasn't a roar, it sounded like...

            "Was that a chicken crowing I just heard?" I asked.

            "Uh oh! That can only mean one thing! Kokatorimon is on his way!" Floramon exclaimed.

            "Huh? You mean that giant chicken?" Nick asked. 

            "I guess that's him," Wendy said. 

            "My ears are burning, you must have been talking about me!" someone said from above us. We looked up, and spotted a giant chicken, clumsily flying, or trying to fly, through the air.

            "Pathetic, a chicken that can't fly," Randy remarked, slyly.

            "I heard that! You'll pay dearly for that little remark, Petrifyer!" Kokatorimon yelled, angrily, and shot a beam of light from his eyes toward Randy. We all cried out in shock. Randy stood, paralyzed with fear.

            "Watch out!" Flamemon exclaimed, and jumped up to try and knock away the blast, but he was turned to stone! 

            "Flamemon!" Randy exclaimed, as his stone Flamemon hit the ground in front of him with a thud. 

            "Just give me the word, Kimi, I'm ready for action!" Voltomon exclaimed.

            "Right!" I exclaimed, and took out my Digivice.

            "Oh no, you don't, Petrifyer!" Kokatorimon exclaimed, and Voltomon was turned to stone. 

            "No!" I exclaimed.

            "Black Pearl Blast!" "Spiral Wind!" Syakomon and Sparrowmon tried to attack Kokatorimon from behind, but he blocked the attacks with his feather sword.

            "Petrifyer!" Kokatorimon turned Syakomon and Sparrowmon to stone too!

            "Deleting Virus!" "Rain of Pollen!" Tapirmon and Floramon tried their luck.

            "Petrifyer!" Kokatorimon exclaimed, after dodging the Deleting Virus, and turned Tapirmon to stone. He tried to turn Floramon to stone too, but the Petrifyer hit the Rain of Pollen, and turned it to stone instead. 

            "I'm the only Digimon left!" Floramon exclaimed, frightened.

            "Five down, one to go, Petrifyer!" Kokatorimon exclaimed, and aimed a blast at Floramon, who dodged. April was standing behind her, and the blasts zinged toward her.

            "Oh no!" Floramon exclaimed, and jumped. She pushed April down and out of the way. The Petrifyer hit a tree and turned it into stone. Floramon did a back flip and landed on her feet. April pushed herself to a sitting position.

            "Floramon! You've got the Digivolve!" she yelled. Floramon nodded.

            "I don't think so! Petrifyer!" Kokatorimon exclaimed, and fired two blasts of energy, one aimed for Floramon, and one for April. Floramon did a backflip out of the way. April pushed herself to her feet, and jumped out of the way, just in time. The Petrifyer  hit her shoe, turning it to stone!

            "April!" I exclaimed. April's Digivice was going crazy.

            "You just met your match, Kokatorimon!" Floramon exclaimed. April held up her Digivice, glowing a bright, spring green. 

            _"Floramon Digivolve to.......Pansymon!"_ April fell to the ground, and something leaped over the top of her head and stood between her and Kokatorimon. It was a large, human sized Digimon with a flower on her head and roots for feet. She seemed to grow into the ground, although she was surprisingly agile. 

            "Pansymon?" the five of us asked. The new Digimon turned to us.

            "Hello, I am Pansymon, the Champion form of Floramon. I use Stinging Petals to defeat my enemies!" the plant Digimon greeted us.

            "Floramon! You did it!" April exclaimed. 

            "Well, an overgrown flower won't stop me, Petrifyer!" Kokatorimon exclaimed. Pansymon jumped to avoid the blast, and April jumped out of the way.

            "Stinging Petals!" Pansymon exclaimed, and a bunch of flowers with razor-sharp petals flew out of her hands and hit Kokatorimon. He was thrown backwards, with trails of severed feathers appearing all along his wings. He growled, which sounded more like a muffled squawk.

            "That hurt! You'll pay dearly for that, Feather Sword!" Kokatorimon exclaimed, and a blade shaped like a feather appeared in one wing. He slashed at Pansymon with his new sword, but she easily dodged.

            "Is that all you've got? Blistering Thorns!" Pansymon exclaimed, and vines with huge, sharp thorns suddenly grew up from the spot Kokatorimon was standing, rooting him to the ground. He strained against the vines, but couldn't move an inch.

            "OW! This really hurts, you know!" Kokatorimon cried.

            "Do you surrender?" Pansymon asked.

            "Not a chance, Petrifyer!" Kokatorimon exclaimed, and shot the attack at Pansymon, who again dodged.

            "Some Digimon just don't learn, do they? Stinging Petals!" Pansymon exclaimed, and shot another barrage of sharp flowers into Kokatorimon. He crowed weakly one last time, then was vaporized. The vines disappeared. Voltomon, Syakomon, Flamemon, Sparrowmon, and Tapirmon all returned to normal, as well as everything else petrified by Kokatorimon.

            "Yea!" we all cheered. Pansymon glowed, and returned to her rookie level, Floramon. 

            "Thanks Floramon!" the once petrified Digimon congratulated the power plant. 

            "Grr...that's three of my Dark Generals that those meddling kids and their Digi pets have  destroyed! They will pay dearly. Tyrannomon! Tuskmon! Assemble the remaining Dark Generals. We have some Cursing to do!" Deltamon growled, on a hill just above where the battle with Kokatorimon had ended.

            "Lord Deltamon, perhaps we should try to destroy them? Only three have Digivolved so far. I'm sure one of us could-" Tyrannomon started behind him.

            "Don't talk back to me!" Deltamon bellowed with his three voices at once, turning one head to look at Tyrannomon, menacingly.

            "But, Sir, I don't understand-" 

           "Understand this! The rest will Digivolve if we attack them now! We have to come up with a plan, or they'll overpower us now!" Deltamon growled at him. Tyrannomon cowered, but nodded obediently. Deltamon seemed to smile.         

            "Good," 

            After the grueling battle with Kokatorimon, we all wandered around the forest for a while, until we came to a lake. We spent the rest of the day fishing, boiling water, gathering food, and preparing a makeshift shelter for the night. No evil Digimon attacked us for the rest of the day. Night came, and we ate dinner: fish(cooked), some mushrooms, digi-carrots, and Xarians. Then, we all went to sleep, except Wendy and Sparrowmon, who had volunteered to stay up on guard duty for half the night.

Next Chapter: Deltamon's secret weapon is revealed to the Digidestined next time, when fights with seemingly crazed Digimon render the three previous Champion Digimon useless! 


	6. Curses

Digimon: Elementals

By: ArtikGato

Disclaimer: For the minuscule portion of you who are BRAINDEAD IDIOTS, I DON'T own Digimon. Not that I wouldn't like to, but I don't Toei Animation, Saban, Fox Kids, and those Japanese people own Digimon, not me. There are lots of Digimon that I've created for the sole purpose of putting them in this story, so if you see a name you don't recognize, it's probably one of my creations. There will be a list at the end of the fic, and in the Author's Note at the beginning of every chapter, I'll put the names of my creations for that particular chapter, as well as the origin of some Digimon you may not recognize. 

Author's Note: Comments, suggestions, and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism welcome. Flames will be answered by a multitude of things from my army of faithful and loyal (and powerful) Digimon. The following Digimon are 100% my creations. If there are actual Digimon with those names, oops, and sorry to whoever created them. Here they are: Marinedramon and Falcomon. OK, enjoy the story!

Chapter Six: Curses

            "Wow, Pansymon looks so cool!" Yolei exclaimed. The armor Digidestined were looking over Izzy's shoulder at the computer screen of his laptop. Izzy had plugged April's Digivice into it and accessed Pansymon's file. He unplugged the Digivice and handed it back to April. 

            "Who Digivolves next?" Yolei asked.

            "Gee, how could you tell?" Nick asked, sarcastically.

            "OK, so my storytelling skills are a little bad, but I've got a lot of stuff to cover, and I'm sure you guys don't have much time here in the Digiworld," I said, to the Armor Digidestined and Izzy, looking at my watch.

            "Right, so go on with the story," Davis said, impatiently.

            "OK, OK! Well, we got a peaceful night's sleep...up until some point during Nick's guard duty....."

            "Oh, sure, blame it on ME why don't you?" Nick retorted. 

            "As I recall, Nick, it _was your fault..." April butted in. _

            "Just get on with the story," Nick growled. I rolled my eyes, but continued. 

Flashback:

            "Wake up, everybody!" Nick yelled to us, and we were all of a sudden hit with a splash of water. We woke up with a start. Nick and Syakomon were standing on the shore of the lake, and in the middle of the lake a very big, very angry looking Digimon was floating.

            "What's going on?" Randy asked.

            "We were throwing rocks into the lake and we accidentally hit that guy in the head!" Nick yelled over to us. 

            "Actually, it was just Nick. I can't throw rocks, since I have no arms!" Syakomon yelled to us, pushing all the blame on to his now completely soaked partner. 

            "Good going, now we're in trouble!" I yelled over to him, angrily.

            "Who is that, anyway?" Will asked.

            "His name is Shellmon, he's a shellfish Digimon with a devastating attack called Hydro Blaster," Floramon explained.

            "He's one of Deltamon's slaves!" Tapirmon exclaimed. 

            "Perfect, he got a giant shellfish who happens to be one of Deltamon's minions mad, and he disturbed our sleep!" April yelled.

            "I was hoping for ONE night where we didn't have to wake up in the middle of the night and fight some stupid servant of Deltamon!" Wendy whined. 

            "Well, what are we standing around here for, let's go guys!" Voltomon exclaimed to Flamemon and Floramon.

            "Right!" they exclaimed, nodding.

            _"Voltomon Digivolve to.....Shockmon!"_

            "Go get ém Shockmon!" I cheered.

            _"Flamemon Digivolve to.....Meramon!" _

            "Charbroil that shellfish!" Randy exclaimed.

            _"Floramon Digivolve to.....Pansymon!"_

            "Go Pansymon!" April cheered. The champion Digimon went to attack. Shockmon flew over top of Shellmon and prepared to launch a Shock beam.

            "Hydro Blaster!" Shellmon exclaimed, and hit Shockmon with a blast of water so strong that it blew the rabbit/cat Digimon back across the lake and into a tree. Shockmon glowed and returned to Voltomon, coughing.

            "Oh no!" I exclaimed, and ran toward Voltomon.

            "Roaring Flame!" "Stinging Petals!" Meramon and Pansymon attacked, but their attacks were shot back at them by another Hydro Blaster. They were blown backwards and crashed into the makeshift shelter, where a cloud of steam, from Meramon, rose up. They reverted back to Flamemon and Floramon.

            "Uh oh!" Randy and April exclaimed and ran to the aid of their Digimon. Shellmon turned to Wendy and Will.

            "Deleting Virus!" "Spiral Wind!" Tapirmon and Sparrowmon attacked Shellmon. Shellmon withdrew into it's shell, and the attacks bounced right off. 

            "Hydro Blaster!" Sparrowmon and Tapirmon bit the dust.   

            "What now?" Will asked, as he picked up Tapirmon.

            "Now, as the command of master Deltamon, I destroy you!" Shellmon bellowed, and aimed his head, where the Hydro Blaster came out of, toward them.

            "No!" Nick exclaimed from the other side of the lake.

            "I don't think so, Black Pearl Blast!" Syakomon exclaimed from underwater, and blasted Shellmon. Shellmon dove underwater after Syakomon. A few seconds later, Syakomon rose up out of the water on a spout of water. Shellmon had blasted him from underwater! Syakomon landed on the beach, but his shell absorbed the shock. 

            "Syakomon! Are you OK?" Nick asked, as he ran up to his friend.

            "I'm fine..." Syakomon replied, a little weakly, and opened his shell.

            "I'm so sorry, this is all my fault!" Nick apologized. Syakomon was about to reply, but a loud roar from Shellmon stopped him.

            "Lord Deltamon bids me to destroy the Digidestined! So I will! Starting with you!" Shellmon exclaimed, and aimed his head toward Nick.

            "Nick! Move! Get out of the way!" I exclaimed, when I realized what was happening. Nick just stood there, a look of grim determination on his face.

            "Attack me if you want! Just don't hurt my friends! It was my fault, I woke you up! If you must take out your rage, take it out on me!" he exclaimed.

            "Don't be crazy, he'll kill you!" Syakomon shouted at him. 

            "Foolish human! Say goodbye!" he exclaimed, and began to power up.

            "Nick, no!" Syakomon exclaimed. Suddenly, there was a bright, aqua-blue light surrounding them. An all too familiar shrill beeping sounded.

            "Take him down Syakomon!" Nick exclaimed, holding out his glowing Digivice. Syakomon suddenly flared white, and started to change shape.

            _"Syakomon, Digivolve to......Marinedramon!"_ Syakomon was replaced by a huge blue lizard of some sort, standing on two legs. He jumped, and hit the dazed Shellmon on the head with his massive tail. He jumped off of Shellmon's shell and landed on the other side of the lake. All six of us and our five remaining Rookie Digimon were looking on with awe.

            "Syakomon Digivolved! That's his Champion form, Marinedramon!" Voltomon exclaimed.

            "All right! My own Champion Digimon!" Nick exclaimed, gleefully.

            "Not for long, Hydro Blaster!" Shellmon exclaimed, and fired a blast of water at the newly Digivolved Marinedramon.          

            "Hydro Punch!" Marinedramon said, and punched straight through the blast of water, making it split in half around him and hit the trees behind him. We were all amazed at the power of Marinedramon. He jumped forward, and dove underwater. Shellmon dove underwater too, but a few seconds later, Shellmon was thrown up and out of the water by Marinedramon's punch. Shellmon flew up into the air and plummeted down again. Marinedramon grabbed the Shellfish Digimon and tossed him up onto the beach. He jumped out of the water and beside Shellmon on the bank.

            "Give up," Marinedramon said.

            "I give up," Shellmon said, defeated, and groaned. Suddenly, a white glow surrounded Shellmon, and he stood up. Marinedramon took up a fighting stance. The white glow receded, and a black shadow of some sort came out of Shellmon's eyes and disappeared across the water and into the distance. Shellmon's eyes, which had been black, returned to their normal blue color.

            "What was that?" I asked.

            "I don't know," Wendy replied. Shellmon, in a much different voice, began to speak.

            "You don't need to fight me, I am on your side now," Shellmon said. Marinedramon relaxed his fighting stance, and glowed. He turned back into Syakomon.

            "OK, so if you're on our side, why did you just attack us?" April asked Shellmon. Nick arrived, and picked up Syakomon.

            "Yeah, and what was that weirdo shadow?" he asked. We all walked up with our Digimon.

            "It isn't my fault that I attacked you, Deltamon cast a spell on me. That was what that weird shadow was. He uses an attack called Delta Curse to cast spells on innocent Digimon and make them his slaves." Shellmon said. We gasped.

            "Oh no, that means that we killed innocent Digimon!" April exclaimed.

            "Poor Snimon, and Kokatorimon, and even Roachmon, they weren't evil, they were just cursed!" I said.

            "Oh, no, no, those Digimon were evil," Shellmon said.

            "What do you mean?" I asked.

            "Deltamon has a group of five Digimon called 'Dark Generals'. They are evil, but not as powerful as Deltamon himself. They are, or were, in some cases, Roachmon, Snimon, Kokatorimon, Tyrannomon, and Tuskmon. Those are evil Digimon, and it's good that you destroyed them," Shellmon replied.

            "So, they follow him willingly? They are evil," Will remarked.

            "Well, we've destroyed three out of five of them, so the other two can't be that tough," Randy said, optimistically.

            "You'd think so, wouldn't you? Actually, Tyrannomon and Tuskmon are almost as powerful as Deltamon himself, so beating them won't be easy," Shellmon warned. 

            "Oh, great!" Wendy exclaimed, sarcastically. Voltomon yawned.

            "You all must be very tired," Shellmon said.

            "Oh, yeah. We haven't gotten five hours of sleep straight since we came to the Digital World," Will said. 

            "I tell you what, since you uncursed me, I want to pay you back, so you guys go get some shuteye, and I'll stand guard for the rest of the night," Shellmon offered.

            "Great!" we all exclaimed.

            "Thank you so much Shellmon!" I exclaimed, and we all settled down for a long and peaceful sleep, under the watchful eyes of Shellmon. 

            "Goodbye, Shellmon, and thanks for a good night's sleep!" I exclaimed, as we waved to Shellmon.

            "Thank you, Digidestined, for uncursing me!" Shellmon yelled to us. We had slept in for a while, and rested up. Our Digimon were in prime fighting condition now, and we had had a huge breakfast, thanks in part to Shellmon. Shellmon had helped us find a deposit of freshwater clams along the shore of the lake. Syakomon gigantically opposed us eating clams, but we convinced him that they weren't family, so he let us eat them. Now we were saying goodbye to our new friend, Shellmon, and beginning yet another long hike through the jungles of the Digital World. 

            We were walking along, when suddenly, we all heard a beeping sound. It sounded strangely familiar......

            "Is it an enemy Digimon?" Wendy asked.****

            "No, it's my Game Boy! But...I guess it must have been turned on somehow," I said. I got it out of my book bag and was about to shut it off, when a bright light came out of the screen. I cried out in surprise and shielded my eyes. A bright light also shone out of somewhere else in my book bag. I sat down the Game Boy and dug through my book bag and pulled out my CD Player, which was also glowing. I sat the CD Player down by the Gameboy, and the light got even brighter. When the light disappeared, we all gasped. In the place of the CD player and Game Boy was a large electronic gadget. It had a large screen, and a keyboard, and below the keyboard a CD could be inserted. 

            "Aww, man! My CD player!" I exclaimed.

            "What happened?" April asked. The screen all of a sudden flashed on, and a picture of an old man with almost no hair and closed eyes walked onto the screen. 

            "Greetings Digidestined, I am Gennai," the man said.

            "What the heck?" Randy asked, peering over my shoulder along with everyone else.

            "What do you want?" I asked, feeling kind of stupid talking to a mini computer.

            "That is a good question," he replied. He could hear us! "I am here to help you. I know that your enemy is a Digimon called Deltamon. I can't tell you exactly how to beat him, but I can help you if you get into trouble," Gennai explained.

            "OK, great, but why are we here, anyway?" April asked.

            "And where's 'here'?" Nick asked.

            "You six were chosen to become the Digidestined a long time ago. The ones who chose you, I do not know who they are, but I know what their intentions were. You six were chosen because of the special traits within each of you. Together, you can help save the Digi World from the evil forces threatening it. The ones who chose you long ago have summoned you now because you are needed now," Gennai continued. 

            "Needed for what? Defeating Deltamon?" Nick asked.

            "For now, yes. But, I must warn you, defeating Deltamon won't be easy. You cannot fight him right now and expect to win. I cannot tell you what the key to beating him is, you must figure that out on your own..." Gennai said, and then the screen started to get fuzzy. 

            "Wait, Gennai!" Randy exclaimed.

            "My transmission is starting to go, but before it does, I have equipped this computer with a file that helps keep track of and identify Digimon. Use it wisely..."Gennai exclaimed, and then the screen blinked off.

            "Perfect, now not only am I MORE confused than before, but we STILL don't know where the heck this 'Digiworld' place is!" Wendy exclaimed, frustrated.

            "Well, at least we know that we have to beat Deltamon..." Sparrowmon replied, trying to calm her partner down. That only made it worse.

            "Yeah, that's the problem! Now we have to worry about defeating a huge, three headed killing machine that's bent on killing _us! Life's not fair!" Wendy whined. I sighed, and looked at my new 'computer'. The screen displayed a blue background, with several icons on it. One was a Digivice, while I couldn't tell what the others were. There was some sort of weird writing below it, most likely Japanese. There was also no mouse pad of any kind on the computer, so I couldn't figure out how to access it. _

            "Maybe it's one of those computers where you touch the screen," April said, and tapped the screen where the Digivice was. The screen flashed to a different color, and then went into a screen that had Digimon names in it. 

            "Hey, it worked, thanks April!" I exclaimed. I fiddled around with the Digimon file for a while, and then packed up my new 'fusion computer' as I had dubbed it. We headed off through a dense forest. Around midday, we came to a fast, lush, tropical jungle, much like the first one we were in when we came to the Digiworld. The trees in this rainforest were certainly....different. They had leaves of every shade but green! Several trees were red leafed, with purple and pink growing on them. The way they were shaped made them look almost like giant doughnuts, circular but flat on two sides, and with an indention and sometimes a hole in the center. The fruit was extremely sweet, however, and Floramon said they were called Jiala fruit. The Digiworld sure has weird taste in fruit. Or, maybe we just have normal taste in fruit. Anyway, we were harvesting some of the Jiala fruit, when we were suddenly attacked from the air. A big, red beetle of some sort flew overhead. We jumped down out of the tree and out of the way of another attack. I dashed over to my book bag.

            "What is that thing? It's so creepy!" April exclaimed. She had an eternal fear of bugs. Especially giant ones. She wasn't the only one, either. I pulled out my fusion computer, and opened it. I pointed the infrared port at the giant beetle, and his picture flashed onto the screen, along with a description of his statistics, attacks, and general facts. 

            "His name is Kuwagamon. He is an insectoid Digimon with a giant set of claws and a lethal attack called Scissor Claws. Careful guys, it says this guy is easily angered," I read off of the screen.

            "Why is it attacking us?" Wendy asked.

            "It must be cursed, because the only evil Digimon left are Tyrannomon, Deltamon and Tuskmon," Randy pointed out.

            "OK, then we've got to handle this delicately. Try not to hurt it, OK guys?" I said to the Digimon.

            "Right!" they replied, and jumped forward. Kuwagamon had turned around and was heading back this way.

            _"Voltomon Digivolve to....Shockmon!"_

_            "Flamemon Digivolve to......Meramon!"_

_            "Syakomon Digivolve to.......Marinedramon!"_

_            "Floramon Digivolve to.....Pansymon!"_

            The four new champion Digimon jumped and ducked to avoid a Scissor Claws by Kuwagamon. Sparrowmon and Tapirmon stayed back and defended us. 

            "Careful guys!" Nick yelled. 

            "We've got it under control!" Marinedramon exclaimed, and jumped. Shockmon rammed into Kuwagamon from the air, and knocked him toward Marinedramon. Marinedramon caught Kuwagamon and they fell to the ground. Marinedramon and Pansymon restrained Kuwagamon, while Meramon and Shockmon searched for away to lift Kuwagamon's curse. 

            "This is getting annoying!" Kuwagamon yelled, and suddenly broke free of Marinedramon's grip.

            "Scissor Claws!" Kuwagamon exclaimed, and slashed through the vines that were holding him. He lifted into the air.

            "Oh, no you don't! Shock beam!" Shockmon exclaimed, and blasted a beam of gold light at Kuwagamon. Kuwagamon dodged it, and rammed into Shockmon. Shockmon sailed through the air and turned back into Voltomon. Kuwagamon turned back to the other three Champion Digimon.

            "Roaring Flames!" Meramon exclaimed.

            "Stinging Petals!" Pansymon exclaimed. Kuwagamon was hit by the two attacks, and went into a dizzying dive in the air. He suddenly straightened out, and grabbed Meramon in his claws. 

            "Power Guillotine!" he exclaimed, and squeezed Meramon. Meramon Digivolved back into Flamemon and fell out of Kuwagamon's claws. 

            "Flamemon, no!" Randy exclaimed.

            "How come he's beating us so badly?" I asked.

            "I don't know!" Nick yelled back. Kuwagamon flew up into the air. Marinedramon and Pansymon stood below, ready to fight. 

           "Power Guillotine!" Kuwagamon screeched, and zoomed through the air toward  Marinedramon. 

            "Stinging Petals!" Pansymon exclaimed, and blasted Kuwagamon, sending him off course and crashing him into a tree. We gasped. Suddenly, he did a back flip of some sorts, and grabbed both Marinedramon and Pansymon in his claws with one swoop. 

            "No!" Nick and April exclaimed. Kuwagamon was flying out of control, and crashed headfirst into a tree, ramming Pansymon and Marinedramon into it with his claws. All three Digimon sank to the forest floor. Pansymon and Marinedramon, exhausted, reverted back to Floramon and Syakomon. All six of us were stunned.   

            "How could Kuwagamon go that kamikaze without being one of the five evil Digimon? Maybe Shellmon was lying!" Will said.

            "No, Shellmon wouldn't lie to us, there must be some other reason. Maybe the curse has different effects on different Digimon. It says that Kuwagamon normally have a rotten temper, so maybe the curse made it worse, enough to go kamikaze," I hypothesized.

            "Now is not the time to be coming up with theories!" Randy exclaimed. Kuwagamon was back up! After all that?

            "What do we do now?" Wendy asked, frightened. 

            "I don't know, all of the Digimon that can Digivolve to the Champion level so far are out!" April exclaimed. Kuwagamon zoomed through the air toward us. 

            "Deleting Virus!" "Spiral Wind!" Tapirmon and Sparrowmon attacked Kuwagamon, but he just waved away the attacks, and flew overhead. He turned around in midair and zoomed back toward us.

            "Here he comes again!" I exclaimed.

            "This is insane, he wouldn't be doing this if Deltamon hadn't cursed him!" Wendy exclaimed.

            "We have to do something, and try to uncurse him!" April yelled. Kuwagamon buzzed overhead again.

            "Yeah, but what?" Randy asked. 

            "I know what we have to do, we have to fight!" Sparrowmon exclaimed.

            "Wha?" Wendy asked.

            "Come on Wendy, are you with me?" Sparrowmon asked. Wendy shook her head.

            "No way! The other four Champion Digimon were beaten way too easily! Even if you Digivolved, you wouldn't stand a chance!" Wendy exclaimed. They ducked as Kuwagamon swooped down again.

            "It's now or never! Please Wendy, just let me fight! I know I can beat him with you backing me up. Are you with me?" Sparrowmon asked again. Wendy sighed, but then nodded.

            "I'm with you. Give it your best shot," she said. Suddenly, her Digivice started to shake back and forth, and the air was filled with loud, shrill shrieks and beeps. She and Sparrowmon were surrounded by a bright, orange glow. Kuwagamon, in the air, stopped and backed up, shielding his eyes in surprise. 

            "Go for it!" Wendy exclaimed, and held up her glowing Digivice.

            _"Sparrowmon Digivolve to.......Falcomon!"_ Kuwagamon, who had now recovered, zoomed back toward us, but abruptly stopped in midair. Behind him was a large bird Digimon with huge wings. She had a hold of Kuwagamon's foot with one of her talons.

            "Sparrowmon Digivolved!" Will exclaimed.

            "All right Falcomon!" Wendy exclaimed. I opened my fusion computer.

            "Falcomon is a giant winged Digimon with a huge heart. She uses Falcon Wind; a powerful cyclone of wind that will knock out most Digimon with one blow!" I read. 

            "Great! Falcomon can handle Kuwagamon for sure!" Voltomon exclaimed beside me.

            "Yeah, a flying Digimon is better fought by another flying Digimon, right?" Floramon added. Falcomon let go of Kuwagamon, who zoomed through the air and smashed into a tree. Falcomon flew after him. Kuwagamon was back up in no time!

            "Power Guillotine!" he exclaimed, and flew forcefully toward Falcomon. 

            "Falcon Wind!" Falcomon exclaimed, and twisted around in the air. Kuwagamon stopped in midair, and Falcomon slammed into him. Kuwagamon was slammed into the ground by the Wind, and Falcomon stopped spinning. She jumped down off of Kuwagamon, and landed gracefully on the ground. A dark shadow flew out of Kuwagamon's eyes and disintegrated. Kuwagamon coughed, and stood up. Falcomon glowed, and demoted back to Sparrowmon. 

            "What happened?" Kuwagamon asked.

            "You were under the spell of a curse, but we freed you from it's power," Sparrowmon explained.

            "Thank you, and I hope I didn't cause too much trouble," Kuwagamon replied.

            "Not now," Flamemon said. 

            "Nah, not too much for Falcomon to handle, anyway," Wendy added, relief in her voice.

            "I must repay you for your kindness, are you in the need of food?" Kuwagamon asked.

            "FOOD!!" Voltomon, Flamemon, and Randy cried simultaneously. 

            "Well, we could always use more food, you never know when you're going to run out of it in Digiworld," Tapirmon replied, trying to ignore the two bouncing, hyper Digimon and the hyper, jumping Digidestined. 

           "Follow me, I'll lead you to a special part of the forest where some fruit grow," Kuwagamon said. 

            "Wow, thanks!" I exclaimed, stopping the bouncing Voltomon and forcing her to calm down. I sighed. "You know, until now, I didn't think it was possible for something to have a non sugar sugar rush. But, I guess I was wrong," I said, looking at Flamemon and Randy, who were still bouncing around," Everyone else laughed at my comment. Kuwagamon lifted into the air, and we followed along below him through the forest. We soon came to a small grove of trees. At first, we thought the fruit was going to be unusual, like the Xarians, but we soon found that we were wrong. 

            "Apples! Pears! Peaches!" Randy exclaimed happily, and we ran into the grove to harvest the bounty.

            "The fruit here are always growing, so there is always ripe fruit here. If you ever need food, come by this grove, if you're in the neighborhood, that is. 

            "Thanks Kuwagamon!" Tapirmon exclaimed, as he bit down on an apple. We said goodbye to the insectoid Digimon, and set off through the forest. Little did we know, our next adventure lay in wait at the edge of it. 

            "Wow, so I guess that the next one to Digivolve was Tapirmon, right?" Cody asked.

            "Technically, yes, because he was the only one of the six Digimon that hadn't reached the Champion level yet. However, things didn't exactly go the way they would seem......

Next Chapter: Deltamon, desperate to stop Tapirmon's Digivolution, sends his entire army of cursed Digimon soldiers after the Element Digidestined! Will we have the power to stop him?


	7. Captured

Digimon: Elementals

By: ArtikGato

Disclaimer: For the minuscule portion of you who are BRAINDEAD IDIOTS, I DON'T own Digimon. Not that I wouldn't like to, but I don't. Toei Animation, Saban, Fox Kids, and those Japanese people own Digimon, not me. There are lots of Digimon that I've created for the sole purpose of putting them in this story, so if you see a name you don't recognize, it's probably one of my creations. There will be a list at the end of the fic, and in the Author's Note at the beginning of every chapter, I'll put the names of my creations for that particular chapter, as well as the origin of some Digimon you may not recognize. 

Author's Note: Comments, suggestions, and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism welcome. Flames will be answered by a multitude of things from my army of faithful and loyal (and powerful) Digimon. 

The following Digimon are 100% my creations. If there are actual Digimon with those names, oops, and sorry to the creators. Here they are: Zerumon, Hummamon, Storkmon. Ok, enjoy!

Chapter Seven: Captured

            "Shock Beam!" "Roaring Flames!" "Hydro Punch!" "Falcon Wind!" " Stinging Petals!" the five Champion Digimon attacked two cursed Digimon, Frigimon and Zerumon.             

            "Frigimon is a frosty snowman looking Digimon with an attack called Subzero Ice Punch. Zerumon is a bear-like Digimon but with plant like characteristics. She is a Champion level Digimon who attacks with her Bear Blaster attack." I said, with my new computer open. The curses left the two Digimon, and they returned to normal. 

            "Whoa, where am I? Who are you?" Frigimon asked. 

            "We're the Digidestined, and you two were under an evil curse," Randy explained. 

            "Deltamon!" Zerumon exclaimed. 

            "He put those curses on us!" Frigimon snarled. 

            "Yeah, but they're gone now, thanks to us!" Nick exclaimed, a little uneasily. 

            "Well, thank you very much!" Frigimon replied. 

            "Is there anything we can do to repay you?" Zerumon asked. 

            "No need, we were glad to free you guys from Deltamon's control!" I said.

            "You said you guys were the Digidestined?" Frigimon asked.

            "Well, as far as we know. That's what Tyrannomon kept calling us." Wendy said.

            "And that's what that weird pink tiger called us, too," I put in. Frigimon arched an eyebrow.

            "Hmm. I've met other kids like you in the Digital World, who were supposed to be the Digidestined," Frigimon said.

            "Wha?" we all asked, astounded,

            "You mean there are other Digidestined here too? All right!" Randy exclaimed.

            "Yes, but that was back when the Digital World was being controlled by an evil Digimon, Devimon. I met two of the Digidestined back on File Island," Frigimon explained.

            "So, what happened to them?" April asked.

            "And where's this 'File Island'? Is it near here?" Nick asked.

            "Well, File Island is a large island just to the east of here. If you sailed east for a while, you might hit File Island," Zerumon explained. 

            "Anyway, the other Digidestined left File Island to sail across the ocean, after Devimon was defeated, and I never saw them again." Frigimon said.

            "Wait, wait, wait! Are you telling me that you met up with the Frigimon that Matt and Tai met on File Island?" Izzy asked, surprised. 

            "I guess so," I said. 

            "So, you couldn't have been in the Digital World at the same time we were," T.K. replied.

            "Well, all I know is that we were in the Digital World at some point, so I'll continue with my story," I said.

            "Go ahead, maybe you'll say something that will help us figure out exactly when you were in the Digi World," Izzy urged.

            "OK, fine. Well, we talked to Frigimon and Zerumon for a while, and then continued on through the jungle. Frigimon and Zerumon promised that if we ever needed help, we could count on them. Anyway, we finally came to a stream, and decided to take a break. But, that's when it all went bad....

Flashback:

            "The water in this creek is so fresh and cold, it must be coming from the mountains," April commented, as we refilled our water supply from the stream. 

            "It's a good thing that Zerumon knew where this was!" Will exclaimed. Tapirmon was busily drinking from the stream. Floramon was soaking her roots in the cool, refreshing water, and Syakomon was sitting at the bottom of the creek, against a rock so he wouldn't get whisked away by the current. Flamemon was sitting a few feet away from the creek on a rock. He wouldn't get anywhere near water unless it was absolutely necessary. We were all relaxing and having fun. We'd had a tough day already, but we had no idea how tough it was about to get. We didn't know it, but Tyrannomon, Tuskmon and Deltamon were spying on us from atop a mountain at that very moment, plotting their next attack. 

            "The Digidestined are very strong, especially working together." Tyrannomon said.

            "Their power is impressive, but there is one thing that they lack," Deltamon replied, with an evil glint in his eyes.

            "What is that, master?" Tuskmon asked.  

            "Unity. During that battle with Zerumon and Frigimon, all of the Digimon Digivolved except for the Tapirmon." Deltamon said.

            "So?" Tyrannomon asked.

            "Let's not forget Devimon's mistake," Deltamon said.

            "Oh, right, I remember now, out of the seven Digidestined one didn't Digivolve until the battle with him. That was the littlest," Tuskmon said, recalling that fatal mistake on Devimon's part. 

            "So, do you think that's the case here?" Tyrannomon asked.

            "Of course that's the case here, you fool!" Deltamon yelled.  

            "So, what are we going to do about it, your evilship?" Tuskmon asked.

            "Simple, we have to separate the littlest Digidestined and his Digimon from the rest of the group," Deltamon said.

            "Oh? And how will we do that?" Tyrannomon asked.

            "I will have all of my slaves from this area attack them together, forcing them to fight. Then, we will grab the Tapirmon and the kid, and escape." Deltamon said. 

            "Excellent plan, your evilness!" Tyrannomon exclaimed. 

            "Well, let's hit the road then," April said, and we picked up our gear and set off through the jungles of the Digi World once again. 

            "I wish they had cars here, I don't like walking!" Wendy complained.         

            "You never know, they might!" Randy said, hopefully.

            "I doubt that, but Wendy, we have to keep moving. Deltamon and his slaves will find us if we stay in one place for too long," Nick explained.

            "Yeah, I know," she said, and sighed. Suddenly, Will stopped. We stopped walking a few feet later.

            "What's up Will?" I asked.

            "Didn't you guys hear that?" he asked.

            "Hear what?" Nick asked.

            "A buzzing sound," Will replied. Voltomon jumped up on my head and raised her ears toward the sky. 

            "I hear it, it's coming from that way," she said, and pointed to the west, toward some hills. 

            "What do you think it is?" Flamemon asked.

            "It sounds like a bug, but not Kuwagamon or Roachmon..." Voltomon said. 

            "Oh no!" Sparrowmon shouted from high above us.

            "What is it Sparrowmon?" Wendy asked, and Sparrowmon flew back down to us.

            "There is a whole swarm of Flymon headed this way, and it looks like all of them are cursed!" Sparrowmon exclaimed. We all gasped. 

            "Flymon?" I asked, and opened my fusion computer. I typed in Flymon's name, and a picture of him appeared on the screen. He looked like a giant bee!

            "Oh no, I can't stand bees!" April exclaimed, nervously. 

            "It says that Flymon are Champion level Insectoid Digimon with an attack called Deadly Stings. Oh, that's just perfect!" I exclaimed, sarcastically, and quickly closed the Fusion Computer.

            "They are almost here!" Sparrowmon yelled. Suddenly, we heard a loud screeching sound, and covered our ears in pain. 

            "What's that?" Nick yelled.

            "That's the sound the Flymon make when they're attacking!" Floramon yelled back, covering her ears.

            "Somebody Digivolve and stop that horrible sound!" Will shouted.

            _"Voltomon Digivolve to...........Shockmon!"_

_            "Flamemon Digivolve to.............Meramon!"_

_            "Syakomon Digivolve to.............Marinedramon!"_

_            "Floramon Digivolve to.................Pansymon!"_

_            "Sparrowmon Digivolve to............Falcomon!"_

            "Shock Beam!" "Falcon Wind!" Shockmon and Falcomon exclaimed, and blasted the entire swarm of Flymon, stopping the noise. 

            "Great job!" Wendy and I exclaimed.

            "Now to uncurse them!" Meramon exclaimed, and they blasted them with their attacks. About half of the swarm dropped to the ground and released their curses. 

            "Deadly Stings!" the remaining Flymon exclaimed, and a barrage of large stingers shot toward the Digimon. 

            "Fire Wall!" Meramon exclaimed, and shot a spout of fire up. The Stingers hit the fire and dissolved. 

            "Now, attack!" Meramon exclaimed to the rest of the Champion Digimon. 

            "Shock Beam!" "Falcon Wind!" "Stinging Petals!" "Hydro Blast!" the rest of the Flymon dropped to the ground and released their curses. Now, there was only one Flymon left. 

            "Give up already, you're outnumbered!" Falcomon called to it.

            "You think so don't you? Well, I might be outnumbered now, but just you wait!" Flymon said, and all of a sudden a giant army of Digimon came stampeding over the top of the hills.

            "What?" I asked, shocked.

            "Are they all cursed?" Randy asked.

            "Yes, unfortunately, all of them!" Falcomon said. Flymon laughed.

            "Enjoy, Digidestined!" he exclaimed, and flew back to join the army.

            "How many cursed Digimon are there?" Nick asked.

            "Too many!" April exclaimed. The uncursed Flymon, looking rather confused, had begun to fly off, away from the battle.

            "Yes, and they all aren't the same Digimon, so we can't fight the entire army the same way!" Marinedramon reminded us.

            "Quick, analyze!" Will exclaimed to me. I was already busily typing away at my fusion computer. I narrowed my eyes.

            "There are five different types of Digimon in that army. The Dinosaur-like ones are Monochromon. They are Champion Digimon with armor all over their body and a fiery attack called Volcanic Strike. The weird looking bird Digimon are Kiwimon. They must be similar to emus and ostriches, because they don't have wings. Anyway, they too are Champion Digimon, and use an attack called Pummel Peck to attack multiple enemies. Then there is Vegiemon and Redvegiemon. They are vegetation Digimon, and they are both at the Champion level. Their attacks are Vine Slam and Stink Jet. The last type of Digimon is Hummamon, a Hummingbird Digimon. They are Champion Digimon too, and their attack is Speed Strike." I said. 

            "Here they come!" April yelled.

            "What do we do?" Tapirmon asked.

            "We can't run, they'll just catch up to us," Wendy said.

            "Well, we certainly can't fight all of those Digimon!" Nick exclaimed.

            "We have to, there is nothing else we can do!" Marinedramon said.

            "That's it then, Digimon attack!" Shockmon exclaimed, and they all went to meet the oncoming army.

            "Careful guys!" we called.           

            "Volcanic Strike!" the Monochromon said, attacking first. A barrage of Fireballs shot toward the five Champion Digimon.

            "Hydro Blast!" Marinedramon countered, and the fireballs dissolved. The Hydro Blast rained down on the Monochromon, weakening them.

            "Shock beam!" Shockmon attacked them, using the water to spread the electricity.             "Stinging Petals!" Pansymon exclaimed, helping Shockmon. After a few more blasts from the Champion Digimon, the herd Monochromon released their curses, and ran off, stunned. 

            "Pummel Peck!" "Speed Strike!" the Kiwimon and Hummamon attacked together. 

            "Falcon Wind!" Falcomon blasted them with a tornado, causing the Pummel Peck attacks to slam into the Hummamon. The affected Hummamon fell to the ground, releasing their curses. 

            "Stink Jet!" the Redvegiemon exclaimed, and released a cloud of stinky, noxious fumes into the air.

            "Bad move. Roaring Flames!" Meramon exclaimed, and threw a fireball into the cloud of fumes, causing it to explode. The Redvegiemon were blasted backwards. They too were freed from their curses. 

            "No, they're winning!" Deltamon exclaimed, furiously from his spot atop the hill. 

            "What should we do boss?" Tuskmon asked.        

            "You two go help them; you should be a match for their Digimon. Flymon, you go get that kid and the Tapirmon, got it?" Deltamon ordered.

            "Yes sir!" Tyrannomon, Tuskmon and Flymon exclaimed.

            "Oh, and just to make sure that you get both of them, Storkmon!" Deltamon bellowed, with his three heads. A large, white feathered bird Digimon appeared by his side.

            "Go with this fool Flymon and make sure that he doesn't mess up. I want both the Tapirmon and the kid," Deltamon said.

            "Your wish is my command sir!" Storkmon replied, and the four Digimon took off.

            "Vine Slam!" "Pummel Peck!" the Kiwimon and Vegiemon attacked. Our Digimon countered, and launched their own attacks, which were also dodged. It was basically a stalemate. 

            "Shock beam!" Shockmon exclaimed, but before she could attack, she dodged a fireball quickly. We looked to the east, and saw Tyrannomon and Tuskmon charging down the hill toward us. 

            "Oh great, more company!" Randy exclaimed.

            "We have to end this fight now!" I yelled to Shockmon. 

            "Right!" she exclaimed, and she and Marinedramon teamed up to give the Kiwimon a shocking surprise: a combination of Hydro Blast and Shock beam. Falcomon and Meramon combined their attacks to create a fire tornado out of Falcon Tornado and Roaring Flames. Pansymon helped by using her Vines attack to make sure that the Digimon didn't dodge. The attacks disappeared, along with the curses of the Kiwimon and Vegiemon. Suddenly, three fireballs shot toward the Digimon. They dodged, and faced the new challengers: Tyrannomon and Tuskmon.

            "This looks bad!" Nick exclaimed. We'd faced Tyrannomon before, so we knew that he was powerful. 

            "Tuskmon is a Dinosaur Digimon like Tyrannomon and Deltamon. He is a Champion level Digimon with a powerful Horn Buster attack." I analyzed. 

            "We can handle it, it's five of us against two of them!" Pansymon said.

            "Just be careful, they are pretty strong." Wendy said.

            "Help!" Will yelled from behind us. We turned around and found Flymon and a giant bird Digimon shooting attacks at Tapirmon and Will. 

            "Hang on Will!" Wendy exclaimed. We ran toward them.

            "I'll protect you Will, Deleting Virus!" Tapirmon exclaimed, and blasted Flymon with the attack.             

            "Feather Blaster!" the bird Digimon exclaimed, and hit Tapirmon with a burst of energy. Tapirmon collapsed from the force of the attack. 

            "Tapirmon, are you OK? Speak to me!" Will exclaimed. Flymon and the bird Digimon laughed, and swooped down toward them. 

           "Will, look out!" Wendy exclaimed, and the two Digimon scooped them up and lifted into the air. 

            "Oh no!" April exclaimed.

            "Will!" Wendy yelled. 

            "So along, suckers!" Flymon yelled back to us. 

            "Falcomon!" Wendy exclaimed.

            "Shockmon!" I shouted. 

            "We're a little busy right now!" they replied, while dodging attacks from Tyrannomon and Tuskmon. 

            "We have to get him back, before Deltamon gets to him!" Nick exclaimed. 

            "We'll never catch up to them, even with Shockmon and Falcomon!" I replied. 

            "What do we do now?" Randy asked. 

            "I don't know, but we've got to do something," Wendy said. Suddenly, there was a loud explosion. 

            "What was that?" I asked, and we all turned to where our Digimon had been battling with Tyrannomon and Tuskmon. 

            "What caused the explosion?" April asked. The smoke and dust started to clear up. Meramon and Tyrannomon were standing on opposite sides of the "battle field" glaring daggers at each other.

            "Two fireballs hitting each other?" Nick asked. Shockmon, Pansymon and Falcomon were busy fighting with Tuskmon. 

            "Fire Breath!" Tyrannomon exclaimed.

            "Hydro Blast!" Marinedramon exclaimed, and stopped the attack. 

            "Flaming Fist!" "Hydro Punch!" Meramon and Marinedramon attacked Tyrannomon from opposite sides. The impact of both attacks caused Tyrannomon to collapse. 

            "Shock Beam!" "Falcon Wind!" "Stinging Petals!" Shockmon, Falcomon, and Pansymon attacked Tuskmon, and dropped him like a bad habit.       

            "They are the last of Deltamon's body guards, destroy them!" Randy called to the five Digimon. 

            "Hurry, we've got to go get Will!" Wendy yelled. All of a sudden, the Digimon were hit with blasts of light. They dropped to the ground and reverted back to their Rookie forms.

            "What was that?" I asked. Tyrannomon and Tuskmon stood up.

            "Let's finish them off!" Tyrannomon exclaimed. 

            "No, retreat you fools!" three voices in sync yelled from the east. Up on top of a hill was Deltamon.

            "Deltamon!" we exclaimed. 

            "Retreat? But why-" Tyrannomon asked, but was cut off when a snowball hit him in the face. 

            "Huh?" Tyrannomon, Tuskmon, we and the Rookie level Digimon asked, and turned to look. From the edge of the forest came Frigimon and Zerumon! They seemed to explode from out of the forest and slammed into Tuskmon and Tyrannomon. 

            "That's why, idiots!" Deltamon exclaimed. Tyrannomon and Tuskmon quickly retreated and ran up to Deltamon. 

            "Well, you Digidestined may have defeated my whole army, but it looks like I win anyway. And, I get a prize too!" Deltamon said, and that large bird Digimon flew up to him, carrying a metal cage in it's claws. Will and Tapirmon were inside!

            "So along, Digifools!" Deltamon yelled, and disappeared over the other side of the hill. 

            "Will!" Wendy exclaimed, and started to run forward after them.

            "Hey!" April and I exclaimed, and each of us grabbed onto one of Wendy's arms, dragging her back. She stopped struggling, and fell to the ground, sobbing.

            "There's nothing we can do, our Digimon are too weak," Nick said.

            "It'll be ok, Wendy, we'll get Will back! I promise!" I said, trying to calm her down.

            "What is up with you anyway, you'd think Will was your brother or something," April said to Wendy.

            "He's not my brother, but we have been next-door-neighbors since he was born, so I treat him like a brother," Wendy said, sobbing.

            "So you think that he's your responsibility, especially here in the Digital World?" Randy asked.

            "Yeah," Wendy replied.

Next Chapter: With Will and Tapirmon captured, the remaining Digidestined try and come up with a plan to rescue him. Befriended by their new Digimon friends, they set off to Deltamon's mountain, to do battle. 


	8. Rescue Mission

Digimon: Elementals

By: ArtikGato

Disclaimer: For the minuscule portion of you who are BRAINDEAD IDIOTS, I DON'T own Digimon. Not that I wouldn't like to, but I don't Toei Animation, Saban, Fox Kids, and those Japanese people own Digimon, not me. There are lots of Digimon that I've created for the sole purpose of putting them in this story, so if you see a name you don't recognize, it's probably one of my creations. There will be a list at the end of the fic, and in the Author's Note at the beginning of every chapter, I'll put the names of my creations for that particular chapter, as well as the origin of some Digimon you may not recognize. 

Author's Note: Comments, suggestions, and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism welcome. Flames will be answered by a multitude of things from my army of faithful and loyal (and powerful) Digimon. The following Digimon are 100% my creations. If there are actual Digimon with those names, oops, and sorry to whoever created them. Here they are: Pleilimon, Gnomon, Ekidnamon, and Ocelamon. OK, enjoy the story!

Chapter Eight: Rescue Mission   

            "Oh, that's so awful!" Yolei exclaimed.

            "Well, Will is here, now, so you must have rescued him from Deltamon, right?" Cody asked.

            "Yes, but let me tell you, it wasn't easy......

Flashback......

            "Wendy, we all got stuck here in the Digital World, so Will is just as much our responsibility as he is yours. After all, we all have to look out for each other," April said. 

            "I guess," Wendy replied.

            "And, It's just as much our fault that he got captured by Deltamon, so we've all got to work together to get him back," Nick continued for April.

            "OK," Wendy said. She stopped crying, and Randy and Nick helped her up.We walked out to the battle field, to our Digimon and Frigimon and Zerumon. 

            "Thanks for saving us from Tyrannomon and Tuskmon," I said to Frigimon and Zerumon.

            "Well, thanks for getting rid of our curses," Zerumon said, reminding us that they were just repaying the debt that they owed us. 

            "OK, so what do we do now?" Randy asked. 

            "Our Digimon are too weak to go after Deltamon right now, so I say we get some rest and recharge them, and then go after them first thing in the morning," Wendy suggested, even though we knew she wanted to go after Will. 

            "OK, but first, we have to plan our rescue mission," Nick, the strategist of the group, said. So, we set up camp nearby in the forest and started planning while our Digimon ate. 

            "It would be so much easier to plan this if we had a map of the area," Nick said, after a while of pondering, and us suggesting, and all of us scratching down things in my notebook. 

            "There might be a map on that weird computer," I said, and got it out of my pack. I opened it up, and checked it. 

            "Nothing, no maps of the area we're in now," I said, discouraged. 

            "So you say you need a map, huh?" asked a tiny, chirpy voice from behind us. We turned around to find a Hummamon hovering in the air behind us. Voltomon and Syakomon jumped forward to the defense, and Flamemon also jumped up, growling.

            "It's OK, she isn't cursed," Sparrowmon said. The Digimon sighed in relief. 

            "Did you say something about a map?" Randy asked Hummamon.

            "Why yes I did! Do you need one?" the Hummamon asked.

            "Definetely. But...how are you going to get one?" Nick asked.

            "We Hummamon are expert map-makers, just give me a piece of paper and I'll be back with a map of the area in a jiffy!" Hummamon said.

            "That's great, thanks!" Wendy exclaimed, tore a piece of paper out of my notebook, and handed it to Hummamon.            

            "Uh, don't you need a pencil to make the map?" I asked, holding up the pencil.

            "I have wings, feet, and feathers. Do you honestly think I can draw using a pencil? Hummamon asked.

            "Well, no, but if you aren't using a pencil or some kind of ink then how will you make the map?" I asked.

            "That's for me to know," Hummamon said, and flew up and away. 

            "Well, that was....weird," Nick said.

            "I wonder if that was one of the Hummamon we just freed from the curses," Randy said. 

            "Speaking of, we really need to get planning how to get Will back," Wendy said, and we all turned back to the notebook. 

            "We're definitely going to need all the help we can get for this battle, because Deltamon is really strong," April said. 

            "Yeah, and let's not forget Tuskmon and Tyrannomon," I added.

            "Flymon, and that weird bird Digimon, and all of the cursed Digimon we haven't freed yet....." Randy continued. 

            "This battle is going to be a big one," Nick concluded.

            "I just hope we can win it," Wendy said.  

            "Don't worry, Wendy, we're Digimon, we never quit, and we always fight until we win!" Sparrowmon reassured her, and the other four Digimon nodded. 

            "OK, we can do it! But, maybe we should try and get a few Digimon to help us out, just in case we need them," April suggested.

            "You can count on us to help," Frigimon and Zerumon said from across camp. 

            "Right, and if we really need the help we can get a hold of Kuwagamon and Shellmon, and try to track down Airdramon," I said. 

            "OK, I'm back!" Hummamon called, and flitted down to us. The blank piece of paper Wendy had handed her was now completely covered in a detailed drawing of the area around us, from the area Tyrannomon had first chased us in to the sea beyond the hills where Deltamon's camp was. It was even in color, surprisingly enough. April took the map from her and thanked her.

            "We're by the sea, huh, I didn't know that!" Nick exclaimed.

            "Wow, and this is really, really detailed!" April said.

            "How did you do that?" I asked.

            "Magic," Hummamon said, and perched on a low branch of a nearby tree. We continued planning, until finally we got too tired and fell asleep. 

            In the morning, we set our plan into action. The night before, we had set up the first part of the plan, by the usage of my fusion computer and Hummamon's map. First, we were going to go and get Shellmon and Kuwagamon, so they could help. The fastest way to Kuwagamon's area was by air, so Wendy and Falcomon took off in that direction. Shockmon and I took off to Shellmon's pond, to let him know that we needed him. I had used my fusion computer to look up Shellmon, and I found out that Shellmon could not only swim, but dig too. There was a river connecting the lake he lived in and the area where we were, so he could swim most of the way and dig the rest of the way. 

            Second, we had planned the safest and fastest route to Deltamon's camp, and sent Hummamon to scout the area. She drew down the positions of the guards, and Deltamon's camp, which was at the base of a high mountain, in the center of the hilly area. Naturally. We were going to split up into three groups of three and approach the base from different directions. We would take out as many of the guards as we could, and try to meet at the top. We had no idea where Tyrannomon, Tuskmon, Will, Tapirmon and Deltamon were, because Hummamon couldn't spot them. 

            "OK, we're going to split up into three groups of three, since there are nine of us, if you don't include our Digimon, since we aren't splitting up from our Digimon," I said.

            "Right, so we had better pick groups of Digimon that are the most alike," Nick replied. We all agreed.

            "OK, so then we should split up based on things like flight or attacks," April added.

            "Then it makes sense to group Shockmon, Falcomon, and Kuwagamon together, since they can all fly." Wendy said. 

            "Right," Sparrowmon agreed.

            "Then Shellmon, Marinedramon, and Frigimon should be in one group, because of their like powers. After all, ice is just frozen water," Nick suggested.

            "Sounds good," Frigimon replied.

           "That leaves Pansymon, Meramon, and Zerumon, because they are the only ones left. Actually, they do go well together, because of Zerumon and Pansymon's like characteristics, and...well...Meramon is just really good," Randy said, gloating a little. Flamemon smiled, happily.

            Third, we had to plan how each group would go up the hills, because certain groups of cursed Digimon were on certain areas of the hills, and it would be a whole lot easier for one group to go up one way.

            "First, we need you to analyze all of the enemy Digimon we'll have to battle on our way up," Nick said.

            "Yes master," I replied sarcastically, and entered all of the names Hummamon gave to me into my computer. Nick just stuck his tongue out at me. 

            "OK, I've got it," I said, and pointed to one of the areas on Hummamon's map. "These Digimon right here are the Raremon. They are Champion level Digimon with a breath like a sewer, and an attack called Breath of Decay," I analyzed.

            "Sounds like they need a breath mint the size of a tree!" April exclaimed.

            "No, bigger," Hummamon replied.

            "Good thing there's only a few of them," Floramon pointed out.

            "Next," I began, and pointed to another area, "are the Drimogemon. They are also Champions, with an attack called Iron Drill Spin. Plus, they can drill into the ground and into hillsides, so watch out for that," 

            "To the east at the base of the hills are the Numemon. They're Champion level, although they seem to have less power than a Rookie does. They have an attack called Sludge Bomber," I continued.

            "These Digimon won't be as easy to beat as you think, there are hundreds, possibly even thousands, over there, because it is a swamp," Hummamon said.

            "Great," April groaned. 

            "Up on the next hill, above the Raremon are the Woodmon. These guys are Champion level, with an attack called Twig Tap," 

            "Meramon's team should be able to take these guys out easily," Nick strategized.

            "Yeah right, you just don't want to battle the Raremon," Randy argued. They glared menacingly at each other.

            "Anyway," I said, breaking them up, "Above the Drimogemon are the Gizamon. They are rookie Digimon, who attack using Spiral Leap. They shouldn't be too hard to beat," 

            "How many are there?" Syakomon asked Hummamon. 

            "Only around 10 or 15," she replied.

            "Above the Numemon is a Digimon by the name of Cyclonemon. He's almost as powerful as Tyrannomon and Tuskmon, plus, he's ugly. He attacks using Hyper Heat,"

            "Yeeeuuwww!" April said, disgusted, when she looked at the picture of Cyclonemon on the screen.

            "On the final two hills above the Raremon are the Mojyamon, Vilemon, and Mushroomon. Mojyamon is an Icy Digimon with an attack called Ice Cloud. Vilemon is a bat like Digimon who attacks with Nightmare Shock. Mushroomon are vegetation Digimon who use Fungus Crusher and Laughing Smasher. Mojyamon and Vilemon are Champions, Mushroomon are rookies." I said, finishing off the west side of the hills.

            "Then we're definitely taking that route," Flamemon said, and Nick wrote something down.

            "OK, there are two more hills and then a sharp incline up to the base on the North side. The Pleilimon and Gnomon are up that way. Pleilimon are starfish like Digimon with attacks called, appropriately, Star Shooter. Gnomon are mystic Digimon with an attack called Blast From the Past, for some reason. They are both Champion Digimon." I continued, finishing the North side. 

            "Gnomon are known as the keepers of time," Floramon explained.

            "I think my group should take the North side, because it would be easiest for us to make it up that steep incline," Wendy said, and we took the North side.

            "OK, and the final two groups of guard Digimon we'll have to face are Ekidnamon and Ocelamon. Ekidnamon is a porcupine like Digimon who uses Needle Spray and Pronged Tackle attacks. Ocelamon is a catlike Digimon who uses Seeing Spots and Seeing Stars attacks. They are both Champion level Digimon." I finished.

            "Well, there's no other area left, so we'll take that area," Shellmon said.

            "OK, now if everyone's ready, we'll go get Will back!" April exclaimed.

            "Yeah!" we cheered, and split up.

            "Be careful Digidestined!" Hummamon called after us.

            Kuwagamon, Wendy, Sparrowmon, Voltomon and I approached the base from the dense forest where our camp had been in. We scouted the area, and decided to Digivolve right away. April, Floramon, Randy, Flamemon, and Zerumon went out of the forest and approached the base from a large field. Nick, Syakomon, Shellmon, and Frigimon went strait into the swampland, and approached the Numemon Swamp. 

            "There's the Drimogemon! Digivolve!" Kuwagamon yelled to us, and used a Scissor Claws on the five Drill Digimon. 

            "You heard him!" I said to Voltomon and Sparrowmon.

            _"Voltomon Digivolve to..... Shockmon!"_

_            "Sparrowmon Digivolve to..... Falcomon!"_

            Shockmon and Falcomon flew up to Kuwagamon, and blasted the Drimogemon with their attacks. When the dust cloud disappeared, there were four holes in the ground. 

            "They're underground, watch oooooouttttttt!" Wendy exclaimed, surprised, as the earth began to crumble below us. Before we could fall into the Drimogemon's pit, Shockmon and Falcomon swooped down and we landed on their backs. The Drimogemon were now above ground. 

            "Shock Beam!" "Falcon's Wind!" "Scissor Claws!" our team blasted them, and their curses disintegrated. 

            "Whew!" Wendy and I said, and we flew up toward our next challenge.

            "Oh man, who farted?" Randy asked, disgusted.

            "Shut up! That means we're getting closer to the Raremon, numbskull!" April exclaimed.

            "We are close! You guys had better Digivolve, because they're headed right this way!" Zerumon yelled back to us from the top of the hill we had been climbing. We gasped.

            "Ready?" Flamemon asked.

            "Go kick some stinky butt!" Randy exclaimed.

            _"Flamemon Digivolve to..... Meramon!"_

_            "Floramon Digivolve to..... Pansymon!"_

            "Bear Blaster!" Zerumon exclaimed, and blasted one of the Raremon. 

            "Breath of Decay!" the other two exclaimed, and tagged her with blasts of acid spray. She rolled down the hill toward us. 

            "We've gotcha!" April said, as she and Randy caught the rolling Bear Digimon.

            "Stinging Petals!" "Roaring Flames!" Pansymon and Meramon yelled from behind us, and rushed up to the hill. They blasted their attacks at the Raremon. We ran up to the hill with Zerumon, and saw the three Raremon. 

            "You guys stink, Flower Shower!" Zerumon exclaimed, and rained flowers down to them, neutralizing the Raremon's unpleasant scents. 

            "Yuck! Eeww!" the Raremon exclaimed, and started to draw back.

            "They react to good smelling things the way we do to bad smelling things!" April exclaimed.

            "Then, I say we use that to our advantage!" Pansymon said, and did a double front flip over the Raremon, landing behind them.

            "Flower Shower!" "Pansy Pollen!" Zerumon and Pansymon attacked together, spraying good smelling pollen all over the battle field. The Raremon had no where to go, and shriveled up. Their curses left them, and disintegrated. 

            "Roaring Flame!" Meramon said, burning up the sweet scents for the Raremon, as they were leaving, headed for up the mountain, toward Will.

            _"Syakomon Digivolve to.... Marinedramon!"_

            "These Numemon are really beginning to get on my nerves!" Nick exclaimed.

            "Do we have to uncurse all of them?" Marinedramon asked, punching away an attacking Numemon. The Numemon landed a few feet away, and released it's curse. 

            "Yes, I'm afraid so," Frigimon said. Suddenly, all of the Numemon in the swamp retreated and swam back underwater.

            "Uhh... maybe they've surrendered?" Nick asked. 

            "I wouldn't count on it, but I might as well go check," Shellmon said, jumping into the filthy water. All of a sudden, a barrage of....something, came from out of the water. The Numemon were attacking.... if you could call that attacking. 

            "Subzero Ice Punch!" Frigimon said, freezing the oncoming attacks. The Numemon rose up out of the swamp, angrily.

            "Uhh...." Nick said, uneasily. Shellmon came out of the water, on the other side of the Numemon army. Suddenly, Nick got an idea.

            "I know how to uncurse all of them at once, without having to hurt them!" Nick exclaimed.

            "How?" Marinedramon asked.

            "Everyone aim your attacks for the center of the Numemon. If things go like I think they will, the Hydro Blaster attacks should freeze from the Subzero Ice Punch, freezing all of the Numemon!" Nick explained.

            "It's worth a shot, OK!" Frigimon replied.

            "Hydro Blaster!" Shellmon and Marinedramon said at the same time.

            "Subzero Ice Punch!" Frigimon froze their attacks in the center of the Numemon, and the chilling ice spread over all of the Numemon.

            "Now break the ice, Marinedramon!" Nick exclaimed, and Marinedramon punched the sheet of ice. It broke, and the Numemon were all freed from the ice, and their curses. 

Next Chapter: The battles with Deltamon's remaining minions come to a close, and the Digidestined make it to the top! But, what will they find there? 


	9. To The Summit

Digimon: Elementals

By: ArtikGato

Disclaimer: For the minuscule portion of you who are BRAINDEAD IDIOTS, I DON'T own Digimon. Not that I wouldn't like to, but I don't Toei Animation, Saban, Fox Kids, and those Japanese people own Digimon, not me. There are lots of Digimon that I've created for the sole purpose of putting them in this story, so if you see a name you don't recognize, it's probably one of my creations. There will be a list at the end of the fic, and in the Author's Note at the beginning of every chapter, I'll put the names of my creations for that particular chapter, as well as the origin of some Digimon you may not recognize. 

Author's Note: Comments, suggestions, and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism welcome. Flames will be answered by a multitude of things from my army of faithful and loyal (and powerful) Digimon. I haven't created any new Digimon for this chapter. OK, enjoy the story! 

Chapter Nine: To the Summit

            "Shock Beam!" "Falcon's Wind" "Scissor Claws!" the Digimon blasted the Gizamon from the air. They shook away their curses, thanked us, and hopped down the mountain toward their homes. 

            "That was easy," I said, happily, and we flew up to our final challenge before we reached Deltamon's camp. 

            "Halt! You'll go no further!" came at us loudly from the side of the hill. Suddenly, out of nowhere, eleven Gnomon appeared, and shot their Blast From the Past attacks at us. We quickly dodged.

            "Star Shooter!" the Pleilimon said, and shot a shower of stars at us from a little farther above. 

            "We're hit!" I exclaimed, as Shockmon and I went into a dive to the ground. Falcomon was tagged with a Blast From the Past. We smashed into the ground. The Gnomon and Pleilimon lept down toward us. Wendy and I darted another way, and Shockmon and Falcomon rose into the air. 

            "Shock Beam!" Shockmon exclaimed, and blasted the curses out of a few Pleilimon. 

            "Falcon's Wind!" Falcomon picked a few Gnomon off of the ground and immobilized them in the air.

            "Scissor Claws!" the Gnomon released their curses, and were gently dropped a few hundred feet away at the base of the mountain. 

            "Shock Beam!" Shockmon exclaimed, and shot a beam of lighting at the remaining Pleilimon. They dodged, and jumped at Shockmon, spinning rapidly. They slammed into her, and she flew backwards, and reverted into Voltomon.

            "Voltomon!" I exclaimed, from a rock. The Pleilimon landed, and spotted us. 

            "Oh no you don't, Falcon's Wind!" Falcomon exclaimed.

            "Scissor Claws!" Kuwagamon attacked the Pleilimon. All but one were hit. The one that dodged leaped forward, toward us.

            "Star Shooter!" he exclaimed, but then was blasted from behind. The Pleilimon's curse disintegrated! But, the damage was already done. The Star Shooter had blasted the rock we were standing on, causing a big avalanche. We suddenly didn't have anywhere to stand! We jumped for the nearest cliff... and Wendy grabbed onto a rock. I grabbed onto a small tree just below her. The whole North side of the mountain was now a sheer cliff! Then, to make this situation even worse, the tree I was holding on to was beginning to slip from the rock!

            "Wendy! This tree's about to snap, could you find something for me to grab onto?" I asked, nervously. 

            "Uhhmm, she said, and then looked down and screamed. 

            "What?" I asked.

            "It's too high up!" she said, fearfully. I looked up.  

           "Wendy! There's a small shelf of rock above you, all you have to do is pull yourself up onto that, and then I can grab onto the rock you're holding onto!" I exclaimed. 

            "No way, I can't.... it's too high up!" she yelled back. The tree began to crack.

            "Wendy, you have to, if you don't pull yourself up, this tree's gonna snap and I'm gonna fall to my death!" I yelled, loudly, clutching the tree.

            "I can't.... I can't!" she said, shaking.

            "Wendy! Please, I don't want to die!" I yelled. The tree was cracking! She let go of the rock with one hand, and gripped the side of the shelf with it. 

            "That's it, now just pull yourself up onto that shelf!" I encouraged.

            "I..... I.,....." she said, shaking again. The tree... it was slipping! Only a few more seconds!

            "Hurry!" I yelled, about to cry. She shook her head in terror, and put the other hand up on the shelf. The tree was cracking!

            "Wendy!" I yelled, and tree gave way. She pulled herself up onto the shelf, just as I reached out for the rock. I grabbed onto the rock, and the tree fell below me. Wendy rolled safely onto the ledge. We both watched as the tree fell down to the earth.

            "It's a good thing I got out of the way in time," Wendy said, as we watched the tree smash into pieces on the sharp rocks at the bottom.

            "Oh, yeah. Wow, it is  way too high up here," I said.

            "Let's get to solid ground, hey Falcomon! Kuwagamon!" she yelled, and the Digimon flew around a corner. They sighed in relief when they spotted us, alive and well. Wendy sat on Falcomon's back, and I got to ride on Kuwagamon's head with Voltomon. We headed up, to the top of this incline, and Deltamon's camp. 

            Frigimon, Shellmon, Marinedramon and Nick climbed out of the swamp and onto a hill. They continued climbing, but were abruptly stopped.

            "What's that?" Nick asked, from his perch on Marinedramon's shoulders. The three Champion Digimon looked up, only to get hit by Hyper Heat attack from Cyclonemon. They tumbled backwards, but regained their footing. 

            "Hyper Heat!" Cyclonemon exclaimed, and blasted at them again.

            "Hydro Blaster!" Marinedramon and Shellmon exclaimed, and countered the Hyper Heat with blasts of water.

            "Subzero Ice Blast!" Frigimon yelled, and shot a cold blast into Cyclonemon, who was frozen solid.

            "All right!" they exclaimed, and climbed to the top.

            "Hyper Heat!" Cyclonemon yelled, and melted the ice. 

            "Let's attack together now!" Nick yelled, and the three Digimon blasted Cyclonemon. He collapsed into the ground, and his curse disintegrated.

            "Perfect!" Nick congratulated them, and they continued climbing. They weren't climbing peacefully for long, though, because they were suddenly bombarded by a shower of sharp needles. Above them, the Ekidnamon and the Ocelamon peeked over the hill, and jumped down toward them. 

            "Pronged Tackle!" the Ekidnamon exclaimed, and came spinning toward them.

            "Ice Rain!" Frigimon yelled, and snowballs suddenly smashed into the Ekidnamon. They dropped to the ground harmlessly.

            "Seeing Spots!" the Ocelamon above said, and shot their attacks at Marinedramon, Shellmon, and Frigimon. Nick had run for cover. The three Champion Digimon shook their heads, and waved their arms around, as if bombarded by thousands of flies. 

            "Needle Spray!" the Ekidnamon exclaimed, and shot a shower of sharp needles into them. 

            "Hydro Blaster!" Shellmon cried out, and shot a blast of water up at the Ocelamon, knocking them down, to Marinedramon.

            "Hydro Punch!" Marinedramon said, punched all of the Ocelamon, knocking out their curses.

            "Subzero Ice Punch!" Frigimon punched the ground, freezing it, and temporarily immobilizing the Ekidnamon.

            "Finish them off!" Nick exclaimed.

            "Hydro Blaster!" Marinedramon and Shellmon attacked together, knocking out their curses.

            "Great, now to the top!" Marinedramon said.

            "Roaring Flames!" Meramon exclaimed, and blasted the curses out of a few Woodmon.

            "Thorny Vines!" Pansymon exclaimed, wrapped her vines around 10 Woodmon, and slammed them into the ground. Their curses left them.

            "Perfect!" Randy and April exclaimed.

            "Bear Blaster!" Zerumon exclaimed, and tagged a few Vilemon.

            "Laughing Smasher!" came from above Meramon, Pansymon, April, and Randy. Mushrooms bombarded them. Meramon and Pansymon jumped up to meet the oncoming Mushroomon.

            "Ice Cloud!" a Mojyamon said, throwing an icicle at Meramon and Pansymon.

            "Wall of Fire!" Meramon exclaimed, and the icicle disintegrated.

            "Stinging Petals!" Pansymon said, landing on a rock. She blasted the Mushroomon with her sharp petals. 

            "Roaring Flames!" Meramon said, and the Mojyamon was engulfed in intense flames. The curse was burnt up with it.

            "Bear Blaster!" Zerumon finished off the Vilemon.

            "Thorny Vines!" Pansymon finished the last of the Mushroomon. 

            "Phew!" Randy said, and they started up to the base camp. 

            Kuwagamon and Falcomon landed at the top of the hillside, and we found ourselves looking at an incredibly tall mountain. There was a campsite up there, though, but it looked deserted. We looked around.

            "What now?" Voltomon asked.

            "I guess we wait for the others, although I suggest that you Digivolve," I said.

            "Right. _Voltomon Digivolve to... Shockmon!"_ Voltomon said, and transformed into Shockmon. Just then, we heard a yell, from the west.

            "Hey, you guys! Over here!" It was Nick.

           "Nick, we're over here!" we called to them. Marinedramon, Shellmon, and Frigimon stomped up.

            "Where are the others?" Nick asked, jumping down from Marinedramon's head.

            "We're right here!" came a call from the East. We all turned to look.

            "April! Randy! Pansymon! Meramon! Zerumon! You made it!" I exclaimed.

            "So, how was battling with the Raremon?" Nick asked.

            "Well, they stunk really bad, though not as much as you," Randy replied.

            "You take that back!" Nick exclaimed.

            "Oh, yeah? Make me!" Randy yelled.

            "Will you two calm down! Don't forget, the only reason we're climbing this mountain is so we can rescue Will!" April yelled, stepping between them.

            "OK," Nick and Randy said, rolling their eyes, and turning their backs to each other.

            "That's better," April said. 

            "Enough, let's just get moving. The sooner we find Will and Tapirmon, the sooner we can blow this joint," Nick said.

            "Well, it doesn't look like anyone's here right now, so I guess they either flew the coop, or went up the mountain," I said, pointing to the steep, rocky mountain in front of us. 

            "I'm not climbing that!" April, Nick and Randy said at the same time. 

            "Well, what do you suggest we do instead?" Wendy asked.

            "Helicopter?" Randy suggested. 

            "I suggest you just surrender, and make it easy on yourselves!" a voice came from behind the mountain. We all turned to look, surprised. Tyrannomon!

            "Oh no!" April exclaimed.

            "He's got company!" Shellmon exclaimed, as Tuskmon stomped around the other side of the mountain.

            "Not these two again!" Shockmon exclaimed.

            "Now is really not a good time!" Wendy yelled.

            "Too bad, because our orders from master Deltamon are to destroy you, and that's exactly what we're gonna do!" Tyrannomon exclaimed. 

            "Too bad you're the ones who are gonna get destroyed, let's get ém guys!" I exclaimed. The Champion Digimon nodded.

            "Roaring Flames!" "Fire Breath!" Meramon and Tyrannomon were at it again!

            "Shock Beam!" "Falcon's Wind!" "Stinging Petals!" Shockmon, Falcomon and Pansymon blasted Tuskmon.

            "Hydro Blaster!" Shellmon and Marinedramon attacked Tyrannomon. He fell backwards, and off of the sheer cliff on the North side of the mountain. We watched as Tyrannomon was destroyed.

            "Good riddance!" April said, though she seemed a little sad. 

            "Horn Buster!" Tuskmon said, trying to fight back. All of our Digimon attacked at once, and vaporized him.

            "Great, now let's go get Will and Tapirmon back!" Falcomon exclaimed, and Wendy jumped up on her back. I got on Shockmon. Suddenly, there was a loud roar from behind the mountain, and three blasts of energy shot at us. We evaded them, and Deltamon stomped around the side of the mountain. 

            "Here comes Deltamon!" I yelled. The others gasped. Suddenly, Wendy cried out. Accompanying Deltamon were Flymon and that weird bird Digimon. In the talons of the bird Digimon was a metal cage, with Will trapped inside.

            "Will!" Wendy yelled. Will looked up.

            "Wendy! Help me!" he yelled to her. Suddenly, I spotted Tapirmon, in a metal cage in one of Deltamon's three heads!

            "We've got to do something!" Wendy exclaimed. 

            "We can't fight all of them at once, there are too many!" I said. 

            "So now what?" Nick asked from below us.

            "I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna vaporize that Deltamon and get Will back, who's with me?" Wendy yelled fearlessly. Everybody nodded. 

            "All for one and one for all, let's get ém!" Randy yelled. Wendy and I swooped down on Shockmon and Falcomon's backs, so we were just above the rest of the team.

            "What's the plan?" I asked.

            "Well, you two have fast fliers, so you guys should try to get Will and Tapirmon, while the rest of us hold off Deltamon and his minions," April, running beside Pansymon, suggested. 

            "Good idea, but first we need the 411, who's that weird bird Digimon?" Nick asked. I got out my computer, and looked him up.

            "His name is Storkmon, he's a Champion Digimon with an attack called Feather Strike," I called out to the rest of them. We entered the narrow canyon where Deltamon and his slaves were staked out, ready to take us on. 

            "Perfect, then with no further ado we'll be on our way," Wendy said, and swooped up on Falcomon's back.

            "We need to wait for a chance first, or Deltamon will deep-fry us," I exclaimed, as Shockmon and I  swooped up after her. We hovered up in the air now, above the rest of the team, who had all stopped. We were directly facing Deltamon.

            "So, you've come to meet your doom, eh Digidestined?" Deltamon asked.

            "Fat chance, Deltazoid! We're gonna take you down!" Wendy yelled, angrily.

            "Prepare to die, Digidestined!" Deltamon said. 

            "I'd like to see you try to defeat us!" Nick challenged.

            "Triflex Force!" Deltamon exclaimed, and three shots of blue light came out of all three of Deltamon's heads. The shots of light formed a ball of energy.

            "Everyone....." Randy exclaimed.

            "Attack...." April continued.

            "Now!" Nick yelled. 

            "Roaring Flames!" "Stinging Petals!" "Hydro Punch!" "Bear Blaster!" "Scizzor Claws!" "Subzero Ice Punch!" "Hydro Blaster!" the others attacked, blasting the Triflex Force and causing a big explosion.

            "Now Wendy!" I yelled, and we flew forward, through the explosion, and sped off to the rescue. Shockmon shot forward like a bullet, through the flames and light of the explosion, and we circled around. I looked around, and spotted Tapirmon, hanging precariously from a ledge, with Flymon guarding it. 

            "Shockmon, there!" I yelled, and pointed to Tapirmon.

           "Here goes!" Shockmon exclaimed, and sped forward. I stood halfway up on Shockmon's back, getting ready to jump. The Flymon turned to look at us, and flew forward to meet us. I stood up, the wind was making my hair fly upwards it was so forceful... 

            "Deadly Stings!" Flymon exclaimed, I jumped, and the attack flew directly between me and Shockmon. Shockmon flew forward, circled around, and tackled into the Flymon. I leapt up into the air and grabbed onto Tapirmon's cage, which was just above me, snapping the rope it was being hung with. 

            "Kimi!" Tapirmon exclaimed, joyfully. I grabbed the fragment of rope, and slung it into the air. Shockmon blasted the Flymon, and grabbed onto the end of the rope with her mouth. We fell, and then were caught by the rope. We swung through the air, and were lifted up and landed safely on Shockmon's back. I let the rope fall.

            "Have a nice fall?" Shockmon asked me, a little concerned.

            "I'm fine, Shockmon, and so is Tapirmon," I said, though I was a little pale and woosy. 

"Man, I can't believe I did that," I said, then broke the wooden cage Tapirmon was imprisoned in. Tapirmon jumped onto Shockmon's head, between her ears, and looked around.

            "Where's Will?" he asked. 

            "Now Wendy!" Kimi yelled, and we shot into the explosion. Falcomon flew straight though, and came out speeding. We shot straight past Deltamon's head, and I glanced over my shoulder. The others were getting up from being hit by the blast. 

            "I hope they can hold him off long enough!" I exclaimed, and turned back. Where was Will? I spotted him. He was still in the talons of that Storkmon.

            "Falcomon!" I exclaimed, and we shot through the air toward them. Storkmon noticed us, and flew straight into action. 

            "Feather Strike!" Storkmon attacked us.

            "Falcon's Wind!" Falcomon caught the feathers in a gust of wind. Falcomon sat me down on a ledge, and flew up the battle the Storkmon. I knew what to do. Ignoring my fear of heights, I ran along the ledge, toward Will. I came to the end of it. A few feet away, another ledge began. I looked down.

            "Wow, that's a long drop!" I said. 

            "Wendy!" Will exclaimed, from the other ledge. The Storkmon had a hold of the cage, and was about to fly off, but Falcomon slammed into him, and they crashed into the wall.

            "Falcomon!" I exclaimed. "Well, here goes," I thought, backed up a little, and ran and jumped! I landed on the other ledge, perfectly. There was nothing to worry about in the first place! 

            "Wendy, hurry!" Will exclaimed, grabbing the sides of the cage. I ran to him, and tried to find the door to the cage. Behind us, the aerial battle between Storkmon and Falcomon raged. Storkmon slammed Falcomon into the wall, and took off toward us. Storkmon grabbed onto the cage and lifted it into the air.

            "Oh no you don't!" I yelled, and grabbed onto the bottom of the cage. Storkmon took off with both of us hanging from his claws. I looked around. Falcomon was no where in sight!

            "Goodie, the boss will reward me extra for bringing him two helpless Digidestined!" Storkmon said.

            "I'll show you how helpless I am!" I exclaimed, grabbed Storkmon's leg, and twisted it around. Storkmon reeled in pain, and released both of us. I let go of Storkmon's injured leg, and sighed. I didn't want to have to resort to such violence, but...

            "Wendy, we're falling!" Will yelled, bringing me back down to Earth, or at least falling in that direction. I frantically smashed the bars on his cage, and got him out of that horrible wooded torture chamber. 

            "We're gonna die!" Will whimpered.        

            "We'll be saved any second now..." I said, more like prayed, and my sentence was interrupted by an abrupt end to our falling! We we're saved!  
            "I knew you'd come through Falcomon!" I exclaimed, as we sat down on the falcon Digimon's back. 

            "Now, it's time to find the others!" Falcomon said, and we swooped away from that area. We looked around, and spotted Deltamon's giant three heads.

            "Over there!" I exclaimed, and we zoomed off.

            "Shock Beam!" Shockmon blasted one of Deltamon's three heads from the air. Tapirmon and I were standing on the ground with the others, waiting for Wendy to get back. We really needed Falcomon's help, Deltamon was really, really powerful.

            "Pesky little nuisance!" Deltamon exclaimed, and swung one of his heads at Shockmon, who dodged.

            "Roaring Flames!" Meramon shot an attack at Deltamon, but he dodged.

            "Triflex Force!" Deltamon exclaimed, and formed an energy ball. The Digimon countered it with their own attacks, but they were getting tired. Deltamon wasn't slowing down a bit, and he never seemed to get hurt when their attacks hit him. We didn't know why. 

            "Come on, where are Wendy and Will?" I asked, and looked at my Digivice. There were two Digivice symbols speeding toward us. I looked up, and spotted Falcomon flying at top speed, twisting and turning though the turns in this canyon. 

            "Don't you know you'll never win? I'll destroy all of you! Serpent Bites!" Deltamon shot three blasts of light at once, hitting Zerumon, Marinedramon, Meramon, Frigimon, Shellmon, Pansymon, and Kuwagamon. They fell to the ground, exhausted.

            "You're next!" he Deltamon exclaimed, and swung at Shockmon.

            "Look! There they are!" Will exclaimed, from his perch on Falcomon's back. 

            "Oh, no! They're in big trouble! If Deltamon hits them with a Triflex Force, they're finished!" Wendy exclaimed.

            "_Oh no! This is all my fault! If I hadn't gotten kidnapped, those guys wouldn't have had to put themselves in danger for me_! "Will thought, squeezing his eyes shut. His Digivice, clipped to his belt, all of a sudden started to beep and flash like crazy. He looked, in surprise. Wendy looked back, even more surprised then him. 

Next Chapter: Will and Tapirmon are reunited!! What will Tapirmon finally Digivolve into? And will his Champion form combined with the other five Champion Digimon be enough to stop the terrible might of Deltamon? 


	10. The End of Deltamon's Curse

Digimon: Elementals

By: ArtikGato

Disclaimer: For the minuscule portion of you who are BRAINDEAD IDIOTS, I DON'T own Digimon. Not that I wouldn't like to, but I don't Toei Animation, Saban, Fox Kids, and those Japanese people own Digimon, not me. There are lots of Digimon that I've created for the sole purpose of putting them in this story, so if you see a name you don't recognize, it's probably one of my creations. There will be a list at the end of the fic, and in the Author's Note at the beginning of every chapter, I'll put the names of my creations for that particular chapter, as well as the origin of some Digimon you may not recognize. 

Author's Note: Comments, suggestions, and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism welcome. Flames will be answered by a multitude of things from my army of faithful and loyal (and powerful) Digimon. The following Digimon are 100% my creations. If there are actual Digimon with those names, oops, and sorry to whoever created them. Here they are: Pyliomon. OK, enjoy the story! (PS: you get a cookie if you can tell me where the reference to meat growing on a farm comes from!)

Chapter Ten: The End of Deltamon's Curse

            On the ground with the others, Tapirmon and I watched as Shockmon, Marinedramon, Meramon, and Pansymon launched attack after attack at Deltamon. He kept blocking and dodging.

            "We aren't getting anywhere, where are Falcomon and Wendy?" Nick asked, worriedly. 

            "They should be back by now," April commented. Pansymon and Shockmon double teamed Deltamon from the air, surprising him, and Marinedramon and Meramon hit him with their attacks, blowing him backwards into the canyon wall. 

            "All right!" I cheered. Deltamon shot two shots of light, tagging all four of the Champion Digimon, sending them crashing into the ground near us. We ran to them.

            "Bear Blaster!" "Snowfall!" "Hydro Blaster!" "Scissor Claws!" our friends Zerumon, Frigimon, Shellmon and Kuwagamon attacked Deltamon, but he blocked.

            "You four are beginning to become a nuisance!" Deltamon yelled, and blasted them with a shot of light. They were thrown back, over the side of the mountain.

            "Zerumon!" I yelled.

            "Oh no!" Randy exclaimed. Pansymon and Marinedramon got back up, and worked together to trip up Deltamon. 

            "We've got to do something!" Tapirmon exclaimed, and suddenly started to glow. 

            "Huh?" we all asked, and turned to him. Shockmon and Meramon took off to join Marinedramon and Pansymon in the attack.

            "It must be Will, he's close!" April exclaimed. looking frantically around.

            "What's happening?" Nick asked.

            "Tapirmon's trying to Digivolve, but Will isn't close enough," I said.

            "Look, there they are!" April exclaimed, and pointed to deep in the canyon. We all looked, and spotted Falcomon in the distance. Deltamon swatted Marinedramon and Meramon out of his way and into the canyon wall. He turned, but was hit between the eyes by a Shock Beam. Pansymon wrapped her vines around his three heads, and forced them together.

            "We can't win this battle with just four Digimon at the Champion level, there's no way!" Nick exclaimed.

            "If Tapirmon Digivolves, that would be the turning point in this battle, for sure!" she pointed out.

            "But Will and Wendy are too far away..."Randy said, but I interrupted him.

            "Not for long," I said, picking up Tapirmon and taking off toward the direction Falcomon was coming from. 

            "What are you doing?" Randy asked.

            "Since Will can't get to Tapirmon, I'm taking Tapirmon to Will!" I yelled, over my shoulder.

            "We've got your back, go!" Nick yelled, and I took off in a sprint. I looked up, and Shockmon swooped down to me.

            "Need a lift?" she asked.

            "You bet!" I exclaimed, and jumped on her back. She flew up into the sky. Pansymon was beginning to lose her grip on the vines holding one of Deltamon's heads. He broke free of her grasp, and snapped one head straight for us!  
            "Not a chance!" Pansymon and Meramon said, and blasted one head away. Deltamon roared, and shot the other two toward us.            

            "Don't even think it!" Shockmon and Marinedramon exclaimed. Shockmon turned in the air and blasted one head. Marinedramon punched the other out of the way. With that, we took off through the air, toward Falcomon. Tapirmon's glow got brighter and brighter the nearer we got to them.

            "Look! It's Shockmon and Kimi!" Wendy exclaimed from Falcomon's back.

            "And Tapirmon!" Will said, happily. His Digivice was beeping faster and faster in his hand. Falcomon zoomed through the air toward them. 

            "Almost there..." I said, as we zipped through the air to meet Wendy and Will.

            "Just a few more seconds..." Wendy continued, from Falcomon's back. Suddenly one of Deltamon's heads shot in-between us, forcing Shockmon to go into a dive. I was thrown off of her back, into the air, and over Deltamon's head. I accidentally let go of Tapirmon, and he shot through the air above me.         

            "Tapirmon!" I yelled, falling. On the other side, Falcomon had stopped short, only a few inches away from Deltamon's head.

            "Tapirmon!" Will and Wendy yelled, and Will ran to Falcomon's head. He jumped off of it, and onto Deltamon's head. Just as Tapirmon passed above him, he jumped and grabbed the mini elephant Digimon, and they were thrown backwards, past Falcomon. A huge, bright purple glow filled the area, as the familiar shrieks and beeps sounded.

            "Will!" Wendy yelled. They were too late! Suddenly, the glow from Tapirmon got brighter, and the reaction from Will's Digivice got faster. Tapirmon suddenly glowed bright white.

            _"Tapirmon Digivolve to..... Pyliomon!" _

            I fell through the air, past Deltamon's huge head, and landed on Shockmon's back. After recovering from the abrupt stop to the fall, we swooped up. The glow from Tapirmon and Will disappeared, and we could now see clearly what had happened. Will was sitting on the back of a reptile-looking Digimon with stone-plated armor all over his body, and wings coming out of his back.

            "Pyliomon!" Wendy and I exclaimed at the same time. Deltamon lunged his head toward Pyliomon and Will, but before he could get very far, Pansymon's vines stopped him. 

            "Way to go Will and Tapirmon!" Nick exclaimed, back on the ground.

            "You've turned the tides!" April yelled. Deltamon broke free of Pansymon's vines, and faced his new opponent, Pyliomon.

            "Don't think a little Digivolution will stop me, fools!" Deltamon roared, and started up a Triflex Force. He shot the beam directly at Pyliomon and Will! We all gasped.

            "Asteroid Smash!" Pyliomon yelled, and blocked the beam with a giant boulder. The beam and boulder slammed into Deltamon, throwing him back against the canyon wall. While he was down, we flew back quickly to rejoin our friends. The six champion Digimon stood, ready to take on Deltamon. 

            "All right Will!" Nick exclaimed, and high-fived him. Will laughed. 

            "What are you laughing for kid? You fools will never beat me!" Deltamon roared, stomping back up to his feet. 

            "We'll just see about that, now won't we?" the normally timid and quiet Will yelled up to him. 

           "Serpent Bites!" Deltamon exclaimed, and lunged his three heads at the Digimon. They jumped, dodging them, and attacked.

            "Tangled Vines!" Pansymon wired all three of his heads shut.

            "Shock Beam!" "Feather Strike!" "Hydro Punch!" Shockmon, Falcomon and Marinedramon attacked him. Deltamon thrashed his heads about, slamming Pansymon into the wall in the process. She let go of him with the vines. 

            "Pansymon!" April yelled.

            "Roaring Flames!" Meramon shot a blast of fire at one of Deltamon's heads. He dodged, and blasted Meramon and Marinedramon with two shots of light. From the air, Shockmon, Falcomon and Pyliomon attacked each of his heads. He absorbed the attacks, and hit them with Serpent Bites. They smashed into the ground. We all gasped. Even with Pyliomon, we still couldn't beat Deltamon!

            "Now to destroy you, Digidestined!" Deltamon grumbled, and stomped toward us.

            "Oh no, run!" Nick yelled and we took off. 

            "You can run but you can't hide!" Deltamon yelled, and vaporized the rock in front of us. We shielded ourselves from the blast, and took off back the way we came.

            "I just love chasing pathetic humans around!" Deltamon said, chuckled, and slammed his tail into the ground in front of us. We were trapped! The Digimon were still to weak to get up!

            "This can't be the end!" Wendy exclaimed. Suddenly, our Digivices all started to glow. We got them out and held them up with wonder. Deltamon looked surprised, but then decided to attack us.

            "Triflex Force!" he exclaimed, and shot a blue beam of light at us.

            "Oh no!" we all yelled, but the light from our Digivices shot out, and hit the Triflex Force head on, deflecting it. Deltamon gasped. The light continued, circling around him, restraining him. On the other side, the Digimon were glowing too, and they got back up.

            "The light restored their energy!" Will exclaimed, holding up his Digivice like the rest of us. The six Digimon grouped together in front of Deltamon. The light stopped, and released him.

            "Pitiful Digivices! Triflex..." Deltamon exclaimed, but I interrupted him.

            "Attack!" I shouted.

            "Now!" the others chimed in, in unison. The Digimon leaped forward, and aimed their attacks to one spot.

            "Shock Beam!" "Roaring Flames!" "Stinging Petals!" "Hydro Blast!" "Falcon's Wind!" "Asteroid Smash!" the attacks combined into one ball of energy.

            "Force!" Deltamon exclaimed, and shot a beam of energy. The ball of energy from our Digimon shot forward, and disintegrated the beam. It hit Deltamon, and spread all around him, causing a gigantic explosion of light. The light faded away, and Deltamon was gone!

            "Yeah!!!" we all cheered. Our Digimon began to glow, and returned to their 

In-Training forms. This had been a tough battle! We ran up to them and happily scooped them up in our arms.

            "You were great!" I exclaimed to Ellmon.

            "I know!" Ellmon replied back.  We walked with our In-Training Digimon in our arms to the edge of the cliff Zerumon, Frigimon, Kuwagamon, and Shellmon had fallen off of. We looked out over the countryside of the Digital World, and something magical happened. Our Digivices glowed with that white light again, and it spread out over the land. Beams of black light shot up all over the place, and disintegrated. The areas that had been destroyed during our battles with Deltamon and his minions returned to normal. We looked around, awestruck.

            "What's happening?" Will asked.

            "I'm not sure, but I think those are curses that are disintegrating," April replied. 

            "That makes perfect sense! Deltamon has been destroyed, so the light from our Digivices is repairing the damage he caused, and driving out the curses!" Wendy exclaimed. The last curses shot into the sky and disappeared, and the light faded. We looked around. 

            "I wonder what happened to Shellmon and the others?" Nick asked.

            "Hey!! Down here!" came a voice from below us. We looked down, and exclaimed in surprise and joy. Zerumon, Frigimon, Kuwagamon and Shellmon were down there, sitting on a stone ledge. There was about ten feet of snow on it, softening the landing. 

            "We're so glad you're all right!" I yelled down, and we started climbing down. Kuwagamon rose up to where we were, and offered to let us ride on his head. We rode down the mountain on Kuwagamon's head, and Frigimon, Zerumon and Shellmon followed.

            "Thank you so much for helping us, we couldn't have made it to the top without you," Wendy thanked Zerumon, Frigimon, Shellmon and Kuwagamon.

            "No, thank you! You were the ones that uncursed us, and you also beat Deltamon. We'd still be cursed and under his control if it wasn't for you!" Frigimon exclaimed. 

            "So? How about a giant victory feast, I'm starving!" Embermon exclaimed.

            "After all that Digivolving and battling you did, I don't blame you!" Randy replied.

            "We might as well stop here and relax for a while, we've got plenty of food," April said. We all nodded. We prepared a fire with some freshly gathered firewood thanks to Sproutmon and April, with firepower from Embermon. Wendy cooked a pot of soup using Digicarrots and dried fish, while Birdlingmon kept the fire going strong. Nick and Bubblemon fished, and Ellmon and I got more Digicarrots and Xarians. Will, Pebblemon and Kuwagamon got some fresh fruit and a few potatoes from Kuwagamon's orchard and garden.  Shellmon and Frigimon got water, while Zerumon helped Wendy cook. 

            We got back quickly, and started on a Digicarrot/Fish/Potato soup with fruit salad on the side.

            "This is going to be the best dinner I've had since we got here!" Will exclaimed, setting down a Digicarrot. 

            "Probably, although I'd kill for more ingredients than just these," Wendy replied. We were all grouped around the cooking fire, resting. 

            "Something smells good!" a familiar voice said, coming from behind us.

            "Huh?" we all asked, and turned to look, and gasped.

            "Airdramon! Long time no see!" I exclaimed, and we all got up and ran to meet him. He flew around the mountain, and landed. 

            "Where were you? We've been so worried!" April exclaimed, as we rushed up.

            "I just woke up, I guess I must have been cursed," Airdramon replied.

            "At least you're all right," Nick said. 

            "Did I hear right? Did you beat Deltamon?" Airdramon asked.

            "Yep!" Randy replied, and proceeded to tell him about the battle.

            "Wow, that's quite a feat, I'm sure you guys are tired and hungry," Airdramon said, surprised, after hearing the tale. 

            "You've got that right, by the way, when's that soup gonna be ready, Wendy?" Ellmon asked.

            "Just hold your horses! It'll be done in a few minutes!" she replied. Airdramon sniffed the air.

            "That soup is missing something," he said.

            "It's missing a lot of things, but I cook with what I've got," Wendy replied.

            "I'll be right back," Airdramon said, and took to the air.

            "Wait! Where are you going?" Will asked.

            "It's a surprise! Just wait a few minutes to serve that soup, Wendy!" he exclaimed, and flew off. Wendy looked confused, shrugged her shoulders, and walked back to the soup. We sat down to wait. In about fifteen minutes, Airdramon returned, with a giant bag in his mouth. He sat it down near the fire pot, and told Wendy to open it. She pulled out a bunch of meat, some celery, tomatoes, and corn. 

            "Wow, Airdramon, where did you get all this food?" she asked.

            "My friend Deramon has a farm near here, and he grows all of it. He's got plenty more food growing at his farm too, and he told me to tell you that you could come by any time and you are welcome to take as much as you can carry. He was cursed, and wants to repay you for freeing him," Airdramon replied.

            "And...where did you get the meat?" I asked.

            "Deramon...he grows it, weren't you listening?" Airdramon asked.

            "He grows meat?" Randy asked, but April interrupted him.

            "Don't question it Randy, after all this is the Digital World. Anything can happen, including growing meat on a farm. Just be thankful we have some delicious food to eat!" she said. He shook his head.

            "I'm surprised I've yet to have a heart attack, after all the weird stuff that's been going on," he said, sighing. 

            "At least this time it's good weird," Nick added. Wendy threw half the meat into the soup, and Randy and Embermon barbecued the other half. The celery and corn went into the soup, too, and the tomatoes went into the fruit salad.  

            "Let's eat!" we all exclaimed a few minutes later. We ate the soup out of wooden bowls that Zerumon and Frigimon made out of wood from trees Kuwagamon cut down with Scissor Claws. By the time we got to the fruit salad for desert, we were stuffed. After dinner, we sat around the fire, telling ghost stories all night, and settled down for a peaceful, long sleep, now that Deltamon was gone. 

            "Hey, wake up everybody, we've got a message from Gennai!" I exclaimed, in the morning. The remaining Digidestined that were still asleep sat up groggily. I looked at Nick and couldn't help but laugh.

            "What?" he asked, groggily.

            "Might wanna fix your hair, I think a bird built a nest in it overnight," I teased. He felt his head, and then cried out, and frantically dug through his backpack, while I laughed at his misfortune. A few minutes later, were all clustered around me and the fusion computer, including the Rookie Digimon. They had Digivolved overnight. 

            "Greetings Digidestined, did you beat Deltamon?" Gennai asked.

            "Yes," we said, proudly.

            "Well, I have some news for you. It seems that when Deltamon was destroyed, his evil was vanquished as well, and the curses left the Digimon throughout the Digital World. All the damage he did was also repaired," he continued.

            "We know, we saw it happen," Randy said. Gennai nodded.

            "Yes, but I have more news for you. The reason you haven't been returned to the real world is because Deltamon isn't the only evil in the Digital World," Gennai said. 

            "Wha?" we asked.

            "Well, that makes sense. I figured we were brought to the Digital World for a reason, and now I know that reason was to get rid of the evil," I said.

            "Yes, and you still aren't done. There are many more evil Digimon out there, just as powerful if not stronger than Deltamon," Gennai warned us.

            "So, we have to fight again?" Wendy asked.

            "Yes, because if you don't the Digital World could be destroyed," Gennai replied.

            "But why do we have to fight? What's so special about us?" Will asked.

            "It's complicated. You were chosen from among all the people on the Earth for a reason, I'm just not quite sure what that reason is yet," Gennai said.

            "If you don't know, who does?" Nick asked. Suddenly, the picture of Gennai began to get frizzy.

            "I'm losing my connection, I'm sorry that I can't tell you more..." Gennai said, and disappeared from the screen. 

            "Well that was depressing," Randy said.

            "Yeah, just what I need to wake up to," I complained.

            "What do you think we should do?" Floramon asked.

            "I guess we have to fight those other evil Digimon, but I'm not so sure we should," April replied.

            "Why?" Tapirmon asked.

            "Well, Gennai said that the evil Digimon were just as powerful if not more powerful than Deltamon, and we had a lot of trouble with him. What if we lose?" April said.

            "April does make a good point," Wendy said. 

            "But we have to fight, if we don't the Digital World could be destroyed," I reminded them.

            "Besides, how else are we supposed to get back home?" Will said.

            "You're right, we should fight, but..." Nick said.

            "Listen to yourself Nick!! Don't you have faith in us.... in yourself?" Syakomon asked. The other Digimon nodded. Nick grinned.

            "All right, I'm convinced, let's fight! We've got a lot more to lose if we don't," Nick said.

            "Who's with us?" Syakomon asked.

            "We are!" Voltomon and I exclaimed. 

            "Us too!" Will and Tapirmon joined.

            "You can count on us!" Randy and Flamemon exclaimed.

            "I'm going too!" Wendy said.

            "Well, I suppose I can't stay here by myself," April said.

            "All right, then it's settled. We're going to fight!" I exclaimed.

            "Yeah!" the others replied, in unison. Airdramon, Zerumon, Frigimon, Kuwagamon and Shellmon walked up.

            "We've got to get headed back to our homes, but we thank you once again Digidestined, and good luck," Zerumon said, and Kuwagamon, Shellmon and Frigimon nodded. 

            "Remember to stop by my orchard for free fruit and veggies whenever you're in the neighborhood!" Kuwagamon yelled, flying off.

            "Yeah, and I'll be happy to supply you with fresh water and fish from my lake," Shellmon said. They walked off into the forest, leaving our group, and Airdramon. 

            "Remember, you can always count on me, and Deramon will give you all the food you need," Airdramon said, and flew off.

            "Goodbye Airdramon!" we exclaimed, and waved to him. Soon, it was just us.

            "We sure have some interesting friends," Randy commented.

            "Yes, but they are good friends, and you've got to admit, good friends are hard to come by," I replied. We all nodded, and started off.

Next Chapter: Now that Digit Peninsula is free from Deltamon's tyranny and everyone is safe and rested up, it's time for the Digidestined to head for they're next destination: the Digi-Alps. What new adventures await them there? 


	11. Crossing the Digi-Alps

Digimon: Elementals

By: ArtikGato

Disclaimer: For the minuscule portion of you who are BRAINDEAD IDIOTS, I DON'T own Digimon. Not that I wouldn't like to, but I don't Toei Animation, Saban, Fox Kids, and those Japanese people own Digimon, not me. There are lots of Digimon that I've created for the sole purpose of putting them in this story, so if you see a name you don't recognize, it's probably one of my creations. There will be a list at the end of the fic, and in the Author's Note at the beginning of every chapter, I'll put the names of my creations for that particular chapter, as well as the origin of some Digimon you may not recognize. 

Author's Note: Comments, suggestions, and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism welcome. Flames will be answered by a multitude of things from my army of faithful and loyal (and powerful) Digimon. The following Digimon are 100% my creations. If there are actual Digimon with those names, oops, and sorry to whoever created them. Here they are: Polarmon. Oh, and just so you know, the Digi-Alps are also my own creation. OK, enjoy the story!

Chapter Eleven: Crossing the Digi-Alps

            "Wow, that is so cool!" Yolei exclaimed.

            "We had a run-in with a Deltamon once, of course the one you guys fought must have been much stronger," Davis remarked.

            "So, Gennai knew you guys too, huh?" Izzy asked.

            "Yup! And if he was still around, he would probably be happy to see all of us together," T.K. remarked.

            "Probably, although this isn't all of the Digidestined, by far," Kari said.

            "Well, I'm sure we'll get the chance to meet all of the other Digidestined some day, but right now I should continue with my story," I said.

            "Right... so you beat Deltamon, where did you head next?" Cody asked.

                                                Flashback:

            "Where to next guys?" April asked, as we walked along.

            "The canteens and food supplies are running dry, so we'd better stock up on food first," Nick said, after drinking the last of his canteen.

            "Then where?" Floramon asked.

            "I don't know, but I'm pretty sure that map Hummamon made for us will help us to decide," I said, and rummaged around in my backpack until I found it. 

            "OK, there are only so many ways we can go from here, since this seems to be a peninsula. We can either head to the south and cross the ocean, the east...and cross the ocean, the west and... cross the ocean, or the North and cross these mountains. Which shall it be?" Randy asked, a little cross about the fact that we either had to sail the ocean blue or climb yet more mountains. 

            "There's no point in crossing the ocean if we don't know what's on the other side, and besides, peninsulas are always connected to a larger landform, so we should go to the north and cross the mountains," Wendy reasoned.

            "Sounds like a plan, all in favor say 'I'." I said.

            "I" everyone agreed in unison. Crossing mountains wasn't high on anyone's priority list, but we didn't exactly have a lot of options.

            "OK, so we should stock up on a lot of food and water, and get some warmer clothing than this, because the weather's bound to be cold in the mountains," Will said.

            "Let's head to Deramon's first, and check it out," Tapirmon suggested.

            "Allrightythen, let's go!" Randy exclaimed, and we started off, following the map and Airdramon's directions. 

            "Welcome to my farm Digidestined!" Deramon greeted us. 

            "Hi!" we all answered.

            "Thank you so much for beating Deltamon, and feel free to help yourself to as much food as you can carry," the birdlike Digimon with a bush growing out of it's back, continued.

            "Thank you, and we'll try not to take too much," Floramon replied, and we started off. First, we got a lot of meat, because we would definitely need it for the trip. We got corn, tomatoes, beans, a little celery, and some other strange but sweet tasting plants. 

            "Thank you again Deramon, we really appreciate it," Voltomon thanked the kind Deramon.

            "No trouble at all, now, is there anything else I can help you with?" Deramon asked.

            "Actually, there is. We are planning to cross the mountains to the North, and we were wondering if we could get a hold of some warm clothing for the trip," I said.

            "Sorry, I can't help you. But, I do know someone who might be able to. Go talk to my friend Coelamon out by the waterfront. He sells a lot of unusual items at his shop..." Deramon said.

            "Ok, great, thanks Deramon!" Syakomon said, and we started off for the waterfront. 

            "Hello, are you Coelamon?" Wendy asked.

            "Speaking, now who are you and why are you here?" the fish Digimon asked.

            "Deramon told us you sell a lot of unusual items..." Randy started, but Nick butted in.          "By the way, we're the Digidestined," he said.

            "The Digidestined? Well why didn't you say that in the first place? Welcome to my shop! I indeed sell a lot of strange and unusual items in my shop of wonders, now what exactly are you looking for?" he asked, rolling out a blanket with a lot of objects on it. Normal objects to us, though. They seemed like ordinary things to us, because they were from the real world.

            "Hey, this is a CD!" Wendy exclaimed, picking up the small, unmarked silver disc. 

            "Call it whatever you want, but it is shiny and reflective, perfect for jewelry," Coelamon said, trying to make a sale. April got out her CD player and slid it into it.

            "Wow, that's a strange looking gadget!" Coelamon exclaimed at the sight of it, with a greedy look in his eyes.

            "Forget it, the CD player stays with me," April said sharply, and then grimaced and ripped off her headphones.

            "What is it?" Floramon asked.

            "The only thing on this CD is static...very loud static," she said, angrily.

           "It must not be a music CD then," I said, taking it from her, and getting out my fusion computer.

            "Wow! That's even MORE strange looking than that other thing!" Coelamon exclaimed.

            "No chance," I said to him, and put the CD in. I quickly booted it up, and accessed it. There were several files on it, written in strange symbols.

            "I can't read this," I said, baffled.  

            "Looks Japanese, maybe if you figured out how to activate the translator," Will said, pointing to the last file, which had the translator symbol beside it. I clicked on it, and the filenames immediately turned to English.

            "Looks like the files from a computer game..." I said, scrolling through the first one. I stopped abruptly at the word Digimon. 

            "What's this doing here?" I asked, and started reading through it.

            "Ahem, are you gonna buy that or what?" Coelamon asked impatiently.

            "Sure, how much do you want?" I asked, taking a few quarters out of my pocket,

            "I sure can't name a price, but I'll trade you for one of those shiny disc looking things," Coelamon said.

            "What these quarters?" I asked.

            "Just one, more than one would be a rip-off," Coelamon said. I handed the quarter to him, wondering how big this fish's brain was.

            "Now then, continue shopping children!" he exclaimed, and we looked over the rest of the objects on his blanket. We found and bought a giant umbrella, a couple of slickers and raincoats, a couple of extra canteens, a flashlight, and the batteries out of a TV remote. It only cost us a few more quarters and dimes! The rest of his merchandise was just basically junk, we had no use for it.

            "Well, I guess we'll have to grin and bear the cold," Sparrowmon said.

            "Guess so," Wendy replied. 

            "Where now?" Flamemon asked.

            "Let's go to Shellmon's lake, I need to refill my canteen, anyway," Nick said, and so we set off in that direction.

            "Digidestined! It's good to see you again! Back so soon?" Shellmon asked, as we arrived at his lake.     

            "Yep. We're going to cross the mountains to the North, and we need to stock up," I said.    

            "Well, I'll get plenty of fish for you, and you can refill from the water in that spring, it is clean and clear," Shellmon said, and dove down underwater. We refilled our soda bottles and canteens, and waited for Shellmon to resurface. Syakomon went for a swim, and we took the time to relax, and plan our route over the Digi Alps. Shellmon resurfaced with a net full of fish, which we dried up and packed away with the meat. We were all set, except we could still use a few more Digi-Carrots and Xarians. We hiked a few more miles, and got them from Kuwagamon. We sat up camp near there, with only a few miles to the base of the Digi-Alps.

            We bade our friends Zerumon, Frigimon, Kuwagamon, Airdramon, Shellmon, and Deramon goodbye as we headed off for the DigiAlps, and a brand new adventure. As we climbed, the temperature began to drop. Soon, we were shivering and trudging along in a foot of snow, on our way to the mountain pass that Frigimon had told us about. What he couldn't tell us is who we would meet up in the DigiAlps. The last time he had been there, the DigiAlps had been a peaceful place for snowy Digimon to hang out. As we neared the mountain pass, I kept getting the feeling we were being watched. I soon found out that I was right; we were being watched by our newest enemies.

            "So, those are the Digidestined, huh? They don't look so tough," said a bear like Digimon from above the mountain pass.

            "Don't forget, they were strong enough to defeat Deltamon, and he is much more powerful than us," said another bear like Digimon.

            "Let's test their strength, so we can plan how to beat them," said the first Digimon.

            "Good idea, but we shouldn't battle them ourselves, we're outnumbered," the second one said.

            "Let's get some of our slaves to do it, oh Mojyamon, Frigimon!" the first one yelled, and a band of Frigimon and Mojyamon appeared.

            "Attack those kids and Digimon down there!" both of the bear Digimon said at the same time. 

            "What do you think about it, Will?" April asked, but before Will could respond, the ground shook.

            "What was that?" I asked, and we looked up. There were two high walls of snow on both sides of us, and on top of them, several Digimon appeared.       

            "Look, those guys must be relatives of Frigimon!" Randy exclaimed, recognizing the five Frigimon on our left.

            "Who are they?" Nick asked, pointing to the hairy Digimon on our right.

            "They are Mojyamon. They are frosty Champion Digimon of the northern regions. Their Bone Boomerang attack will make your head spin!" I said, with my fusion computer out. 

            "Are they friends or enemies?" Will asked, nervously.

            "Ha ha! They're enemies, you fools!" two voices exclaimed, from both sides of us. From behind the Frigimon and Mojyamon, two bear like Digimon stomped up.

            "Uh oh!" Wendy exclaimed.

            "I think I know who our newest enemies are!" April exclaimed.

            "Who are they, any way?" Randy asked.

            "Polarmon. Polar bear Digimon with a devastating Ice Bear Claw attack. They are Champion Digimon," I read off of the fusion computer's screen. 

            "Go and get them!" the Polarmon exclaimed, and at their words, the Frigimon and Mojyamon jumped down.

            "We're outnumbered, two to one, not to mention the Polarmon!" Will exclaimed.

            "Are they cursed?" I asked.

            "No, they are normal Digimon, but I think they are the Polarmons' slaves!" Sparrowmon said. The Mojyamon and Frigimon stomped closer to us.

            "There's no escaping, we have to fight!" Flamemon exclaimed, and our Digimon looked up at us, eagerly. We nodded.

            "Digivolve!" we all said.

            _"Voltomon Digivolve to... Shockmon!"_

_            "Flamemon Digivolve to... Meramon!"_

_            "Floramon Digivolve to... Pansymon!"_

_            "Syakomon Digivolve to.. Marinedramon!"_

_            "Sparrowmon Digivolve to.. Falcomon!"_

_            "Tapirmon Digivolve to.. Pyliomon!"_

            "Go get ém, but don't destroy them!" April exclaimed. Our Digimon jumped forward, to the oncoming Frigimon and Mojyamon.

            "Shock Beam!" Shockmon tagged a couple of Mojyamon. 

            "Falcon's Wind!" Falcomon picked up a couple of Frigimon with a whirlwind.

            "Meramon!" she exclaimed, and Meramon shot a fireball into the Wind.

            "Roaring Flames!" he exclaimed. 

            "Asteroid Smash!" Pyliomon dropped a large boulder onto four Mojyamon.

            "Thorn Vines!" Pansymon tied the rest together with her vines.

            "Everyone, now!" Randy and I exclaimed.

            "Shock Beam!" "Falcon's Wind!" "Roaring Flames!" "Hydro Blast!" "Asteroid Smash!" the rest of the Digimon hit them with their attacks. The Mojyamon and Frigimon collapsed onto the ground, tired. 

            "Wow, they're strong!" one Polarmon exclaimed.

            "Let's go!" the other Polarmon said, scared, and they took off.

            "Chickens!" Nick yelled after them. With their threat gone, the Champion Digimon went back to Rookie.  
            "That was easy!" Syakomon said, happily.

            "Yeah, a little too easy," Will said. We all turned to him, surprised.

            "What do you mean?" Sparrowmon asked.

            "Well, it was almost like they wanted us to win." Will replied.

            "Maybe they were testing our strength," April suggested.

            "Maybe, but why?" I asked.

            "There's no telling," Randy replied. Suddenly, we all heard a strange sound.

            "Sorry, but that's my stomach. I'm hungry, all that Digivolving makes me hungry," Voltomon said.

            "Well, it has been a while since we ate last," April said.

            "Let's find somewhere to stop and eat, then." Flamemon said.

            "Right!" Wendy said.

            "Well, we do know one thing, we aren't leaving the DigiAlps until we free them from the Polarmons' control," Floramon said.

            "Right!" we all said. We eventually dug a snow cave, with Meramon's help, and stopped there for a while. We ended up spending the night, since we needed to stay warm during the cold snowstorm that brewed. 

            In the morning, we set off again, headed for the pass we had been traveling along when we were first attacked. 

            "They're stronger than we thought, brother," one Polarmon said.

            "Yes, but that doesn't mean that we can't beat them, we just have to come up with a plan," the other Polarmon said. 

            "Well, they are incredibly strong as a team, but what if we were to split them up?" the first Polarmon asked. 

            "Great idea! We'll split them up into two groups, and they'll be easier to handle then," the second Polarmon said.

            "But how will we split them up?" the first Polarmon asked.

            "How about an avalanche?" the second Polarmon suggested.

            "Brilliant, Polarmon!" the first Polarmon exclaimed.

            "You said it, Polarmon!" the second replied.

           "We can handle the Polarmon brothers easily, but first we have to find them," Tapirmon replied.

            "Right, and we've also got to be able to handle any more of the Polarmons' slaves that they might have," April reminded Tapirmon.

            "Don't worry, we can handle it!" Voltomon exclaimed. 

            "Yup! After all, we defeated Deltamon, how tough can these two be?" I asked. Suddenly, the ground shook. 

            "Wha?" Flamemon asked.

            "Huh?" we asked, looking around for the cause of the shaking.

            "LOOK OUT!" Will yelled, and we looked up, in time to see a snow avalanche headed our way. We were hit by the snow before we could get out of the way! We each fell off the edge of the cliff behind us.  The snow fell between us, splitting the six of us into two groups of three.

            "Voltomon, Digivolve!"

           "Floramon, Digivolve!" April and I exclaimed, falling to one side, along with Nick and Syakomon. 

            _"Voltomon... Floramon... Digivolve to...."_

_            "Shockmon!" "Pansymon!"_

            "Hang on!" Shockmon and Pansymon said at the same time. Shockmon caught me and Nick on her back, and Pansymon grabbed onto a huge rock with her vines. April had a hold of Pansymon. The snow fell around us, and disappeared. We looked around, and tried to spot the others, but with no luck. 

            "Let's get to the ground," Shockmon said, and Pansymon grabbed Shockmon with her vines. We flew down to the ground.

            "Are you guys ok?" Pyliomon asked, with Will riding on his back.

            "Yeah, we're just fine," Wendy answered, riding on Falcomon's back with Randy and Flamemon behind her. 

           "Good, let's go to the ground and try to find the others," Falcomon said, and they too flew down.

Next Chapter: With the team split up into two groups, how will the Digidestined manage? While the evil Polarmon brothers formulate a plan to annihilate them, what new adventures will the split up Digidestined get into?


	12. The Snow Clans of the North

Digimon: Elementals

By: ArtikGato

Disclaimer: For the minuscule portion of you who are BRAINDEAD IDIOTS, I DON'T own Digimon. Not that I wouldn't like to, but I don't Toei Animation, Saban, Fox Kids, and those Japanese people own Digimon, not me. There are lots of Digimon that I've created for the sole purpose of putting them in this story, so if you see a name you don't recognize, it's probably one of my creations. There will be a list at the end of the fic, and in the Author's Note at the beginning of every chapter, I'll put the names of my creations for that particular chapter, as well as the origin of some Digimon you may not recognize. 

Author's Note: Comments, suggestions, and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism welcome. Flames will be answered by a multitude of things from my army of faithful and loyal (and powerful) Digimon. The following Digimon are 100% my creations. If there are actual Digimon with those names, oops, and sorry to whoever created them. Here they are: SnowCherrymon, Squirrelmon. Oh, and SnowGoburimon come from the game Digimon World. OK, enjoy the story!

Chapter Twelve: The Snow Clans of the North:

            "Hey!! Randy! Wendy! Will!" I yelled.

            "Flamemon! Sparrowmon! Tapirmon!" Voltomon yelled.

            "Oh, it's no use, we'll never find them like this!" April said, shivering from the cold.

            "Well, what should we do, then?" Nick asked.

            "We should search for them," Syakomon replied.

            "Right, but where do we start searching, we can't go back up, our Digimon are too tired," April said. Floramon, Syakomon, and Voltomon nodded.

            "Plus, we don't know where they landed, they could be anywhere," I said.

            "Kimi! Nick! April!" Wendy yelled.

            "Voltomon! Syakomon! Floramon!" Randy yelled.

            "Save your breath, we won't be able to find them that way," Will said.

            "Oh, and why is that?" Wendy asked.

            "The snow absorbs all the sound, so they'd have to be really close to hear you at all," Will replied.

            "Oh," Wendy said, and put her hands down. 

            "Well, what are we going to do then?" Flamemon asked.

            "I guess we start searching," Tapirmon replied.

            "Yeah, but we can't be sure where they are, or where they landed from that avalanche," Sparrowmon said.

            "Plus, we can't fly back up to look around, Tapirmon and Sparrowmon are too tired from all that Digivolving," Randy said.

            "Hmm, well, we've got to find them, we aren't as strong split up as we are as a group," Wendy said.

            "That makes me think that avalanche was deliberate," Will said, looking up.

            "Huh?" Randy and Wendy asked.

            "Do you think the Polarmon Brothers set it off?" Tapirmon asked.

            "Yup. They know as well as we do that we are more powerful as a team, so they split us up with the avalanche," Will replied. 

            "That would explain the tremor we felt right before the avalanche hit us," Flamemon said. 

            "Ok Polarmon, we split them up, now what do we do?" one Polarmon asked.

            "Let's get our army and attack!" the other Polarmon exclaimed.

            "Oh, but to be safe let's send a few of them to guard our bases, in case those kids get there," the first Polarmon replied.

            "Right," the second Polarmon said, with an evil look in his eyes. 

            "Hey, guys, check this out!" Nick called to us. We ran up.

            "A snow cave!" Voltomon exclaimed.

            "Yes, and this might be where the others are, let's check it out!" Syakomon said.

            "Wait, it might be a trap set up by one of the Polarmon Brothers!" I said, stopping Nick and Syakomon in midstride.

            "Oh, this is no trap," said a voice from inside of the cave. 

            "Huh?" we asked, surprised. A blue creature wearing a coat and holding a bone emerged from the cave. 

            "Who are you?" Voltomon asked, as I got out my fusion computer.

            "My name is SnowGoburimon. I am the leader of a band of SnowGoburimon who live here in the north," the creature said. I typed in his name on my fusion computer. 

            "SnowGoburimon are snowy Digimon who live in the north. They use their Icy Bone Crusher attack on their enemies," I said.

            "Yes, but we aren't your enemies. We want the same thing you do: to be rid of the evil in the Digital World, especially the Polarmon Brothers. Please, come into our cave. We will give you some food and supplies and let you rest here." SnowGoburimon said.

            "What do you think, should we trust him?" April asked.

            "Well, we don't have many options right now, we can either stay out here and freeze our tails off, or we can go in there and be warm. Even if it is a trap." I said.

            "We are pleased to welcome you to our cave, please follow me," SnowGoburimon said.

            A few minutes later, we were deep into the snow cave. SnowGoburimon led us to a door, and pushed it open. Inside were ten or eleven more SnowGoburimon, sitting around the inside of a massive cavern. Some of them were huddled around a fire, cooking something, while others were lounging around. Surprisingly, the inside of the Snowgoburimon's snow cave was warm and toasty. When we entered, the SnowGoburimon looked up in surprise. 

            "SnowGoburimon, please welcome these guests. They are the Digidestined, the chosen children Gennai told us about that are destined to free the Digital World from it's evil rulers!" the SnowGoburimon that had led us into the cave said. The SnowGoburimon raised their arms in a salute to us. 

            "Welcome, Digidestined," a female SnowGoburimon greeted us, "and please, make yourselves at home. This cave is plenty large enough for you to rest in, and we have plenty of food."

            "Thank you, but we have our own food, and we really don't need to stop and rest for a long time, just a little while..." I said.

            "No, no, please feel free to stay as long as you want, Digidestined. It is cold up here in the DigiAlps, and you don't have much to keep you warm, I see," she replied. 

            "Well, thank you. It is pretty warm in here, for a snow cave," April replied, and we sat down.

            "Now, Digidestined, you are here in the DigiAlps to get rid of the Polarmon Brothers, right?" the SnowGoburimon who brought us in asked.

            "Well, our original intention was to cross and head to the mainland, but that's definitely why we're staying here," Nick explained.

            "You will need some help, no doubt. Well, I fear we can't be of much help to you. I do know where one of the Polarmon Brothers' base is, and we know the area around here pretty well, but other than that... we can give you extra supplies, and you can rest here to save up your strength, but that's all," he continued.

            "That's plenty enough, thank you!" Floramon replied.

            "Where is the Polarmon's base?" I asked.           

            "I should warn you, getting there won't be easy, and getting to Polarmon won't either. His base is located inside the Snow Caverns, just East of here. You will find the entrance at the end of a large canyon," the SnowGoburimon continued.

            "Fair warning, there are tons of guards posted throughout the Snow Caverns," the female SnowGoburimon said.

            "How do you know, have you been there?" Voltomon asked.

            "No, I haven't, but I have an inside source. A friend of mine, Coelamon, is serving as one of the guards inside the Snow Caverns. He sneaks out and tells me anything he can, and I promise him that I will tell the Digidestined," she continued.

            "Well, you've kept your promise. When we find him, we will tell him that he won't have to be a slave for much longer." Nick said.

            "It's good that we have an insider. Once we find him, he can lead us the rest of the way, and help us avoid the guards," Syakomon commented.

            "Yes, but getting to him might be a bit of a problem. The Snow Caverns are a twisted maze of tunnels and caves. Coelamon is in one of the main rooms, in a pool of ice water. To get to him, you'll have to fight many, many guards," she said.

            "Don't worry, we can handle it!" Voltomon said. I nodded.

            "Right, we'll leave as soon as we can. Oh, but you haven't seen three other kids like us around here, have you?" I asked.

            "No, why?" the female SnowGoburimon asked.

            "There used to be six of us, but we were spit up in an avalanche," I informed her.

            "No, none of us have seen any more kids around here, sorry." she said.

            "Hey! I see something!" Wendy exclaimed. The others turned to look.        

            "Wow, you're right, but what is it?" Will asked.

            "It must be the Frozen Forest!" Sparrowmon said.

            "Huh?" Nick asked.

            "I've heard about this place. Supposedly, a Digimon called SnowCherrymon lives there. He is the lord of the Frozen Forest," Sparrowmon explained.

            "Let's go, at least it'll provide a little cover in case Polarmon decides to attack us," Randy said, and they started off into the Frozen Forest.  

            "How in the world do these trees grow in the cold?" Wendy asked, looking at a couple of trees as they passed.

            "Beats me," Randy replied.

            "Well, this IS the Digiworld.." Will said. 

            "Right, let's not ask questions," Wendy replied.

            "Sparrowmon, do you know where this SnowCherrymon is, anyway? This forest is huge, and we could be looking for him for a while. Plus, Kimi has the Fusion Computer and Nick is carrying most of the food," Randy said.

            "I'm not quite sure, but I've heard that SnowCherrymon lives in the heart of the forest," Sparrowmon said.

            "The heart of the forest?" Flamemon asked.

            "The exact middle," Sparrowmon informed him.

            "I wonder how far off we are from the center of the forest," Tapirmon said.

            "I guess I could fly up and take a look... I'll be back in a flash!" Sparrowmon said, darting off through the air.  A few seconds later, Sparrowmon returned.

            "That way!" Sparrowmon said, pointing to the left, as she landed on Wendy's shoulder. 

            "You're sure this is the way to the center of the forest?" Randy asked.

            "Positive!" Sparrowmon replied, and they turned to the direction she had been pointing and started off through the frozen trees. 

            "Welcome, Digidestined!" SnowCherrymon greeted them, a few minutes later, when they reached the heart of the Frozen Forest. They had discovered the white variety of Cherrymon, SnowCherrymon, resting peacefully as an ice statue in the center of the forest. After Meramon unfrozen him, he was glad to welcome them to Frozen Forest.

            "Thank you very much, Digidestined, I would have been stuck as a statue forever if you hadn't come along," SnowCherrymon said. 

            "Yes, he does have a habit of drifting off and freezing up. He can't help it," a furry little Digimon said, walking up to them. There were about five more of the furry little creatures behind him.

            "Who are you?" Will asked him.

            "We're Squirrelmon. We live in the forests throughout the Digital World, snacking on nuts," the leader of the furry Digimon said.

            "Wow, so you even live up here in the DigiAlps?" Wendy asked.

            "Yup! Wherever there's a Cherrymon, a few Squirrelmon will always be nearby," SnowCherrymon informed us. 

            "SnowCherrymon, can you tell us anything about the causes of the Digital World's problems?" Will asked.

            "I don't know very much, since I almost never leave the DigiAlps, except to go to the Cherrymon family reunion every five years. Anyway, I can tell you about the Polarmon brothers. They are in the service of a greater, more powerful evil Digimon. I'm not sure who that is, but I do know that they were left in charge of the DigiAlps area until that evil Digimon returns," SnowCherrymon said.

            "Returns from where?" Randy asked.

            "I heard from my brother Cherrymon, who lives south of here in the forest. He said that an evil Digimon gathered a huge army a few years ago and left for the real world. He went through some interdimensional gate." SnowCherrymon said.

            "What? He's in the Real World? How come we never knew about this? Who was he, anyway?" Wendy asked.

            "Whoa, you ask too many questions! I only know that he left several years ago for the Real World. My brother Cherrymon knows much more than I do. If you want to know more about the evil Digimon, talk to him," SnowCherrymon exclaimed.

            "We can't. We already made a pact to get rid of the Polarmon Brothers before we leave the DigiAlps. I guess our questions will have to wait until after we beat them," Randy said. Wendy and Will nodded.

            "Oh, thank you! All of the Digimon that live in the DigiAlps have been living for years hiding out in secret areas or under the control of the Polarmon brothers! We would all be very grateful if you were to beat them!" a Squirrelmon exclaimed.

            "Don't worry, we can do it!" Flamemon replied. Wendy, Will, Sparrowmon, Tapirmon and Randy nodded.

            "I can't tell you much about the other evil Digimon in the Digital World. I know where the Polarmon Brother's bases are. Each of them controls one half of the DigiAlps. The closest base is on the top of Ice Mountain. That is just beyond the edge of the Frozen Forest. The other one is inside the Snow Caves. The Snow Caves are much farther and harder to get to. You have to cross a glacier, and then get to the bottom of a canyon to get to them," SnowCherrymon said.

            "I guess we'll head to Snow Mountain. I just hope that's where the others are headed too," Randy said.

            "You should stay here for a while and rest. You'll need your strength to face the Polarmon Brothers," a Squirrelmon said. 

            In the morning, both groups set off for their destinations; my group was headed for the Snow Caverns just east of the Snowgoburimon's cave, while the others were headed to Ice Mountain, north of the Frozen Forest.

Next Chapter: The Digidestined, still split up, set off to do battle with the Polarmon brothers. Will they succeed? Perilous fights await them.


	13. Freeing the Digi-Alps

Digimon: Elementals

By: ArtikGato

Disclaimer: For the minuscule portion of you who are BRAINDEAD IDIOTS, I DON'T own Digimon. Not that I wouldn't like to, but I don't Toei Animation, Saban, Fox Kids, and those Japanese people own Digimon, not me. There are lots of Digimon that I've created for the sole purpose of putting them in this story, so if you see a name you don't recognize, it's probably one of my creations. There will be a list at the end of the fic, and in the Author's Note at the beginning of every chapter, I'll put the names of my creations for that particular chapter, as well as the origin of some Digimon you may not recognize. 

Author's Note: Comments, suggestions, and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism welcome. Flames will be answered by a multitude of things from my army of faithful and loyal (and powerful) Digimon. The following Digimon are 100% my creations. If there are actual Digimon with those names, oops, and sorry to whoever created them. Here they are: Gualemon, Icedramon. OK, enjoy the story!

Chapter Thirteen: Freeing the DigiAlps

            "There are two guards at the entrance to the Snow Caverns," Nick said, looking over a snow drift through a pair of binoculars.

            "Let me see," I said, and he handed me the goggles. I looked, and then typed something into my fusion computer.

            "Who are they?" Nick asked, taking back the goggles from my outstretched hand.

            "They are Gualemon. They are penguin Digimon with chilling attacks called Cold Freeze. It says they are the Champion form of Penguinmon, whoever that is," I read off the computer. April, Floramon and Voltomon looked on, trying to come up with a plan of action. 

            "Ok, we have to figure out how to take them out, without destroying them, but at the same time making sure they don't call for backup," April said. Nick snapped his fingers.

            "I've got it! We can use Pansymon!" he exclaimed.

            "What?" Floramon asked, nervously.

            "Yeah, Pansymon can grab them with her vines, which takes care of everything, except defeating them..." Nick explained.

            "Why do we have to defeat them?" I asked.

            "Huh?" Nick and Syakomon asked.

            "We can just capture them using Pansymon, and then take them somewhere else," I replied.

            "Perfect!" April exclaimed. 

            _"Floramon Digivolve to... Pansymon!"_

            "This is really, really boring, huh?" One Gualemon asked.

            "You bet. I say we should make a break for freedom," the second said.

            "Are you kidding? If the Polarmon Brothers caught us they would have us for lunch!" the first Gualemon exclaimed. Above them, Pansymon crept across the snowdrift which hid the Snow Caverns entrance. A few feet away, the rest of us hid behind a snow drift, ready.

            "I'm just saying, if we did get away, there are much more powerful Digimon out there, and I'd much rather be a slave here in the North than somewhere else," a Gualemon said. Suddenly, a mass of vines wrapped around them, and picked them up. They tried to shout for help, but the vines wired their beaks shut. Pansymon lifted them up, and jumped down off the snow drift and to us. 

            "Good job Pansymon!" April exclaimed, as she sat the two Gualemon down in the snow. She unwrapped her vines, except for around their mouths.

            "Listen! We aren't going to hurt you, we're the Digidestined," I said to them.

            "Understand?" Voltomon asked. They nodded, and Pansymon released them, and turned back into Floramon.

            "You three are Digidestined? What are you doing here, in the DigiAlps?" the female Gualemon asked.

            "It's kinda obvious isn't it? We are here to get rid of the Polarmon Brothers!" Nick said. The Gualemon nodded, happily.

            "We'll help you. After all, we are their slaves. If you defeat them, we don't have to be guards at the Snow Caverns fortress anymore! We'd be so grateful!" the male Gualemon said.

            "What can we do to help?" the female Gualemon replied.

            "Well, we would appreciate it if you would try and get the rest of the guards in Snow Caverns on our side. We need to make it through to Polarmon without using a lot of energy," Syakomon said.

            "Most of the guards want the same thing we do, to be rid of the Polarmon Brothers. We could try to get them on your side, but, there might be a few problems," the male Gualemon said.

            "Why?" I asked.

            "Years ago, a very powerful dark Digimon came to the DigiAlps and conquered all of the Digimon here in a very short time. He left the Polarmon Brothers in charge of the area, and said that any Digimon who tried to go against them would be punished severely. The guards in Snow Caverns might not believe us, and it will be pretty hard to convince the ones who are actually on the Polarmon Brothers' side. We'll try," the female Gualemon explained.

            "Good luck!" April said, and the Gualemon went into the cave.

            "Ok, this is not good," Will said, nervously. At the time, Will, Wendy and Randy were...in a little bit of a jam. They were trapped on a large glacier, with a bunch of Mojyamon and Frigimon surrounding them.

            "Any ideas?" Flamemon asked.

           "We could always try flying up the mountain, but that would be too obvious-whoa!" Wendy said, but was rudely interrupted by the Frigimon ramming the bottom of the glacier again. 

            "Let's try dealing with this problem right now," Randy said.

            "Should we Digivolve?" Sparrowmon asked.

            "Well..." Will said, looking around. He spotted something.

            "I've got an idea! Do you see that?" he asked pointing to an area of ice on the side of the glacier they were trapped on. Randy and Wendy looked.

            "What am I looking for?" Randy asked.   

            "A fracture! This glacier will break apart if it gets melted! If we timed it right, we could trap the Mojyamon and Frigimon, which would take care of them without having to hurt them!" Wendy exclaimed.

            "Ok, here's what we do. We're going to need Falcomon, Pyliomon, and especially Meramon for this, so...." Wendy said, beginning planning. A few minutes later, they stood ready.

            "Ok?" Wendy asked.

            "Ok!" the others replied.

            _"Flamemon Digivolve to... Meramon!"_

_            "Sparrowmon Digivolve to... Falcomon!"_

_            "Tapirmon Digivolve to... Pyliomon!"_

            Wendy, Will, and Randy jumped onto Pyliomon and Falcomon's backs, and they took off toward the ground. 

            "Ok, here goes! Ready for some aerial maneuvers?" Wendy asked, and Randy and Will nodded. Pyliomon and Falcomon skimmed along the surface of the snow, with the Mojyamon and Frigimon chasing behind them. Meramon jumped down from the glacier, and landed behind them. Falcomon and Pyliomon turned and split up, then wound back around and flew side-by-side again. They flew straight for Meramon.

            "NOW!" Randy yelled, as soon as they passed him. 

            "Roaring Flames!" Meramon exclaimed, and shot a column of fire into the fracture in the glacier. The fracture melted, and the glacier began to split down the middle. Falcomon and Pyliomon turned around, and Randy, Will and Wendy jumped off their backs. Meramon jumped over to where they were. The Mojyamon and Frigimon ran up and tried to escape. 

            "Falcon's Wind!" "Roaring Flames!" Meramon and Falcomon stopped them from getting away, and the glacier fell into two pieces around them, trapping them. 

            "Great job guys!" Randy and Wendy exclaimed. Falcomon, Meramon, and Pyliomon returned to their Rookie level.       

            "Now, let's get to the top of the mountain," Will said.

            "Gualemon! Back so soon? Do you have good news?" I asked.

            "Well, we were able to convince most of the guards. You won't have to fight anyone in the cavern, except a couple of Icedramon near the entrance to the Polarmon's room," the female Gualemon said.

            "Icedramon..." I said, typing away at the fusion computer.

            "What does it say?" Nick asked.

            "Icedramon... Champion Digimon native to the north. Normally, they have a bad nature, oh great! Their attack is called Snowball Shots," I said, looking at the picture of the blue-ish mini dragon Digimon.

            "We should be able to beat them, no sweat!" Voltomon said, courageously.

            "Good, then this should be a piece of cake," April said, although we could tell she doubted her own words. 

            "Good luck Digidestined, not that you'll need it," the male Gualemon said.

            "We'll be back," Floramon said, and we started toward the entrance to the cavern.

            "Oh, by the way, we heard from a tribe of SnowGoburimon that there is a helpful Digimon called Coelamon somewhere in the base. Do you know him?" Nick asked.

            "Actually, yes. He and his friends are in a pool of ice water in the large room right before you'll get to the Icedramon." the female Gualemon said.

            "Ok, thanks," I said, and we headed in the direction of the snow caverns entrance. 

            "Well, which way should we go?" Wendy asked. The six of them had been standing in the same spot for fifteen minutes, trying to see as far down one of the two paths as possible.

            "I'd kill for a map!" Randy exclaimed, frustrated.

            "Well, we can't split up, that would just make us weaker," Will said.

            "What can we do?" Tapirmon asked.

            "We could always flip a coin," Sparrowmon suggested.

            "It's worth a try," Wendy said, and began rummaging through her purse. 

            "What was that?" Randy asked. The ground below them trembled.

            "Huh?" they asked, and each looked in different directions.

            "Hah, hah haaah! My brother had a great plan! Splitting them up into two groups makes them so much weaker!" Polarmon chuckled.

            "Where's it coming from?" Will asked.

            "Up there!" Flamemon exclaimed, and they all turned to look, just in time to jump out of the way of a giant ice boulder, rolling down the side of the mountain toward them. The boulder rolled down further, and slammed into a cliffside, knocking a bunch of snow, ice, and rocks into the path. 

            "Are you guys all right?" Will asked.

            "I'm ok," Wendy said.

            "Yeah, me too," Tapirmon said.

            "So am I," Flamemon answered.

            "What about you Sparrowmon" ... "Randy?" Wendy and Flamemon asked at the same time. They got no response. 

            "Sparrowmon?" Wendy asked, standing up.

            "Randy?" Flamemon asked, looking around, nervously.

            "What was that?" Randy asked, on the other side of the pile of snow and rocks.

            "I'm not sure," Sparrowmon replied.

            "I hope the others are all right, hey guys!" Randy exclaimed, looking around.         

            "Hmmm.... they are either buried under that pile of snow and rocks, or on the other side of it," Randy and Wendy said, in sync. 

            "I hope they aren't buried!" Will exclaimed.

            "Let's hope they aren't buried," Sparrowmon said.

            "Now what?" Wendy asked.

            "Well, there is only one path we can take, so we don't need the coin," said Flamemon.

            "Not that! What if Sparrowmon and Randy are buried?" Wendy asked, loudly.

            "Don't worry, they aren't," Tapirmon said.

            "Huh?" Wendy and Will asked.

            "How can you tell?" Flamemon asked.

            "When we were dodging the boulder, I didn't have to jump very far, and I turned around just in time to see Sparrowmon and Randy land safely on the other side," Tapirmon said.

            "Oh, that explains it," Will said.

            "I guess we either try and climb this, or take that path up the mountain," Wendy said, eyeing the mound of snow and rocks.

            "The path," they all said, at the same time.

            "At least we have Flamemon to keep us warm," Tapirmon said, as they started up the path.

            "Don't get too close or I'll burn you," Flamemon replied.

            "Which way do you think the others are headed?" Sparrowmon asked.

            "We'd have heard from them by now if they were attempting to climb that, so I guess they are headed up the mountain," Randy said, turning around.

            "Looks like we won't be needing that coin after all," Sparrowmon said, and they started walking. 

            "Shhh! This way!" Syakomon said, sliding back across the bottom of the Snow Caverns. We slid over to where he was, and peeked around the side of the wall of ice. In the middle of the next room was a giant pool of water with chunks of ice floating around in it. A little farther, past the pool, was another room, with the two Icedramon guarding a frozen doorway.

            "That must be Coelamon's pool," I whispered.

            "Let's go, but don't fall in," April whispered, and we dropped to our knees. One at a time we slid silently and quickly across the ice, out of the Icedramon's sight. 

            "Greetings Digidestined, and welcome to my pool of ice water," Coelamon greeted us, whispering.

            "This is dangerous, Coelamon, why do you want to help us?" I asked.

            "I heard from the SnowGoburimon and Gualemon you were coming. I want to offer my assistance in the battle with Polarmon," he said.

            "That's a very generous offer, but we probably won't need any help. We'll keep you in mind, though," Nick whispered.

            "At any rate, I can tell you about what happened to the DigiAlps. A powerful..." Coelamon started.

            "The SnowGoburimon and Gualemon already told us most of what happened. You wouldn't happen to know the name of the dark Digimon that took over the DigiAlps, though, would you?" April asked.

            "Sorry, but I don't know his name. He was an evil, bat like Digimon, though." Coelamon said.

            "Can you tell us anything about the Icedramon in the next room then?" I asked.

            "You can lure them into this room with meat, and then try and ambush them, that way they don't let Polarmon know that you're here," Coelamon suggested.

            "I get the feeling that Polarmon knows we're here, he just doesn't want to face us yet," Nick said.

            "At any rate, be careful, Digidestined!" Coelamon said, and dove down into the depths of the pool of water.

            "Thanks Coelamon!" Syakomon said, and we slid over to the wall, and prepared to face the Icedramon.

            Randy and Sparrowmon climbed up the side of the mountain, trudging through the freezing snow. On another path, a few hundred feet away, Wendy, Will, Tapirmon and Flamemon climbed up the mountain, too. On the top of the mountain stood Polarmon.

            "Now that I've split them up, I will just have to destroy them. Since the Digimon have to be with their partner to Digivolve, I'll just have to kill that boy and the Sparrowmon first," he said, and laughed evilly. 

            "It's too cold up here!" Randy complained.

            "You're cold? I'm a bird, birds aren't supposed to be in the cold!" Sparrowmon said, from the air. Suddenly, she stopped, in surprise.

            "What is it?" Randy asked, and faced forward. 

            "We're at the top!" Sparrowmon exclaimed. Randy couldn't tell, because the snow was falling too hard.

            "What's that up ahead?" Randy asked her, spotting something coming toward them through the snow. Sparrowmon landed beside him, shivering, but not from the cold. Instinctively, Randy took up a fighting stance. 

            "That won't do you any good, fool. Now you must face me, Polarmon!" the bear Digimon said, stepping into their view. Randy didn't move from his stance. Flamemon wasn't anywhere near him, and neither was Wendy. They were in trouble.

            "Prepare to meet your doom, Ice Bear Claw!" Polarmon exclaimed. Sparrowmon lept into the air, to defend Randy.

            "Spiral Wind!" Polarmon blocked, and lunged toward Sparrowmon.

            "You'll make an excellent meal," Polarmon said, jabbing at her with his claws. She dodged, and flew up, out of his reach. Randy ran after them.

            "Ice Bear Claw!" Polarmon tried to attack.

            "Leave her alone!" Randy exclaimed, and kicked Polarmon from behind. Polarmon squealed, and with good reason, Randy did play a lot of soccer.... Polarmon whipped around.

            "You, boy, are getting to be annoying!" Polarmon exclaimed.

            "I know, I'm a teenager," Randy said, and dodged a jab from Polarmon. Randy took off across the icy field, with Polarmon in toe.

            "Ice Bear Claw!" Polarmon attacked, but Randy jumped, and he slammed his claw into the ground. Randy landed, and ran back in the other direction, with Sparrowmon leading him. Polarmon, howling in rage, jumped back up and continued his pursuit.

            "Oh no, a dead end, watch out!" Sparrowmon exclaimed, as she and Randy stopped, to avoid falling off the edge of the mountain. They turned back around, and there was Polarmon!

            "Not laughing now, are you?" Polarmon exclaimed, enraged, and lifted his claw, only to be slammed into by something from behind Randy and Sparrowmon!

            "Pyliomon! Great timing!" Randy exclaimed, and Pyliomon circled back around and let Will off his back.

            "Where's Wendy?" Sparrowmon asked.

            "She's climbing up the mountain with Flamemon right now!" Will said, running back up to them.

            "Ice Bear Claw!" Polarmon shot a blast of blue energy at Pyliomon, who dodged. The blast hit the ground, and caused Randy and Will to lose their balance. They both fell backwards, but Randy fell straight over the side of the mountain.

            "Randy!" Will and Sparrowmon yelled, and Sparrowmon swooped down to where he was. Below, Wendy and Flamemon looked up, only to see a falling Randy and flying Sparrowmon!

            "Oh no!" they both exclaimed, and Flamemon jumped up toward Randy. Sparrowmon spotted Wendy, and dove down toward her.

            _"Flamemon Digivolve to... Meramon!"_

_            "Sparrowmon Digivolve to... Falcomon!"_

            Falcomon caught the falling Randy on her back, and swooped down toward Wendy and Meramon.

            "Need a lift?" she asked, and Wendy gladly climbed on. Meramon grabbed onto her foot, and they rose into the air. Above, Pyliomon and Polarmon were practically sparring, matching and blocking each other's attacks. Falcomon flew up, and Meramon jumped down. Falcomon let Wendy and Randy off her back, and joined Meramon and Pyliomon against Polarmon.

            "Wait, this is three on one! This isn't fair!" Polarmon exclaimed.

            "Who said you played fair?" Meramon asked, and jumped toward him.

            "Flaming Fist!" Meramon punched Polarmon, knocking him back toward the edge of the mountain.

            "Asteroid Smash!" "Falcon's Wind!" Pyliomon and Falcomon attacked from the air, and Polarmon was thrown back, over the edge of the mountain. Wendy, Will and Randy ran to the edge he had fallen off, and looked over the edge. All they could see was falling ice and snow. 

            "It's too bad. He was a bad Digimon, and we did what we had to, but I still feel a little sorry for him," Wendy said, and jumped on Falcomon's back. Randy and Will rode Pyliomon down. They were going to see if they had finished the job. At the bottom, on top of a bed of snow, lay Polarmon. The Digidestined, still with their Digivolved Digimon, approached him, slowly. 

            "Is he dead?" Will asked.

            "No, Digimon usually vaporize when they die. He's still here," Randy said, a little sadly.

            "I bet he's in a lot of pain from that fall," Wendy said. Polarmon began to stir, and coughed. 

            "Ohhhhh... I'll get those Digidestined yet! They'll never beat me!" he groaned, facing away from us.

            "You think so, do you?" Meramon asked. Surprised, he jumped up, and faced us.

            "How did you get here?" he exclaimed.

            "Never mind that. You have three seconds to tell us why we shouldn't destroy you right here, right now," Pyliomon said, and the Champion Digimon took up a fighter's stance.

            "Because.... because.... I don't need to give you a reason, because you won't be able to destroy me, weaklings! Ice Bear Claw!" he yelled, frustrated.

            "Attack!" Falcomon said, and the three Digimon blasted Polarmon with their attacks. Finally, he was vaporized. 

            "All right! We did it!" Wendy, Will and Randy exclaimed, and gave each other high fives. The Digimon returned to their Rookie forms, and rejoined their partners. 

            "Great job guys!" Randy said.

            "Well, that takes care of the Icedramon," I said, brushing my hands together to signify that we were done. The three Icedramon sat on the ice, tied up with rope, and surrounded by some Mojyamon and the Gualemon. We slid back to Coelamon's room, and the back to the room where the Icedramon had been guarding. Shockmon, Pansymon, and Marinedramon followed.

            "Ok, now all we have to do is break in there and destroy Polarmon," I said.

            "Easier said than done," April replied.

            "Don't worry, it'll be a piece of cake!" Marinedramon reassured us, and we slid forward to the iced door.

            "I hope you're right!" Nick said. We got to the door, and had Marinedramon punch it in. The Digimon leapt into the center of the room, and each faced a different direction. 

            "Polarmon's not in here," Shockmon said, after a minute of looking.

            "Then where is he?" I asked, as we slid into the room. Suddenly, the ground was moving below us, and we were sliding toward the edge of a wall. Shockmon, Pansymon and Marinedramon jumped, and the three of us humans crashed into the wall of ice, cracking it. Three icicles shot out from three different directions in the room toward us. 

            "Look out!" Marinedramon and Pansymon exclaimed. Shockmon flew in front of us, and the icicles hit her instead of us. 

            "Shockmon!" I exclaimed, as she dropped to the ground, and reverted back into Voltomon. I stood up, and ran over to her. 

            "Where did those icicles come from?" Pansymon asked, and suddenly, two more shot out of the walls. I ducked to avoid them, and Marinedramon jumped to the side, barely missing being hit by one. Pansymon wasn't as fortunate. The icicle tagged her, and slammed her back into the wall. She reverted back to Floramon, and slid to the ground, unconscious. We gasped.

            "Floramon!" April yelled, and ran to her friend.

            "What's going on?" Nick asked, standing up. Two more icicles shot out, and toward Marinedramon, and he grabbed both of them in midair. He flung them back to where they had come, shattering a wall of ice in the northern part of the room. Behind the thick wall of ice stood Polarmon, snarling.

            "DARN!! You've found me!" he exclaimed, angrily. Marinedramon, the only Digimon left who could fight, took up a fighting stance. Polarmon glared at him, and jumped forward. Marinedramon jumped to meet him. 

            "Hydro Punch!" Marinedramon aimed his fist.

            "Ice Bear Claw!" Polarmon too aimed a punch. Their fists collided, and they were frozen together! Marinedramon and Polarmon both tried to jerk loose of the ice. Realizing that he had an advantage, Polarmon jerked his arm back sharply, causing Marinedramon to fall to the floor.

            "Marinedramon!" Nick exclaimed.

            "Ice Bear Claw!" Polarmon slammed his fist into Marinedramon, and froze him to the ground. Marinedramon struggled to free himself from the ice. Polarmon jerked his frozen hand free, and jumped back.

            "Icicle Throw!" Polarmon exclaimed, and threw several jagged icicles at Marinedramon. They landed in a circle around him, trapping him in the ice. He turned to Nick, April, Voltomon, Floramon and I.

            "You're next!" he snarled, and the weak Voltomon and Floramon jumped to our defense. They were so exhausted and hurt that they couldn't muster up the strength to Digivolve. 

            "Static Strike!" Voltomon sent a pulse of light into Polarmon, who blocked.

            "Rain of Pollen!" Floramon surrounded him in a cloud of pollen. Voltomon attacked again. 

            "Marinedramon!" Nick said, and ran to him, while Polarmon was distracted. Nick tried to pull up a couple of icicles, but with no luck. He kicked at the ice trapping the now nearly immobile Marinedramon. 

            "You two are getting annoying!" Polarmon growled, and tagged Voltomon and Floramon with a couple of icicles. They too were frozen to the ground, with no way to get free. 

            "Now it's your turn!" he said, turning around to Nick.

            "Nick, run!" April and I yelled, and Nick dashed off away from Polarmon, toward us. We began to run too.         

            "What are we going to do?" Nick asked.

            "Coelamon!" I exclaimed, and tried to skid to a stop in front of Coelamon's pool of water. Instead, I jumped over, followed by April and Nick. We turned around, and Coelamon surfaced.

            "What's the trouble, Digidestined?" he asked. He turned around, only to see a charging Polarmon. 

            "Oh no!" we all yelled, and ducked, as Polarmon skidded to a stop, and jumped over us, crashing into a wall of ice. We ran to the other side of the room, minus Coelamon. 

            "Anyone got a brilliant plan of action?" April asked.

            "Yeah, I have one," I said, and pointed to the wall of ice. Polarmon stood up, snarling, and charged toward us, only to slip on the ice and fall. We scattered, and I slid around to the other side of the half broken ice wall. April and Nick slid to the other side of Coelamon's pool. Polarmon got back up, got his bearings, and took off toward April and Nick.

           "Perfect!" all three of us thought. As he neared to pool, Coelamon and his friends leapt out of it, surprising him. They jumped onto Polarmon, and pulled him into the pool of ice water. I pushed against the wall of ice, and it fell over, trapping Polarmon in the pool of water.

            "Let's go, back to the Digimon!" I said, jumping over the wall of ice, and dashing back toward the room our Digimon were trapped in.

            "You're back! We were so worried!" Voltomon, frozen to the ground, exclaimed. I dropped to the ground, and began to hit at the ice, in an attempt to free Voltomon.

            "We've got to hurry, I don't know how much longer those Coelamon can hold Polarmon under the ice!" Nick said, pushing over one of the icicles that trapped Marinedramon. I pulled up a large chunk of ice, and Voltomon tried to wriggle free. 

            _"Floramon Digivolve to... Pansymon!"_ Pansymon stood up, shaking off a few chunks of ice, and turned to us.

            "Ready to go?" I asked the now free Voltomon.

            "We can rest later, right now we have a job to do," Voltomon said.

            _"Voltomon Digivolve to... Shockmon!"_ Pansymon wrapped her vines around the remaining icicles, and pulled them down. Marinedramon punched free his arms of the ice. 

            " Shock Beam!" Shockmon melted the ice trapping Marinedramon's legs. Marinedramon stood up, shook off, and took up a fighting stance. A loud roar sounded throughout the caverns, and Polarmon charged toward the room from down the hall, wet, halfway frozen, and furious.

            "Here he comes," April said. He charged into the room, and stopped in surprise.

            "Shock Beam!" "Stinging Petals!" "Hydro Blaster!"

Next Chapter: The reign of the Polarmon Brothers has come to an end. The Digimon of the Alps gather to celebrate, and throw a huge party for the Digidestined. With the Alps freed, the Digidestined start off into the Misty Forest, their next destination.


	14. Cherrymon's Forest

Digimon: Elementals

By: ArtikGato

Disclaimer: For the minuscule portion of you who are BRAINDEAD IDIOTS, I DON'T own Digimon. Not that I wouldn't like to, but I don't Toei Animation, Saban, Fox Kids, and those Japanese people own Digimon, not me. There are lots of Digimon that I've created for the sole purpose of putting them in this story, so if you see a name you don't recognize, it's probably one of my creations. There will be a list at the end of the fic, and in the Author's Note at the beginning of every chapter, I'll put the names of my creations for that particular chapter, as well as the origin of some Digimon you may not recognize. 

Author's Note: Comments, suggestions, and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism welcome. Flames will be answered by a multitude of things from my army of faithful and loyal (and powerful) Digimon. The following Digimon are 100% my creations. If there are actual Digimon with those names, oops, and sorry to whoever created them. Here they are: Toranmon.  Hagurumon are those gear Digimon that from Machinedramon's two episodes. Oh, and the Misty Trees comes from Digimon World. Tecno and Tecno Savannah are based off of Factorial Town and Gear Savannah on the game, but the names Tecno and Tecno Savannah are mine. OK, enjoy the story!

Chapter Fourteen: Cherrymon's Forest

            "Wow, you guys were really lucky! I thought for sure that you were done for!" Cody said. 

            "So did we!" Randy replied. 

            "Hey, someone's headed our way!" Yolei exclaimed, looking at the D-Terminal.

            "Huh?" we all asked. Over the rise of the hill came a bug like Digimon, carrying a human.

            "It's Ken and Stingmon!" Kari, Yolei, and Davis said at the same time. The Digimon flew closer, and landed, letting the blue-haired boy that was riding in his hands on the ground.

            "What's going on? I've been worried!" the boy asked.

            "We've been right here, listening to the story of these Digidestined," T.K. informed him.

            "More Digidestined?" Ken asked, and walked up. Behind him, Stingmon glowed, and reverted into a wormlike Digimon. 

            "Guys, this is Ken. He's a Digidestined, like us. His partner is Wormon," Davis introduced the newcomer.

            "Hi Ken!" we all greeted him.

            "Hello," he greeted us.

            "Now, where were we?" Kari asked, as Ken took a seat next to Yolei and Hawkmon. 

            "We had just beaten the Polarmon brothers....." I continued.

Flashback.....

            "What a day!" I exclaimed, collapsing in the snow. 

            "You said it!" Will exclaimed, collapsing next to us. We had finally been reunited after defeating the Polarmon brothers. 

            "I'm so hungry!" Voltomon groaned, beside me.

            "We could cook up a meal, but I'm too tired," Wendy said.

            "I wish we were in some place warmer, that way we could relax!" Randy complained.

            "Digidestined!! Why are you sitting out here in the cold?" a familiar voice asked.

            "Hmmm?" we asked, looking up.

            "SnowGoburimon!" April exclaimed, relieved to see our old friends.

            "Who?" Randy, Wendy and Will asked.

            "We met the SnowGoburimon right after that avalanche. They let us stay in their warm snow cave," Nick filled them in.

            "I wish we could go there now!" Sparrowmon said.

            "Too far... I don't think any of us would make it," Floramon said.

            "Hey! Did you have good luck against Polarmon?" came a voice from another direction. We turned to look.

            "SnowCherrymon! It's good to see you!" Will exclaimed.  Nick, April and I looked at him, blankly.

            "We met SnowCherrymon a while back in the Frozen Forest, just South of here. He sure traveled far to congratulate us." Randy said. From behind the SnowCherrymon, dozens of small, furry Digimon darted toward us.

            "Those are the Squirrelmon," Flamemon informed us.

            "Oh, they're so cute!" April exclaimed, as one darted past her.

            "Hey! Are you guys cold, or what?" a voice from behind us called.

            "Gualemon! Hey! You bet we're cold!" I greeted the two Gualemon and three Icedramon that accompanied them. Riding an Icedramon was Coelamon, waving his claw at us wildly. 

            "This is great! We can celebrate with all of our friends now that the DigiAlps are free of the Polarmon's control," Tapirmon commented.   
            With help from our friends, we dug a snow cave, and built a fire. The Digimon brought fresh food from around the area, as thank-yous for beating Polarmon.   

            "Wow, I didn't think there was so much food hidden up here in the DigiAlps," Randy said, looking at the pile of food that the Digimon had brought. 

            "It doesn't matter where it came from, as long as we get to eat it!" Syakomon said, staring at the food hungrily.

            "Not yet, we have to cook this food first. I guess I'll get right on it," Wendy said.

            "No need to trouble yourself Wendy, we'll cook." The SnowGoburimon and Coelamon said, walking into the cave.

            "Oh, well in that case..." she said, as they walked past her, and began cooking the feast. Pretty soon we had to get out of the snow cave, it smelled too good, and we were super hungry.

            A little later, though not too much later or else we would have starved to death, we all sat down to a gigantic victory feast, via our friends, the Digimon! We were so stuffed after we were done, that we could barely move! We all settled down to a long, peaceful rest, knowing that the DigiAlps were free once again.

            "Goodbye everyone! We'll come back and see you some time!" I shouted back to the Digimon of the DigiAlps.

            "If you ever need our help, we'll be there!" Coelamon and the Icedramon shouted. We were standing at the top of a high rise of snow with the DigiAlps mostly behind us, and a forest in front. 

            "Don't forget to visit my brother Cherrymon in the forest!" SnowCherrymon called, waving his branches.

            "Bye!" we all yelled, waving to them. We turned around, and started into the forest.

            "It sure is hard to see in this forest," Will said.

            "I wonder what the deal is with all this fog," Randy said.

            "We could ask Cherrymon, that is, if we can find him," April suggested.

            "Sparrowmon, you knew about SnowCherrymon, do you know anything about the Cherrymon in this forest?" Wendy asked.

            "Nope," Sparrowmon replied.

            "She may not, but I do. I happen to be a plant myself, you know," Floramon said.

            "Really! Where is he?" I asked.

            "That way," Floramon said, pointing to the southwest.

            "You can tell exactly?" April asked.

            "Like I said, I am a plant. I have an acute sense of direction in forests, especially when we're trying to find another plant Digimon," Floramon replied.

            "Well, what're we waiting for, let's find Cherrymon!" Nick said, and he and Syakomon started off going southwest, followed by the rest of us.

            "Uh, Floramon, just exactly how far southwest is Cherrymon?" Will asked, a few hours later. We were all sitting on a fallen log, resting. 

            "That, I can't tell. I can't do everything, you know," Floramon replied. Will sighed.

            "Can you tell if he's any closer?" Voltomon asked.

            "I think he's nearby, but I could be off a little," Floramon said. 

            "Leave it to me, I'll find him. If he's anywhere nearby, I can probably spot him from the air," Sparrowmon said.

            "Wait a sec, what about the mist?" Wendy asked.

            "Hmmm? Oh, yeah, I forgot. I guess we'll just have to keep searching," Sparrowmon said, landing back on Wendy's head,discouranged.

            "You wouldn't be searching for me, now would you?" a voice from behind us asked. We all jumped in surprise, and spun around fast. 

            "Cherrymon!" we all exclaimed, in relief. 

            "I'll take that as a yes," Cherrymon said, putting down the sack he had been carrying. He scooted forward on his roots, closer to us. 

            "So, what have you come here for, Digidestined?" Cherrymon asked.

            "How can you tell we're Digidestined?" Randy asked.

            "Oh, many ways. No human can enter the Digital World if they aren't Digidestined. You also all have partner Digimon and Digivices. Plus, I have a natural understanding of things like that," Cherrymon replied.

            "Well... uh..." Flamemon said, surprised.

            "So tell us, Cherrymon, where are we? On Earth, or another planet?" Randy asked, sitting back down on the fallen tree, followed by the rest of us.

            "Neither. This is the Digital World. It is a parallel dimension to Earth. It is made up of complete data, which can be found on computers in your world," Cherrymon explained.

            "Hah! I knew it! I knew we were in a parallel dimension!" Wendy exclaimed. 

            "So, this is kinda like a computer game?" Nick asked, ignoring her.

            "Sort of, but this is real," Cherrymon replied.

            "But how? If everything here is data, how can it be real?" April asked.

            "Very interesting question. I don't know the answer. I guess some secrets are just meant to be kept as secrets," Cherrymon replied.

            "Wait, if this is real, then so are Digimon, right?" I asked.

            "Yes, they are real, like you humans are," Cherrymon replied.

            "Oh no, that means.... we've been killing Digimon! The one's we vaporized... they're..." Wendy exclaimed. We all realized what had happened.

            "We're murderers," Will said, about to cry.

            "Yes, it is true that Digimon have hearts and souls, and feel pain, but destroying them wasn't a bad thing," Cherrymon tried to explain.

            "Yeah, right. Have you ever killed anything? How would you know?" Randy asked.

            "Please listen to me! Digimon don't ever really die. They are made of data, so when they are destroyed, their information gets reconfigured into a Digiegg, and they are reborn," Cherrymon said. We looked up, surprised.

            "So, it's sort of like reincarnation?" Nick asked.

            "Yes, but that doesn't mean that you can just go around killing all the Digimon that you see, _that, my friends, would make you murderers. Evil Digimon like Deltamon and the Polarmon brothers must be destroyed, there is no other way. If you hadn't destroyed them, innocent Digimon could have been hurt or worse, they themselves could have been destroyed." Cherrymon continued._

            "So, destroying good Digimon is a bad thing, and destroying bad Digimon is a good thing?" April asked, a little confused.

            "There is no clear answer, but I can tell you this: Digimon who are reconfigured will come back in one of two ways. Good Digimon who are destroyed trying to help protect the Digital World come back as the same Digimon, with all the memories it used to have. Bad Digimon who are destroyed in order to protect the Digital World come back as different Digimon, with no memories of the past," Cherrymon explained.

            "So, by destroying Deltamon and the Polarmon Brothers, we did a good thing?" Wendy asked.

            "Yes. You freed parts of the Digital World, and the Digimon that lived there, and you also did the Digimon that you destroyed a favor: they get to start over with a clean slate, and when they are reborn memories of all the pain and suffering they caused won't plague them," Cherrymon said.

            "What about Tyrannomon, Tuskmon, Kokatorimon, Snimon and Roachmon? We destroyed them too, were they evil Digimon like Deltamon?" I asked. Cherrymon shook his head.

            "They were once good, but were corrupted by evil. I suppose you didn't have any other choice than to destroy them at the time, but, they won't be reborn as different Digimon. They will be reborn as the same Digimon they were, with all the memories of the past," Cherrymon explained.

            "Oh no... we... we made a mistake?" I asked.

            "It's all right, we didn't have a choice, remember? If we hadn't destroyed them, they would have destroyed us," Voltomon said, trying to cheer me up.

            "We'll just have to be more careful of who we destroy. They can't all be under the influence of Curses, you know," Randy said, standing up. We all looked at him.

            "I know we really don't feel like fighting any more, but we have to. The Digital World is counting on us. If we weren't brought here to free the Digital World, what were we brought here for?" Randy asked. We nodded.

            "You're right," April said, nodding. I shook my head, and nodded. 

            "That reminds me, how do we go back home? If we are in a dimension that is parallel to Earth, can't we just open up some sort of interdimensional portal?" Will asked.

            "Yeah, and if we can survive here, does that mean Digimon can survive in our world?" I asked.

            "How do you think you got here? A gate between the Digital World and real world had to be opened. Now, as for getting back..." Cherrymon started.

            "How do we open a portal?" Wendy asked.

            "I think that once your purpose in the Digital World has been served, a gate will open and allow you to return to the real world," Cherrymon said.

            "So all we have to do is free the Digital World from the control of the Dark Digimon, and then we get sent back home, huh? Peace of cake," Nick said.

            "It's not that easy, there are many, many Dark Digimon, some who are much more powerful than you could imagine. It's going to be a whole lot tougher than you think," Cherrymon replied.

            "How did the Digital World get taken over by the Dark Digimon?" Floramon asked, concerned.

            "Well, years ago, many, very powerful Dark Digimon appeared here, and started taking over. The four beings that guard the Digital World were sealed up first, causing chaos all over. One of the beings, Azulongmon, sent for his accomplice, Gennai..." Cherrymon said, but as soon as he said the word Gennai, we gasped.

            "I take it you've heard of Gennai?" Cherrymon asked.

            "More than that, he helped us defeat Deltamon!" Tapirmon replied.

            "And you said something about guardian beings, right? Didn't that pink tiger say something like she was a guardian of the Digital World?" I asked. 

            "Hey, yeah, that's right! So that means she must be a Digimon too," Nick concluded.

            "You were visited by a guardian of the Digital World? You truly are special children, then," Cherrymon remarked.

            "Do you know who she is?" I asked.

            "I'm sorry, but I've only barely heard of Azulongmon, not to mention the others," Cherrymon replied.

            "Oh," I replied.

            "Anyway," Cherrymon said, clearing his throat, "Azulongmon told Gennai to summon the original five Digidestined to the Digital World from the real world. These five came here, and defeated the evil Digimon many, many years ago. But, one of the Digimon wasn't completely destroyed, and eventually rebuilt himself. Now, he is the cause of all of these problems. He created a vast army of Digimon to conquer the Digital World. However, Azulongmon again sent for Gennai, and told him to summon the Digidestined again. Only, they had grown older, and were unable to return to the Digital World. Instead, Gennai got seven other Digidestined, who had witnessed a battle many years ago between two Digimon on Earth. These Digidestined came to the Digital World, and destroyed a few of the evil Digimon. The dark Digimon who was behind this got a plan, and figured out how to open up a gate to the real world. He took his army there, to conquer the real world, and the seven Digidestined followed. That was many years ago. This dark Digimon... I don't know his name, but I do know that he left the strongest Digimon out of his army in charge of different areas of the Digital World. You have defeated Deltamon and the Polarmon brothers, guards to the Digit Peninsula and the DigiAlps. You still have many more to destroy." Cherrymon said.

            "Can you tell us anything about the other Digimon he left in charge?" Randy asked.

            "I know of one other, a Champion Digimon by the name of Toranmon. He is in charge of Tecno City and Tecno Savanna, which are just north of here," Cherrymon said. I got out my fusion computer, and pulled up Toranmon's bio.

            "He is a gear Digimon who resembles his Rookie form, Hagurumon, but is much bigger and covered with Chroma-Digizoid metal," I read. 

            "What's Chroma-Digizoid?" Will asked.

            "That is a very tough type of metal that is almost completely impenetrable," Tapirmon said. We sighed heavily.  

            "I guess we could always use a challenge," I said, with a bit of sarcasm in my voice.

            "Do you know anything else, Cherrymon?" Floramon.

            "I know.... how to play Digi-charades," Cherrymon offered. We all face-faulted.

            "Oh well, thanks for your help, anyway," April said, getting up.

            "I guess we're headed to Tecno Savanna, then," Randy said, standing up, and pretending to dust himself off. 

            "Yeah," I replied, and began to close up the fusion computer.

            "Wait a second!" a voice exclaimed, from inside it. I opened it up, and there was Gennai! 

            "Oh, so you _have met Gennai," Cherrymon said._

            "Not in person," Voltomon said.

            "Greetings Digidestined, I hope this isn't a bad time," Gennai said.

            "Not at all, we're just here talking to Cherrymon," I replied.

            "Cherrymon? Then you've passed through the DigiAlps and beat the Polarmon brothers already?!" Gennai asked, astonished.

            "Yeah, that's right," Flamemon said.

            "You're getting better. But, I have some bad news for you. You aren't done yet. There is another evil Digimon south of where you are, ruling over Tecno City and Tecno Savanna..." he said.

            "Yeah, we know. Cherrymon told us already," I said.

            "Oh, well, then, good luck in Tecno!" Gennai said, and his face disappeared from the screen.

           "Sometimes, I wonder about that guy," Wendy said. We picked up our stuff, and headed north.

Next Chapter: With their new enemy, Toranmon, revealed, the Digidestined set off across the spacious Tecno Savannah and decide to explore the city of Tecno. However, they get a surprise once they are inside! 


	15. The Mysteries of Tecno

Digimon: Elementals

By: ArtikGato

Disclaimer: For the minuscule portion of you who are BRAINDEAD IDIOTS, I DON'T own Digimon. Not that I wouldn't like to, but I don't Toei Animation, Saban, Fox Kids, and those Japanese people own Digimon, not me. There are lots of Digimon that I've created for the sole purpose of putting them in this story, so if you see a name you don't recognize, it's probably one of my creations. There will be a list at the end of the fic, and in the Author's Note at the beginning of every chapter, I'll put the names of my creations for that particular chapter, as well as the origin of some Digimon you may not recognize. 

Author's Note: Comments, suggestions, and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism welcome. Flames will be answered by a multitude of things from my army of faithful and loyal (and powerful) Digimon. The following Digimon are 100% my creations. If there are actual Digimon with those names, oops, and sorry to whoever created them. Here they are: Giramon. Shimaunimon are from Digimon World, and Rhinomon are the Golden Armor Digivolved form of Patamon, technically. OK, enjoy the story!

Chapter Fifteen: The Mysteries of Tecno

            "Wow! So, you were there when we were in the real world?" Izzy asked.

            "Sounds like it, assuming you guys were the seven Digidestined that Cherrymon was talking about," Wendy replied.

            "Actually, it was only me and T.K, along with the rest of our team, Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, and Joe. Kari joined us after we went back to the real world, and Davis, Yolei, Cody and Ken joined us just this year," Izzy said. 

            "Hmmm. Could the dark Digimon Cherrymon was talking about be Myotismon?" Kari asked.

            "It has to be him," T.K. replied.

            "Then... Myotismon has been involved all along?" Gatomon asked.

            "Sounds like it," Davis replied.

            "Anyway, we headed out of the forest and onto Tecno Savanna...." Nick replied. 

Flashback:

            "Wow, so this is Tecno Savanna, huh?" Nick asked.         

            "It's big, flat, and there are no trees on it at all..." Wendy complained.

            "Looks kinda like Africa," Nick said.

            "Or the inside of Randy's head," I offered. He glared at me. Everyone else laughed.

            "HEY!!" he shouted. I laughed.

            "Lighten up! Can't you take a joke?" I replied.

            "No," he replied, crossly. I rolled my eyes.

            "I guess that makes it all the more fun to tease you, then," I replied, smirking. He glared at me, but said no more. 

            "I guess we have to cross it," April said, and sighed, ignoring my argument with Randy.

            "Hey, it could be worse... we could have to cross a desert," Will said, as we started off across the savanna. As we walked, we began to notice the wildlife surrounding us. 

            "Wow, you were right, this is like the Digital World equivalent of the African Savannas," April said.

            "What is Africa?" Syakomon, riding in Nick's backpack, asked.

            "It is a continent back on Earth," April replied.

            "This is so cool, there are tons of Digimon living here! I just hope they're friendly," I said, and took a drink off of my canteen.

            "Look, Giraffes!" Will exclaimed, pointing to a group of long-necked Digimon. They were eating off the top of a few trees.

            "Somehow, I don't think they are Giraffes," Wendy said, as I looked them up on the computer.

            "You're both right, they're Giramon, long-necked Digimon of the savannas. They are friendly, and will only attack if their young are in danger," I said.

            "Cool," Sparrowmon said.

            "Hey, check it out, what are they?" Wendy asked. We all turned.

            "They look like zebras," April commented.

            "They are Shimaunimon. They are a striped variety of Unimon who have no wings," I said.

            "And let me guess, those are Rhinomon," Randy said, pointing to a herd of grazing Digimon off to our left. They looked like armor plated rhinoceroses.

            "You're right Randy, how did you know?" I asked.

            "Common sense," Randy explained.

            "So, you're smarter than I thought, huh?" I teased. He glared at me. I just laughed.

            "Would you stop that? I'll have you know that back at my school, I was making all B's," he said, proudly. I blinked.

            "Whatever. Anyway, Rhinomon are hot tempered rhinoceros Digimon with metal armor covering their bodies," I read off the screen of the computer.

            "Let's not disturb them then," Voltomon said, and we started off in the same direction we had been going. Along the way, we saw many more interesting varieties of Digimon. 

            A while later, the savanna started to become dotted with a lot more trees. We soon saw Tecno on the horizon. We were relieved that we had reached our destination, but we knew that the danger started here. Inside the city gates, Toranmon and his army waited. We looked around, and found an oasis with a pool of water. We rested there for a while, and prepared to enter Tecno. The problem was, we didn't know what exactly waited for us beyond those heavy steel gates, or for that matter, how we were going to get in. We decided to sneak up and try to take out the guards at the gate. There were two Digimon guarding the gate: Guardromon.

            "Guardromon are Champion level robot Digimon," I said, typing on my computer.

            "Ok, so is there a way to beat them without destroying them, and without alerting Toranmon or his army inside?" April asked. I typed a few words into the computer.

            "We could try short circuiting them," I said.

            "How do we do that?" Nick asked.

            "Well, you've seen what happens when Shockmon and Marinedramon combine their attacks, right?" I asked.

            "I get it! Both water and electricity can short circuit machines, so combining them would definitely work," Will said.

            "Perfect, then let's get to work!" Syakomon said, jumping down out of Nick's backpack.

            "We'll short-circuit them, and you guys try to get the doors open," Voltomon said.

            "Ok, then let's begin," Nick said.

            _"Voltomon Digivolve to.... Shockmon!"_

_            "Syakomon Digivolve to... Marinedramon!"_

            Shockmon flew overhead, and Marinedramon leapt out from behind the hill we had been hiding behind. We snuck around from behind the hill, and down toward the gates.

            "Ready Marinedramon?" Shockmon asked.

            "You bet!" he called up to her.

            "Stop, intruders!" the Guardromon exclaimed.

            "Hydro Blaster!" "Shock Beam!" the attacks combined in the air, and slammed into both Guardromon. The Guardromon sparked, and fell to the ground, unconscious.

            "Good job!" April called, and we searched for a way to get the gate open.

            "No luck! Its way too heavy for the Digimon to pull open," Randy said.

            "Now what?" Will asked.

            "Hold on, a circuit board!" I said, and plugged the fusion computer into it. The others rushed over to where I was.

            "Find anything?" Nick asked.

            "Well, here's the controls for the gate, but other than that, nada. Oh, well. I guess I'll open the gate," I said, and pressed a few keys. The gate began to slide open. I disconnected the computer, and we entered Tecno. We snuck around the edge of the gates, and into the city. The gate closed behind us. Marinedramon and Shockmon followed, and were about to demote back to Rookies, when suddenly, two rockets shot toward them. 

            "What?" we asked. Shockmon dodged, barely, and Marinedramon caught the one headed for him in midair, and threw it into the air, where it exploded. 

            "Intruder! Destroy!" a mechanical voice exclaimed, and a bunch of weird looking machine Digimon came into view.

            "They must be Toranmon's army," I said, and looked them up. 

            "First, there are the Guardromon, who we are familiar with. Second, there are the Tankmon, tank Digimon with a sneeze like a cannon. Finally, Mechanorimon, robot Digimon made of Chroma-Digizoid metal. Their attack is Twin Beam.

            _"Flamemon Digivolve to... Meramon!"_

_            "Floramon Digivolve to... Pansymon!"_

_            "Sparrowmon Digivolve to... Falcomon!"_

_            "Tapirmon Digivolve to... Pyliomon!"_

            "Be careful! Don't destroy them!" I called up to the Digimon.

            "Right!" they said.

            "Target in range, Twin Beam!" the five Mechanorimon said, synchronized.

            "Oh no!" we exclaimed. 

            "Asteroid Smash!" Pyliomon tried to block the beams with a giant rock, but they disintegrated the rock and kept coming! The beams hit their targets, causing the Digimon to fall to the ground. They struggled back to their feet.

            "Hyper Cannon!" the Tankmon all shot missiles out of their noses. The missiles hit near the fallen Digimon and exploded, sending the Digimon into the air.

            "Grenade Destroyer!" the Guardromon were attacking now! Their attacks collided with the Champion Digimon, blowing them back against the city gates. We ran up to them, worried and shocked. When the dust cleared, they lay on the ground as Rookies, unconscious. 

            "Voltomon, speak to me!" I exclaimed, and picked up the lifeless rabbit Digimon. She stirred, and coughed.

            "Flamemon?" Randy asked the fireball Digimon.

            "I'll be all right," Flamemon said, faintly.

            "How come we got beaten so badly?" April asked, holding the fallen Floramon.       

            "Well executed teamwork?" Will asked, kneeling down by Tapirmon.          

            "Maybe they knew we were coming," Nick said, trying to get Syakomon's shell open.

            "But how? We took out the two guards too fast for them to alert the others," Wendy asked. I gasped. 

            "They knew because of my computer connection when I opened the gate!" I exclaimed. "Darn it, this is all my fault!" 

            "It doesn't matter how they knew! The gate is closed, and those guys are getting closer! What do we do?" Randy asked.

            "Anybody got an idea?" Nick asked, as the army of machine Digimon came closer and closer. 

            "Uhmmm...." Will asked. The Digimon stopped, and aimed their cannons at us.      "Stop right there you tin cans!" Wendy yelled to them. They narrowed their eyes.

            "Uh, Wendy, I don't think they appreciate being called tin cans," Nick said.

            "No kidding, Sherlock!" Wendy exclaimed. 

            "Target in range..." the Mechanorimon exclaimed. 

            "Forget the tin cans, RUN!!!" April yelled, and took off to the left. We followed.

            "Twin Beam..." "Hyper Cannon..." "Grenade Destroyer..." a gigantic explosion behind us knocked us off our feet. We slid along the ground for a second, but then we were falling! When the smoke cleared from the attacks, we were nowhere in sight! 

            We fell down a dark tunnel of some sort, and landed on metal. After a couple of minutes, we stood up, and looked around. From the dim light, we could tell that we were below ground, and that there was running water nearby. It stank down here, too.

            "Whoa, this place reeks! What is this?" Randy exclaimed, covering his nose.

            "I think we're in a sewer," I said, with my nose and mouth covered.

            "Well, at least we're not up there getting attacked by that army," Nick said.

            "Yeah, but it really, really stinks down here!" April exclaimed.

            "We can't go back up, those Digimon are too strong for us, and our Digimon are exhausted," Wendy said.

            "Plus, there's no ladder to go back up," Floramon, who was awake, commented.

            "Let's try and find another exit, or at least an area of this sewer that doesn't stink so badly," I said, and we started walking. As we walked, the smell kept getting worse and worse.

            "We're going in the wrong direction!" April yelled.

            "How do you know this is the wrong direction? This could be the right direction," Voltomon asked.

            "Let's just keep walking, and hope we find an exit," Nick said, trying to calm April.

            "Excuse me, are you the Digidestined?" a voice asked, from in front of us.

            "Who's there?" Syakomon asked.

            "No need to worry, we won't hurt you," the voice said, and a bunch of Numemon and blob like yellow Digimon came into view.

            "What are those yellow things?" Wendy asked.

            "Those are Sukamon. They're mutant Digimon who love dark, smelly places, and are usually found hanging around with Numemon," I said.

            "Well, this is definitely a dark, smelly place," Sparrowmon said.

            "Please come with us. We need you help right away," the Numemon said.

            "Wait, how do we know you aren't leading us into a trap?" Randy asked.

            "You can trust us, we're on your side," the Sukamon said.

            "Well, we don't have many options right now," Will said.

            "Ok, but first, where are you leading us to?" I asked.

            "We're leading you to our friend Mamemon. He is sick and you have to help him," Numemon explained.

            "Well..." Randy said. I looked up Mamemon.

            "Mamemon is a mutant Digimon made of metal. He is an Ultimate Digimon, even though many people think he is a Champion because of his small size," I said.

            "Ultimate?" Wendy asked.

            "That's the stage after Champion, and so far the highest level of power that a Digimon can Digivolve to," Flamemon explained.

            "I just hope Mamemon doesn't want to fight us," I commented.  

            "Don't worry, Mamemon is really nice, and for a Digimon so small he's got a really big heart. He and his brother, Metalmamemon used to rule Tecno," Sukamon said.

            "What happened?" Voltomon asked.

            "A powerful Dark Digimon appeared a few years ago and battled them. The Dark Digimon and his army beat Mamemon and Metalmamemon, and took over. After the fight, Mamemon escaped and came to the sewers, but Metalmamemon didn't and he is imprisoned somewhere in the city, we just don't know where," Numemon explained.

            "And that Dark Digimon left Toranmon in charge of Tecno, right?" Wendy asked.

            "Yes," Sukamon replied.

            "So, how does a Champion Digimon like Toranmon control all of these powerful Digimon in Tecno?" I asked.

           "He reprogrammed the machines to do what he wants using a computer in the center of Tecno. He can control all of the machine Digimon in Tecno at Champion level and below using that computer, and he also controls Tecno itself. As for the other Digimon--the ones that have brains and not computers controlling them--he has most of them brainwashed," Numemon said, sadly.

            "How awful!" Floramon exclaimed.

            "We're just lucky he doesn't come after us. He doesn't think that we are worthy of being brainwashed since we are powerless and weak," Sukamon said.

            "You may not be very powerful, but you have your strong points," Voltomon said.

            "I guess so," Numemon replied.

            "No really, you're helping us, which means you are against Toranmon, and that is very brave of you," April said.

            "Really? Well, thanks!" Sukamon exclaimed, happily.

            "Now then, can you take us to Mamemon?" I asked.

            "Gladly," Numemon said, and began sliding off in the other direction. We followed. Soon, after a while of walking, we entered a room full of Numemon and Sukamon. In the back of the room was Mamemon, asleep.

            "Should we wake him up?" I asked.

            "I wish you could but... he got heavily damaged in the battle with the Dark Digimon, and when he came down here, something reacted with his wound, and it paralyzed him. He has been like this for many years." Sukamon said.

            "That's so sad," April said.

            "Yeah. We know what would cure him, all we need is some motor oil," Numemon explained.

            "Where are we supposed to get motor oil?" Randy asked.

            "There is plenty at the Robot Shop. Unfortunately, it is on the other side of Tecno, and we can't go outside of the sewers. Even if we could, Toranmon's army would just capture us. There's nothing we can do." Numemon replied.

            "So all we have to do is get the motor oil at the Robot House and bring it back here. Sounds easy..." Nick said.

            "Yeah, but we've got to avoid Toranmon's army. They are way too strong for us, and they are probably on the lookout for us since our encounter with them at the gate," Wendy replied.

            "So can we count on you to get the oil?" Sukamon asked.

            "Easier said than done, but you can count on us!" Will said.

            "Good, then you're probably going to need this," Numemon said, and handed us a rolled up piece of paper.

            "It's a map of Tecno!" I exclaimed, unfolding it. Numemon nodded.

            "This will really help us out a lot, thank you," April said.     

            "Ok, we'll leave tonight and try to get the motor oil. Agreed?" Nick asked.

            "Agreed," we all chimed in. I looked at my watch.

            "According to my watch, it's six-o-clock. It should be dark by nine," I informed them.

            "Ok, so we'll just stay here and save up our strength, and then leave for the Robot Shop," Sparrowmon said. So, we rested.

Next Chapter: A routine mission to get some Motor Oil from across Tecno turns bad when Toranmon and his minions find them! The army proves to be far to much for the Champion Digimon to handle. What now? 


	16. Tecno At Night

Digimon: Elementals

By: ArtikGato

Disclaimer: For the minuscule portion of you who are BRAINDEAD IDIOTS, I DON'T own Digimon. Not that I wouldn't like to, but I don't Toei Animation, Saban, Fox Kids, and those Japanese people own Digimon, not me. There are lots of Digimon that I've created for the sole purpose of putting them in this story, so if you see a name you don't recognize, it's probably one of my creations. There will be a list at the end of the fic, and in the Author's Note at the beginning of every chapter, I'll put the names of my creations for that particular chapter, as well as the origin of some Digimon you may not recognize. 

Author's Note: Comments, suggestions, and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism welcome. Flames will be answered by a multitude of things from my army of faithful and loyal (and powerful) Digimon. I didn't create any new Digimon for this chapter, although Tinmon is from Digimon World.  OK, enjoy the story!

Chapter Sixteen: Tecno At Night

            A Tankmon patrolled the moonlit streets of Tecno. It rounded a corner, and passed by an open sewer plate. Below, Randy watched as the Tankmon rolled around another corner, and out of sight.

            "Ok guys it's now or never," Randy said, and pulled himself up and out of the sewer, followed by Flamemon. He stood up, and darted into the shadows of a nearby building. Voltomon, Floramon, Syakomon, Tapirmon and Sparrowmon followed. I stood up, jumped, and grabbed onto the ladder, and was soon up, on the moonlit street, and then over by Voltomon and the others. Nick, April, Wendy and Will followed. I pulled Numemon's map out of my backpack.

            "Ok, since only three of us Digimon can fly, we're going to have to each carry two passengers," Sparrowmon said to Voltomon and Tapirmon.

            "We can handle it," Tapirmon replied.

            "Good, then going by air, the fastest way to the Robot Shop without being detected is by flying along the sides of buildings, in the shadows. We should take this street, and then switch to this one, and finally, we'll cross over to this street, and end up at the Robot Shop," I said, pointing to the map.  Sparrowmon, Voltomon, and Tapirmon nodded. The others nodded in approval.

            "Ok, let's get going then, the sooner we get the motor oil, the sooner we can free Mamemon," April said.

            "Right!" the rest of us replied. 

            The Tankmon turned around another corner, and rounded another corner. He looked around, puzzled.

            "Huh, I could've sworn I heard voices coming from over this way," the Tankmon said, and continued on his patrol. Above, Shockmon, Pyliomon and Falcomon hovered in the air, hidden in the shadows of a building. We looked on as the Tankmon rolled away. 

            "So far so good, now let's get to the Robot Shop," Randy, who was riding with Will and Flamemon on Pyliomon, said. April and Floramon were riding with Wendy on Falcomon, and Nick and Syakomon were riding on Shockmon with me. The three Champion Digimon started off in the direction of the Robot House, swiftly and silently. We soon came to an intersection.

            "Ok, we've got to do this quickly or we'll be spotted," Nick said.      

            "Right," Shockmon, Falcomon and Pyliomon replied. We checked for any guards, and crossed over to another street, covered in shadows.

            "Huh?" a Mechanorimon asked, and turned around.

            "What is it?" another Mechanorimon asked.         

            "I think I just saw something over there," the first Mechanorimon said, and pointed to where we were just flying. The other Mechanorimon looked.

            "There's nothing over there! I think your circuits are malfunctioning," the second Mechanorimon said. 

            "There's the Robot House!" I exclaimed when we crossed over to the narrow alleyway, which led to the Robot Shop.

            "Great, now let's get the motor oil!" Will replied. 

            "Intruder, Destroy!" came from behind us. We turned around, and spotted a Guardromon at entrance to the alley.

            "We've been spotted!" Wendy exclaimed.

            "Quick, we have to stop him before he calls for reinforcements!" Randy exclaimed. Behind the Guardromon, three Tankmon and a Mechanorimon rolled up.

            "Too late," Nick replied. Shockmon, Pyliomon and Falcomon swooped to the ground, and the six of us and the remaining Rookie Digimon jumped off and landed on the street. Floramon, Syakomon and Flamemon jumped forward.

            _"Floramon Digivolve to... Pansymon!"_

_            "Syakomon Digivolve to... Marinedramon!"_

_            "Flamemon Digivolve to... Meramon!"_

"We'll hold them off, you guys go and get the motor oil," Meramon said, and jumped forward to attack.

            "Careful, don't destroy them!" I called, and we ran into the Robot Shop. 

            "It's too dark in here, I can't see a thing!" April exclaimed, as we ran in. 

            "I think I found a light switch," Will said, and flipped a switch. The lights blinked on, leaving us staring at a horde of gear-looking Digimon and robots. 

            "Uh oh..." Randy said. The gear Digimon looked at us, and one of them flew forward and straight up to me.

            "Uh..." I asked, puzzled. Why weren't they attacking, they were in Toranmon's army, right?

            "Welcome to Robot Shop," the gear Digimon said.

            "What's going on?" April asked.

            "We are the Hagurumon and Tinmon. We live in the Robot Shop," the gear Digimon replied. I got out the computer to look them up.

            "I don't get it, why aren't you attacking us?" Randy replied.

            "We aren't under the control of Toranmon. Somehow, I found a way to bypass the program Toranmon is using to control the other Digimon in the city. I figured out how to change back my friends the Hagurumon and Tinmon by using a computer. We've been hiding out here in the Robot Shop ever since," the Hagurumon replied.

            "How did you free your friends from Toranmon's control?" Nick asked.

            "I used a computer, and triggered a wave of Digicode. The Digicode sent a message to their circuit boards, and changed them back," Hagurumon explained. I typed a little, and brought up Hagurumon's profile.

            "Hagurumon, a Rookie level gear Digimon with a metal skin and an attack called Gear Crusher," I said.

            "How do you know that?" Hagurumon asked.

            "It's right here on my computer," I said, showing him the screen.

            "Interesting," Hagurumon replied.

            "Hey, I bet you could show us how to trigger Digicode on the fusion computer!" April suggested, snapping her finger.

            "Let's see," Hagurumon said, and a wire snaked out of his back and plugged up to the computer. Hagurumon searched through the files on the computer.

            "I can bring up the Digicode and create it on here, but I can't send it out from here. I'm going to need something else, a transmitter." Hagurumon said, after a little while.

            "A transmitter, huh?" I asked.

            "Too bad, if we had a cell phone, we might be able to use that as a transmitter for the Digicode," Nick commented.

            "Wait, we do have a cell phone!" Wendy exclaimed, and pulled out her phone. 

            "Great!" I exclaimed.

            "All we need is some batteries, and we can turn the fusion computer into a Digicode factory!" Nick exclaimed. Suddenly, something slammed into the wall of the Robot Shop.

            "Oh no!" Will exclaimed.

            "This will have to wait for later, right now we need some motor oil, fast," April said, turning to the Hagurumon.

            "Right," Hagurumon said, and turned to a Tinmon, who rolled to the back of the Robot Shop. He picked up a container, and rolled up to April. 

            "Thanks," she said.

            "May I ask what for?" Hagurumon asked.

            "We need it to cure Mamemon, I believe he used to rule here," I said, as Hagurumon disconnected from the computer.

            "King Mamemon?! You'd better get going!" Hagurumon exclaimed.

            "We'll be back!" I exclaimed, closing the Fusion Computer, and running out with the others. We dashed outside, and found the Digimon in battle with six or seven Tankmon, four Mechanorimon, and a dozen Guardromon.

            "Oh no!" Randy exclaimed.

           "More of Toranmon's army will be here any minute!" Falcomon shouted down to us from the air.

            "We've got to get this motor oil to Mamemon as fast as we can," I said, trying to formulate a plan. April, who still had the motor oil turned to Will.

            "Will, you and Pyliomon take the oil to Mamemon," she said, handing the motor oil to Will.

            "Huh?" we asked.

            "Why me?" Will asked.

            "April's right, we'll hold off Toranmon's army while you guys get the motor oil to Mamemon," Nick said.

            "Wait a minute..." Will said.

            "You guys are the only ones who can make it, we're counting on you!" I exclaimed, and he nodded.

            "Pyliomon!" Will yelled up to his Digimon.

            "Need a ride?" Pyliomon asked, flying down to him. Will hopped on his back, and Pyliomon took off. Toranmon's army saw them, and turned to fire at them.

            "I don't think so!" Meramon, Shockmon, Pansymon, Falcomon and Marinedramon exclaimed, and blasted them with their attacks, knocking them down, but only for a second. They turned back around, and started to fire at us again.    

            "What are we going to do?" I asked.

            "We could try disabling the army," April said.

            "Worth a try," Nick said, and was about to yell the plan to Marinedramon, when suddenly, Toranmon, flanked by two Hagurumon, rounded a corner.

            "Toranmon!" we exclaimed.

            "If we disable this army, he'll only call for more Digimon!" I exclaimed. Toranmon got an evil glint in his eyes.

            "You've done well in evading my army so far Digidestined, but you are trapped in Tecno now, and there's no where left to hide," Toranmon said.

            "When we're done with you, Toranmon, you'll be a heap of scrap metal!" Randy, enraged, shouted.

            "Oh really? I'd like to see you try to destroy me, take your best shot!" Toranmon exclaimed, and the army pointed their weapons at us, ready to attack at his word.

            "You're not fighting fair, these Digimon have all been brainwashed!" I yelled.

            "Oh, but if I was fighting fair I wouldn't be evil, now would I?" Toranmon asked.

            "That's it, Roaring Flame!" Meramon shouted, and blasted a ball of fire at Toranmon. The Tankmon blasted it with their cannons, and almost hit Meramon.

            "Attack now, destroy them!" Toranmon ordered. The army all attacked at once, blasting the Digimon. They fell to the ground, as Rookies.

            "Oh no!" I exclaimed.

            "They are way too powerful!" Randy said, grimacing. The army took a step in their direction, and aimed their cannons at the fallen Rookies.

            "Smirk Bomb!" "Asteroid Smash!" two attacks collided with the army, stopping them. Pyliomon and a now healthy Mamemon flew into view, and swooshed past Toranmon. Pyliomon landed, and Will jumped off.

            "Great timing, Will!" April congratulated.

            "I knew we could count on you!" Wendy exclaimed. Toranmon narrowed his eyes, and glared at Mamemon.

            "Hello Toranmon, long time, no see," Mamemon said, and glared back.

            "Why aren't you dead?" Toranmon snarled.

            "Because you can't get rid of one of the rulers of Tecno that easily," Mamemon replied.

            "Former rulers," Toranmon corrected him, with a smirk.

           "Not for long," Mamemon replied, and aimed one of his hands at Toranmon. Toranmon snarled.

            "Attack!" he ordered. The army sent all their attacks straight for Mamemon, Pyliomon, the fallen Rookies, and us!

            "Force Field!" Mamemon created a wall of energy, which blocked the attacks.

            "All right!" we cheered. Toranmon glared at us.

            "I'm out of here, you guys are on your own!" Toranmon said, and retreated, leaving the army against Mamemon and Pyliomon. We ran over to our now recovering Rookie Digimon, and scooped them up.

            "I can't wait to get my hands on that Toranmon!" Voltomon exclaimed, angrily.

            "You aren't the only one," I said, and looked at Mamemon. He was glaring at the spot where Toranmon had last been. 

            "Hey Mamemon, thanks for your help, but the army is too strong for just Pyliomon!" Will called up to him. He softened his stare, and nodded. He turned back to the army.

            "Listen up, I am Mamemon. I was your leader!" Mamemon yelled.

            "That won't do any good; their programs have been completely rewritten. They don't know who you are," April said. Mamemon looked back at them.

            "What do we do then? I won't attack my own troops, even if they are under orders from Toranmon!" Mamemon replied, frantically.

            "I've got an idea, do you know Digicode?" I asked.

            "Yeah, why?" he asked.

            "We met this Hagurumon who said that by using a modified wave of Digicode, we could rewrite their programs," I explained.

            "I know Digicode, but not that well. Programming and stuff was always Metalmamemon's field," Mamemon answered.

            "He may not be able to help you, but I can," a voice said from behind us. We turned, and saw Hagurumon floating out of the Robot House toward us.

            "Hagurumon! Awesome!" Randy and Flamemon exclaimed.

            "Master Mamemon, it's good to see you functional again," Hagurumon greeted him. Mamemon nodded.

            "And it's good to see that your program didn't get rewritten," Mamemon replied. Hagurumon floated up, and connected to the Fusion Computer.

            "All you need to do is connect the cell phone to the fusion computer. I'll take it from there," Hagurumon said.

            "Ok," I said, and plugged the cell phone up. I stood back. 

            "Hurry, we can't keep blocking the attacks from Toranmon's army!" Pyliomon exclaimed. Hagurumon scrolled through the computer's systems and logged onto the Digicode program. He entered a few strange characters into the program, and started up the wave of Digicode. Pyliomon and Mamemon moved aside, and a wave of energy pulsated from the cell phone, and passed over Toranmon's army. A red, flashing "WARNING" box appeared on the screen.

            "Huh?" we asked. Hagurumon grunted in frustration.

            "Toranmon has somehow included an anti-rewrite code in their programs. I can't change them back!" Hagurumon said.

            "What now?" Floramon asked. Hagurumon entered a few more characters into the computer.

            "What are you doing?" Nick asked.

            "If I can't change them back now, I may be able to change them back later with the right equipment. Until then, I'll have to disable them," Hagurumon explained, and triggered another wave of Digicode. The army twitched, and dropped to the ground, unconscious.

            "Nice," Voltomon said. Pyliomon glowed, and reverted to Tapirmon.

Next Chapter: Mamemon and the Element Digidestined decide to take matters into their own hands, and attack Tecno Palace, Toranmon's stronghold. They seem to be doing well, until Toranmon calls for a one-on-one showdown with Mamemon! 


	17. The Palace

Digimon: Elementals

By: ArtikGato

Disclaimer: For the minuscule portion of you who are BRAINDEAD IDIOTS, I DON'T own Digimon. Not that I wouldn't like to, but I don't Toei Animation, Saban, Fox Kids, and those Japanese people own Digimon, not me. There are lots of Digimon that I've created for the sole purpose of putting them in this story, so if you see a name you don't recognize, it's probably one of my creations. There will be a list at the end of the fic, and in the Author's Note at the beginning of every chapter, I'll put the names of my creations for that particular chapter, as well as the origin of some Digimon you may not recognize. 

Author's Note: Comments, suggestions, and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism welcome. Flames will be answered by a multitude of things from my army of faithful and loyal (and powerful) Digimon. The following Digimon are 100% my creations. If there are actual Digimon with those names, oops, and sorry to whoever created them. Here they are: Ironumemon and Numerimon. Platinumsukamon is from Digimon World. OK, enjoy the story!

Chapter Seventeen: The Palace

           "That's Tecno Palace?" I asked, astonished. We were looking at a run down, old metal building, with two guards at the entrance.

            "That used to be Tecno Palace. It was trashed by the forces of Darkness during our battle with Toranmon and his master," Mamemon explained.

            "How awful!" Floramon exclaimed, outraged.

            "Tecno Palace used to be a bright and cheery place where Digimon from all over the city would gather for parties and gatherings. King Mamemon and Metalmamemon were always kind and generous rulers, unlike this dictator Toranmon," Hagurumon said, making a face of disgust.

            "Don't worry, Mamemon and Metalmamemon will be back on the throne in no time, just you wait and see," Wendy assured Hagurumon.         

            "Of course, we're going to have to get past all those guards first," Randy said.

            "No problem, all we have to do is hit them with some Digicode, and disable them, right?" April asked.

            "It's not that simple. Tecno Palace is bound to be guarded by a lot of Digimon, and I'll lay odds that not all of them are robots," Mamemon replied.

            "What do you mean?" Will asked.

            "Not all the Digimon living here are machines, you know. The Platinumsukamon and Ironumemon, for example. They aren't mech types, they are filth types," Mamemon answered, a little concerned.

            "That could be a problem. We certainly can't destroy them," Voltomon said.

            "We could disable them separately, but I don't know the Digicode that is used on Filth types," Hagurumon said.

            "How are we going to handle this?" Tapirmon asked.

            "Well, we took out the guards at the entrance to the Ice Caverns pretty effectively, didn't we?" April asked Floramon.

            "Huh?" Randy, Wendy and Will asked.

            "That's right! Pansymon was able to take them out without hurting them at all!" Nick exclaimed. 

            "So, we'll use Pansymon to get the Platinumsukamon and Ironumemon, while..." Flamemon said, but I stopped him.

            "We may not have to," I said, calling up the profiles of Platinumsukamon and Ironumemon on the computer. 

            "Huh?" the others asked, turning to me.

            "Platinumsukamon and Ironumemon have tough, metal skin, but they are just like normal Sukamon and Numemon, they hate the sunlight," I informed them.

            "Ok, so we wait to storm Tecno Palace during the day, and when we encounter the Platinumsukamon and Ironumemon, we open a hole in the roof and blind them. They'll run off into a dark corner, and allow us to pass," Syakomon said.

            "Right!" we said, and Wendy checked her watch. 

            "It's two hours until sunup. Let's go wait at the Robot Shop until then," she said.

            "No, that's too far away from here," Sparrowmon said.

            "Well, there's a sewer entrance near here," Mamemon said. We sighed, and headed for the sewers. 

            "Ready?" Hagurumon asked.

            "Ready!" I replied, plugging up the cell phone to the fusion computer. Hagurumon quickly accessed the Digicode program, and entered a string of Digicode. 

            "Stand back," Hagurumon warned.

            "Intruder..." the two Guardromon at the entrance to Tecno Palace said, stomping forward.

            "Now!" Randy exclaimed, and a wave of disabling Digicode shot from the cell phone. With a whir, the Guardromon dropped to the ground, crippled.

            "Good, now, into the palace!" April exclaimed. The Champion Digimon and Mamemon entered the gate, followed by us. I was holding the computer and cell phone. 

            "Next?" Hagurumon asked. 

            "There are three Tankmon and two Mechanorimon in the next room!" Shockmon said, and fired a Shock Beam to stun them. Hagurumon entered a different message into the computer. I sat down the cell phone and computer, and stood back. The wave of Digicode spread through the room, and the Tankmon and Mechanorimon dropped to the ground. We entered the next room, to find ourselves staring at a roomful of Platinumsukamon and Ironumemon.

            "Marinedramon, you know what to do!" Nick called to Marinedramon. Marinedramon jumped up and punched the ceiling.

            "Flaming Fist!" Meramon helped him. A piece of the ceiling came loose, and crashed into the ground. Sunlight streamed into the dark room, sending the Platinumsukamon and Ironumemon fleeing from the room as fast as they could. 

            "Nice going!" April called, and we darted to the next room.

            "Ok, this next room is the dining chamber. There are three doors leading out from that one; the one on the left leads to a hallway, which leads straight to the master control room. The one on the right leads to the kitchen, and the one in the center leads to the master chambers, where Toranmon probably is," Mamemon said.

            "Ok, so we'll just storm right through here, go and whale on Toranmon for a while until he tells us where Metalmamemon is, and then let him beg for mercy," Randy said, sure that his plan was foolproof.

            "Sounds like a plan to me," Meramon said.

            "Amateurs! Maybe we should try to find Metalmamemon first," I said.

            "No go, we aren't even sure if Metalmamemon is in the palace," Nick replied.

            "Like I said, we whale on Toranmon until he tells us where Metalmamemon is," Randy said.

            "Nobody is whaling on anybody!! He's bound to tell us since he is extremely outnumbered anyway!!!" Wendy exclaimed.

            "Can't we get this over with?" Pyliomon asked, impatiently.

            "Ok, fine. We'll decide while he's begging for mercy," Randy said, and we continued into the dining room. There were several Tankmon, Mechanorimon and Guardromon waiting for us.

            "Ready Hagurumon?" Shockmon asked.

           "Ready," Hagurumon replied, and triggered a wave of Digicode. The Tankmon, Mechanorimon, and Guardromon dropped to the floor. We walked around them, and up to the doors.

            "Ok, Toranmon is through this door," Mamemon said, and took the doorknob in his hand. He turned it, and found that it was locked!

            "Oh well, this place is run down anyway," Mamemon said, and blasted it open with his Smirk Bomb attack. He and the Champion Digimon leaped through the doorway into the middle of the room. Surprised, Mamemon stopped, and looked around. 

           "Toranmon changed the room a bit, it looks like a stadium!" he exclaimed. We ran in after them, and looked around for Toranmon.           

            "Well, well, well, look who we have here. It's the loser squad and their scrap heap, Mamemon," a voice said, echoing through the room.

            "Toranmon!" Marinedramon exclaimed.

            "Where is he?" I asked, looking around.

            "Show your face, coward!" Wendy yelled.

            "So, you think I am a coward, huh? You humans are so pathetic. You run away scared to the sewers when my army beats you, and yet..." the voice said, echoing, "you think that I am a coward?" Toranmon said, no longer echoing. We turned to the source of the voice, and the Digimon poised to attack.

            "Come on, give me your best shot. I know I am outnumbered, but I won't go down without a fight. Besides, Mamemon is the only Digimon I want a piece of." Toranmon said, glaring at Mamemon. Mamemon glared back. The tension in that room was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

            "Well too bad, cuz you're getting a piece of all of us, unless you tell us where you've hidden Metalmamemon!" Shockmon yelled.

            "Now that's not fair. Six Champion Digimon and an Ultimate Digimon against just little old me? That hardly sounds like a fair fight. And I thought the powers of Darkness were the only ones who fought dirty..." Toranmon said. We glared at him. Shaking my head, because I knew I was wrong, I called off Shockmon. The others called off their Digimon too. They stayed as Champions, though, in case Toranmon had some dirty trick up his sleeve. 

            "We've called off our Digimon, now tell us where Metalmamemon is!" Randy exclaimed.

            "Sorry, but I fight Mamemon first. If he wins, I'll tell you where Metalmamemon is," Toranmon said. We glared at him.

            "Fine. But no games. You fight dirty, and you'll have six Champion Digimon to contend with," Nick said. We nodded. Mamemon and Toranmon faced off across the battle field. A lot was at stake here; if Mamemon won, Toranmon would tell us where Metalmamemon is, and resign his rule over Tecno. If Mamemon lost, we would leave Tecno, and we couldn't return. We didn't have much of another choice; a seven on one battle wasn't fair, and we couldn't destroy him if he'd done nothing wrong. He was following orders. 

            "Let's start the battle then," Toranmon said.          

            "Begin!" Hagurumon yelled, and they flew toward each other, and slammed into one another. They were blown back, to opposite sides of the battle field.

            "Metal Gear Crusher!" Toranmon shot a barrage of gears at Mamemon. 

            "Smirk Bomb!" Mamemon blocked it with his own attack. The attacks collided, causing an explosion. As the smoke cleared, we could see Toranmon and Mamemon hitting each other with attack after attack, and slamming into each other over and over.

            "Brutal, kinda like wrestling, only with miniature, metal wrestlers," Randy said.

            "Yeah, but you wouldn't see the Rock shooting gears at Stone Cold, would you?" Will asked. Pyliomon and Meramon tilted their heads to the side, confused. Mamemon and Toranmon slammed into each other again and again. Finally, Mamemon hit Toranmon with a Smirk Bomb, causing him to slam into a wall, and spin to the floor out of control. He got up, and Mamemon hit him with another Smirk Bomb.

`           "Mamemon you can't destroy him, or you'll never know where your brother is!" I yelled to him. He stopped. When the smoke cleared, Toranmon floated back up, and shook the soot off of his metallic body.

            "Fair enough, looks like you win," Toranmon said.

            "Now, where's Metalmamemon?" Mamemon asked.

            "Do you really want to know?" Toranmon asked.

            "Yes, now tell me. I beat you fair and square," Mamemon replied. 

            "Well I'll tell you. Metalmamemon is in the..." Toranmon began, but instead, shot a piece of the ceiling above Mamemon with his Metal Gear Crusher. The chunk of metal he loosened crashed into Mamemon, and slammed him into the ground. The Champion Digimon were up, flying to defend Mamemon. Toranmon flew off, toward the hole in the ceiling.

            "You're not going anywhere!" Shockmon, Falcomon, and Pyliomon said, blocking him from escaping out of the roof.

            "I knew he was a liar!" April exclaimed. Marinedramon lifted the chunk of metal off of Mamemon. Mamemon flew up, a little scratched up, but otherwise fine. Pansymon and Meramon stood by, ready to attack. Toranmon looked around for an escape frantically, but to no avail.

            "Give up and surrender, Toranmon. We don't want to destroy you, but we will if we have to," I said.

            "You Digidestined! My master will get you for this!" Toranmon said, and flew toward us, on a kamikaze mission to blast us.

            "Shock Beam!" Shockmon tagged him with a blast of lightning. He slammed into the ground.

            "Metal Gear Crusher..." Toranmon started, but never got to attack.

            "He just won't give up, will he? Falcon's Wind!" Falcomon said.

            "Stinging Petals!" "Hydro Blaster!" "Roaring Flames!" "Asteroid Smash!" "Shock Beam!" they all attacked him. Toranmon was blasted into the ground from the attacks.   

            "We all thought we'd seen the last of Toranmon then and there, but we soon found out, that was only the beginning." I said.   

            "What do you mean?" Yolei asked.

            "I have a question for you," Izzy said, stopping me from continuing.

            "Go ahead, ask away," I replied.

            "Well, what is Digicode, exactly? Computer data?" he asked.

            "Well, uh," I replied.

            "Allow me to answer that one," Patamon said.

            "Huh?" we asked.

            "Patamon, you know about Digicode?" T.K. asked.

            "Remember, T.K.? When we were in the Primary Village, the instructions for how to hatch a Digiegg were written in Digicode," Patamon replied.

            "Oh, yeah," T.K. replied, in remembrance.

            "Digicode is the Digital World form of writing. It just so happens that waves of information are coded in Digicode, so only Digimon can trigger them," Patamon explained.

            "So, is the Digicode form of writing different for different element types?" Davis asked.

            "Actually, yes. Digimon of different elements can trigger waves using their own variation of the writing. It's all very complicated," Patamon replied.

            "Ok," Davis said.

            "Now then, on with the story," I said.

            From the cloud of smoke and dust the attacks created, a black light shone. We all looked on, stunned.

            "What's going on?" April asked.

            "I hope it's not what I think it is!" Nick exclaimed. The black light got brighter, and the dust and smoke disappeared, revealing Toranmon, glowing with black energy.         "

            "Ha ha! You can't get rid of me that easily, Digidestined! _Toranmon Digivolve to... Numerimon!"_ the dark light disappeared, and Toranmon was much bigger. He looked like a giant gear with arms and legs. His eyes were glowing red.

            "Oh no, he Digivolved to Ultimate!" Hagurumon exclaimed, fearfully. He turned to us.

            "I am Numerimon, an Ultimate Digimon! I will be the downfall of you, Digidestined, with my Number Crusher attack!" Numerimon exclaimed. 

            "Number Crusher!" Numerimon yelled, and shot a beam of light at us.

            "Digimon, attack!" Shockmon yelled, and flew forward. The Digimon all blocked his attack with their own.

            "Big deal," Numerimon said, and his eyes glowed red. He shot six beams of light at the Digimon.

            "Shock Beam!" Shockmon tried to block one beam. The light passed right through the shock beam, and hit Shockmon. Shockmon fell to the ground, reverting back into Voltomon in the process. I gasped. The other six Digimon dodged the beams, and went to attack Numerimon.

            "Hydro Blaster!" "Roaring Flames!" "Stinging Petals!" "Feather Strike!" "Asteroid Smash!" all the attacks flew at Numerimon. A red beam of light shot from his eyes, and disintegrated the attacks in midair. The beams of light hit the Digimon, and smashed them into the ground. They too reverted back to the Rookie level.         

            "Oh no!" April exclaimed, and we ran out to the fallen Digimon.

            "Yes, that's right, now I'll destroy you all in a nice little package!" Numerimon said, and started to attack.

            "No!" Mamemon exclaimed, and slammed into Numerimon, causing the attack to crash into the wall.

            "Run kids, go!" Mamemon yelled down to us, and blasted Numerimon with a Smirk Bomb. We turned around, and ran back through the door, with Hagurumon leading us.

            "Mamemon will be right behind us, right? He's just going to distract Numerimon long enough for us to escape?" April asked.

            "I hope so," I said, and we came out onto the streets of Tecno, only to find the army facing us. 

            "Uh oh," Randy said. Hagurumon didn't have the time to set up for a wave of Digicode, because their cannons were already pointed at us!          

            "Hyper..." "Twin..." "Grenade..." they said, but were stopped abruptly by an attack from the air. We looked up, and there was our old friend Airdramon!    

            "Get on, quickly!" he said, swooping down, and hovering a few feet off the ground in front of us. We quickly jumped on, Hagurumon too, and took off, before the armies could recover their senses.

            "Perfect timing, Airdramon!" I said, thanking him.

            "Well, I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by," Airdramon replied. Suddenly, an explosion from inside the palace caught our attention. We all turned, and saw Mamemon being blasted up from inside the palace, followed by the one who was doing the blasting.

            "Mamemon!" Wendy yelled.        

            "There's nothing we can do, Wendy," Sparrowmon said, from her shoulder.

            "Ha ha, Number Crusher!" Numerimon blasted him again.

            "You mean we have to sit here and let this happen?" Randy asked.

            "We have to get out of here, now!" Airdramon said, and was about to take off, when Mamemon was blasted again. Even from high above, we could hear his last words:

            "Brother, I've failed you..." he said, and disintegrated. We gasped.

            "Oh no," I said, with tears in my eyes.

            "He's been destroyed, we made a mistake," Nick said, solemnly. Numerimon laughed, and flew back into the now wrecked palace to celebrate his victory. We flew off on Airdramon's back, and we knew that now we were even farther from freeing Tecno now than we were before. 

Next Chapter: Mamemon is gone, and the Digidestined grieve over the loss. But Airdramon knows a way to cheer them up. He takes them to see a couple of old friends in the Mythica Forest. What ancient secrets will be revealed by them? 


	18. A Well Kept Secret

Digimon: Elementals

By: ArtikGato

Disclaimer: For the minuscule portion of you who are BRAINDEAD IDIOTS, I DON'T own Digimon. Not that I wouldn't like to, but I don't Toei Animation, Saban, Fox Kids, and those Japanese people own Digimon, not me. There are lots of Digimon that I've created for the sole purpose of putting them in this story, so if you see a name you don't recognize, it's probably one of my creations. There will be a list at the end of the fic, and in the Author's Note at the beginning of every chapter, I'll put the names of my creations for that particular chapter, as well as the origin of some Digimon you may not recognize. 

Author's Note: Comments, suggestions, and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism welcome. Flames will be answered by a multitude of things from my army of faithful and loyal (and powerful) Digimon. I haven't created any new Digimon for this chapter, although I did tweak Unimon around a little, so in this chapter, Unimon is a girl. OK, enjoy the story!

Chapter Eighteen: A Well Kept Secret

            "Poor Mamemon," I said, solemnly. We were in a grove of trees, just outside of Tecno Savanna. 

            "Don't feel bad, he wasn't killed, remember? Cherrymon said that Digimon don't die, they just get reconfigured and reborn as Digieggs," Tapirmon said, trying to make us feel better.

            "But he should have never been reconfigured in the first place, we made a mistake, and Mamemon had to pay for it," Nick said, tearing up.

            "Listen to me, Digidestined, you shouldn't feel like it is your fault," Airdramon said.

            "What do you mean, not our fault? We could have done something to stop Toranmon before he Digivolved, but we didn't," April said.

            "This isn't your fault! Toranmon was evil, but you showed compassion by not destroying him in the beginning of the fight," Airdramon argued.

            "But Mamemon was destroyed..." Randy said, and Flamemon interrupted him.

            "It wasn't your fault! If anything it was ours, we stood by and watched as Numerimon destroyed Mamemon! If we were stronger, we could have stopped him!" Flamemon yelled, stunning us. The other Rookies nodded in agreement, guiltily.

            "Flamemon, it's not your fault. Even if you weren't wounded and tired, which you were, you still wouldn't have stood any kind of a chance against an Ultimate Digimon. You still couldn't have helped, don't blame yourself," Randy said. Flamemon looked downcast.

            "We'll never be able to defeat Numerimon like this, I feel so weak and powerless..." Voltomon said, with tears in her eyes.

            "Voltomon..." I said, unsure of what to say, and about to cry myself. A sound came from the fusion computer, which Hagurumon was plugged up to. 

            "Digidestined, you have an incoming message," Hagurumon said. We turned, surprised, to see who was emailing us.

            "Greetings, Digidestined. I heard the bad news," Gennai said, from the computer.

            "You heard about Numerimon and Mamemon?" I asked.

            "Yes, and I know that you all are probably feeling weak and helpless right now. Well, I have some good news for you," Gennai continued. 

            "Hmmm?" Wendy asked, drying her eyes.

            "I know of a way that you can Digivolve your Digimon to the Ultimate level. I have some information about some ancient devices called Elementals. Elementals have the power to cause a Digimon that matches them to Digivolve into the Ultimate level through a process called Element Digivolving. There are six Elementals that I know of, each of them belonging to one of you six Digidestined children," Gennai explained.

            "Really?" Nick and Randy asked, excited.

            "Where are they?" Will asked.

            "That, I do not know. I do know that to find them you must not search the plausible world, you must...." Gennai started, but his picture started to fuzz up, and static came through. 

            "Wait a minute!" April yelled, but it was too late. His picture disappeared from the screen.

            "Great, well, now we know that there's hope, it's finding it that is the problem," Voltomon said, downcast.

            "Cheer up, we'll find them," Sparrowmon said.

            "Gennai really needs to get better reception," Will grumbled, and we turned back to the campfire. Hagurumon continued sifting through the data on the fusion computer.

            "What are we supposed to do now?" I asked. Wendy returned to the cooking pot, stirring in a few more ingredients.

            "Eat and rest for tonight, but tomorrow, I'll take you to a couple of friends of mine. They may know the answer to this mystery," Airdramon said.

            After dinner, we settled down and tried to rest. After a few hours of restless sleep, we got up, ate breakfast, and took off on Airdramon's back. 

            "Where are we going?" I asked.

            "To the Mythica Forest. It's just East of here," Airdramon said, flying across the grove of trees, which was quickly turning into forests. North of the forest was a place we remembered well; Cherrymon's forest of mist. We continued heading East, until Airdramon finally landed in a clearing. 

            "Why are we here, again?" April asked.

            "I have a couple of friends here who may have some information for you," Airdramon said, and took to the air.

            "Stay here, I'll be back," he said, and flew off across the trees. We sat down in the grass, and waited. Hagurumon had long since stopped searching the computer files. 

            "Here he comes!" Sparrowmon said, a few minutes later. Airdramon flew over the top of some trees, and landed in the middle of the clearing.

            "So, where are your friends?" I asked.

            "We're right here," a female voice said, from the direction Airdramon had come from. From the trees at the edge of the clearing, two horse-like Digimon emerged. One had a metal helmet on its head, a horn sticking out of the helmet, and wings. The other had a mechanical hand, and was covered in purple dots of some sort.

            "Who are they?" Wendy asked. I pressed a few keys on the computer, and called up their profiles.

            "One is Unimon, a mythical animal Digimon. Unimon's attacks are Horn Blaster and Aerial Gallop. The other one is Centarumon, another mythical animal Digimon. Centarumon attacks with Solar Ray." I said, calling up their profiles.

            "Welcome to Mythica Forest, home to the mythical Digimon of the Digital World," the Unimon, who had the female voice, said.  

            "These two are old friends of mine. They might have some information you would find interesting," Airdramon said, formally introducing them.

            "Well, this guy, Gennai, told us about these things called Elementals..." Nick started, but was interrupted by Centarumon.        

            "Elementals, huh? That seems to ring a bell," he said.

            "I think the Elementals are six ancient relics that contain the power of one of the elements that guards the Digital World. When the Digital World first came to be, there were four ancient guardian Digimon appointed to guard it. They created the elements to help them guard it: wind, water, fire, earth, lighting, nature, and holy. The Elementals Gennai spoke of may have to do with the power of each of these seven," Unimon said.

            "Yes, and I think I know about the Elementals themselves. They are modified Digivices, which are designed to harness the power of an Element, and use that power to Digivolve a Digimon into the Ultimate level. Not only that, but the Elemental must match both the Digidestined it belongs to, and his or her Digimon partner in some way. Each of your Digimon has a specific power it commands, right?" Centarumon asked.

            "Yeah, I guess. Meramon used the power of Fire to attack," Randy said.

            "And I use the power of Lightning!" Voltomon said, proudly.

            "I'd be nature," Floramon said.

            "And you're water," Nick said, to Syakomon.

            "I'd be Wind," Sparrowmon added.

            "And my specialty is probably earth," Tapirmon said.

            "Exactly, each of you do command one of the element powers!" April said.

           "Well, now we know which Elemental belongs to which of us, how do we find them?" Will asked.

            "Gennai said something about not searching the plausible world, whatever that means," Wendy commented.

            "What he means, is that the power of the Elementals can be harnessed by you only if you truly believe in the power," Unimon said.

            "What are you talking about?" I asked.

            "Unimon means that you can't find the Elementals by searching all over in the world. She means that you must search deep inside your hearts and souls to find them. When you find what you are searching for, the Elemental will come to you, and you will be able to activate it," Centarumon explained.

            "What are we searching for, then?" Randy asked.

            "Only you know that," Unimon said. After a few seconds of silence, someone finally spoke up.

            "You'll find the answer, guys, I'm sure of it," Airdramon said.

            "I'm sorry we can't be of more help," Centarumon began to apologize, but I interrupted him.

            "No need to apologize, your help is greatly appreciated," I said.

            "Good luck finding the Elementals," Unimon said. 

            "Yeah, we're probably going to need it," April said.

            "So, where to next?" Randy asked, as we got on Airdramon's back and were about to take off. 

            "Back to Tecno," Nick replied.

            "Huh?" the rest of us asked.

            "Back to Tecno? Why?" Wendy asked.

            "We have no where else to go, and besides, we owe Mamemon," Nick replied.

            "But still... Numerimon is way to strong for us," Voltomon reminded us.

            "Hey, did we give up when we were fighting Deltamon, and we almost lost? No! Did we give up when we were split up by the Polarmon brothers? No! This is just another challenge, guys, are we gonna give up?" Nick asked.

            "No!" the rest of us replied, and raised our fists, or claws, into the air. 

            "Good, then Airdramon, take us back to Tecno!" Flamemon said.

            "Your spirit is heartwarming, Digidestined, but I just can't. I can't put you all in that kind of danger," Airdramon replied.

            "But..." Will said.

            "Voltomon was right, Numerimon is too strong for you guys," Airdramon said.

            "Well if you're not taking us, we're going any way," Floramon said.

            "Wha?" Airdramon asked.

            "Floramon is right, we can do it. We just have to believe in our power!" Tapirmon said. Voltomon, Syakomon and Flamemon nodded.

            "This isn't going to be easy, but nobody ever said it would be," Sparrowmon said.

            "Right, this is just another test, and if we believe we can ace it, we'll pass with flying colors," Voltomon joined. 

            "Just as long as it isn't a math test," I joked.

            "Ok, I'll let you off near the city gates," Airdramon said.

            "All right, we're ready!" Flamemon said. Airdramon flew through the sky, and dipped down to where the forest surrounding the city began. 

            "Good luck, Digidestined. I'll be waiting here for you," Airdramon said, and we started off in the other direction, along with Hagurumon.

            "It's a good thing you guys have me along, you're going to need my experience with the Digicode," Hagurumon said. We trekked through the forest, and came out near the gates. 

            "Ok, here's the map that Numemon gave us," I said, unrolling the map. We were standing behind a row of trees, trying to figure out how to open the gate without tapping into the gate's computer. Randy and April tried to plot a route through the city. 

            "Maybe we could open it with Digicode..." I suggested.

            "No, that won't be able to open it. Looks like you're going to have to open it using the computer," Hagurumon said.

            "If I do that, Numerimon will know we're here," I replied.

            "Maybe you could try masking the computer signal," Will said.

            "That might work! Problem is, we don't know what to use to mask it," I replied. 

            "Digidestined!" something yelled from near the city gates. We turned to look, and a Numemon crawled up from under the gate. He quickly darted over to where we were.

            "Numemon, aren't you out early? I thought you hated sunlight!" I said.

            "I do, but this is urgent. A Platinumsukamon from Numerimon's army told me where Numerimon is keeping Metalmamemon," Numemon said.

            "Really?!" Randy exclaimed.

            "Where?" I asked.

            "You've been inside Tecno Palace, right?" Numemon asked.

            "Yeah," I replied.

            "And you've been to the Dining Room, correct?" Numemon asked.

            "Yeah," April said.

            "There are three doors. The one on the left leads to Tecno's main control room. Metalmamemon is being held in there," Numemon said.

            "That's great!" Randy replied. We gave Numemon a piece of food, and he snuck back into the sewers of Tecno. Then we returned our attention to the gate.

            "How are we going to get this open?" I asked.

            "We could always go over it," Voltomon suggested.

            "Worth a try, but there's one problem, we'll probably be spotted," April said.

            "And, not all of us can fly," Flamemon added. I stared thoughtfully at the wall in front of us, and got an idea.

            "What about if we short circuit the lights tonight, and sneak in while it's still dark?" I asked. 

Next Chapter: Against all odds, the Digidestined storm Tecno and make it through into the Palace. But, against the new Ultimate level Numerimon, do they even stand a chance?


	19. Vengeance

Digimon: Elementals

By: ArtikGato

Disclaimer: For the minuscule portion of you who are BRAINDEAD IDIOTS, I DON'T own Digimon. Not that I wouldn't like to, but I don't Toei Animation, Saban, Fox Kids, and those Japanese people own Digimon, not me. There are lots of Digimon that I've created for the sole purpose of putting them in this story, so if you see a name you don't recognize, it's probably one of my creations. There will be a list at the end of the fic, and in the Author's Note at the beginning of every chapter, I'll put the names of my creations for that particular chapter, as well as the origin of some Digimon you may not recognize. 

Author's Note: Comments, suggestions, and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism welcome. Flames will be answered by a multitude of things from my army of faithful and loyal (and powerful) Digimon. The following Digimon are 100% my creations. If there are actual Digimon with those names, oops, and sorry to whoever created them. Here they are: Electramon. OK, enjoy the story!

Chapter Nineteen: Vengeance

            "Ok Volto, you know what to do," I said to her. She nodded.

            "Voltomon Digivolve to... Shockmon!"

            "Floramon Digivolve to... Pansymon!" beside her, Floramon also Digivolved.

            "When I give the signal, both of you get over to that gate," I said, eyeing the guards. Pansymon and Shockmon nodded. 

            "Randy?" I asked. Meramon stood next to Randy.

            "Right," Randy said, and Meramon nodded. Meramon focused a fireball in his hands, and concentrated on shooting it up into the air. As he did, it left a trail of embers, and blew up in the sky, above the two Mechanorimon at the gate. Surprised, the Mechanorimon frantically searched for where the fireball had come from. Meramon had since dedigivolved. Shockmon and Pansymon were already at the gate when the Mechanorimon gave up. They quickly got up to the top of the wall left of the gate, where an electric light was perched, shining light into the city. Shockmon blasted the light with a little electricity, and Pansymon cut the power line to it with her Stinging Petals. The electricity Shockmon used traveled through the power lines, short circuiting other lights, until the whole city was blanketed with darkness. In the dark, the patrolling Digimon couldn't see or do anything. Pansymon reached a couple of vines down and grabbed April and Randy around the waist. She pulled them up, while Shockmon, Pyliomon, and Falcomon carried Wendy, Will, Nick, Flamemon, Syakomon and I up. Pansymon dedigivolved, and April and Randy caught a ride with Falcomon and Pyliomon. We slipped into the dark city, and into a corner, to avoid detection by any guards. 

            "What now?" Randy asked.

            "We go by air, at least then we won't crash into any immobilized guards," I replied, and we took off on the Digimon's backs toward Tecno Palace. 

            "There's the palace!" Will said, and we swooped down to the door. 

            "Flamemon Digivolve to... Meramon!"

            "Floramon Digivolve to... Pansymon!"

            "Syakomon Digivolve to... Marinedramon!"

            "Ok, there's no turning back now. We have to go and free Metalmamemon. If Numerimon decides to interfere..." Nick said, and we all gulped.

            "We can only hope for the best," I finished.

            "Ok, anybody going to quit?" Randy asked, with a determined look in his eyes.

            "Nope!"

            "Good, then let's get him!" Randy exclaimed, and we entered through the doorway, which had no door. As we stepped in, the lights came back on, and we were staring at a bunch of Guardromon and Tankmon.

           "Darn! Numerimon must've had this planned!" I exclaimed, as the Digimon jumped to fight them. Hagurumon set up a disabling wave of Digicode, and the robots fell to the floor, unconscious. In the next room, there was a bunch of Mechanorimon, easily taken out by the Digicode. The next room was the dining hall. It was full of a bunch of Platinumsukamon and Ironumemon. They turned to look at us, with red eyes.

            "Oh no..." Pansymon said. We forgot about that! It was night; we couldn't chase them off with sunlight!

            "Stench Crusher!" They all said, attacking, and a very, very, VERY foul odor filled the room. The Digimon held their noses in disgust. The attack, however, wasn't directed toward them, it was directed to us. The rest of us collapsed on the ground, holding our noses and mouths.

            "We've got to do something, this smell is crippling them!" Marinedramon shouted.

            "I know, Pansy Pollen!" "Right, Falcon's Wind!" Pansymon shot a perfume-like smell out of the flower on her head, and Falcomon spread it throughout the room. We coughed, and shook our heads. The Platinumsukamon and Ironumemon covered their noses in disgust.

            "Just like the Raremon," April and Randy said, simultaneously, remembering their encounter with the foul-smelling Raremon. The Platinumsukamon and Ironumemon appeared to be weakening.

            "Hit them with another attack! That should scare them off!" I exclaimed, standing up. Pansymon let loose with another Pansy Pollen attack, and the Platinumsukamon and Ironumemon, unable to take anymore of this good smell, turned around and rushed out of the door. 

            "Ok, now on to Metalmamemon!" Nick exclaimed, and was about to head for the door on the right, when suddenly, a bunch of guards burst through the other two doors, and surrounded us. 

            "Time for Digicode!" Will exclaimed, and Hagurumon set up, and tried to send out a wave of Digicode, but it wouldn't come.

            "What's wrong?" I asked, fearfully, as the Digimon battled with Numerimon's army. 

            "The computer is running low on energy, I guess it's solar," Hagurumon said.

            "We're gonna have to beat ALL these Digimon?" Wendy asked, looking around. The room was now full of Tankmon, Mechanorimon and Guardromon. 

            "What are we going to do?" April asked.

            "Obviously, we can't destroy all these Digimon. And, once we do manage to get rid of them somehow, Numerimon is going to show up," Will replied.

            "We can't retreat, they have all the exits blocked!" Randy exclaimed. I noticed the door on the right wasn't being guarded.

            "Our only shot is if we can get to Metalmamemon and free him," Nick said, also noticing the door. Before anyone could protest, Nick and I took off for the door. 

            "Wait!" our friends cried, but we disappeared through the door. It was our only shot, so we had to. Besides, our Digimon had to stay behind to hold off the army. I carried the fusion computer with me, which Hagurumon was still attached to.

            "Numemon said, that Metalmamemon was in the master control room," I said, running alongside Nick through a long, metal hallway. We came out into a large room, with a huge computer inside of it.

            "Looks like the master control room to me," Nick replied. I noticed a computer monitor, which had the battle going on in the Dining Room on it. The Digimon were holding off the army nicely, but...

            "Those two must be crazy, what if they run into some more of Numerimon's army, or worse, Numerimon?" April asked. Suddenly, they heard a bone-chilling voice that they knew all too well.

            "My ears are burning; someone must be talking about me!" Numerimon said, emerging from the center room. The army abruptly stopped fighting, and the Digimon faced him. 

            "I'm a little surprised you came back so soon, after all, I am an Ultimate Digimon, you should know that six Champion Digimon don't stand any kind of a chance against me," Numerimon greeted us. April, Will, Wendy and Randy just glared back at him.

            "No hellos? That's ok. This is almost too easy," Numerimon said, with a gleam in his eye.

            "Oh no, Numerimon!" I exclaimed, seeing him approach on the monitor.

            "What?" Nick asked, startled, and rushed over to where I was.

            "This isn't good, what can we do?" I asked.

            "I don't know," Nick replied, frantically. I noticed a plug in to the controls.

            "You go look for Metalmamemon, I'll try and help them out," I said, and plugged the fusion computer into the control panel. 

            "Pansy Vines!" Pansymon wrapped her vines around Numerimon, and slammed him into the ground.

            "Is that all you've got?" Numerimon asked, getting up without even a scratch in his outer metal covering.

            "Shock Beam!" "Falcon's Wind!" "Roaring Flames!" "Hydro Blaster!" "Asteroid Smash!" the other five attacked, sending Numerimon crashing into a wall. He got back up, and smiled at us.

            "You call this fighting?" he asked, and his eyes glowed red.

            "Kimi! I found Metalmamemon!" Nick exclaimed.

            "Where?" I asked, turning my attention away from the monitor. 

            "Over-" he said, but was cut off by a massive explosion. I turned back to the monitor, and gasped.

            "Puny insects. One attack took you all out," Numerimon boasted, looking at the weak forms of the Champion Digimon lying on the ground. 

            "No!" April, Randy, Will, and Wendy exclaimed.

            "Time to take you out," Numerimon said, and his eyes glowed red. 

            "Oh no!" Nick exclaimed, as he saw Numerimon was about to fire on April, Wendy, Will, and Randy.

            "Got it!" I said, and typed a few words into the computer. The lights suddenly went out in the room Numerimon was in, stopping his attack.

            "Where's Metalmamemon?" I asked.

            "What'd you do?" Nick asked, as I unplugged the computer.

            "Cut the power source to that room. There should be no distraction from the army, I just hope that Numerimon can't find those guys in the dark," I explained, as we rushed over to where Nick had found Metalmamemon. He pushed a button on a control panel, and a tube filled with strange green liquid rose up out of the floor in the center of the room. In the liquid was Metalmamemon.

            "How do we free him?" I asked.

            "There's a plug in," Hagurumon said, and gestured to a control panel near the bottom of the tube. I plugged in, and frantically searched through the panel's functions, until I found the open command.

            "Yes!" Nick, Hagurumon and I exclaimed, and I triggered the tube to open.

            "Access Denied," a voice said, from in the computer. A box requesting a password popped up.

            "No!" Nick, Hagurumon and I exclaimed, exasperated.

            "Great, how are you going to figure this out?" Hagurumon asked, and I began typing on another program.

            "What are you doing?" Nick asked.

            "Well I am pretty good at hacking, I can probably break this code," I replied.

            "YOU are a hacker?" Nick asked.

            "I learned from the best, my Uncle Jeff," I said, typing in a few words, and silently praying that Numerimon was still immobilized from the power being cut.

            "Blast! Who cut the power?" Numerimon asked, infuriated. April, Wendy, Will, and Randy moved silently around a few stunned Digimon, trying to get to the door on the right. The Digimon got up, and followed their example.

            "Got it!" I said, as the computer displayed the "Access Allowed" sign. I quickly triggered the tube to open. The liquid drained out of the bottom of the tube, and the glass lifted. Inside, Metalmamemon was still floating, suspended. His eyes shot open, and he looked around, startled. 

            "Where am I?" he asked, and looked at us.

            "Calm down, it's me, Hagurumon. These are friends of mine, the Digidestined," Hagurumon began.

            "Where are you going?" Numerimon asked, as the lights cut back on. Somehow, he had gotten the power back on. The remaining Digidestined and Digimon froze to the spot. 

            "Rats!" Randy exclaimed. Numerimon glared. His army slowly came to.

            "Intruder..." one of the Mechanorimon said, acknowledging that we were the enemy. Numerimon put his hand up.

            "No, I want to destroy them all by myself," Numerimon said, an evil gleam in his eye. The army backed off. 

            "What's going on?" Nick asked, as I quickly plugged back up to the control panel below the monitor.

            "The lights came back on! I've got to do something!" I exclaimed. Metalmamemon and Hagurumon floated up to where we were.

            "Is that Toranmon?" Metalmamemon asked.

            "Unfortunately, that's his Ultimate level, Numerimon," Hagurumon replied.

            "This isn't good, he's got the others cornered and... wait, what?" I asked, and stopped typing. The army moved away, and out of the room.

            "What the..." Nick asked.

            "Numerimon ordered them out?" Hagurumon asked. I noticed a door close command, and that the entire army was backing up out of the room and into the previous room. I quickly typed in the close door command, and shut them out of the room.

            "What?" Numerimon asked, enraged.

            "I didn't order them out, and I certainly didn't order them to close the..." Numerimon started, but then realized something.

            "Weren't there six of you humans before?" he asked. Suddenly, it dawned on him.

            "No, they're in the control room!" he yelled, enraged, and started toward the right door.

            "Shock Beam!" "Feather Strike!" "Pansy Vines!" the attacks hit him, and Pansymon's vines stopped him.

            "You still want to fight? I must commend you Digidestined on your bravery," Numerimon said, and turned to face us.

            "You mean Mamemon is..." Metalmamemon said, after we told him about last time we tried to storm Tecno Palace. He began to tear up. His eyes filled with rage.

            "Numerimon will PAY for that!" he yelled, and started toward the door, with the three of us in pursuit.

            "Number Cruncher!" Numerimon fired the attack, which tagged Pansymon and Marinedramon, slamming them into the wall. They collapsed to the ground, but didn't revert back.

            "Roaring Flames!" "Asteroid Smash!" 

            "Number Cruncher!" the attacks disintegrated in the air, and two beams of light blasted Pyliomon and Meramon into the wall.

            "Feather Strike!" "Shock Beam!" Falcomon and Shockmon tried their luck, but didn't even dent Numerimon. 

            "Number Crusher!" the attack hit Falcomon, but barely grazed Shockmon, as she leapt out of the way. Falcomon was thrown against the wall, and Shockmon slammed into the floor. Shockmon stood up weakly, as did the rest of the Digimon.

            "Still want a piece of me?" Numerimon asked.

            "This is hopeless!" Wendy, with a tear in her eye, said. April was already crying. She hated seeing such pain caused to her friends, Digimon or not.   

            "HA! Now I'll destroy your pathetic Digimon and move on to you humans!" Numerimon cried, and his eyes glowed red. The Digimon couldn't move! They were going to get hit!

            "No!" Wendy, Will, Randy, and April exclaimed. Just as Numerimon was about to attack, a flaming metal fireball hit Numerimon, and caused him to fire his attack at the wall, blasting a hole into the stadium area. 

            "What?" he asked, infuriated. 

            "What?" Randy, Wendy, Will and April asked.

            "Huh?" the exhausted Digimon asked. All heads turned to the door on the right. Standing in the doorway were Nick and I, with Hagurumon floating in the background. In front of us was Metalmamemon, with his cannon arm pointed in the direction of Numerimon. 

            "All right!" Wendy, Will, Randy, April and the Digimon exclaimed.

            "Metalmamemon!" Numerimon snarled, and turned to face his old foe.

            "Hello Numerimon," Metalmamemon said, and narrowed his eyes. Numerimon glared at him.

            "I suppose you want revenge for Mamemon?" Numerimon asked.

           "You bet," Metalmamemon replied. Behind him, Nick, Hagurumon and I rushed up to the group.

            "Shockmon, are you ok?" I asked, guilty for leaving her here.

            "I'm fine," Shockmon said.

            "Sorry for leaving you here Marinedramon," Nick apologized.

            "It's a good thing you did, because Metalmamemon is the only Digimon here who even stands a chance against Numerimon," Marinedramon replied.

            "I hope nobody's hurt too bad," Hagurumon said.

            "I'm looking forward to this battle. It stands to reason that you should be more than a match for me... although, that might not be the case. After all, I was obviously way too strong for your brother to handle," Numerimon taunted. Metalmamemon narrowed his eyes.

            "Let's just see how the cookie crumbles," Metalmamemon replied, and fired a Metal Smirk Bomb at Numerimon. Numerimon blocked that, and the battle started.

            "Oh no, we've got to do something!" Pansymon said.

            "No way, you can't do anything, they're both Ultimate Digimon, and besides, you guys are too tired," April replied.

            "We can't just stand by and watch this time, there's got to be something we can do to help Metalmamemon!" Falcomon exclaimed.

            "Metal Smirk Bomb!" Metalmamemon fired his attack at Numerimon.

            "Number Crusher!" the attacks collided in the air, causing a massive explosion. Metalmamemon zipped through the air, and pushed off of the wall. He slammed into Numerimon from the back, before Numerimon realized what was going on.

            "Number Cruncher!" he shot a blast of light out of his eyes, and tagged Metalmamemon, causing him to slam into the wall. Metalmamemon turned around in the air, only to be hit by another blast. Before he could regain his balance, he was hit again, and crashed into the ground.   

            "No!" I yelled.

            "Metalmamemon!" the others exclaimed. Numerimon flew down, and hit him with another Number Crusher.

            "Metalmamemon won't last much longer if Numerimon keeps this up!" Nick exclaimed.

            "We've got to do something!" Shockmon exclaimed. 

            "What can we do?" I asked.

            "We HAVE to do something, we can't let Metalmamemon share the same fate as his brother!" Marinedramon replied.

            'We've got to do something, but what? What can we do? As long as our Digimon are at the Champion level, we'll never be able to beat him!' I thought.

            "Metal Smir-" Metalmamemon tried to attack, but was thrown backwards by another Number Cruncher. He slammed into the wall.

            "Metalmamemon!" we all exclaimed.

            "That's it! Numerimon, stop this right now!" I yelled.

            "Huh? Oh, it's you. Pathetic weakling Digidestined," he said, turning around to face me. "You were one of the two that freed Metalmamemon, aren't you?" he asked. I glared at him.

            "You listen here! Stop hurting him! He's our friend! You have no right to be doing that!" I yelled back. The others stared at me, shocked. Hatred and rage burned through my voice. Numerimon laughed.

            "I have no right?? That's funny! What are you, weakling human girl, going to do, anyway?" Numerimon asked.

            "I'll destroy you myself, if I have to! I can't let you continue to hurt my friends!" I replied.

            "Kimi, don't!" April exclaimed. I ignored her.

            "I won't let you hurt Metalmamemon or any more innocent Digimon like this. You can't be allowed to win!" I yelled, and suddenly, my Digivice started to glow a bright yellow color. Surprised, I took it out of my pocket. The others stood back, surprised as well. 

            "What?" Numerimon asked, as the light started to get brighter. I stared at my Digivice, and then realized what was happening. I smiled, and held up my Digivice.

            "Told ya! Numerimon, prepare to meet your end." I said, and smirked. Metalmamemon pushed himself to a sitting position, and gaped in amazement, as the yellow light began to fill the room. 

            "Lightning Armor Energize!" I yelled, and the yellow light got brighter. It formed a pillar around me, and filled the room with a yellow glow. The others shaded their eyes from the bright glow. I could feel something happening to the Digivice as I gripped it tightly in my hand. It was changing shape. Suddenly, all the light concentrated into a beam, which hit Shockmon.

            _"Shockmon Element Digivolve to.... Electramon!"_ the light disappeared, and I collapsed on the ground, amazed. I looked at the Digivice. It did change shape; it was larger, shaped like a circle and a triangle combined, with yellow and black stripes on the outside edges. I looked up, and gasped. Standing in the place of Shockmon was a much larger Digimon. She was about as tall as a human, maybe a little over 5'5", standing on her hind legs. She looked like a large, yellow cat, except for Shockmon's bunny rabbit ears on her head. She wore a metallic helmet on her head, and yellow tinted metallic armor on the rest of her body. She had catlike feet and hands, and a long, catlike tail.

            "El...element?" Nick asked.

            "Whoa!" the rest of the Digidestined and Digimon exclaimed. Metalmamemon floated in the air, astonished. 

            "You...Digivolved!" I exclaimed to Electramon. Numerimon gulped. Electramon turned around to face Numerimon.

            "My name is Electramon. I am an Element Digimon, and I use the Elemental of Lighting to Digivolve. Beware of my Electromagnetic Pulse attack," Electramon said, in a slightly different voice than Shockmon's.          

            "All right!" the rest of the Digimon cheered.

            "Go get him!" Nick, Randy, Wendy, Will, April and I exclaimed to her. She nodded, and looked over at Metalmamemon. They both leapt forward to attack.            

            "No! I will not go down that easily!" Numerimon said, fearfully, looking around for an exit.

            "Too late," Electramon said, and jumped into the air. She held out her hands, and a ring of yellow light formed in her hands.

            "Time to pay!" Metalmamemon exclaimed, and aimed his arm cannon at Numerimon.

            "Not yet!" Numerimon said, frantically.

            "This is for Mamemon!" Metalmamemon said, and fired his Metal Smirk Bomb.

            "This is payback, for all of the horrible crimes that you've committed! Electromagnetic Pulse!" her voice seemed to echo, as the ring of light flew from her hands, followed by dozens more, and slammed into Numerimon.

            "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Numerimon screamed, as he disintegrated. Electramon landed on the ground in front of me, gracefully, and glowed. A yellow beam of light shot back into my new Digivice, and Electramon returned to a familiar form: Ellmon.        

            "So, did I do good or what?" Ellmon asked.

            "You did great!" I exclaimed, tears of relief in my eyes, as I picked up the little ball of fur and hugged her. Metalmamemon flew down to us, and the others, accompanied by the now Rookie Digimon, rushed up to congratulate us, and see what had happened to my Digivice.

            "Thank you so much, Digidestined. How can I ever repay you?" Metalmamemon asked.     

            "No need. We're just glad to have you back on the throne," April replied. Metalmamemon had changed back all of the Digimon so that they were back to normal, with Hagurumon's help.

            "Are you sure there's nothing I can do?" Metalmamemon asked.

            "After we destroyed most of the palace fighting with Numerimon? Nah, we'll just call it even," Nick said.

            "Ok then," Metalmamemon said. Hagurumon flew up to us.

            "I'll be staying here, Digidestined. Thanks for the use of your computer," Hagurumon said.

            "No thank you. Without your Digicode knowledge, we would've never made it through Tecno," I replied.

            "Well, goodbye Digidestined. Feel free to come back to Tecno any time," Metalmamemon said. 

            "Goodbye!" we exclaimed, and waved as we left the city through the front gates. Airdramon flew up.

            "So, I take this as a good sign," Airdramon said, and we proceeded in telling him the whole story. 

Next Chapter: With Numerimon beaten and the first of the seven Elementals, the Lightning Elemental, discovered, the group decides to take it easy and relax before rushing off to their next big adventure. But, they're relaxation is cut short, when they must save another Digimon! Who will they're next opponent be?


	20. Skullgreymon

Digimon: Elementals

By: ArtikGato

Disclaimer: For the minuscule portion of you who are BRAINDEAD IDIOTS, I DON'T own Digimon. Not that I wouldn't like to, but I don't Toei Animation, Saban, Fox Kids, and those Japanese people own Digimon, not me. There are lots of Digimon that I've created for the sole purpose of putting them in this story, so if you see a name you don't recognize, it's probably one of my creations. There will be a list at the end of the fic, and in the Author's Note at the beginning of every chapter, I'll put the names of my creations for that particular chapter, as well as the origin of some Digimon you may not recognize. 

Author's Note: Comments, suggestions, and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism welcome. Flames will be answered by a multitude of things from my army of faithful and loyal (and powerful) Digimon. The following Digimon are 100% my creations. If there are actual Digimon with those names, oops, and sorry to whoever created them. Here they are: Tyremeramon. Sabredramon is a black Birdramon, and she comes from Digimon World. Flarizamon and Darkrizamon also come from Digimon World. Pteramon is another Armor Digimon, this one is the Armor Digivolved form of Armadillomon with the Digiegg of Love. OK, enjoy the story!

Chapter Twenty: Skullgreymon

            "What next?" We asked, sitting around the campfire. We had left Tecno that morning, and had been walking all day. We were crossing Tecno Savanna, headed toward what we were told was the beach to the West. 

            "We haven't gotten an email from Gennai yet, so I don't know. Numerimon wasn't the last of the evil, or we would have been taken home by now," April replied. 

            "I just hope the rest of the Digimon we fight won't be as tough as Numerimon," Wendy said.

            "I'll admit that the battle was pretty tough, but when Shockmon Element Digivolved, the battle seemed to end pretty easily," Randy commented.

            "And, my Digivice permanently changed, so Shockmon can probably Element Digivolve again, if she has the energy, that is," I replied, looking at my new Digivice.

            "Right, but what if there are enemies that are too tough for Electramon to handle?" Will asked.

            "We've got you guys as backup, don't we? Plus, I'm sure the rest of you will find your Elementals soon enough," Voltomon said. The other Digimon nodded.

            "It'll just take patience," Floramon added.

            "Yeah, but... how do we get the Elementals? Is there something special you did to trigger the Lightning Elemental?" Nick asked.

            "Not really. I was wishing there was something I could do to help Shockmon and Metalmamemon, and then that light surrounded me, and I just said 'Lightning Armor Energize,' and it Digivolved Shockmon into Electramon," I explained.

            "Some how, I don't think it was just the words 'Lightning Armor Energize' that triggered the Elemental," Syakomon replied.

            "Yeah, it was more than that, her mental wish for Shockmon to be strong enough to help, and maybe something else," Tapirmon said. 

            "There's no telling, but I'm sure you'll get the Elementals when you are supposed to get the Elementals, no sooner and no later," Flamemon said.

            "Right," Randy replied. And with that, we changed the subject. We all fell asleep after a huge dinner, and woke up to a peaceful morning on the savanna. A few Giramon munched joyfully on some trees a couple hundred feet away, and a herd of Shimaunimon slept nearby. Little did we know, this peace and tranquility would soon be broken. We got up, and stretched. That was the most peaceful sleep we'd had since we had arrived in the Digiworld. 

            "Good sleep. I almost thought I was back in my room on Earth," April commented.

            "Some how, I don't think that your carpet is grass, and your roof is this tree," I said. April shook her head at my comment, smiling.

            "Yeah, but those Giramon kinda reminded me of my brother, always stomping around the house, just to wake me up," April said.     

            "Yeah, Jake wasn't exactly the most polite person," I replied, remembering all the times Jake had woken me up when I'd stayed over at her house. Suddenly, a large burst of red light came from over the Western horizon. We all turned to the West, shocked. The munching Giramon and the now awake Shimaunimon turned their heads as well. Over the Western horizon came a large, speeding, black bird. It was a huge bird, with black feathers that seemed to be fire like. It was flying as fast as it could, to get away from...

            "Oh no! That bird is in trouble! Who are those Digimon chasing it?" Sparrowmon said from the air. I was already typing on the computer.

            "The bird being chased is Sabredramon, a Digimon that is a lot like an Eagle. It's attack is Meteor Glide. The Digimon chasing it are Pteramon. They're ancient bird Digimon, who are like, well, Pterodactyls. They shoot blasts of light called Pulse Lasers." I said, analyzing.

            "We've got to help that Sabredramon!" Tapirmon said.

            "Right, let's Digivolve!" Will said. The rest of us nodded, and pulled out our Digivices.

            _"Voltomon, Digivolve to... Shockmon!"_

_            "Flamemon Digivolve to... Meramon!"_

_            "Floramon Digivolve to... Pansymon!"_

_            "Syakomon Digivolve to... Marinedramon!"_

_            "Sparrowmon Digivolve to... Falcomon!"_

_            "Tapirmon Digivolve to... Pyliomon!"_

            "Come on guys, let's show those mean Pteramon what we're made of!" Shockmon exclaimed, and flew off toward them, with Pyliomon and Falcomon right behind her. Below, Pansymon, Meramon and Marinedramon charged toward them.

            "Pulse Laser!" the Pteramon fired their attack at the Sabredramon, she dodged, and the three flying Digimon flew past her. She turned around in midair. Below her, the three Digimon going by land charged up to help. The six Pteramon stopped, shocked. The six Digimon soon had them surrounded. They looked around for an exit, but couldn't find one.

            "What's up with these Pteramon? Their eyes aren't red, so they can't be cursed," I pondered. The others were as clueless as I was.

            "Why are you chasing this Sabredramon?" Meramon asked.

            "Please don't hurt us, we are following orders from master Skullgreymon!" one Pteramon said, and put up his wing as if to shield himself from attack.

            "Skullgreymon?" Wendy asked. None of us liked that name.

            "Yes, he's a bad Digimon, and really powerful too! He took over Mount Meteor, where we live, and told us to do what he said or he'd destroy us! He sent us after this Sabredramon because she flew away to get help," the Pteramon explained. I looked up Skullgreymon on the computer, and gasped at the picture. The others looked, and gasped too.

            "We have to fight THAT?" Wendy asked, horrified.

            "It says Skullgreymon is a skeleton Digimon with an explosive temper, and very powerful attacks. He will fight until either his opponent or he is destroyed. His powerful attack is Dark Shot," I read off the screen. The others looked on, concerned. None of them were too thrilled with our new opponent.

            "You mean you're going to fight Skullgreymon? You're nuts! He's an Ultimate Digimon!" Sabredramon exclaimed.

            "We don't have much of a choice. If we want to get home, we have to fulfill our purpose here in the Digiworld, and that's to rid if of evil," Will said.

            "Good luck," one Pteramon said. 

            "Why else would we have been brought here?" April asked.

            "Good point, but do you really think you can beat Skullgreymon?" another Pteramon replied.

            "If we believe we can beat him, then we can! We just have to believe in ourselves!" Pansymon said.

            "Right!" the others said.

            "Well, we want to help you," one Pteramon, apparently the leader, said.

            "How will you do that?" Marinedramon said.

            "Well, we do know most of the area Skullgreymon has taken over already, so we could help you out by telling you which way to go," the Pteramon replied.

            "Right," Pyliomon replied.

            "We could be your eyes and ears from the inside. We can help guard you around Skullgreymon's army," another Pteramon suggested.

            "Great!" Falcomon said.

            "Ok, you can help us. In return, we promise to free Meteor Mountain from Skullgreymon's control," I said, and the Digimon returned to their Rookie stages. 

            "We've got to be heading back, Skullgreymon will get suspicious," the Pteramon said, after a few minutes of planning between us. 

            "Ok, and Sabredramon will stay here with us, so we have guide," Randy said.

            "First, we are going to need to come up with a cover story," the Pteramon said.

            "Right, you certainly can't tell Skullgreymon that you've been secretly planning against him with the Digidestined," I said.

            "He'll get mad if we tell him that the Sabredramon got away, but I doubt he'll believe we caught and destroyed her," the head Pteramon continued.

            "Why not take him some "proof"?" the Sabredramon said and plucked one of her wing feathers out of her left wing. She handed it to Pteramon.

            "Right," Pteramon said, and hit it with a mini Pulse Laser, so the end was singed and broken.

            "Good luck!" we called to the Pteramon.

            "You'll need it more than we will!" they called back to us.

            "What are we waiting for, let's get to Meteor Mountain!" Flamemon said.

            "Shouldn't we call Gennai first?" Randy asked.

            "No need," I said, with the computer open.

            "Greetings, Digidestined. Have you located your next opponent?" Gennai, from the computer, asked.

            "Yeah, it's Skullgreymon," Nick said.

            "Ah, so you were able to beat Numerimon?" Gennai asked.

            "Yeah, and check out what happened to my Digivice!" I said, and held up the new, yellowish Digivice for him to see.

            "You must have found an Elemental. Your Digivice changed because the old one was too simple, and couldn't handle an Element Digivolve. The Elemental combined with your old Digivice, which caused it to change into its new form," Gennai explained.

            "Well, Centarumon did say that the Elementals are just modified Digivices," April said.

            "Centarumon? When did you meet him?"  Gennai asked.

            "Right after you told us about the Elementals," Randy replied.

            "I suppose you met Unimon too," Gennai said.

            "Yeah, and she told us about seven elemental powers, does that mean that there are seven Elementals?" Floramon asked.

            "Yes, but you kids will only be getting one apiece," Gennai said.

            "Does that mean that there is another Digidestined that's supposed to help us?" April asked.

            "As far as I know, it is only the six of you. Another Digidestined will come to possess the Elemental that goes with Holy, but whether or not he or she will join you yet, I can't tell you. Just be on the lookout," Gennai said, and began to fuzz out.

            "Wait!" we exclaimed, but he disappeared.

            "That was... interesting..." Randy said.

            "Well, you heard him. Let's head to Meteor Mountain. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can free it from Skullgreymon's control," Nick said, and we started off toward the Western horizon. 

            "There are five types of guards here," I began. We were all hiding behind bushes and trees on the outskirts of the forest surrounding Meteor Mountain. "First, there are the Flarizamon. They are Champion Digimon who attack with Blaze Buster. Next to them are the Darkrizamon, also Champion Digimon, and their attack is Dark Strike. Behind them are the patrolling Monochromon and Tyrannomon. We should know them. Don't worry, the Tyrannomon aren't nearly as powerful as the one we fought before. Finally, those Dinosaur-like Digimon are Greymon. They are Champion Digimon, and attack with Nova Blast," I finished. The others looked on.

            "There are so many of them, how does Skullgreymon control them all?" April asked.

            "Brute force, I suppose," Sabredramon replied.

            "Ok, we need to figure out how to get around them, and get to an area where the Pteramon can find us," Nick said. As we looked around, a Flarizamon nearby spotted us.

            "It's the Digidestined! Attack!" he yelled, and shot a Blaze Buster at us. We leapt out of the way, and the bush we were sitting behind caught on fire. The other guards were headed toward us.

            "So much for the element of surprise, now what?" Wendy asked.

            "Retreat or fight?" Randy asked.

            "I guess we should retre--oh, no!" I exclaimed. Our only option now was to fight, the guards had us surrounded.

            "Then, we fight!" Flamemon said, and they Digivolved.

            "Nova Blast!" "Blaze Buster!" "Volcanic Strike!" the Greymon, Flarizamon, and Monochromon attacked from the left, with a gigantic fireball.

            "Fire wall!" Meramon tried to block it, but the fire was just too much. It shot past his firewall and hit the rest of the Digimon. From the right, the Darkrizamon and Tyrannomon attacked.

            "Blaze Blast!" "Dark Strike!" the attacks hit from the right.

            "Now it's our turn!" Shockmon said, and she, Pyliomon, and Marinedramon attacked the Greymon, Monochromon and Flarizamon. They fell to their knees.

            "Roaring Flames!" "Falcon's Wind!" a column of flames circled them as the attacks combined.

            "Shock Beam!" "Hydro Blaster!" Shockmon and Marinedramon attacked the Darkrizamon and the Tyrannomon. The army began to retreat.

            "All right! We've got them on the run!" Randy yelled. 

            "Sir, I have urgent news for you!" a Flarizamon exclaimed, as he burst through a door inside Mount Meteor.

            "What! What! What is it?" Skullgreymon asked, annoyed, as he sat up from a nap.

            "The Digidestined have arrived! The guards are fighting them at the Eastern borders!" the Flarizamon continued, frantically.

            "WHAAAAAATTT??????? THE DIGIDESTINED!!!!!" Skullgreymon yelled, getting up.            "Yes, the Digidestined are at the Eastern borders!" the Flarizamon said, again.

            "How high have their Digimon Digivolved to?" Skullgreymon asked.

            "The Champion Level," Flarizamon replied.

            "They've at least beaten Toranmon at Tecno, but he's only a Champion. There's a chance that they may not be able to Digivolve to Ultimate yet," Skullgreymon said.

            "What do we do?" Flarizamon asked.

            "Let's go get them!" Skullgreymon yelled, and started for the door, with Flarizamon in front.

            "That was easy," Randy said, as the guards retreated.

            "Does anyone else get the feeling it was a little too easy?" April asked. Suddenly, we felt the ground shake.

            "What was that?" I asked. The ground shook again.

            "I hope it isn't-" Wendy started but was stopped by a loud, thunderous roar. 

            "Uh oh!" we all yelled, and turned to where the yell had come from. 

            "Skullgreymon!" we yelled, fearfully.

            "Hello, children!" Skullgreymon said, and stomped toward us. The army rushed off.

            "What do we do?" we asked. The Digimon stood in front of us, in our defense. 

            "We'd better try to fight him!" Randy said.                        

            "Right!" I said, and held up my new Digivice.

            "Lighting Armor Energize!" I said, and a yellow light shot out of the Digivice, just like before.__

_            "Shockmon Element Digivolve to... Electramon!"_ Electramon and the rest of the Digimon jumped to attack.

            "Oh no, they CAN Digivolve to Ultimate!" Skullgreymon said, a little taken aback. 

            "Let's get him!" Meramon said, and the Champion Digimon all attacked at once. Skullgreymon waved away the attacks.

            "That your best shot?" he asked. Electramon jumped into the air, and a whip of electricity appeared in her hands. She threw it's end, and it wrapped around Skullgreymon's head.

            "Mega Volt!" she said, and shocked Skullgreymon with a blast of electricity. Skullgreymon shook his head, and took a step forward. We gasped, in surprise.             

            "You call that attacking?" Skullgreymon asked. 

            "Everyone, attack, and aim for his head!" Electramon exclaimed, and they jumped forward.

            "Roaring Flames!" "Stinging Petals!" "Hydro Blaster!" "Feather Strike!" "Asteroid Smash!" "Electromagnetic Pulse!" all the attacks hit his head, and he fell backwards. He got up, and shook his head.

            "It'll take more than that to beat me, a lot more," Skullgreymon said, and the Digimon leapt forward again.

            "Dark Shot!" a missile from Skullgreymon's back flew forward, and exploded as it hit the Digimon. They all fell to the ground, but stood back up. The shock from the attack hadn't been as severe because they had all absorbed a little bit of it.

           "Electromagnetic--" Electramon began, but was tagged with a Dark Shot. She fell to the ground, and reverted back to Voltomon. A yellow light shot from her back to my Digivice.

            "Oh no!" I exclaimed, and ran to her. 

            "Electramon's down, now what?" Randy asked. The others got up, and fired their attacks, only to have them waved away.

            "Voltomon, speak to me! Please, say something!" I exclaimed, holding Voltomon.

            "We've got to do something!" April said.

            "Yeah, but what? Electramon was our only chance at winning!" Nick said. 

            "We can't give up! There's got to be something we can do!" Randy exclaimed. 

            'I just wish Meramon was strong enough to do something,' he thought. Suddenly, his Digivice started to glow with a bright red light. Everyone turned to look, surprised. He took it out, and the light got brighter. The whole area was bathed in a red glow. 

            "I don't believe it," I said, shading my eyes from the light.

            "He's getting his Elemental!" Wendy exclaimed from behind him. Randy could feel the Digivice changing in his hands, as I could before.

            "Flaming Armor Energize!" he yelled, and the light all condensed into a beam of red light, which shot from his Digivice and hit Meramon.

            _"Meramon Element Digivolve to... Tyremeramon!"_ as the light subsided. We all looked at Meramon, and gasped. Standing in the place of him, was a bigger being made of flames. He looked like Meramon, only taller, and had metallic armor on his head, arms, legs, and chest. The armor seemed to be tinted red. 

            "Tyremeramon?" Randy asked, amazed. 

            "No! Another has Digivolved to Ultimate!" Skullgreymon yelled. 

            "All right! Randy got the Elemental!" we cheered. Voltomon woke up. 

            "Who's that?" she asked, weakly.

            "That's Tyremeramon," I replied, happy to see that she was conscious again. 

Next Chapter: Now that Randy has discovered his Elemental and allowed Meramon to Element Digivolve into Tyremeramon, will he be any match for the mighty Skullgreymon? Will the evil Digimon fall, or will the new Element Digimon of Fire be defeated? 


	21. Inside Meteor Mountain

Digimon: Elementals

By: ArtikGato

Disclaimer: For the minuscule portion of you who are BRAINDEAD IDIOTS, I DON'T own Digimon. Not that I wouldn't like to, but I don't Toei Animation, Saban, Fox Kids, and those Japanese people own Digimon, not me. There are lots of Digimon that I've created for the sole purpose of putting them in this story, so if you see a name you don't recognize, it's probably one of my creations. There will be a list at the end of the fic, and in the Author's Note at the beginning of every chapter, I'll put the names of my creations for that particular chapter, as well as the origin of some Digimon you may not recognize. 

Author's Note: Comments, suggestions, and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism welcome. Flames will be answered by a multitude of things from my army of faithful and loyal (and powerful) Digimon. The following Digimon are 100% my creations. If there are actual Digimon with those names, oops, and sorry to whoever created them. Here they are: Lavamon. Oh, and Meteor Mountain and Circuit Desert are mine. They weren't even based off of something from Digimon World! OK, enjoy the story!

Chapter Twenty-One: Inside Meteor Mountain

            "Flaming Armor Energize!"

            _"Meramon Element Digivolve to... Tyremeramon!"_

            Tyremeramon faced Skullgreymon, fearlessly. Skullgreymon narrowed his eyes.

            "You want to fight, eh?" Skullgreymon asked.

            "If we must," Tyremeramon said, and took a step forward.

            "Fine. Dark Shot!" Skullgreymon shot a missile at Tyremeramon. He jumped to avoid it, and flames surrounded him.

            "Flame Shot!" Tyremeramon shouted, and slammed into Skullgreymon, causing Skullgreymon to be thrown back a few feet. Skullgreymon got to his feet, and charged forward.

            "Skeleton Crusher!" Skullgreymon yelled as he tackled Tyremeramon. Tyremeramon got his bearings in the air, and bounced off of a nearby tree. He glowed with fire again, and slammed into Skullgreymon. The other Digimon watched, in awe.

            "Dark Shot!" Skullgreymon shot missile after missile at Tyremeramon, only to have the flame beast dodge every one. Tyremeramon jumped after dodging the last one, and landed behind Skullgreymon. He raised his hands in front of him, and an intense ball of flames appeared.             

            "Flaming Laser!" he yelled, and threw the fireball. It hit Skullgreymon, and spread to engulf his entire body. We all gasped. When the fire disappeared, Skullgreymon was on his knees.

            "I underestimated you, Digidestined. But know this: next time, I won't be so easy to beat!" Skullgreymon exclaimed, and fired a Dark Shot into the ground, causing dust and dirt to fill the air. When it was gone, so was Skullgreymon. 

            "I thought Skullgreymon was supposed to fight until either his opponent or he was destroyed," April said, as the Digimon all glowed, and reverted back to their Rookie forms. Tyremeramon glowed, and a red light shot back into Randy's new, red Digivice. Tyremeramon reverted back into Embermon. 

            "This one is obviously different," Will said. Randy looked at his new Digivice, awestruck. Embermon hopped up beside him, and looked at it proudly. 

            "Hey Randy, let us see the new Digivice!" Wendy called. He held it up proudly. The colored part around the edges was colored to look like flames.

            "Skullgreymon is usually in a secret room in the inside of Meteor Mountain. The only safe way to get there is to go through the lava cave," the leader of the Pteramon informed us, and gestured to a cave opening in the side of Meteor Mountain. It was heavily guarded by a bunch of Flarizamon.

            "Ok, all we have to do is evade the guards and get to that opening," Nick said.

            "We'll create a distraction for you," Pteramon offered.

            "I'll help," Sabredramon chipped in.

            "Ok, we'd really appreciate that," Nick said.

            "Right, so we get into the lava cave, where do we go from there?" I asked.

            A couple of hours later, in the semi-darkness of dusk, we stood, ready to run, behind a large bush and a couple of trees. Sparrowmon sat at the top of one of the trees, inconspicuously waiting for a signal from Sabredramon. Sabredramon flew overhead, and signaled to her. She flew down to us, and we prepared to run. Suddenly, a blast of light and fire hit a large rock a few hundred feet to our left. We took off, holding our Rookie Digimon, and sprinted toward the cave entrance. The guards all rushed toward the explosion, which had been caused by the impact of six Pulse Lasers and a Meteor Wing. The guards ran to the explosion, leaving us an opening to take. So, we took it. We sprinted for the cave opening, and didn't look back.   

            "We're in!" Voltomon exclaimed, as we entered the lava cave. We walked in a ways, and it started to get hot. Really hot. We continued, and came to a larger cave area. We were on a narrow pathway which stretched around the edge of a large pool of lava. The only area to walk on was this pathway, which ended halfway around the pool on each side, where waterfalls of lava poured out of the walls of the cave and into the pool of lava. We gulped, and fanned ourselves to keep from passing out from the heat. 

            "How do we get past this?" April asked. Floramon was beginning to wilt. 

            "I don't know! We could fly across, maybe?" Wendy asked.

            "Good idea, but can these guys Digivolve in this heat?" Will asked, looking at Tapirmon, who was halfway to passing out. 

            "They're gonna have to," I said, and took out a bottle of water. I dumped it over Voltomon, Sparrowmon and Tapirmon, cooling them off. They shook away the water, and glowed, beginning to Digivolve. Suddenly, out of the pool, four Digimon jumped, and landed on both sides of us. All of us screamed in terror. Two of the Digimon we recognized as Meramon, but we didn't know the other two.

           "Who are they?" Wendy asked quickly, as the Digimon, except the wilted Floramon, Digivolved. 

            "They are Lavamon, champion Digimon made entirely of lava. Their Molten Fury attack can incinerate its opponents if they are not careful," I said, reading off of the screen. "They are Champion Digimon," I added. Shockmon hit one of the Lavamon square in the chest with a Shock Beam, knocking him against the wall. He got back up, and held out his hands.

            "Molten Fury!" he exclaimed, and aimed a blast of lava at us.

            "Hydro Blaster!" Marinedramon hit the Molten Fury attack, causing it to turn into rock, and drop to the ground harmlessly. 

            "Roaring Flames!" Randy's and another Meramon exclaimed at the same time. Their attacks collided in the air, and blasts of fire hit both Meramon, knocking them off of their feet. 

            "Asteroid Smash!" another Meramon was hit, sending him crashing into the wall. 

            "Hydro Blaster!" a Lavamon was hit, and fell backwards into the pit, steaming.

           "Falcon's Wind!" a burst of wind knocked the remaining Lavamon and two Meramon into the pit. Meramon and Marinedramon dedigivolved, and we quickly crossed over to the other side on the backs of the three flyers. We continued, rushing out of that room. We made our way through a long tunnel, and finally came to a large, metal door. Marinedramon opened it, and we entered another large cave area, this time, with high tech control panels and machinery on the walls. We looked around puzzled, and spotted Skullgreymon, glued to a screen, facing away from us. 

            "Watching TV, I see? What's on, Pokémon?" I asked, startling Skullgreymon. He turned around to face us.

            "What?? The Digidestined! How did you find me?" he asked.

            "Ready?" I asked Randy. He nodded. The now Champion level Digimon jumped forward, to attack. Randy and I lifted our Digivices, and pointed them straight at Shockmon and Meramon.

            "Gaah! No!" Skullgreymon shouted, in terror. 

            "Lightning Armor Energize!"

            "Flaming Armor Energize!" a yellow light shot from my Digivice, and a red light shot from Randy's. The lights surrounded Shockmon and Meramon.

            _"Shockmon Element Digivolve to... Electramon!"_

_            "Meramon Element Digivolve to... Tyremeramon!"_ Electramon and Tyremeramon jumped forward, and both slammed into Skullgreymon. He flung them away in different directions with his arms. They landed a few feet away on their feet, and both prepared to attack. The four other Champion Digimon also prepared to attack.

            "This time, I'm far too outnumbered. You may have won this battle, but you're far from winning the war! So along, Digifools!" Skullgreymon yelled, and hit a large, red button on one of the controls. A siren sounded from somewhere inside the volcano, stunning the Digimon and us for a second. Skullgreymon moved back, and a bunch of Lavamon and a couple of Greymon moved to attack us, while Skullgreymon escaped through a secret area in the volcano. The Digimon tried to pursue, but the Lavamon and Greymon got in the way. The room started shaking, and turned a shade of dark red. The Digimon attacked the army frantically. We rushed up to the button Skullgreymon had pushed.

            "Oh no!" I screamed, as I ran up the button. The others were close behind, and their reaction was the same as mine. He had pushed the 'Erupt' button! Mount Meteor was going to erupt, with us in it!

            "We have to stop it from erupting somehow!" Randy yelled, over the siren.             

            "How?" I asked.

            "If he can make the volcano erupt by pushing a button, maybe there's another button that can stop it!" Randy yelled back.

            "Good thinking!" Nick yelled. We split up, looking over the controls for a button that could stop the volcano from erupting. I got out the fusion computer, plugged it up to the control panels, and proceeded in hacking into the controls of Meteor Mountain. I came across a countdown timer. My eyes widened.           

            "20 SECONDS!!!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, and the others looked at me, and then began to search more frantically, and faster. My fingers flew across the keyboard much faster now, searching for a way to disable the timer and stop the volcano from erupting. 

            "15!" I exclaimed, beginning to sweat a cold sweat. The others searched frantically, but with no luck.

            "10...9...8..." a voice over an intercom began to countdown. I called up a control file, and searched through it.

            "5...4...3..."

            "There!" I exclaimed, and pointed to a button on the control panel closest to April. She lunged for the button and hit it hard.

            "1....Eruption Aborted," the voice said. The shaking stopped, and the room's color returned to normal. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and sank to the floor, exhausted. I was about to unplug the computer from the control panel, when I noticed another file, that seemed to be interesting. I tried to access it, and it produced a 'password needed' box. Thinking a little, I entered the word 'Skeleton', and the file opened. I smiled. A numbskull like Skullgreymon wouldn't have had any other password. I read through the file, which contained mostly tributes to himself and how 'great' he was. Then, I came across a map, which displayed the areas Skullgreymon had been assigned to take over. The others walked over to me, and looked on, curiously.

            "Guys, I know where Skullgreymon ran to," I said, and turned the screen toward them. They looked, and nodded.

            "Right, so we're headed for Circuit Desert next," Nick said.

            "Perfect, a desert! It's only 180 million degrees outside now! Imagine a desert! And, there'll be no water!" Wendy complained.

            "Hey, it could be worse, you know. We could all be charbroiled" I reminded her. 

            "Yeah, another two seconds and we would've been piles of ashes right now," Randy said. With that said, and our next destination decided, we emerged from Meteor Mountain, only to be greeted by the six Pteramon and Sabredramon.

            "Good job, Digidestined! You didn't destroy him, but he and his army did pack up and head west, to Circuit Desert! Meteor Mountain is free once again!" Pteramon said.

            "How can we ever repay you, Digidestined?" Sabredramon asked.

            "We are kinda low on food and water, and we're headed for Circuit Desert," Will said, suggesting our payment.

            "Anything else? I mean, you did save our home and our lives from a super powerful tyrant," Pteramon replied.

            "Food and Water is thanks enough, really," Wendy said. With that, Pteramon and Sabredramon offered to fly us all to an area of the volcanic forest that had a lake and lots of food growing. We suddenly realized that it was night time, and that the Digimon were already asleep, exhausted from that battle, so we decided to camp out near Mount Meteor, and go tomorrow. 

            After stocking up on fresh water and fish from the lake, we visited the Mushroomon's farm. The Mushroomon were happy to give us plenty of fruits, vegetables, meats, and a wide assortment of other goodies, like eggs, a few loaves of home-made bread, some strange but good tasting candy, and some exotic nuts. We thanked them for their generosity, and then began our journey towards Circuit Desert. Along the way, we'd have to pass through a large forest. 

Next Chapter: After that close call in Meteor Mountain, the Digidestined are faced with a new task: they must pass through a huge forest, the Enchanted Forest, to get to Circuit Desert, where Skullgreymon is hiding. The Enchanted Forest isn't as tranquil as it seems, as Skullgreymon's minions attack them left and right and once again split up the team!


	22. The Enchanted Forest

Digimon: Elementals

By: ArtikGato

Disclaimer: For the minuscule portion of you who are BRAINDEAD IDIOTS, I DON'T own Digimon. Not that I wouldn't like to, but I don't Toei Animation, Saban, Fox Kids, and those Japanese people own Digimon, not me. There are lots of Digimon that I've created for the sole purpose of putting them in this story, so if you see a name you don't recognize, it's probably one of my creations. There will be a list at the end of the fic, and in the Author's Note at the beginning of every chapter, I'll put the names of my creations for that particular chapter, as well as the origin of some Digimon you may not recognize. 

Author's Note: Comments, suggestions, and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism welcome. Flames will be answered by a multitude of things from my army of faithful and loyal (and powerful) Digimon. The following Digimon are 100% my creations. If there are actual Digimon with those names, oops, and sorry to whoever created them. Here they are: Demonfloramon, Waruwizardmon and Shellsnimon. Weedmon are gray versions of Vegiemon, and they come from Digimon World. OK, enjoy the story!

Chapter Twenty-Two: The Enchanted Forest

           "Are you sure that we have to pass through a deep forest to get to Circuit Desert?" April asked. 

            "Yup. Remember, this is Digiworld, all kinds of crazy stuff can happen here," I replied. We were standing at the edge of a deep, dark forest.

            "Isn't there an old saying, 'everything bad happens in the woods'?" Will asked.

            "The forest is way too big for us to go around, and besides, it's just some woods," Randy pointed out.

            "Yeah, it's nothing to get scared about. After all, we've got the Digimon and Digivices to back us up in case anything happens," Nick said.        

            "I don't like the feeling those woods are giving off," Floramon said, and shivered. This stunned all of us, for it was hot out. Plus, Floramon is a plant. You'd think she'd like to go into woods and get out of the sun.

            "Floramon? Are you all right?" April asked, concerned.

           "There's something strange about those woods. I don't like them," she said, and shivered again. 

            "Maybe she's just paranoid," Randy said.

            "No Floramon's a plant Digimon, if she senses something is wrong in a place like a forest, then there's something wrong," Syakomon replied.

            "But we HAVE to go through. There are tall mountains to the North of the forest and the ocean to the South, and this is a REALLY big forest, it would take FOREVER to go around it, and I don't think anyone here would be too thrilled at climbing tall mountains or hiking all that way to the ocean. The quickest way is through the forest," I stated, simply. Everyone nodded in agreement. Somehow, through no fault of my own, I had become the leader of this group of Digidestined. 

            "Ok, we'll go through, but there's still something wrong in that forest. I just hope we don't run into it," Floramon said, shaking away her paranoia, and walking with the rest of us into the forest. As we walked, the trees became more and more dense, making the forest cooler and darker the deeper in it we got. It was cool and relaxing, to say the least. The forest was around 60 or 70 degrees, really cool, and it was almost completely shade because of the thick canopy. Little specks of light managed to make their way through the canopy and onto the ground, which made the forest floor kind of glow wherever the sunlight sifted through. This made the walk through the forest seem peaceful, magical even. Little did we know, we were being watched. Floramon had long since shook off that strange feeling she got from the woods, and was laughing and talking along with the rest of us. 

            "So, those are the Digidestined brats that Skullgreymon told me to watch out for?" a strange Digimon mumbled to herself. She was watching the group of twelve walk past from a large bush. Her cold, green eyes were the only thing about her that could be seen. As soon as the Digidestined were far enough ahead, she stepped out from behind the bush, and grinned an evil grin. She looked like Floramon, only her skin was a darker shade of green. Her hands were such a dark purple that they almost seemed black, same with the shade of red that was on her red flower on her head. She had stripes of dark, dark green across her body. 

            "Those children don't seem so tough, the way the Master put it they were horrible beasts with the strength of the mighty Digi-Gods. Oh well, I'll still have to report this," she said, and with that, disappeared into the undergrowth. 

            "The Digidestined are WHERE???" Skullgreymon bellowed. 

            "The Enchanted Forest, master," the creature which resembled Floramon said, cringing. Skullgreymon was shaking his head, either in outrage or fear, she couldn't tell.

            "How far have they gotten?" he asked.

            "Not far, they are only about 1/8 of the way through," she replied.

            "Good," he said, and turned to a control panel. He pushed a button, and spoke into an intercom. "Waruwizardmon! Get up here NOW, I've got an assignment for you!" he bellowed into the speaker. Within 30 seconds, a creature burst through the doors into the door. He looked like Wizardmon, as his name implied, but different, in an evil way. His cloak and hat were completely black. On his hat was a skull and crossbones, instead of just a skull. His shirt and pants were dark gray, almost charcoal colored. His hair was dark black colored. The staff Wizardmon normally carried was now a grim reaper's scythe. 

            "Yes, oh evil one?" Waruwizardmon asked.         

            "Assemble your troops, and take them to the Enchanted Forest. Your orders are to eliminate the Digidestined, by any means necessary," Skullgreymon said, and gestured to the dark Floramon-like creature, "Demonfloramon will lead you to them," 

            "Yes master. We will leave right away," Waruwizardmon replied.

            "Oh, and you know the price of failure, don't you?" Skullgreymon asked.

            "Yes, master," Waruwizardmon said, and gulped.

            "Good. If you do fail, you'd better hope those Digidestined get you before I do, because they'll likely give you a more merciful death," Skullgreymon said, and waved his skeleton hand, motioning them to leave. Waruwizardmon and Demonfloramon left.

            "This forest doesn't seem all that bad. So far, the worst thing that has happened was that strange bug almost stinging Randy, after he stepped on its nest," I commented.

            "I can't help it if I stepped on its nest! It shouldn't build it in the middle of the path!" Randy exclaimed. Suddenly, Floramon stopped. The rest of us stopped, and turned to her.

            "Floramon, what's the matter?" April asked.

            "I'm getting that strange feeling again," Floramon said. 

            "Again?" Randy asked, a little annoyed. Suddenly, he wasn't annoyed any more. We suddenly realized that there were several pairs of red eyes staring at us from the darkness surrounding where we were. We looked around, nervously.

            "I guess Floramon was right!" Flamemon said. The eyes got progressively closer, and we suddenly were able to make out the creatures they belonged to. 

            "Uh oh! We're surrounded!" Syakomon exclaimed. There were strange creatures surrounding us. I glanced around, and noticed a familiar looking one. 

            "Guys, look at that!" I said, and pointed toward it. They all turned to look, and gasped. Floramon stepped forward. 

            "Just who are you?" she asked, bravely.

            "Why Floramon, don't you recognize me?" the strange new Digimon said, and extended one of her arms forward toward us. "I'm your evil twin!" 

            "What?" April asked.

            "The name's Demonfloramon," she said, with an evil grin. Floramon glared at her, recognizing the name, obviously. I took out the Fusion Computer, and began looking up the Digimon surrounding us.

            "That's Demonfloramon, all right. She's a rookie level Digimon who attacks with Dark Rain of Pollen. She has a bad nature and a worse temper. The Digimon standing next to her is called Waruwizardmon, an Ultimate Digimon. His attacks are Magical Illusion and Dark Power. The one behind us is Shellsnimon, an Ultimate Digimon as well. His attack is Sickle Scythe and Shell Strike. The rest of the Digimon are Weedmon, Champion Digimon who resemble Vegiemon as does Redvegiemon. Weedmon attack with Poison Sphere and Green Trap," I said.

            "Well, now that we're done with introductions," Waruwizardmon said, stepping forward, "Time to get down to business," 

            "If you want a battle, we'll give you one," April said, glaring at him.

            "Oh, it's not that simple. You see, we know that you are more than a match for us, so we're not just going to battle you..." Waruwizardmon started, and raised his sickle into the air. We were suddenly frozen in place. The Digimon attempted to Digivolve, but were stopped somehow. 

            "What's going on?" Voltomon asked. 

            "Under orders from master Skullgreymon..." Waruwizardmon began... "I command the power of magic to spread the Digidestined! Magical Illusion!" A blinding flash lit up the area for a second, and we were all gone from that spot!

            Voltomon and I reappeared on a canyon floor. I shook my head, to clear out the cobwebs, and looked around.

            "Whoa, where are we?" I asked.

            "I don't know," Voltomon answered. I pulled out the Digivice and checked it, but there weren't any dots near me at all. 

            "Either we've been spread out a lot larger distance than I thought, or somehow the Digivice isn't reacting in this area," I said. I looked up.

            "We're still in the forest, because there are all the trees," Voltomon said. I looked around, and noticed that the only way out was to fly out. The canyon walls were way to steep to climb up. 

            "Looks like we're gonna have to fly out," I said, to Voltomon.

            "No problem, but... I'm kind of hungry," Voltomon answered. I sighed, and took of my backpack. I rummaged around in it for a second, and pulled out a Xarian Fruit. I handed it to Voltomon, and she gulped it down.

            "Full now?"

            "No, but that'll have to do. After all, April's the one carrying most of the food this time," Voltomon replied, and glowed.

            _"Voltomon Digivolve to.... Shockmon!"_

            "That's more like it!" I said, and climbed onto her back. She took off, and flew up toward the top of the canyon. As we were flying up, a blast of energy hit us, and blew Shockmon backwards a little. She regained her balance in the air, and turned to face the attacker. It was a Weedmon! Behind it, six other Weedmon assembled. 

            "Shock beam!" Shockmon attacked them, blasting them backwards. She flew faster, toward the edge of the canyon so I could get off her back and out of the line of fire. Suddenly, a blast of fire hit the canyon wall. Shockmon turned around, and we found that the attackers were Sabredramon! A flock of six or seven Sabredramon hovered in the air behind us. They all had red eyes, as if they were brainwashed.

            "Poison Sphere!" "Meteor Glide!" both groups of Digimon shot their attacks at us. Shockmon flew up, and the attacks collided in the air. She zoomed toward a canyon wall, but the Sabredramon flew after her, and surrounded her. She tagged one with a Shock beam, but was hit from the front by a Meteor Glide. She went into a Spiral Dive, and I was thrown off her back.

            "Lightning Armor Energize!" I yelled, and held up the Digivice, as I fell.

            _"Shockmon Element Digivolve to... Electramon!"_ Electramon fell, grabbed a hold of me, and landed gracefully on the canyon's bottom. The Sabredramon and Weedmon came after us.

           "Careful, they're brainwashed, not evil," I warned her. She nodded, and jumped up, into the air. The Weedmon landed in a circle around me. She held out her hands, and glowed with a fierce yellow light.

            "Electromagnetic Pulse!" she hit all the Sabredramon with a ring of yellow light, sending them crashing into the canyon walls. The Weedmon held up their vines to attack.

            "Poison Spheres!" they exclaimed, and suddenly, a whip of light wrapped around my stomach, and pulled me up, and out of harm's way. The Poison Spheres hit the Weedmon, and they fell over backwards, trying to scrape the toxic goop off their faces. Electramon pulled me up, and we both landed gracefully. The Weedmon, as soon as they could see, ran off in shame. The Sabredramon were still unconscious.

            "Come on, we'd better go find the others," Electramon said, and extended her whip of static to around a large rock halfway up the canyon wall. I grabbed onto her paw, and she pulled us both up to the canyon top.

            "Roaring Flames!" Meramon exclaimed, and sent a column of fire into a Darkrizamon. It fell backwards, but another took it's place.

            "There are too many of them!" Randy exclaimed, as Meramon tagged another. All of a sudden, they all began to attack.  

            "Dark Strike!" they all shouted, and blasted their attacks toward Meramon and Randy. Meramon grabbed Randy and jumped into the air. Below them, the attacks hit each other, and caused a huge explosion. Meramon landed, and jumped over a few blinded Darkrizamon. He let go of Randy when they landed. The Darkrizamon turned toward them, and fired on them. 

            "Fire Wall!" the attacks hit the wall, and were reflected back, at the attacking Darkrizamon. The Darkrizamon stopped attacking. The Fire Wall disappeared.         

            "Poison Spheres!" came from behind them. Randy ducked, but Meramon was hit from behind with six or seven blasts of energy. He fell to the ground for a second, but then got right back up. 

            "Weedmon!" Randy exclaimed. The Darkrizamon and Weedmon had now formed a circle around the two.

            "There are too many of them!" Randy exclaimed. They all took a menacing step toward Meramon and Randy, and prepared to attack. Meramon and Randy exchanged a glance, and nodded.

            "Flaming Armor Energize!" Randy yelled, and pointed his Digivice straight at Meramon.

            _"Meramon Element Digivolve to.... Tyremeramon!"_          

            "Flaming Laser!" Tyremeramon yelled. Randy ducked as a bright red light radiated from Tyremeramon's body and hit all the Weedmon and Darkrizamon, knocking them out cold.

            "Nice," Randy said, standing up.

            "Now, shall we continue?" Tyremeramon said, and suddenly got an idea. He jumped, landed on a tree, and used it as a springboard, shooting himself high into the air. He looked around, and spotted something. 

            "That way," he said, landing, and they both took off into the woods. 

Next Chapter: Nick and April are both attacked by powerful Ultimate Level Digimon when they land elsewhere in the huge Enchanted Forest. Will they be able to hold the powerful Digimon off, or will they be forced to surrender? And what about Wendy and Will?


	23. Two New Elementals

Digimon: Elementals

By: ArtikGato

Disclaimer: For the minuscule portion of you who are BRAINDEAD IDIOTS, I DON'T own Digimon. Not that I wouldn't like to, but I don't Toei Animation, Saban, Fox Kids, and those Japanese people own Digimon, not me. There are lots of Digimon that I've created for the sole purpose of putting them in this story, so if you see a name you don't recognize, it's probably one of my creations. There will be a list at the end of the fic, and in the Author's Note at the beginning of every chapter, I'll put the names of my creations for that particular chapter, as well as the origin of some Digimon you may not recognize. 

Author's Note: Comments, suggestions, and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism welcome. Flames will be answered by a multitude of things from my army of faithful and loyal (and powerful) Digimon. The following Digimon are 100% my creations. If there are actual Digimon with those names, oops, and sorry to whoever created them. Here they are: Aeromarinedramon, Naturamon, Demoncherrymon, Crowmon. OK, enjoy the story!

Chapter Twenty-Three: Two New Elementals

            Nick and Syakomon landed in a lake. After a brief swim to the surface, Nick wiped the hair out of his face, and looked around.

            "Why'd we have to be transported to a lake?" Nick asked.

            "I don't know, but it certainly plays to our advantage," Syakomon, floating nearby, said.

            "Hey, shouldn't you sink?" Nick asked.

            "If I want to sink, I can fill my shell's inner pockets with water. Otherwise, I'll float," Syakomon explained. 

            "Oh, well, whatever. Let's just get to shore. Gee, I hope the Digivice is waterproof," Nick said, and began his swim to the shore. In the middle of their swim, they were interrupted by a couple of blasts of dark energy in front of them. Nick shook his head free of the water that had been splashed on him, and looked up to see two strange looking Digimon. They looked like large, flying dog/lizard/dragon things. They were completely black, and had wings similar to a raven's coming out of their backs. Their tails and limbs were huge, compared to their bodies. 

            "What are those?" Nick asked.

            "I think they're Devidramon. I don't know much about them, except that they are Champion Digimon with bad tempers, and attacks called Dark Pulse," Syakomon said. They shot their attacks again, only to miss, and splash more water on Nick. He reached into his pocket, and took out his Digivice.

            _"Syakomon Digivolve to.... Marinedramon!"_

            "I guess it is waterproof," Nick said. 

            "Hydro Blaster!" Marinedramon exclaimed, and shot two blasts of water into the attacking Devidramon.

            "Dark Pulse!" they exclaimed, and attacked together. Marinedramon dove underwater, and evaded the attacks. Nick swam frantically towards the shore. The Devidramon, distracted by Marinedramon, didn't even see him. Nick reached the shore, and got out of the water, panting. Suddenly, behind the Devidramon, Marinedramon jumped out of the water, and surprised them.

            "Hydro Punch!" Marinedramon punched both of them, knocking them senseless, and they crashed into the shore. Marinedramon landed back in the water. The Devidramon slowly got up, and flew away, ashamed. Nick applauded from the shore.

            "Great job, Marinedramon!" he exclaimed, and suddenly, he saw something in the water behind Marinedramon.  

            "Marinedramon! Behind you!" He yelled, and pointed behind him. Before Marinedramon could react, he was caught in the grip of a sea serpent. This sea serpent had a metal covering on his head, and a spike shaped like a lightning bolt sticking out of it. It had red scales on it's back, and a white belly. The serpent laughed, evilly.

            "Who are you?" Nick asked.

            "I am the guardian of this lake, Megaseadramon! You are trespassing!" the serpent yelled.

            "Please let us explain, an evil Digimon transported us here, we didn't come by our own free will!" Nick exclaimed. 

            "Oh, so an evil Digimon sent you here, eh? Well, there's a good reason for that!" Megaseadramon bellowed, and his eyes glowed red.

            "I bet you're in Skullgreymon's army, huh?" Marinedramon choked out, and gasped in pain as Megaseadramon tightened his hold on him.

            "What was your first clue?" Megaseadramon asked, and tightened it further. Nick looked on, frantically. He looked down at the Digivice and saw that there was no one else around to help him.

            'It's all up to me! Marinedramon's in trouble and I've got to do something to help him! Oh, I just wish there was something I could do!' Nick thought. Suddenly, a familiar sensation engulfed him. If felt like the first time Syakomon Digivolved into Marinedramon back when they were fighting Shellmon. His Digivice in his hand gave off a bright blue light. Megaseadramon was so surprised that he loosened his grip on Marinedramon, letting him fall into the water, gasping for breath. The Digivice changed in his hands, and he knew what was going on.

            "Aquatic Armor Energize!" he yelled, and held up the Digivice, now in it's new form. All the blue light surrounding him formed a beam of intense blue light, which shot from the Digivice, and hit Marinedramon.

            _"Marinedramon Element Digivolve to.... Aeromarinedramon!"_

            "What? No! This can't be!" Megaseadramon exclaimed. Hovering in front of him was a Digimon who looked a lot like Marinedramon, except he was larger, much larger, with gigantic wings sprouting out of his back. He had strange metallic armor on his body, which sort of looked like it was water. 

            "All right! You Digivolved!" Nick yelled, happily. Aeromarinedramon nodded, and turned back to Megaseadramon.

            "I am Aeromarinedramon, the guardian beast of water. I Element Digivolve using the Aquatic Elemental. My Ocean's Fury attack summons the power of water to help me," Aeromarinedramon said. 

            "Oh, don't think a little water's gonna scare me, big and ugly, 'cause I happen to live in water," Megaseadramon replied, getting into a fighting stance. Aeromarinedramon did the same.

            "Tell me, Megaseadramon, are you evil by your own free will?" Aeromarinedramon asked, startling Megaseadramon.

            "What? Of course I'm evil by my own free will!" Megaseadramon bellowed back.

            "But why?" Aeromarinedramon asked.

            "Why does it concern you? I'm evil because I want to be evil. I live to be evil." Megaseadramon replied.

            "Why is it you like to be evil?" Aeromarinedramon asked.

            "Because," Megaseadramon started, narrowing his eyes in annoyance, "I live for the taste of victory over weakling freedom fighters and Digidestined like you! Thunder Javelin!" He shot a bolt of lightning out of the bolt on his head. Aeromarinedramon was hit, and crashed into the water. He came up from underwater, and punched Megaseadramon upward. The sea serpent landed a few feet away, and regained his posture.

            "Giga Ice Blast!" Megaseadramon said, and Aeromarinedramon flew up into the air, away from the blast.

            "Ocean's Fury!" Aeromarinedramon exclaimed, glowing bright blue, and slammed into Megaseadramon with such a force that the sea serpent was smashed into the shore opposite of Nick. Nick looked on with awe.

            "Thunder Javelin!" Aeromarinedramon dodged.

            "Thunder Javelin!" again, Aeromarinedramon dodged.

            "Is that the best you can do?" Aeromarinedramon asked

            "Giga Ice Blast!" Megaseadramon yelled, but this time aimed it straight at Nick

            "Ocean's Fury!" the attack was blown out of the way by a blast of water.

            "Thunder Javelin!" before Aeromarinedramon could react, he was hit by a blast 

of electricity. He fell to the ground, stunned. 

            "Time to end this!" with that, all the water in the lake began to swirl upward. 

Aeromarinedramon flew high in the sky, and the water in the lake swirled up, and into a huge ball which he seemed to be holding above his head. Megaseadramon and Nick gasped.

            "No! Giga Ice-" Megaseadramon exclaimed, but never got to finish.           

            "Ocean's Fury!" He threw the ball of water at Megaseadramon with all his might. When the water had all returned to the lake and the lake returned to normal, Megaseadramon was nowhere to be found. He had been destroyed! Nick looked at his Digivice. The edges of the new Digivice were colored so that they looked like water. He noticed five blinking lights on a grid around him.

            "Aeromarinedramon, I can see where the others are now, we'd better get going!" Nick exclaimed to his new Digimon.

            "Right, I'll fly you there!" Aeromarinedramon said, and flew over to shore.

            April and Floramon were transported to a meadow.

            "I wonder why Waruwizardmon transported us here?" April asked.

            "I don't know. I think it was on purpose though," Floramon said.

            "What do you mean?" April asked.

            "Check your Digivice," Floramon said. She took out the Digivice.

            "Hey, you're right, it was on purpose! We're either really far away from the others, or this weird forest is blocking the signal from their Digivices," April exclaimed.

            "Do you think there are evil Digimon here?" April asked, a little scared.

            "Probably, but nothing I can't handle!" Floramon replied, trying to reassure her.

            "I hope so," April replied, and they started off into the woods.        

            "I hope we can find the others," Floramon said, stepping underneath a fallen tree, which April had to jump over. 

            "Yeah, and before we find some evil Digimon in Skullgreymon's army," April replied. They continued walking, not knowing that they were being watched from the treetops by a few Crowmon, and Demonfloramon.            

            "This will be easy," Demonfloramon said, looking down at April and Floramon.

            "What are your orders, master?" a Crowmon, apparently the leader of the Crowmon, asked.

            "I want you to attack them by surprise. If the Floramon Digivolves, you may have some trouble. Other than that, take no prisoners. Master Skullgreymon has ordered me and the rest of the generals in his army to destroy them at all costs," Demonfloramon replied, with an evil look in her eye.

            "Yes master. Crowmon, assemble!" the lead Crowmon exclaimed. The Crowmon flew down from their perches to hover in front of the lead Crowmon.

            "Listen up troops..." he began.

            "Huh, you'd think by now we would have heard something, like a bird chirping or a squirrel....this forest is way too quiet," April said, nervously.

            "That can't be good. That means trouble's on the way...I can feel it," Floramon replied, shivering once again. They continued, uneasily. Suddenly, they did hear something, but not a bird chirping...but a bird crowing.

            "What was that?" Floramon asked, startled.

            "A crow?" April asked. More crows called from everywhere around them.

            "Aren't crows supposed to be a sign of evil?" April asked.

            "I hope not!" Floramon replied. The crows were getting louder, and closer, until finally, they emerged from the trees, and hovered in the air around them, in a circle.

            "Those don't look like normal crows to me!" April asked, fearfully. 

            "They aren't, they're Crowmon!" Floramon replied.

            "Crowmon?" April asked.

            "Yes, we are the Crowmon! We're Champion Digimon. Watch out for our Crow Call attack!" one Crowmon, the leader, said. 

            "They're Champions?" Floramon asked. There were at least 12 of them! Could she fight them all off?

            "Let's give it our best shot, you know what to do!" April exclaimed, and held up her Digivice.                        

            "Right! _Floramon Digivolve to... Pansymon!"_

           "Stinging Petals!" "Crow's Call!" The Stinging Petals hit one Crowmon, and he fell to the ground. Pansymon jumped out of the path of the Crow's Call.

            "Crow's Call!" four attacked at once. She ducked, and let them hit each other.

            "Pansy Vines!" She wrapped her vines around all four attacking Crowmon, and slammed them all against a tree. They slid to the ground, beaten.

            "Crow's Call!" Pansymon was hit by two attacks. She landed on her feet, and turned around.

            "Stinging Petals!" the attacking Crowmon were blasted backwards.

            "Crow's Call!" the remaining Crowmon all attacked her at once. She was hit by five blasts of energy, and slammed toward a tree. She quickly countered, grabbing onto a branch with her vines, and doing an aerial somersault, so she was headed back for the Crowmon.           

            "Stinging Petals!" the attack hit all the Crowmon, and they shielded their faces. Pansymon slammed into two, which made them crash into the ground. She turned around to the remaining three.

            "Pansy Vines!" she wrapped her vines around all of them, and slammed them into a tree. They hit the ground, unconscious. 

            "Yea! Go Pansymon!" April cheered. They were still being watched. The eyes of Demonfloramon looked on with murderous rage.

            "How DARE they take out my flock of Crowmon?? They'll pay for that!!" Demonfloramon exclaimed. Suddenly, a twig tapped her on the shoulder. She gasped, and turned around, to see a large, treelike Digimon. It looked like Cherrymon, only its bark was black, and the leaves on its head were a dark, dark shade of green. 

            "Ah, Demoncherrymon, so good of you to come. I have a favor to ask of you, please go destroy that girl and her Digimon," Demonfloramon said, gesturing to Pansymon and April.

            "Those Crowmon were cake compared to you!" April said, and Pansymon blushed.

            "I can't believe they were at the Champion level, though," Pansymon said. Suddenly, an evil laugh was heard. April and Pansymon turned to the direction the voice was coming from, only to see Demonfloramon and another Digimon step out of the undergrowth. The new Digimon looked like Cherrymon, only darker.

            "Allow me to introduce Demoncherrymon, the downfall of the flower Digidestined," Demonfloramon said, and laughed evilly. 

            "Uh oh," April said. Pansymon took up a fighting stance.

            "Don't bother trying to beat me. I'm an Ultimate Digimon. My Dark Pelter attack will be able to easily take you out, my pretty," Demoncherrymon said. Pansymon glared at him.

            "Well, Demoncherrymon, get to work. We don't have much time to waste," Demonfloramon said, and Demoncherrymon immediately shot a stream of leaves at Pansymon. Pansymon jumped, and the leaves crashed into a tree, slicing it open. The tree fell in the other direction, with a thud. Pansymon hung suspended from a branch, looking on with fear. April looked on with the same feeling. 

            "Dark Pelter!" Pansymon jumped out of the way again.

            "Pansy Vines!" Pansymon wrapped her vines around Demoncherrymon. She landed, and attempted to pull Demoncherrymon off of his feet with the vines, but to no avail. He was rooted to the ground. He laughed maniacally, and took a swipe at Pansymon with his hand. She let go with the vines, and jumped. 

            "Stinging Petals!" the attack hit him, dead in the face, but only bounced off his rock hard bark. 

            "HAHAHAHAHAHA!! Can't you see your attacks are useless? You're doomed!" Demoncherrymon exclaimed, and punched Pansymon with one of his hands. She smashed into a tree, and fell to the ground.

            "Dark Pelter!" Demoncherrymon started.

            "NOOOOOO!!!!!" April exclaimed, and slammed a large branch into the back of Demoncherrymon with all the strength she could muster. He stopped, and turned around.

            "Oh, so you want to fight? You pathetic human! That barely stung!" Demoncherrymon started. April glared at him, and swung the branch again, this time breaking it in his face.   

            "OWWW!!! You'll pay for that you little witch!" Demoncherrymon screamed, brushing the bits of wood out of his eyes and mouth. April gasped, and her Digivice suddenly started to glow a bright green. Demoncherrymon shaded his eyes with his hands. She took her Digivice out of her pocket. The glow engulfed the whole clearing they were in. Pansymon got up, with a newfound strength. April could feel the Digivice beginning to change shape. She closed her eyes, knowing what to do.

            "Floral Armor Energize!" a beam of green light hit Pansymon, and she glowed, beginning to change shape.

            _"Pansymon Element Digivolve to... Naturamon!"_ the light around April died down, and Demoncherrymon took his hands away from his face.

            "Now you're gonna get it blondie!" he yelled, and swiped at her with his hands, only to have them stop in midair. Two sets of vines were wrapped around his wrists from behind. He suddenly tipped over backwards, and slammed into the ground.

            "OW!" Demoncherrymon said. The vines let go of his hands, and returned to their owner; Naturamon. Standing behind him was a Digimon that looked to be about the same size as Electramon. She looked like Pansymon, with feet that looked like the roots of a tree. She still had a pansy on her head, and vines for hair. She wore green armor that seemed to be metallic on her arms, legs, and body. Demoncherrymon got up, and faced his new opponent.

            "What's this? An element Digimon? HA! I'll beat you too!" Demoncherrymon said. Naturamon spoke up.

            "My name is Naturamon, the guardian of Plants. I'll use my Nature's Fury attack to defend what is right," she said.

            "So what? My name is Demoncherrymon, and your name is Dead! HA!" Demoncherrymon replied, and prepared to attack. Naturamon didn't seem the least bit concerned.

            "Dark Pelter!" Demoncherrymon said. Naturamon simply held up her arms, which had metallic armor all over them, and the leaves bounced off. Demoncherrymon gasped.

            "This is Chroma-Digizoid armor, don't think your leaves will be able to penetrate it," Naturamon said, warning him. Demoncherrymon glared at her. He jabbed at her with his arms. She gracefully dodged each jab as if it was nothing. 

            "Dark Pelter!" Demoncherrymon tried once more, only to have the attack deflected. 

            "You want to fight, huh? Fine. Nature's Fury!" Naturamon said, and jumped back a few feet. A ball of dark green energy appeared in her hands. She held them up, and the ball shot from them and hit Demoncherrymon. He was thrown backwards against a tree. April looked on, surprised. Demoncherrymon weakly got up.

            "Do you give up?" Naturamon asked.

            "Never!" he exclaimed, and hit her with a punch. Naturamon did a couple of flips in the air, and landed gracefully on the ground.

            "Vines!" she yelled, and from her hands shot many vines. She wrapped them all around Demoncherrymon and, using all of her strength, lifted him into the air. April gasped. Naturamon slammed him into the ground. When the dust from where he had been slammed into the ground cleared, he was beginning to fuzz out.

            "I don't understand...how...how did I lose??" Demoncherrymon asked, weakly, then vaporized. Naturamon breathed a sigh of relief. Suddenly, the Digivice started beeping. April took it out. The edges of her new Digivice were different shades of green, to look like plants or leaves. On the screen, five dots surrounded her on a grid. 

            "The others are headed toward an area just West of here," April said to Naturamon. Naturamon nodded. 

            "Let's go then," she said, and she and April started off to the West.

Next Chapter: With four of the seven Elementals discovered, and four Element Digimon to contend with, the future doesn't look too good for Skullgreymon's minions. When the group finally reunites, the three Dark Generals have a major fight on their hands!


	24. Into the Desert

Digimon: Elementals

By: ArtikGato

Disclaimer: For the minuscule portion of you who are BRAINDEAD IDIOTS, I DON'T own Digimon. Not that I wouldn't like to, but I don't Toei Animation, Saban, Fox Kids, and those Japanese people own Digimon, not me. There are lots of Digimon that I've created for the sole purpose of putting them in this story, so if you see a name you don't recognize, it's probably one of my creations. There will be a list at the end of the fic, and in the Author's Note at the beginning of every chapter, I'll put the names of my creations for that particular chapter, as well as the origin of some Digimon you may not recognize. 

Author's Note: Comments, suggestions, and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism welcome. Flames will be answered by a multitude of things from my army of faithful and loyal (and powerful) Digimon. The following Digimon are 100% my creations. If there are actual Digimon with those names, oops, and sorry to whoever created them. Here they are: Devilamon. OK, enjoy the story!

Chapter Twenty-Four: Into The Desert

            "Falcon's Wind!" Falcomon attacked two attacking Flymon. They hit the ground, and Falcomon flew off.

            "Good job," Wendy, who was sitting on her back, commented.

            "No problem," Falcomon answered.

            "Still no reading from the Digivice," Wendy said, looking at her Digivice. 

            "We've got to find the others soon, all these Flymon and Crowmon are beginning to get on my nerves," Falcomon said, as two Crowmon approached.

            "Crow's Call!" Wendy ducked, so she would be shielded, and Falcomon quickly sent the attacks back with a blast of wind. The Crowmon dropped out of the sky, and Falcomon continued. 

            "Just keep going, Falcomon. I'm sure we'll find the others sooner or later, we know that they are in the forest somewhere, or they're headed for the desert," Wendy said. She looked around, and sighed. The forest stretched for miles in every direction. Even if all the others were in the forest, she knew it would take them a very long time to find them in such a huge mass of trees. 

            "Heads up!" called Falcomon, and she instinctively ducked, as two blasts of red light flew over her head. She raised her head to look and gasped.

            "Shellsnimon!" she exclaimed, fearfully. The Ultimate level Shellsnimon! 

            "That's my name, don't wear it out!" Shellsnimon exclaimed, and raised one of his sickle-like claws toward them. 

            "Falcon's Wind!" Falcomon attacked. Shellsnimon was blown backwards, but recovered in the air.

            "Sickle Scythe!" Shellsnimon attacked, only to have the red bursts of light be thrown back at him. Falcomon took off, with the precious cargo on her back undamaged. Wendy looked at her Digivice, and gasped.

            "What? What is it?" Falcomon asked, speeding through the air. Shellsnimon recovered, and chased after them.

            "The others are close by, I'm getting their Digivice signals!" Wendy exclaimed. From behind, Shellsnimon attacked again. Falcomon sensed the attacks, and dodged them with exact precision.

            "Which way?" Falcomon asked.

            "Northeast!" Wendy cried, and turned around. 

            "Sickle Scythe!" Shellsnimon exclaimed.

            "Hard Left!" Wendy exclaimed, and Falcomon flew to the left as hard as she could, dodging the attacks.

            "Shell Strike!" "Up!" Falcomon shot straight up into the air a few feet, and leveled off, avoiding that attack as well. Shellsnimon flew after them, and attacked again. 

            "Left!" Falcomon banked left, but Shellsnimon had anticipated that, and had already sent an attack in that direction. The blast of red light hit Falcomon, sending her flying back in the air. Shellsnimon took advantage.

            "Shell Strike!" 

            "Asteroid Smash!" a large boulder flew over Falcomon and Wendy and collided with the attack, causing a shower of dust and debris. Falcomon recovered in the air, and Pyliomon flew up beside her.

            "Pyliomon!" Falcomon exclaimed, relieved.

            "We saw you needed some help," Will, on Pyliomon's back, said. 

            "You got here just in time, thanks!" Wendy replied. Shellsnimon flew forward, out of the dust and debris cloud. Pyliomon and Falcomon immediately dodged to the left and right, and flew to either side of the disoriented Shellsnimon. 

            "Feather Strike!" "Asteroid Smash!" the attacks hit Shellsnimon from both sides, sending him falling towards the ground.

            "Let's go find the others before he recovers," Wendy said, and Falcomon headed Northeast, with Pyliomon right behind. A few seconds later, Shellsnimon hit the ground, and slowly got up. He took to the air quickly, full of rage. 

            "You can run, Digidestined, but you can't hide!" Shellsnimon bellowed, and took to the air, slicing a few tree limbs out of his way with ease. Wendy and Will looked back at Shellsnimon.

            "We're in trouble, looks like we made him mad!" Will exclaimed.

            "He's flying twice as fast as our Digimon, he'll catch up to us!" Wendy exclaimed. Shellsnimon zoomed up, and took a couple of swings at Falcomon and Pyliomon with his sickles.

            "Down!" Wendy and Will cried at their Digimon, and Falcomon and Pyliomon dove straight down, avoiding Shellsnimon's sickles.

            "Shell Strike!" Shellsnimon aimed his attack downwards, but was blasted in the air by two attacks. Wendy and Will looked up, and saw Electramon and Tyremeramon! They landed gracefully on the ground, next to Kimi and Randy. Falcomon and Pyliomon flew down, and let Wendy and Will off of their backs.

            "Great timing!" Wendy said, thanking the two Element Digimon. Shellsnimon flew down toward them, full of rage. Electramon and Tyremeramon jumped, and prepared to fire their attacks, when suddenly Shellsnimon was hit with a blast of water and a ball of green light. Electramon and Tyremeramon looked around, stunned, and landed. Through the trees to their left, April darted into the clearing they were in.

            "April! Good to see you!" Wendy exclaimed. Above her, a plantlike Digimon wearing metal armor jumped from a treetop, and grabbed onto Shellsnimon with her vines.

            "What the-" Wendy, Will, Randy and Kim asked.

            "Her name is Naturamon, Pansymon's Element Digivolved form," April explained, holding up her new Digivice. 

            "Sickle Scythe!" Shellsnimon attacked, but Electramon, Tyremeramon, and Naturamon dodged the attack. Shellsnimon was hit with another blast of water from behind. Everyone looked up trying to find the source again, and Nick ran into the clearing from the left. He looked up, and a Digimon that looked like Marinedramon, only with metal armor on him and gigantic wings, flew overhead. 

            "Go to it, Aeromarinedramon!" Nick yelled up to the new Digimon, stunning the rest of us. Aeromarinedramon shot forward, and punched Shellsnimon, sending the insectoid Digimon flying backwards a couple hundred feet. 

            "Marinedramon Element Digivolved?" I asked, astonished, watching the aerial battle. Nick nodded.

            "This is Marinedramon's Ultimate level, Aeromarinedramon." Nick said, holding up his new Digivice, "he Element Digivolved," 

            "Great, now Skullgreymon doesn't stand a chance! We have four Ultimates on our side!"  Randy exclaimed. Suddenly, he was surrounded by a strangely familiar blue light. The rest of us were too. We were paralyzed to the spot, and couldn't move.

            "No, not again!" Electramon exclaimed. All the Digimon turned to the edge of the clearing, where Waruwizardmon and Demonfloramon stood. Behind them, Shellsnimon and the four Element Digimon landed. They turned to look at Waruwizardmon.

            "Guys, he's using magic to try and teleport us again, you have to stop Waruwizardmon!" Wendy exclaimed, to the Digimon. They nodded, and leapt forward. Waruwizardmon disappeared, and reappeared beside Shellsnimon.

            "We can take them, we have four Ultimates and two Champions to two Ultimates and a Rookie!" Aeromarinedramon said.

            "Right!" the others agreed, and prepared to attack Shellsnimon and Waruwizardmon. 

            "You underestimate MY power, though!" a voice called from behind them. They turned to look, and were drenched in a black cloud of pollen by Demonfloramon. Swishing it away, they fell to the ground. 

            "Now, to separate you again, Magical Illusion!" Waruwizardmon exclaimed, and raised his hands.

            "I don't think so!" Aeromarinedramon and Naturamon exclaimed, blasting him with Ocean's Fury and Nature's Fury. He stopped his attack, and the blue light around us disappeared. We could move again! 

            "Shell Strike!" "Black Magic!" "Dark Rain of Pollen!" the Digimon all turned and fired attacks at each of the oncoming attacks instinctively, deflecting the attacks. Naturamon's, aimed at Demonfloramon, deflected it, and hit Demonfloramon, vaporizing her. April gasped, and we turned to look. Naturamon looked away from the spot, and turned back to Shellsnimon and Waruwizardmon. She knew it had been the right thing to do, but Demonfloramon was almost like family to her, her having Digivolved from a Floramon. 

            "Skullgreymon's going to have our heads for losing one of his best generals!" Shellsnimon exclaimed.

            "Not if we destroy the Digidestined!" Waruwizardmon replied, and they both turned back to the fight at hand. 

            "Maybe in your dreams!" I yelled. Shellsnimon and Waruwizardmon jumped forward.

            "Sickle Scythe!" Shellsnimon sent two bursts of red light at Electramon, Naturamon and Falcomon. They all dodged the attacks, and all three Digimon attacked Shellsnimon at the same time.            

            "Electromagnetic Pulse!" "Nature's Fury!" "Feather Strike!" the attacks hit, and when the smoke from their impact had cleared, Shellsnimon was gone. Meanwhile, Waruwizardmon was in a battle with Tyremeramon, Aeromarinedramon, and Pyliomon.

            "Black Magic!" Waruwizardmon shot his attack of black energy at them.

            "Flaming Laser!" "Ocean's Fury!" "Asteroid Smash!" they vaporized Waruwizardmon. All six Digimon landed on the ground at the same time, and glowed. Four beams of light shot from the Element Digimon back to the Digivices. In their place were Ellmon, Embermon, Bubblemon, Sproutmon, Sparrowmon and Tapirmon. The Digidestined cheered their Digimon, and they ran back to their partners, to be praised. Nick and April were especially proud of Bubblemon and Sproutmon, as the Digimon admired their partners' new Digivices. 

            Soon after beating Waruwizardmon and Shellsnimon, we sat up camp in the middle of a clearing in the forest. In the morning, we started off to the West again, towards Circuit Desert. We reached the edge of the forest and the beginning of the desert after a day's travel through the forest, with no interruptions by any evil Digimon. 

            "WHAAAATTTT? They beat them? Destroyed them?" Skullgreymon bellowed at a Crowmon. 

            "Yes sir, they completely destroyed them," Crowmon replied, quivering.

            "Those Digidestined BRATS!!! Those three were among my best generals! They will PAY for that!!! Crowmon!" Skullgreymon bellowed.

            "Yes sir?" Crowmon asked, fearfully.

            "Assemble the rest of the generals in here right NOW!! We're going to have a short pep talk, and then assemble the army. And then...we'll find and destroy those insolent little BRATS!!!" Skullgreymon exclaimed. Crowmon timidly flew out. After a few minutes, Crowmon returned, leading three more Digimon. One was a dinosaur like Digimon, one was a black version of Tyrannomon, and one was a black rabbit-like Digimon.

            "Ahh, my faithful dark generals. How goes the preparation of the army?" Skullgreymon asked. The dinosaur-like Digimon spoke up.

            "My division is up and ready to leave right now," he said.

            "Perfect, Triceramon! Darktyrannomon, Devilamon, how about your divisions?" Skullgreymon asked the other two Digimon. The Darktyrannomon spoke up first.

            "Ready to leave any time you want, master," he said.

            "And you, Devilamon?" Skullgreymon asked.

            "My division is fully operational. We can leave right now, but we will be completely ready by the morning," the black rabbit answered.

            "Crowmon, I trust what's left of your division is ready to go?" Skullgreymon asked.

            "Yes sir!" the crow Digimon replied. 

            "Good. Now, since Waruwizardmon, Shellsnimon and Demonfloramon have been eliminated, you four will be taking over their divisions as well. Split them up however you wish, and report back to me in two hours," Skullgreymon said.

            "You are dismissed." 

Next Chapter: While they are out of the Enchanted Forest, the Digidestined have a new challenge altogether: surviving the strange yet still hot Circuit Desert. To make matters worse, Skullgreymon and his army are on they're way! 


	25. Trouble in the Sand

Digimon: Elementals

By: ArtikGato

Disclaimer: For the minuscule portion of you who are BRAINDEAD IDIOTS, I DON'T own Digimon. Not that I wouldn't like to, but I don't Toei Animation, Saban, Fox Kids, and those Japanese people own Digimon, not me. There are lots of Digimon that I've created for the sole purpose of putting them in this story, so if you see a name you don't recognize, it's probably one of my creations. There will be a list at the end of the fic, and in the Author's Note at the beginning of every chapter, I'll put the names of my creations for that particular chapter, as well as the origin of some Digimon you may not recognize. 

Author's Note: Comments, suggestions, and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism welcome. Flames will be answered by a multitude of things from my army of faithful and loyal (and powerful) Digimon. The following Digimon are 100% my creations. If there are actual Digimon with those names, oops, and sorry to whoever created them. Here they are: Sandmon. Golemon is actually Rockmon, but, due to a mix-up on the show, I am using the cooler name, Golemon. As for Meteormon, he comes from Digimon World. OK, enjoy the story!

Chapter Twenty-Five: Trouble In the Sand

            "Wow, THIS is Circuit Desert?" Randy asked, awestruck. The rest of us had the same feeling. We were looking out across a long, wide, treeless bed of sand, to be sure, but there was something wrong about this desert, very wrong. 

            "Is it just me, or is the sand here every color BUT what it's supposed to be?" Nick asked.

            "No, it's not just you. Wow, blue, pink, orange, green..." I said, looking out across circuit desert, counting off the colors. 

            "It may be pretty, but I'll lay odds that it is still scorching hot," Will said. We were in the shade of one of the huge trees in the enchanted forest. 

            "Well, let's go, the sooner we get to Skullgreymon's base, the sooner we can leave this weirdo desert," April said, and we started off. She insisted on taking some green sand when we came across a patch of it, but we convinced her that it was just sand. 

            "Hey, I think it gets cooler when you step on the blue, purple and green sand," Wendy said, stepping onto a patch of blue sand. The rest of us were standing on orange sand. 

           "Wow, you're right!" I exclaimed, as I stepped onto a nearby patch of purple sand. It got cooler, not much cooler, but it was still cooler.

           "Too bad we can't just walk all the way to Skullgreymon's base on cool colored sand," April said, stepping onto the patch of green sand. We looked across the desert, towards the direction Skullgreymon's base was supposed to be in, and saw nothing but red, orange and yellow. 

            "Just our luck!!" Randy complained. We started off over the red, yellow and orange sand, cursing our luck. We trudged along, in the heat of the desert. Around noon, we all felt like turkeys being cooked in an oven, to say the least. We were trudging along, drenched in sweat and about to pass out, when suddenly...

            "That MUST be a mirage," April said. We stopped, and looked.

            "If it's a mirage, then you aren't the only one that sees it," I said.

            "We're looking at an oasis, right?" Nick asked.

            "Everyone sees it?" Wendy asked. We all nodded.

            "IT'S NOT A MIRAGE!!! IT'S AN OASIS!!! ALL RIGHT!!!" Randy cheered, and we raced down the sand dune we had been walking on to the oasis. We found that it was bigger than we had originally thought, with plenty of palm trees for shade, and a huge pool of fresh, cool water. We filled our canteens and drank as much water as we could, before jumping into the pool to get cool. Even the Digimon, except Flamemon, joined us. We stayed at the oasis until nightfall, and had a dinner of Xarian fruits, and fresh coconuts, which were growing on the palm trees in the oasis. 

            "Just think, if we didn't trudge around in that hot sand all day, we never would've found this place!" April said, taking a bite out of a Xarian fruit. 

            "It's a good thing this pool of water was here, or we would've all died of thirst and fainted from the heat for sure," Nick commented. Syakomon was floating in the pool of water lazily, having already gulped down his dinner. We'd been swimming ever since we got to the oasis, and so we were all still wet, and looked like dried up raisins. During the night, it got much cooler, and we decided to try and get as far as we could during the night. So we packed up, and started off through the sands, enjoying the warm temperature.

            "It kinda feels like Las Vegas at night," I commented.

            "You've been to Vegas?" Nick asked. 

            "Yeah, my family went there when we were coming back from a family reunion in California," I replied. The Digimon looked confused, but shook their heads.

            "You lived in California? Cool!" Will exclaimed.

            "Yeah, Kimi used to live in California, but she moved to Georgia a few years ago," April explained.

            "I don't know what in the world possessed my parents to move to Georgia, of all places, but I'm glad we moved there anyway. I would've never met April, and I probably wouldn't be here right now if I still lived in California," I informed them.   

            "Do you still go back to California?" Wendy asked.

            "Yeah, for two weeks every summer. Then, when I get back, my family and April's take our yearly New York vacation," I replied.

            "Wow, you are sure busy during the summer," Randy commented.

            "Yeah, but this summer is one I'm sure I'll never forget," I said, and the others nodded, in agreement. Who'd ever be able to forget being sucked into another dimension where there are walking talking monsters called Digimon? Not me, that was for sure. I just hoped we'd be able to go back to our world. 

            Above us, a solitary Crowmon flew, making no sounds to let us know he was watching us. He quickly flew off, over our heads, and toward the place we were heading; Skullgreymon's base.

            "Master Skullgreymon!" the Crowmon exclaimed, flying in through an open window in the base.

            "Ahh, there you are Crowmon! Do you have an update of the Digidestined's position?" Skullgreymon asked.

            "Yes sir, they are about 20 miles northwest of here. They just left the oasis," Crowmon replied.

            "Perfect. Send for the generals. We don't have any time to waste," Skullgreymon said, and the Crowmon disappeared through a door.

            "It's hard to believe how cool the temperature can be at night here, when we were roasting like meat in an oven earlier," Will said. We smiled at his comment.

            "Well, I happen to like the heat," Flamemon said.

            "That's 'cause you're a little ball of fire, Flamemon," Randy replied.

            "Maybe," Flamemon said. Suddenly, we all heard a loud roar. We stopped, and the Rookie Digimon jumped forward.

            "That sounded like Skullgreymon," Voltomon said.

            "Should we Digivolve?" Floramon asked.

            "Not yet," I replied.

            "Sparrowmon, go check it out," Wendy said. Sparrowmon took to the air. She flew back down to us.

            "It's Skullgreymon, all right. And, he's got company. There must be at least a hundred Digimon with him, and I'll lay odds none of them are Rookies," Sparrowmon said. 

            "Did you recognize any of them?" April asked.

            "I didn't have enough time, another couple of seconds and I would've been spotted," Sparrowmon replied.

            "Well fearless leader, what's your brilliant plan of action?" Nick asked, turning to me. I blinked, in surprise.

            "Who, me?" I asked.

            "Naw, the other fearless leader behind you," Nick said. 

            "Why me?" I asked.

            "Come on, you know you're the leader," Will said.

            "Well, I suppose... ok, first, I'm gonna have to get a good look at them," I said, and the others nodded. I crept up to the edge of the dune we were on, and peered over the edge. I gulped, and began typing on the fusion computer. I pulled up the files of all the Digimon I didn't recognize, and crept back to the others. 

            "They aren't moving, I think they're waiting for us to attack," Voltomon said, as I jumped down off the dune.

            "There ARE over 100 Digimon there. First, there are three Digimon which are the only ones of their kind there, so I assume they are generals of some sort, like Waruwizardmon, Shellsnimon and Demonfloramon. First, there is Triceramon, an Ultimate Digimon. He has an incredibly hard shell, and uses an attack called Tri-Horn Slam. Second, there is Devilamon, an evil rabbit Digimon. He's a Champion level Digimon who uses and attack called Dark Speed. Third is Darktyrannomon. He is a Champion level Digimon, who is basically a black version of Tyrannomon. He uses an attack called Dark Blaze Blast. Next, there are around 25 Crowmon. They are Champion level Digimon who use Crow's Call." I said, and April interrupted. 

            "We ran into them back in the forest. They aren't as tough as you'd think," she said, and Floramon nodded. I continued.

            "Next, there are the Sandmon. They are Champion level Digimon who look like Gotsumon, only they are they are sand colored --normal sand colored--," I added, noticing the green sand we were standing on," ...and much bigger. They use Sand Blaster. Then there are Tortomon and Golemon, Champion Digimon who are made of rocks. Tortomon uses Strong Carapace, and Golemon uses Crimson Curse. Finally, there is a squadron of Meteormon, Champion Digimon who also resemble Gotsumon. They are brown, and have huge heads. They use Meteor Blast attacks. There, that should be everybody, except, of course, for Skullgreymon." I finished. The others looked stunned.

            "At least the only Ultimates we have to contend with are Triceramon and Skullgreymon. Well, fearless leader? What's your plan now?" Nick asked, again. I thought for a minute.

            "They'll be expecting us to attack head on, so why don't we try to circle them, and then break up the army into smaller divisions?" I pondered.

            "That might work, after all, the Polarmon Brothers used that trick on us, and almost beat us, too," Randy commented. Flamemon nodded.

            "Ok, we're going to need all four Element Digimon for this," I said. April, Nick, and Randy nodded. 

            "Right, and Falcomon and Pyliomon can act as decoys to split up the army," Wendy said. 

            "Good idea," April said. 

            "Ok, you guys know what to do," I said, and closed the Fusion Computer, depositing it in my backpack. We all nodded. 

            _"Voltomon Digivolve to...Shockmon!"_

_            "Flamemon Digivolve to,.. Meramon!"_

_            "Syakomon Digivolve to.. Marinedramon!"_

_            "Floramon Digivolve to.. Pansymon!"_

_            "Sparrowmon Digivolve to.. Falcomon!"_

_            "Tapirmon Digivolve to...Pyliomon!"_

            "Lightning..." "Flaming..." "Aquatic..." "Floral..." we began,

            "Armor Energize!" 

            _"Shockmon Element Digivolve to...."_

_            "Meramon Element Digivolve to...."_

_            "Marinedramon Element Digivolve to..."_

_            "Pansymon Element Digivolve to..."_

_            "Electramon!"_

_            "Tyremeramon!"_

_            "Aeromarinedramon!"_

_            "Naturamon!"_

            "Sir, should we attack?" Triceramon asked Skullgreymon.

            "Not yet. We will wait for them to attack us, and catch them off guard," Skullgreymon replied. Suddenly, a blast of wind slammed into them, and Falcomon and Pyliomon flew toward them, each from a different side. The army looked around, stunned. Falcomon and Pyliomon flew off, each in a different direction.

            "What are you waiting for? FOLLOW THEM!!!! DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE!!!" Skullgreymon bellowed, and the army charged off, splitting in half.

            Falcomon and Pyliomon zoomed through the air, over the colorful sand, a shade darker in the night. Pyliomon flew, and landed on a patch of purple sand, where Kim, Nick, Will, Electramon and Aeromarinedramon waited. Falcomon hovered in the air above Randy, Wendy, April, Tyremeramon, and Naturamon. The army, split in half, charged off after Pyliomon and Falcomon. 

            "Here they come, ready?" Kimi asked, to her group.

            "Get ready, here they come," Randy said, to his group. The army charged up, over a sand dune, and came face to face with two Element Digimon and the Digimon they had been chasing. 

            "What's this?" Skullgreymon asked, astonished. He had been leading the half of the army chasing Pyliomon. He and the army skidded to a stop, only to be hit by three attacks. Electramon and Aeromarinedramon attacked together, to shock the army, weakening them, and Pyliomon blasted Skullgreymon with a gigantic boulder. Skullgreymon retreated to the back of the army, followed by Pyliomon. 

            "Oh no!" Triceramon exclaimed, skidding to a stop. The rest of the army stopped behind him.

            "Looks like we outsmarted you this time," April exclaimed, and Naturamon, Tyremeramon, and Falcomon attacked the army. Working together, Falcomon spread Tyremeramon's flames over the entire army. 

            "Don't just stand there, fight back!" Triceramon yelled. The army began fighting back, but the three Digimon were too fast for them. 

            "We've got them on the run!" Nick exclaimed, as the army and Skullgreymon retreated, heading toward the base.

            "All right! They're retreating!" April yelled, as Triceramon retreated, followed by the army. 

            "Let's go meet up with the others," Wendy and Will said, in sync, though they were separated by a couple hundred feet of desert and sand dunes. They took off.

            "Blast!! Those insolent Digidestined BRATS!! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THEM I'LL.." Skullgreymon fumed, walking off across the desert.

            "Calm down master, so they have more brains then we thought, big deal, we didn't lose any troops," Crowmon said.

            "That will never happen again, NEVER!!! DO YOU HEAR ME??" Skullgreymon bellowed.

            "Yes sir!" the generals replied, cowering. 

            "Crowmon, go scout their location, see if they've decided to stop for the night," Skullgreymon ordered.

            "I'm right on it sir!" Crowmon said, lifting to the air.

            "That was SO COOL!!! You should've seen the look on Skullgreymon's face when he realized we outsmarted him!" Nick exclaimed when we met back up with the others.

            "Yeah, and Triceramon's expression was great! Makes me wish I had a camera!" April replied, smiling. We high-fived each other. The Digimon, who had long since de-Digivolved, were back at the Rookie level. 

            "What now?" Voltomon asked.

            "I suppose we could set up camp, or we could try to get back to that oasis and set up camp there," Randy pondered.

            "Or," I started, "we could destroy the base tonight," I said, typing on the fusion computer. 

            "Huh?" everyone asked.

            "If the Digimon are up for it, we could end Skullgreymon's reign of terror tonight," I replied.

            "Well, are you guys up for it?" April asked, and the Digimon nodded.

            "Just give us some food, and we'll be good as new," Flamemon said.

            "Good. The base is only about two miles from here, and if I know Skullgreymon, he's headed back right now, but not going fast, because we did weaken him and his army a little," I said.

            "So, we can cut him off at the pass if we hurry, right?" Wendy asked.

            "Yup. We can go faster by air," I said, and turned to Tapirmon, Sparrowmon and Voltomon. Sparrowmon stepped forward.

            "I'm up for it," she said. Tapirmon nodded.

            "Volto, are you still tired from Digivolving?" I asked.

            "Not really, I'm getting used to it. Like Flamemon said, though, we could use a little food and water for a boost of energy," she replied. I nodded. 

            "MASTER SKULLGREYMON!!! MASTER SKULLGREYMON!!!" The Crowmon yelled, zooming back to the army.

            "What? What is it?" Skullgreymon asked, a little annoyed.

            "THE DIGIDESTINED ARE HEADED THIS WAY!! THEY'RE GOING BY AIR!!!" The Crowmon screeched.

            "WHAAAAAATTT???? Triceramon! Assemble the army, be ready to meet them head on!" Skullgreymon exclaimed, frantically. Suddenly, without warning, the sand dune in front of the army exploded. Skullgreymon and the army waved sand away and coughed, only to get a glimpse of three Digimon zooming above them.

            "NOOOOOOO!!! THEY'RE HEADED FOR THE BASE!!!" Skullgreymon screamed. 

            "We're making great time! We should be at the base in ten minutes!" I exclaimed, from Shockmon's back. We had just zoomed straight over Skullgreymon's army, with no interruption thanks to Pyliomon blowing up that sand dune in front of the army. Suddenly, two or three attacks hit the sand from behind us. We looked back, only to see Skullgreymon and his army charging after us.

            "They're faster than I thought!" Nick exclaimed.

            "Anything can go that fast with the right motivation, except maybe my fat uncle Larry," April commented. Skullgreymon and a couple of other Digimon fired attacks at us, but they fell short.

            "They're gonna try to cut us off!" Will exclaimed. 

            "That won't work, we're going way too fast!" Randy yelled.

            "Uh oh, the flock of Crowmon!" Floramon yelled. We looked back, and saw the flock of Crowmon take off, flying toward us. 

            "What are we going to do?" Wendy asked. 

            "Wendy! Will! You two fly on Falcomon and Pyliomon and try to destroy the base! The rest of us will stay here and hold off Skullgreymon!" I exclaimed, and the others nodded. With that, Falcomon, Pyliomon, and Shockmon turned around in the air, and blasted their attacks at the Crowmon and the army. Floramon, Flamemon and Syakomon jumped into the air, and Digivolved. Shockmon, Pyliomon and Falcomon flew down, and hovered a few feet off the ground, letting off all their passengers but Wendy and Will.

            "Good luck!" I called to them, and turned back to the army.           

            "How brave, to try and fight all of us!" Skullgreymon said, and then noticed Pyliomon and Falcomon leaving.

            "NOOOO! STOP THEM!! THEY'RE HEADED FOR THE BASE!" He exclaimed, and a few Crowmon flew to stop them. Shockmon, Meramon, Pansymon and Marinedramon tried to stop them, but they got away, and the army was already attacking. 

            _"Lightning Armor Energize!" _

_            "Flaming Armor Energize!"_

_            "Floral Armor Energize!"_

_            "Aquatic Armor Energize!"_

            "I hope we can get to the base in time!" Wendy exclaimed. Pyliomon, carrying Will, flew beside them. 

            "I just hope we have the strength to destroy the base by ourselves," Will replied. Suddenly, a pulse of black light flew past them. They turned around in midair, and faced a flock of about 20 Crowmon.

            "This isn't good," Falcomon said.

            "Electromagnetic Pulse!" the attack hit a few Meteormon, stunning them.

            "Strong Carapace!" the Tortomon fired their attacks in sync. Aeromarinedramon blasted them away with a stream of water. 

            "Nature's Fury!" the ball of green light hit Triceramon in the chest, blowing him backwards into the sand. He got up, furiously, and charged to attack her.

            "Trihorn Slam!" Naturamon jumped, and caught his sharp horns with her vines. She landed behind him and, using all the strength she could muster, lifted the giant Digimon into the air, and slammed him down on a bunch of Sandmon. 

            "Black Speed!" Devilamon decided to try his luck at attacking.

            "Dark Blaze Blast!" Darktyrannomon pitched in, too.

            "Crow's Call!" the five remaining Crowmon helped.

           "Flaming Laser!" "Ocean's Fury!" the two attacks deflected the attacks sent by the evil Digimon, and then combined, to make steam. 

            "Crimson Curse!" a few Golemon attacked, Naturamon and Electramon blocked the attacks. 

            "We're getting nowhere with this battle. We can't destroy the Digimon in the army, but with the army in the way, we can't get to Skullgreymon," Randy said.

            "Asteroid Smash!" Pyliomon tried to attack a few Crowmon.

            "Crow's Call!" the attacks hit the boulder and vaporized it.

            "Falcon's Wind!" Falcomon tried to attack, but the Crowmon only used the wind to gain more speed, and slam into Pyliomon and Falcomon.

            "This isn't working, we have to do something!" Will exclaimed, on the ground.

            "We can't head for the base, the Crowmon will just block our way, and besides, we can't destroy the base by ourselves," Wendy replied, beside him.

            "Let's head back toward the others," Will said. Wendy nodded. 

            "I wish I knew some Digicode for earth type Digimon, because most of his army is earth types," I groaned. 

            "This is only making our Digimon tired, we have to do something," Randy said.

            "Like what?" I asked.      

            "We have to stun them long enough to escape and get to the base," Randy replied.

            "Yeah? And then what, genius? Destroying the base wont do us any good, we have to figure out some way of separating Skullgreymon from his army, he is controlling them with his power, and once we destroy him, the Digimon will be free," I replied. 

            "Besides, the base might have something useful in it," Nick added.

            "Right," April commented. Suddenly, we heard a noise from behind us. We turned around, to see Wendy and Will running toward us, followed by Falcomon and Pyliomon, who were being chased by a bunch of Crowmon. They ran up to us.

            "Sorry, but we couldn't get to the base," Wendy said, panting. Will ran up beside her.

            "Oh well, you probably couldn't have destroyed it yourselves, and there might be something we can use in it," April replied.

            "Right now, we have to figure out a way to separate Skullgreymon from his army," I said, as we turned back to the battle. The Digimon were beginning to slow down, for they were getting tired. If they knocked out a Digimon, three more took it's place.

            "We're way outnumbered!" Nick exclaimed. I suddenly realized that there were four Digimon giving orders to the army: Triceramon, Darktyrannomon, Devilamon, and Skullgreymon. 

            "Hey you guys! Attack Triceramon, Devilamon and Darktyrannomon!" I yelled up to them. They turned to the Digimon I'd mentioned, and realized what I had. The others did too. The army continued to fire their attacks at the Digimon, but they dodged, and moved toward the three generals. 

            "Electromagnetic Pulse!" "Nature's Fury!" the two attacks hit Darktyrannomon, blasting him back, and deleting him.

            "Flaming Laser!" "Ocean's Fury!" those two attacks hit Triceramon, vaporizing him.

            "Falcon's Wind!" "Asteroid Smash!" those attacks collided with Devilamon, vaporizing him as well.

            "MY DARK GENERALS!!!" Skullgreymon yelled, angrily. The army, distraught about not having leaders, stopped firing and looked around, confused.

            "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, YOU INSIPID DIGIMON!!! ATTACK THEM!!!" Skullgreymon yelled. The army didn't attack, and continued looking confused.

            "ATTACK, ATTACK!! ATTACK OR I'LL BLOW YOU ALL TO PIECES!!" Skullgreymon threatened. They didn't attack. Skullgreymon looked dumbfounded.

            "I get it, they are used to getting orders from the generals, and so they won't listen to Skullgreymon!" April exclaimed, excited. The army looked around, confused.

            "THAT'S IT!! DARK SHOT!!" Skullgreymon bellowed, and fired a missile at them. The missile was vaporized in the air by the attacks of six Digimon. He looked over at them, and down at us.

            "Now, wait a minute, this isn't fair..." he said, holding up his hands. 

            "We don't care!" we all yelled, including the Digimon, and the Digimon prepared to attack. Skullgreymon got a panicked look on his face.

            "YOU WON'T BEAT MY SO EASILY! DARK SHOT!!" 

            "Electromagnetic Pulse!" the attack hit him in the chest, throwing him backwards. He stood up, and glared at us.

            "That your best shot?" he said, and again prepared to attack.

            "Flaming Laser!" a fireball hit him, and the flames spread over his entire body.

            "Don't tell me you call this fighting!" Skullgreymon said, though weaker.

            "Ocean's Fury!" a blast of water hit him, causing him to fall to his knees.

            "Now, you're beginning to make me mad!" he screamed.

            "Nature's Fury!" a blast of green light hit him in the head. He shook his head, and tried to stand up.

            "Feather Strike!" the attack hit him on one leg, causing him to crash to the ground, standing on one leg.

            "Asteroid Smash!" there went the other leg.

            "That was fun! Now it's my turn!" Skullgreymon exclaimed, bluffing.

            "Now everyone, all together!" I called. 

            "Get him!" the others cried, in sync. The Digimon all fired their attack at him at the same time, and hit him each in a different spot, causing a huge explosion. The Digimon, ours and in the army, fell to the ground and ducked to avoid the blast. We too hit the sandy ground, and shaded our eyes. When the explosion disappeared, Skullgreymon was...still there!

            "Weaklings!" he cried, and suddenly gasped. His body was disintegrating!

            "No, NOOOOO!!! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS DIGIDESTIIIIIINED!" he screamed, as he disappeared. We cheered, as our Digimon glowed and reverted back to their Rookie and In-Training stages. The army cheered too. We rushed up to our Digimon, once again congratulating them on a job well done.

            "Now that's what I call teamwork!" Nick exclaimed, as the rest of us hugged and praised our Digimon. We all nodded. The army walked up to us, and thanked us for freeing them of that awful tyrant Skullgreymon, and his dark generals. We grinned. 

            "Thank you so much. We're all so grateful! How can we ever repay you?" a Tortomon asked. 

            "Well, we would like to go somewhere cool to rest for the night, and get some water," Randy said, speaking for all of us.

            "No problem, Skullgreymon's old fortress is air conditioned, and it's got running water too," a Meteormon said.

            "That's odd," Nick commented.

            "Well, weirder things HAVE happened since we got here," Randy reminded him.

            "And I don't know about you guys, but I'm sure not going to complain about free air conditioning and water," April added. 

            "Great, just lead the way," I replied.

            "We could give you a ride," the Tortomon suggested.

            "Really? How nice of you!" Wendy exclaimed. The Tortomon lowered their heads, and allowed us to ride on their necks, where there weren't giant spikes. The army trudged off through the multicolored sand, which was beginning to become green, blue and purple now, to Skullgreymon's base. 

Next: Another evil Digimon has bitten the dust...or sand, rather. With Skullgreymon's army on their side and his air conditioned fortress at their disposal, the Element Digidestined finally get a chance to relax. Or do they?


	26. Nightmare Soldiers of Ladydevimon

Digimon: Elementals

By: ArtikGato

Disclaimer: For the minuscule portion of you who are BRAINDEAD IDIOTS, I DON'T own Digimon. Not that I wouldn't like to, but I don't Toei Animation, Saban, Fox Kids, and those Japanese people own Digimon, not me. There are lots of Digimon that I've created for the sole purpose of putting them in this story, so if you see a name you don't recognize, it's probably one of my creations. There will be a list at the end of the fic, and in the Author's Note at the beginning of every chapter, I'll put the names of my creations for that particular chapter, as well as the origin of some Digimon you may not recognize. 

Author's Note: Comments, suggestions, and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism welcome. Flames will be answered by a multitude of things from my army of faithful and loyal (and powerful) Digimon. The following Digimon are 100% my creations. If there are actual Digimon with those names, oops, and sorry to whoever created them. Here they are: Kasheramon, Serpentmon, Ravenmon, and Egalamon. Jagamon comes from the card game, although I tweaked his attacks around just a bit. OK, enjoy the story!

Chapter Twenty-Six: Ladydevimon's Nightmare Soldiers

            The next morning, we were all relaxing in the cool temperature of Skullgreymon's base. I logged onto his computer, and scanned through his files, looking for any kind of a clue what was going on. I found something.

            "Hey, check this out!" I exclaimed, and Nick and April came over. April had been listening to her CD player, and Nick had been, well, relaxing. I pulled up a file on a mysterious Digimon by the name of Myotismon. The file had some information on him, including a picture, and that he was an Ultimate Digimon who used Gristly Wing, Crimson Lightning, and Nightmare Claw. He used to rule the continent of Server, where we were currently exploring.

            "A few years ago," I read from the file, "he found the secret to an interdimensional gateway, and used it to go to the Real World, in search of another Digidestined to add to the group of seven who were already battling him. He went through the gate with around a fourth of his army, and left the rest of it in charge of Server,"           

            "So, Myotismon was the dark Digimon who conquered the Digital World," April said, thoughtfully. 

            "And he's in the Real World now, that could be trouble," Nick replied.

            "Yeah, but it says here that the Digidestined followed him back to the Real World with their Digimon companions, to try and stop him. However, the Digital World was still left in Myotismon's control," I said. 

            "And so, you six were summoned," a voice said. We turned to my fusion computer, which was open on the control panel. The voice was strange, it didn't sound like Gennai. On the screen was a picture of a catlike Digimon. It looked like a Tiger, with black and pink stripes. 

            "It's you!" I exclaimed, in realization.

            "Huh?" April and Nick asked.

            "From the airport! It's the Digimon from the airport!" I replied, turning to them. They blinked, but then seemed to remember.

            "Ah, so you remember me, do you?" she asked. 

            "Who are you?" I finally asked.

            "My name is Kasheramon," the Digimon said, although her mouth didn't move. 

            "Kasheramon?" April asked, stunned. Kasheramon nodded.

            "Azulongmon and I are two of the four mega Digimon who serve as guardians of the Digital World," Kasheramon said. 

            "Ok, so what was this business about us being summoned?" I asked, no longer stunned by Kasheramon's sudden reappearance. 

            "When Myotismon left, the Digital World was still under his control. After a few years, we summoned you six Digidestined to come to the Digital World and free it from his control...wait, where are the other three children with you?" Kasheramon asked.

            "They're in the next room, I could go get them if you want," Nick offered.

            "No need, as long as you tell them what I'm about to say," Kasheramon replied.

            "Ok, go ahead," I replied.

            "Like I was saying, you and your friends were summoned here by Azulongmon and I to free the Digital World from Myotismon's control," Kasheramon continued.

            "Ok, so all these Digimon we've been fighting, or at least the ones who were evil, they were in Myotismon's army?" April asked.

            "Yes. And, in fact, you are almost done with your quest to free the Digital World. Deltamon, the Polarmon Brothers, Toranmon--or should I say Numerimon--, and Skullgreymon were five of the six major Digimon who were left in charge of the Digital World," Kasheramon informed us.

            "Who's the sixth?" April asked.

            "A Digimon by the name of Ladydevimon. She rules the Western coast of Server," Kasheramon replied. I turned to the fusion computer and quickly accessed the file on Ladydevimon.

            "She's an Ultimate Digimon who's attacks are Darkness Wave and Evil Wing," I read off the screen, and turned the screen back to Kasheramon.        

            "Unlike the other Digimon you've faced, Ladydevimon is truly evil. She and Myotismon were actually partners, and when Myotismon left for the Real World, he left her in complete control of the rest of his army. So far, the Digimon you've run into were evil, to be sure, but you've shown compassion for them because you knew that they were only following orders, to a certain degree. Ladydevimon isn't following orders, she's giving them, or so I've come to understand," Kasheramon warned.

            "Is she the final Digimon in Myotismon's army?" I asked.

            "Yes, and after that, the Digital World should be free, and you should be allowed to return home," Kasheramon said. We sighed, with relief, and smiled happily. Only one more Digimon to go!             

            "Be careful. Although she's and Ultimate Digimon, she is still very powerful, as is her army of Nightmare Soldiers. She can't be taken too lightly," Kasheramon said, and disappeared. We grinned and looked at each other.

            "Let's tell the others!" we exclaimed. 

            "So this Digimon is named Myotismon, and the other Digidestined who were here before us are fighting him in the Real World right now?" Wendy asked, as we walked quickly back to the main control room.

            "Yes," I answered.

            "And Kasheramon told you guys that Ladydevimon was the final Digimon in his army?" Will asked. 

            "Yep," Nick replied. We walked into the control room, and I accessed Ladydevimon's Digmon file, letting them get a good look at her. 

            "Ok, so who's this Kasheramon?" Randy asked. I accessed her file.

            "She's one of the four Mega Digimon who are guardians of the Digital World," I explained, letting them get a good look at her. I then turned to Skullgreymon's computer and pulled up Myotismon's file, and started downloading it to the fusion computer. 

            "Ok, so if we destroy Ladydevimon, we'll have freed the Digital World, and we can finally go back home?" Wendy asked. I nodded.

            "That's what Kasheramon told us. Ladydevimon was the final Digimon in Myotismon's army, so by defeating her, we release the Digital World from his control, which was the reason we were brought here in the first place," I explained. Randy, Wendy and Will nodded. 

            "So what are we standing around here for, let's go get her! The sooner the better, I can't wait to go back home!" Randy exclaimed. I suddenly had a thought.

            'Will we get to take the Digimon back with us?' I thought, a little distressed. Although we hadn't spent very much time here in the Digital World, I'd really grown to like little Voltomon. She had saved my life so many times. I downloaded the rest of the file, and we went back to the main room in Skullgreymon's base. We filled up our canteens from the generous supply of water, and said our goodbyes to Skullgreymon's army, who were now free. We started off over the sand, ready to get out of the desert. We were headed West, to Ladydevimon's turf. 

            "Kasheramon, huh?" Izzy asked, looking at her profile. I typed a few more words into the fusion computer, and accessed Azulongmon's file.

            "So far we've only met Azulongmon, but he did tell us there were four guardian Digimon. Kasheramon must be the guardian of you guys," TK hypothesized. 

            "So you WERE in the Digital World while we were in the Real World fighting Myotismon," Gatomon said.

            "Wait a minute, I remember fighting with Ladydevimon, she was one of Piedmon's Nightmare Soldiers," Tentomon said, recalling the battle between him, Angewomon, and Ladydevimon. 

            "It could've been a different Ladydevimon," Patamon said. I just decided not to spoil the ending and continue with the story. 

            "Whew, I'm so GLAD to be out of that desert!" April exclaimed. The rest of us agreed whole-heartedly. We were relaxing in the shade of a tree in the middle of a gigantic forest. It had taken us a day and a half to reach the edge of Circuit Desert, but we'd made it anyway!

            "I just hope we never have to go back there again!" I replied, as I leaned up against a tree. 

            "So, how far is it to Ladydevimon's turf?" Randy asked. I got out the fusion computer, and checked the files. 

            "The forest we're in right now was under Skullgreymon's control too, but Ladydevimon's area starts at the edge of this forest," I said, putting up the computer. 

            "This is going to be simple, all we do is storm her base, fight a couple of battles with her soldiers, and then vaporize her, right?" Wendy asked. I started to reply, but Randy interrupted me.

            "No, I say we whale on her a while first, let her beg for mercy, and THEN vaporize her," Randy said. We looked at him like he was crazy.

            "First of all, that's mean, and second of all, we've been through this, we're not whaling on anybody," I replied. Nick nodded.

            "Besides, Kasheramon warned us that she would be tougher to beat than we thought. We can't underestimate her," he said. Randy pouted.

            "But I wanted to whale on her..." he complained.

            "WOULD YOU FORGET ABOUT WHALING ON HER????" Wendy yelled, exasperated.

            "Nobody's whaling on ANYBODY, especially YOU, you got that??!!" I exclaimed. Randy looked surprised.

            "Who made you the boss of everything?" Randy asked. I sighed, frustrated.

            "Well, Sir WHALES-A-LOT," I started, kind of making a play on words, "I'd like to see YOU do a better job," I replied. April and Nick smiled at that. Wendy and Will laughed. I smirked. Randy glared at us.

            "Oh, all right. So, fearless leader, what is your order now, oh tyrannical one?" Randy asked. I glared at him. 

            "Look, it's not like I took over from the beginning and started to order everyone around, you guys just started to follow my lead. I never asked to be the leader," I explained.      

            "Besides, she's not ordering you to do anything, she's using common sense--oh, just forget it. You'll never understand, no matter how simply we put it for you," Wendy said. Randy looked hurt. We got up, and started toward the edge of the forest, where Ladydevimon's control began. 

            "Mistress! Mistress! I have urgent news for you!" exclaimed a Demidevimon, as he flew into a room. The room was made of stone and marble, and decorated in black and dark shades of purple. On a throne, made in the shape of a skull and painted black, sat Ladydevimon. This was her palace. 

            "Yes, yes, what is it?" she asked.

            "Skullgreymon has been destroyed! The Digidestined destroyed him!" 

            "WHAT?" she asked, throwing the glass of wine she'd been holding. It crashed into the marble floor a few feet away, and shattered.

            "Yes, they destroyed him, and freed his army. Looks like you're the last Digimon left from Myotismon's army," Demidevimon said. She stood up in a rage when he said that, but her eyes seemed to soften a little when she heard the name 'Myotismon'. 

            "Well, what are you standing here for? Send some scouts to find out where they are!" she screeched at the Demidevimon.

           "Yes Mistress," he replied, and flew out. She put a finger up to her chin, and thought a moment, and then flew out of the room. 

            We had been walking for a couple of hours now, and we'd made it to the border between Skullgreymon's old area and Ladydevimon's. Surprisingly, there were no Digimon guarding the borders. Randy was still pouting, though I was sure he'd forgotten what about. We were now walking through a forest of huge, scrawny trees. The canopy wasn't as dense as the Enchanted Forest's, and the ground had uneven, large blotches of sunlight every few feet. The deeper we got into the forest, though, the stranger the coloring of the trees got. Originally, they had been a dark greenish color, which was actually pretty strange for the Digiworld, and had gotten progressively darker. Now, the bark on the trees was almost charcoal colored, and the leaves were gray. It gave the whole forest an eerie feeling. I kept getting the feeling that any second now, we'd be ambushed. 

            "Mistress Ladydevimon! The Digidestined have been spotted inside your territory!" a Demidevimon called to her. 

            "Perfect," she said, with a grin, and sharply turned her face. "Serpentmon!" she called. A Digimon who looked like a cobra, with his bottom half coiled up, turned his head.

            "Yessss, Missstresss?" he asked.

            "How is the army coming?" she asked.

            "They are all in perfect sssshape, misssstresss," Serpentmon replied.

            "Good, then assemble the generals, and send Ravenmon and his troops to attack the Digidestined, I have just been informed that they have entered my territory," Ladydevimon ordered.

            "Assss you wissssh, missstressss," Serpentmon said.

            "Wow, this forest is beginning to get creepy," April commented. We had stopped. The trees were all completely black or grayish-black. On their bark, twisted shapes appeared, and they almost looked like faces. 

            "Is there any way we can go around this?" Wendy asked. I looked around, and caught a glimpse of one of the trees, which seemed to have a face on it. I shuddered, and shook my head.

            "Nope," I replied. 

            "Come on you guys, it's just a few black trees with...creepy faces on them," Nick said, looking at one. He too shuddered. 

            "This is probably just a trick from Ladydevimon," Randy pointed out.

            "Right, we just need to ignore these stupid face-trees and pass though. That'll show Ladydevimon that we aren't afraid of her," Will said. With that, we started walking again, passing by those evil looking trees. Suddenly, we heard a bone chilling sound: a wolf howling. It suddenly got cold, and dark. We started suddenly shivering. We weren't shivering from the cold, though, we were shivering because this was like a scene out of a horror movie. The Digimon jumped to defend us, and formed a circle around us. 

            "I hope this is just another trick from Ladydevimon," Randy said. The rest of us nodded. We suddenly felt a cold wind pass through the area. We shivered some more, and gulped. Suddenly, there was a brilliant flash of light, and the area was lit up. The Digimon tensed, sensing a battle. A bunch of ghostlike things floated into view. April and Wendy screamed. The rest of us were too scared to move, or even scream. Finally, Nick spoke up.

            "I hope those are Digimon," he managed to say. I got out the fusion computer, and pointed the port at one of the creatures. The... whatever they were, were floating closer. The Digimon stood their ground, not moving a muscle.

            "They are Digimon," I said, a little relieved, "they are Bakemon, ghost Digimon who can change form and use an attack called Shadow Claw," 

            "So what are they? Rookies?" Will asked, hopefully.

            "They're at the Champion level," I said. The Bakemon floated closer, wailing eerily. 

            "I guess we should Digivolve," Voltomon said, and we nodded to our Digimon. But, before they could Digivolve, they were each hit with a blast of black light, which stopped their Digivolution. Out of the bushes surrounding us, some more creatures leapt into view. 

            "Uh oh, aren't those Devilamon?" April asked. There were about ten Devilamon standing below the floating Bakemon now. They grinned.

            "Oh no, up in the sky!" Wendy exclaimed, and we looked up. Above us, a flock of Crowmon and about 12 black dragon looking Digimon. I looked them up.

            "Those are Devidramon, right Syakomon?" Nick asked. I typed in the name.

            "That's them, They're Champion level Digimon who use an attack called Dark Pulse," I said. The flock of Crowmon suddenly parted, allowing another Digimon to fly through. It looked like a Crowmon, but had a silver crown of feathers on it's head, and was larger. 

            "That's Ravenmon, an Ultimate Digimon. He uses Evil Wind to damage a lot of opponents at the same time," Sparrowmon said, while I analyzed. I nodded. 

            "This is beginning to get out of hand, let's Digivolve!" Flamemon said, and the others nodded. Before the army could stop them, they had already begun.

            _"Voltomon Digivolve to... Shockmon!"_

_            "Flamemon Digivolve to... Meramon!"_

_            "Syakomon Digivolve to... Marinedramon!"_

_            "Floramon Digivolve to... Pansymon!"_

_            "Sparrowmon Digivolve to... Falcomon!"_

_            "Tapirmon Digivolve to... Pyliomon!"_

            "Shock Beam!" A few Bakemon were hit. 

            "Roaring Flames!" a few Crowmon hit the ground.

            "Hydro Blast!" all the Devilamon were shot back into the trees.

            "Pansy Vines!" Pansymon caught a hold of a few Crowmon and Bakemon, and Falcomon and Pyliomon attacked them. The Devidramon, Crowmon and Ravenmon fired at the Digimon. They dodged the attacks, and rushed up to meet the rest of the army.

            "Lightning Armor Energize!"

            _"Shockmon Element Digivolve to... Electramon!"_

            "Flaming Armor Energize!"

            _"Meramon Element Digivolve to... Tyremeramon!"_

            "Aquatic Armor Energize!"

            _"Marinedramon Element Digivolve to... Aeromarinedramon!"_

            "Floral Armor Energize!"

            _"Pansymon Element Digivolve to... Naturamon!"_

            "Electromagnetic Pulse!" Three Devidramon hit the ground.

            "Flaming Laser!" five or six Crowmon bit the dust.

            "Ocean's Fury!" The rest of the Devidramon were stunned, and stopped flying. They crashed into the trees.

            "Nature's Fury!" the remaining Crowmon slammed into the ground near us. 

            "That wasn't so tough, the only Digimon left is Ravenmon," I said.

            "Does Ladydevimon actually know how many Ultimates we have?" Randy asked.

            "This was a test, she would've sent more forces to attack us if she knew how many Ultimates we had," Nick said. Randy stared at him blankly. The others nodded. 

            "Of course!" Randy said, a few second later, and slapped his forehead. We shook our heads at his unending stupidity. 

            "Give up," Aeromarinedramon said to Ravenmon.

            "Or face the consequences," Electramon replied. Ravenmon glared at them.

            "How about neither?" he asked, and flew a few feet into the air. The Digimon prepared to attack him, but he attacked first.

            "Evil Wind!" he exclaimed, and flapped his wings. A black light spread from his wings, and engulfed the six Digimon. They fell to the ground, suddenly. We gasped, in surprise. Ravenmon laughed.

            "Pathetic weakling Element Digimon!" he exclaimed. The four Element Digimon were back up, and flying toward him.

            "Electromagnetic Pulse!" Ravenmon dodged, and flew at full force, slamming into Electramon. She fell backwards, and recovered in the air.

            "Flaming Laser!" "Hydro Blast!" Tyremeramon and Aeromarinedramon both attacked. Ravenmon ducked, and the attacks collided, causing them to turn into steam. Naturamon tried her luck.

            "Vines!" she tried to catch Ravenmon, but he dodged, and hit her with a concentrated blast of black light from his beak. She fell, and crashed into the ground. 

            "Naturamon!" April yelled. Naturamon groaned, and dedigivolved. 

            "Electromagnetic--" Electramon started, but Ravenmon tagged her with a blast of light, slamming her into a tree. She dedigivolved. 

            "Voltomon!" I exclaimed, and caught her as she fell from the tree.

            "Flaming Laser!" Tyremeramon glowed bright red, as flames surrounded him. He smashed into Ravenmon, knocking him into Aeromarinedramon. He punched Ravenmon, knocking him towards a tree. Ravenmon recovered in the air, and attacked.

            "Evil Wind!" Tyremeramon and Aeromarinedramon were engulfed once again in a black light. Ravenmon tackled both of them, and they smashed into the ground, and dedigivolved. We gasped.

            "He took down all four of our Ultimates!" I exclaimed, fearfully. 

            "Anyone else want to give me their best shot?" Ravenmon asked, looking at Falcomon and Pyliomon. 

            "This isn't good, he is really strong for an Ultimate," April said.

            "Either that, or he just caught our Digimon at the wrong time," Nick replied. Ravenmon laughed maniacally, and flew toward Falcomon and Pyliomon. They dodged, but he turned around, and tried again.

            "This is not good, he's just one of Ladydevimon's flunkies! Imagine how strong Ladydevimon is, then!" Will exclaimed. Ravenmon shot toward Falcomon and Pyliomon, and hit them both, sending them spiraling out of control. We gasped.

            "Oh no!" Wendy exclaimed, they landed on the ground, and Ravenmon flew down toward them, laughing all the way. 

            "We've got to do something!" Will exclaimed. 

            "There's nothing we can do, we aren't strong enough," Wendy said, tearfully.

            'This isn't fair! Even if both of us got our Elementals right now, Ravenmon was strong enough to take down all four of the other Element Digimon, so he could beat ours easily! This is hopeless!' Wendy thought. Ravenmon tried to clothesline Falcomon and Pyliomon, but they jumped over him. He turned around and tried again.

            'Pyliomon's in so much trouble, and I can't do anything to help him, I feel so helpless!' Will thought. Ravenmon flew into the air.

            "I grow bored with this, so it's time for the game to come to an end," Ravenmon said, and started to glow black. Randy, April, Nick and I gasped.

            "No!" Wendy and Will exclaimed together, and suddenly, they started to glow orange and purple. Wendy's orange glow surrounded her like a pillar, as did Will's purple glow. Ravenmon attacked, but the light stopped the attack. Wendy and Will could both feel the Digivices getting bigger in their hands. The rest of us looked on, in amazement. It was strange, we knew that Wendy and Will would eventually get their Elementals, but we didn't know when it would happen, or for that matter what to expect. And now, the orange light surrounding Wendy condensed, and formed a beam, and shot to Falcomon.

            "Windy Armor Energize!" 

            _"Falcomon Element Digivolve to... Egalamon!"_ Falcomon's new form was hovering a few feet in the air, level with Ravenmon. Egalamon had the body form of a person, only looked like a bird. Huge wings with silver, gold, blue and purple feathers on them came out of her back, making her look almost like an angel. She had hands, which had feathers on them and talons at the end instead of fingers. Will's purple glow condensed, and shot at Pyliomon in a beam. 

            "Earthen Armor Energize!"

            _"Pyliomon Element Digivolve to... Jagamon!"_

            Jagamon stood on the ground, just below Egalamon. Pyliomon's wings had disappeared, and he was made completely of stones. He stood on all fours, and had a small, plantlike tail. The outer covering on most of his body, except for his head, was made of stones, which gave him a rocklike appearance. Jagamon was huge!

            "Egalamon and Jagamon!" I exclaimed, excited. Wendy and Will laughed, happily, and hugged each other. I looked up the two newest additions to our team on the computer.

            "Egalamon is an Ultimate Digimon with the power of the Wind. She uses Eagle Eye. It is also said she can fly lightning fast," Voltomon said.

            "And Jagamon is an Ultimate Digimon with the power of the Earth. He has rock hard armor all over his army that is almost impossible to penetrate. He uses Jaga Earthquake and Stone Spear," Syakomon commented. Wendy and Will looked to their new Digimon with awe, and big grins on their faces. 

            "Don't think Element Digivolving will save you, remember, I was able to take out the other four element Digimon," Ravenmon said, with a smirk. Egalamon and Jagamon exchanged glances, and then Egalamon flew toward Ravenmon.

            "Eagle Eye!" a red light shot from her eyes, and hit Ravenmon, knocking him back.

            "That your best shot?" he asked.

            "Stone Spear!" Jagamon shot an attack shaped like a spear at Ravenmon. It hit him, and he tumbled through the air. 

            "Eagle Claw!" Egalamon shot a blast of orange light from her hands at Ravenmon. He was thrown to the ground.

            "Jaga Earthquake!" Jagamon stomped the ground with such force that a wave of purple light shot from him to Ravenmon. Ravenmon was hit and thrown into the air.

            "Eagle Claw!" "Stone Spear!" both attacks hit Ravenmon, and, to our amazement, he started to fuzz out. 

            "NO! How? How could they be that strong?? How could they attack that fast? They're only Element-" Ravenmon was cut short, as he vanished, without a trace. 

            We cheered the two new Element Digimon. The Bakemon, Devilamon, Crowmon and Devidramon, now leaderless, took off through the forest, back to where they'd come from. After they left, Egalamon and Jagamon glowed, and two beams of orange and purple light shot from them back to their partners' new Digivices. 

            "You guys were great!" Wendy and Will yelled, and ran up to Birdlingmon and Pebblemon. We ran up, with the four Rookie Digimon, to congratulate them. Wendy and Will held up the new Digivices. Wendy's was orange colored around the edges, with yellow swirls on it, in the shape of feathers. Will's was colored to look like gray stone around the edges, with a purplish tint to it. 

Next Chapter: Now that the final dark Digimon's identity has been revealed as the powerful Ladydevimon, and Wendy and Will's Elementals revealed, victory and a one-way ticket back home is almost assured for the Element Digidestined. But, what perils will they face as they journey to Server's Beach, where Ladydevimon's castle resides?


	27. Battle on the Beach

Digimon: Elementals

By: ArtikGato

Disclaimer: For the minuscule portion of you who are BRAINDEAD IDIOTS, I DON'T own Digimon. Not that I wouldn't like to, but I don't Toei Animation, Saban, Fox Kids, and those Japanese people own Digimon, not me. There are lots of Digimon that I've created for the sole purpose of putting them in this story, so if you see a name you don't recognize, it's probably one of my creations. There will be a list at the end of the fic, and in the Author's Note at the beginning of every chapter, I'll put the names of my creations for that particular chapter, as well as the origin of some Digimon you may not recognize. 

Author's Note: Comments, suggestions, and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism welcome. Flames will be answered by a multitude of things from my army of faithful and loyal (and powerful) Digimon. I didn't create any new Digimon for this chapter. OK, enjoy the story!

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Battle On The Beach 

            "Wow, we have to go there?" Randy asked, astounded. We were standing on a beach, looking out over the water. In the distance, there was an island with a large, dark castle sitting on top of it. Ladydevimon's castle. 

            "That doesn't look too far, we just need a boat or something," April commented. 

            "Yeah, but that just look so...creepy," Randy replied. 

            "Aww, is mister big-shot tough guy afraid?" I asked, and smirked. He glared at me. The others smiled.  

            "Look, I'm NOT afraid, I'm just saying, it looks kinda creepy, what with all this fog and there being almost no light..." he started. I just shook my head.

            "Just drop it," Wendy said.

            "Look, we have to figure out a way to get over to that island without any of Ladydevimon's slaves spotting us," Nick said. 

            "We could build a raft, but they might spot us. Plus, we'd have to hike all the way back to the forest to get enough trees to build a raft," Will said. We sighed.

            "We surely can't swim, or ride on Marinedramon," I commented.   

            "We can't fly either, she'll definitely spot us from the air," April said.

            "Too bad we don't have some sort of a submarine," Randy finished the thought. Suddenly, we heard a noise behind us. We turned around, to see a Digimon. It looked kind of like a shellfish.

            "So, you six are the Digidestined? Well, this happens to be my lucky day, because I have orders to destroy you!" the Digimon said, and rushed forward before we knew what was happening. We jumped out of the way, and he shot past us. Suddenly, he was tagged with a blast of fire, a blast of water, a beam of yellow light, a boulder, a burst of wind, and finally some vines were wrapped around him. From behind us, the Digimon, at the Champion level now, jumped forward. Pansymon lifted him into the air and threw him into the sand a few yards away with her vines. 

            "Who is that?" Wendy asked.

            "His name is Scorpiomon, a shellfish Digimon. He's an Ultimate Digimon who can swim and dig around in the sand. His attacks are Tail Blade and Scorpion Storm," Shockmon said.

            "Ok, he's an Ultimate Digimon, huh? Who wants to do the honors?" I asked, and looked to the rest of the group.

            "I'll go," April said, and held up her Digivice.

            "Floral Armor Energize!" 

            _"Pansymon Element Digivolve to.... Naturamon! "_Scorpiomon looked at the new Element Digimon he was facing.

            "Tail Blade!" he hit her with a blast of light in an X. She recovered.

            "Nature's Fury!" She hit him with a blast of green light.

            "Shock Beam!" "Falcon's Wind!" "Roaring Flames!" "Hydro Blast!" "Asteroid Smash!" the others hit him with their attacks as well.  He was thrown backwards into a sand dune. 

            "All right!" we cheered.

            "Scorpion Storm!" came from below the dune. We all turned in surprise, and saw that Scorpiomon had tunneled away, and was attacking from within the dune. A blast of sand hit all the Digimon, as well as us, making us drop to the ground, coughing and choking. 

            "Can't.....breathe...." someone said beside me, and fell to the ground, choking.  I coughed, and tried to stay awake. The blast of sand continued. With a groan, April slid to the ground, unconscious, as did Randy and Wendy. I coughed again, about to faint myself.

            "Shockmon!" I yelled as loud as I could, and held up my Digivice. It began glowing in a yellow light.

            "Lightning...Armor..." I started, but coughed, and sank to the ground. My Digivice was still glowing, so I tried again, with what little breath I had left.

            "Lightning Armor Energize!" the light shot as a beam from my Digivice and hit Shockmon, who was using her wings as a shield from the dust storm. 

            _"Shockmon Element Digivolve to... Electramon!"_ Electramon fired an Electromagnetic Pulse in the direction of Scorpiomon, and hit him, stopping the sand storm. As soon as the storm ended, I sank to the ground, unconscious. 

            "Hey! Wake up!" I heard. I opened my eyes, and sat up with a groan. I coughed, and looked around. 

            "What happened?" I asked. All the others were lying unconscious, along with most of the Rookie Digimon. Ellmon and Sproutmon were sitting beside me. 

            "Where's Scorpiomon?" I asked.

            "I don't know. The last I saw, Electramon hit him with an Electromagnetic Pulse. I just woke up," Nick replied. 

            "What about the others?" I asked.

            "No good. I've tried to wake them up, but I can't. They're all alive, but they just won't wake up," Nick replied.

            "Maybe Scorpiomon put some sort of spell on them," I suggested.

            "You mean like a magic spell?" Sproutmon asked.

            "Maybe," Nick replied. I suddenly had a thought.

            "This is bad. If they don't wake up soon, and we run into one of Ladydevimon's slaves, Voltomon and I will be the only ones that will be able to fight," I said. 

            "Don't worry, they'll wake up soon," he said.

            "I hope." Voltomon replied. 

            "So what can we do in the meantime?" I asked.

            "Wait. That's all we can do. That, and try and think of a way to get over to Ladydevimon's castle without being spotted." Nick replied. We sat down on the beach, and waited. 

            "Mistress! MISTRESS!!!!!" a Demidevimon shouted at the top of his lungs. 

            " What? WHAT? WHAT IS IT!! I was in the middle of a nap, this had BETTER be important!" Ladydevimon screeched.

            "It is, mistress! We've received word from Scorpiomon at the beach! He encountered the Digidestined!" Demidevimon exclaimed. 

            "He did? What happened?" Ladydevimon asked.

            "Well, he was severely wounded, but he did manage to put most of them to sleep with his spell," Demidevimon replied. She grinned. 

            "Thank you for your message, Demidevimon, you are dismissed," she said, and with that, he flitted out of the room. She was about to leave, when suddenly, a dark shadow passed across the room. She stopped in her tracks, and shuddered. A female voice started speaking to her, from out of nowhere. It sounded cold and dark, definitely evil. 

            "I trust you are having no problem eliminating the Digidestined?" the voice said. 

            "No trouble, master. I am sending troops right now to get rid of them," she said, fear in her voice. 

            "Good. Don't fail me, Ladydevimon. You know the price of failure, do you not?" the voice asked. Ladydevimon gulped.

            "Yes master, you made that quite clear," Ladydevimon answered. 

            "Good," the voice said, and the shadow disappeared. Ladydevimon shivered, and walked out the door. 

            "I wish they would wake up soon," I said, looking back at the still forms of my friends and the Digimon. Nick turned too, and got a concerned look on his face when he saw Syakomon. 

           "Don't worry you two, they'll wake up soon, I know it," Sproutmon said, looking away from them. 

            "I keep getting the feeling that we're going to be attacked any minute now by Ladydevimon's minions," I said, nervously. 

            "It's gonna be all right," Nick replied. 

            "I just don't know if it is," I started, tearing up, "they really should've woken up by now, even if they were in a deep sleep," I said. Nick looked over at me, and noticed I was tearing up. 

            "Hey, don't go and get sad about it, your Digimon partner is awake! Mine isn't, if anything, I've got more of a reason to get mad than you!" he exclaimed. I looked over at him, and just started crying. I looked away, embarrassed. 

            "Way to go Nick! You made her cry harder!" Voltomon exclaimed, in my defense. 

            "How could you be so insensitive?" Sproutmon asked. I wiped the tears out of my eyes, embarrassed I'd shown my weak side.

            "Oh...geez I'm sorry...I just...I'm not used to.....you're always so tough and all...I don't really think I've ever seen you like this before....except maybe when Mamemon was destroyed..." he stuttered. 

            "No, you're right, I've got to stay strong...it's just..." I started. 

            "I shouldn't have yelled like that," he said. I sighed, and got up. 

            "I'm sorry..." he said.

            "I just have to...go take a walk, to clear my head. I won't be gone long," I said, and walked off. Voltomon and Sproutmon looked concerned, but knew better than to follow me. Nick, however, did. 

I walked off, and found a large rock. I sat down on the rock, and stared over the ocean. I used to love to stare out over the ocean, back when I used to live in California. Of course, that beach was different. For one thing, the sun was almost always shining there, and here it was gloomy, and foggy. Oh, and there weren't giant Digital Monsters bent on destroying you there. At least, I didn't think so. I sighed. 

            "Hey, Kimi, listen, I'm sorry..." Nick began, walking up, through the mist. I turned to him, startled. He stopped walking, abruptly. 

            "Just go back to the others," I said, turning my eyes back to the ocean. 

            "No, all right. I'm sorry I made you cry," he apologized.

            "Stop apologizing! I forgive you!" I exclaimed, startling him. 

            "What was that for?" he asked.

            "Look, I just want to be alone for a few minutes, OK? Go back to the others! I'll be back in a few minutes!" I said, anger rising in my voice.

            "It's not safe, we can't see you because of the fog, for one thing, and for another, Voltomon can't Digivolve without you," he said. I glared out across the ocean.

            "So send her then!" I almost shouted.

            "You both need to be back there so you can protect the others if they get in danger!" he argued. I sighed, angrily, and stood up.

            "Fine!" I exclaimed, angrily, and jumped down off the rock. 

            "What's with you, anyway? A minute ago you were crying your eyes out, and now you're all mad!" Nick exclaimed.

            "Look, I just want to beat Ladydevimon and go home!" I said, and looked him in the eyes, angrily. 

            "Everybody does. We all want to go home," Nick replied. I shifted my gaze to the sand below my feet, abruptly, trying hard not to blush. 

            "I know, but...with Scorpiomon putting all those guys to sleep now...it just seems like we're never going to get to go back home," I said. 

            "We'll get through this," Nick replied.

            "Yeah, but I don't know if we can beat Ladydevimon... I mean, Ravenmon and Scorpiomon were strong...a little too strong. And they're just flunkies," I said. I still looked at the sand. 

            "We've got six Ultimates on our side now, I know we can win, we've just got to believe we can," Nick said.

            "I don't know..." I started, "I just have a feeling that we are in more danger than we think. There's something really powerful and really evil out there, I just don't know what it is," I said. 

            "That may be true, but remember, we're the Digidestined. We were chosen to save this world for a reason: because we CAN. We just have to believe it," Nick replied. 

            "Yeah, but this feeling...that there's something else out there...it has me a little spooked. I don't know how I know it, but I know that...it's definitely not Ladydevimon. I'm sure of that. It's definitely more powerful than any other evil Digimon we've faced before," I said. 

            "Maybe..." he started, but suddenly, he was interrupted by a loud yell.

            "KIMI! NICK! GET BACK HERE, HURRY!" Voltomon yelled. We turned to the direction of the voice, and took off in a sprint. When we arrived back where the others were, we stopped and gasped. 

            "Oh no!" Nick exclaimed. It was Scorpiomon, and about five Shellmon! 

            "Static Strike!" Voltomon shot at them, in an effort to keep them back. They laughed, and the Shellmon blasted them back. Voltomon and Sproutmon landed at our feet, and the Digimon stomped toward the others.

            "Voltomon!" I exclaimed, and held up my Digivice.

            _"Voltomon Digivolve to... Shockmon!"_

            "Shock Beam!" Shockmon fired her attack at them, blowing back the Shellmon.

            "Tail Blade!"

            "Lightning Armor Energize!" Shockmon dodged the attack, and the light hit her.

            _"Shockmon Element Digivolve to... Electramon!!!"_

            "Electramon, you can do it! We have to defeat them! Our friends' lives are in danger!" I exclaimed.

            "Ha! You fools! Do you think you can beat ALL of us on your own?" Scorpiomon asked. 

            "We'll sure try!" Electramon threatened.

            "Tail Blade!" Electramon jumped out of the way.

            "Hydro Blaster" The Shellmon attacked. Electramon fired an attack at the water, blasting it back into them, and shocking them at the same time. The Shellmon were blasted back into a rock.

            "Tail Blade!" Electramon was hit, but did a back flip in the air, and landed on her feet steadily. 

            "Electromagnetic Pulse!" Scorpiomon burrowed into the ground, and the attack hit the sand. We looked around nervously, but couldn't spot Scorpiomon. He tunneled up behind us.

            "Tail Blade!" A blast of light shot toward...us! We jumped to the side, the attack barely missing us. Scorpiomon scuttled toward us, but was stopped by a whip of electricity wrapping around him. Electramon jumped into the air, and lifted Scorpiomon into the air with her.

            "Mega Volt!" she shocked Scorpiomon, and dropped him into the sand. She landed, and held up her hands, charging up for another attack.

            "I'm outta here!" Scorpiomon exclaimed, and scuttled off. The Shellmon ran off too. We sighed in relief, and Electramon dedigivolved back into Ellmon. 

            "I'm glad that's over," I said. 

            "We still have a problem. What if they come back...and with even more Digimon?" Nick asked. 

            "Right, we have to try and wake these guys up again," I said, and got my water bottle out of my backpack.

            "What are you doing?" I asked. 

            "How ELSE are we supposed to wake them up? We've tried everything but this and setting them on fire, practically," I half-joked, and walked over to the others. I looked around for my first 'victim', and decided to dump the contents of the bottle on April's head. She suddenly shot up, coughing and sputtering. I laughed. 

            "Huh? What? Who?" she asked, looking around.

            "Relax, April!" I said, trying not to laugh.

            "Scorpiomon! Naturamon! What happened?" she asked.

            "Scorpiomon's gone, but not for long, he's bound to be back. And as for Naturamon..." I said.

            "I'm fine," Sproutmon said, walking up to us. "And I'm glad you're awake," 

            "How long was I asleep?" she asked.

            "Not too long. Though...you kinda had us worried. Come on, help us wake up the others," I requested. Nick smirked, as if he was going to enjoy this, dumped the contents of his canteen on Randy's head. Randy woke up, disoriented, and shook the water off.

            "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Randy yelled at the top of his lungs, getting up.

            "How else was I supposed to wake you up? No offense, man, but you sleep like a brick," Nick replied, laughing. 

            "That's because his brain IS a brick," I joked. He glared at me.

            "I wouldn't talk if I were you!" he fired back. I just grinned.

            "Ha! You wish! I happen to much, MUCH smarter than you'll EVER be," I taunted.

            "Oh yeah?" he asked.

            "Yeah!" I retorted.

            "Ahem...could we get back to waking up everyone else?" Nick demanded, ending our 'discussion'. I shrugged. Randy just glared at me. I went down to the water, and refilled my canteen. I walked back up, and dumped the water on Wendy's head, and April dumped her canteen on Will's. As soon as they were both awake, we woke the rest of the Digimon up.

            "Whoa, what happened?" Syakomon asked.

            "Scorpiomon got you guys with his sleep attack," I explained.                    

            "He got all of us, but thankfully, we were able to wake you guys up," Nick added. 

            "Well, did anybody come up with a plan on how to get over to that island yet?" Will asked. We all shrugged.

            "So, we're back to square one, then?" Will asked. We all nodded. We all sighed, and sat down again.

            "WHAT???? THEY DID WHAT????" Ladydevimon bellowed.

            "They beat Scorpiomon and his army of Shellmon!" a Demidevimon said, cowering, with one of his wings shielding his face. Ladydevimon snarled. 

            "Those BRATS!!! How did they beat him? I thought they were all asleep!!" Ladydevimon practically screamed. 

            "Well, you see...all of them weren't asleep like we thought...and the Lightning Element Digidestined and Digimon sort of beat them all..." Demidevimon replied, shaking.

            "Was he destroyed?" She asked, angrily.

            "No ma'am, he escaped," Demidevimon said. She shook her head furiously. 

            "Get out of my sight, you are dismissed!" she screamed, and the Demidevimon quickly flew out of the room. She walked back to her throne, and sat down with an angry sigh. The room suddenly turned dark. 

            "Ladydevimon, how goes the capture and defeat of the Digidestined?" that bone chilling female voice asked. Ladydevimon shuddered.

            "Well... uhmm..." she started.

            "Never mind, I already heard. I was listening," the voice said. Ladydevimon gulped. "Don't fail me," the voice continued.           

            "Scorpiomon is just an incompetent fool, and I'll see that he is properly punished," Ladydevimon said, shuddering.

            "Good," the voice said, and the light returned to the room. Ladydevimon shuddered, and got up from her throne abruptly. She stormed out of the room, and began giving orders. 

Next Chapter: With Voltomon the only Digimon left who can Digivolve, will the Element Digidestined survive? What is Ladydevimon planning? How will they get to the castle? And what is that mysterious voice ordering Ladydevimon?


	28. Castle of Ladydevimon

Digimon: Elementals

By: ArtikGato

Disclaimer: For the minuscule portion of you who are BRAINDEAD IDIOTS, I DON'T own Digimon. Not that I wouldn't like to, but I don't Toei Animation, Saban, Fox Kids, and those Japanese people own Digimon, not me. There are lots of Digimon that I've created for the sole purpose of putting them in this story, so if you see a name you don't recognize, it's probably one of my creations. There will be a list at the end of the fic, and in the Author's Note at the beginning of every chapter, I'll put the names of my creations for that particular chapter, as well as the origin of some Digimon you may not recognize. 

Author's Note: Comments, suggestions, and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism welcome. Flames will be answered by a multitude of things from my army of faithful and loyal (and powerful) Digimon. The following Digimon are 100% my creations. If there are actual Digimon with those names, oops, and sorry to whoever created them. Here they are: Shadowmon and Sorcemon. Blackgatomon is just the dark version of our favorite feline, Gatomon. Oh, a note about Sorcemon. There IS a Digimon by the name of Sorcerimon (a Wizardmon look-alike) but I discovered that AFTER I finished with the whole 'Sorcemon Saga'. Oh well. I hope no one sues me. Enjoy the story! Oh, one last thing. I apologize for Serpentmon's bad accent, but I had to put it in there somewhere. Ok, NOW enjoy the story. 

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Ladydevimon's Castle

            "Look! What's that?" April asked. We were still sitting on the beach, pondering our next move.  We looked to where she was pointing. 

            "Whoa...it looks like an island or something!" Randy exclaimed, as we stood up. Out in the middle of the ocean, was a gigantic brown thing that had just risen out of the ocean. 

            "That CAN'T be an island, there is no way!" I exclaimed. The island like thing began to rise up, and revealed that it wasn't an island...it was...

            "A whale?" Will asked, astonished.

            "Looks that way to me," Nick replied.

            "Actually, I think that's Whamon," Syakomon said.

            "A whale Digimon?" Wendy asked.

            "The question is, is he on Ladydevimon's army or is he a good Digimon?"  
I asked. The others nodded.

            "I could go find out," Syakomon suggested.

            "First of all, what is the 411 on that Digimon?" Nick asked. 

            "Let's see..." I said, and got the fusion computer out of my backpack.

            "He's a Champion Level Digimon of the sea, who uses Water Spout and Tidal Wave attacks. He's normally mild mannered Digimon, but he can be pretty powerful if he's not," I said. 

            "Well?" Syakomon asked Nick. Nick considered it for a minute.

            "Ok, go and find out if he's in Ladydevimon's army or not. But be careful," Nick warned. Syakomon nodded, and dove into the water. We sat down and waited. 

            "MISTRESS! MISTRESS!!!!!" a Demidevimon yelled.        

            "WHAT NOW!? WHAT???" Ladydevimon screeched at the ball of feathers.

            "Well....we've sort of...lost the position of the Digidestined..." the Demidevimon said, cowering in fear. 

            "WHAT????? WHAT!!! WHAAAAAAAAATTTTTT??????????" Ladydevimon screamed. 

            "Well uh..." he began.

            "You LOST their position??? HOW???" she screamed.

            "It's not my fault! The lookouts on the beach lost their position somehow! We scoured over the beach and the surrounding area, but they were nowhere to be found!" the Demidevimon replied. 

            "Well GO FIND THEM!!" Ladydevimon yelled, and the Demidevimon flew out quickly. She walked up to the wall and pounded on it with her fist in despair. 

            "So, Whamon, you say that you met up with another set of Digidestined?" I asked. We were now standing inside the mouth of the gigantic whale Digimon. He had offered to carry us underwater to Ladydevimon's island after Syakomon had told him we were the Digidestined.

            "Yes, it was a group of seven. I ran into them just off of this coast of Server. They were coming from File Island," Whamon replied.

            "File Island? Isn't that what Frigimon told us about?" April asked.

            "Where is it?" Will asked.

            "A small island. It's about a three day's swim from here, provided there's no traffic," Whamon explained.

            "Oh," April replied.

            "So this group of seven kids... are they our age?" Nick asked.

            "Yes, they looked about your age. Well, six of them. One of them looked to be about the age of the smallest in your group," he replied.

            "Will, my name's Will," Will said.             

            "Anyway, I still haven't asked, why do you want to go to Ladydevimon's castle? That seems awfully brave of you six. I mean, you ARE the Digidestined, but Ladydevimon is very strong. Oh, and I've heard terrible stories about that castle being haunted," Whamon said.

            "Well thanks ALOT, that REALLY makes us want to go to the castle NOW," Randy said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. 

            "Haunted? You mean with Bakemon right?" I asked, a little fear in my voice.

            "No, with the ghosts of deleted Digimon," Whamon replied.

            "What? But I thought Digimon don't die!" Nick exclaimed.

            "Most of the time, they are reborn, but in some rare cases, their ghosts are left behind, because they have done something terrible, and in order to be reborn, they must do something to pay back for what they did. These Digimon killed here are staying behind for one reason or another, no one is too sure," Whamon said. 

            "Well, ghosts or no ghosts, we're still going to take down Ladydevimon, right?" Nick asked. We nodded.            

            "Right, we'll never get home if we don't fight!" Wendy exclaimed. We smiled, and Whamon laughed.

            "I admire your spirit, Digidestined! Good news, we're almost there. I'll drop you off as close to shore as I can without being spotted. Good luck getting to Ladydevimon, I would imagine her fortress is heavily guarded," he said. 

            "Ok, thanks Whamon," Randy replied. 

            "Mistress! MISTRESS! THE DIGIDESTINED ARE HERE!! THEY'VE BEEN SPOTTED ON THE WESTERN SHORE OF THE ISLAND!!" A Demidevimon shrieked, flying into her room. She jumped up from her throne, startled.

            "They're HERE?" she asked.

            "Yes!" the Demidevimon replied. She took off out of the room, wondering how they'd gotten to her island without being spotted. 

            'I'll bet those incompetent guards were on a coffee break again. I'll make sure they pay DEARLY for that.' She thought. 

            "Serpentmon! Assemble the whole army to the Western Shore! Have all available forces ATTACK!!" she exclaimed, flying past the snake Digimon.

            "Including me?" he asked.

            "Yes YOU! IMBICILE!!" she yelled, and continued. He turned to the computer screen.

            "OK, let's storm this castle!" Randy exclaimed.

            "Yeah!" the rest of us replied. The six Element Digimon stood beside us, ready for battle. We started forward.

            "Stop INTRUDERS!" came from the inner gates of the castle. A bunch of Digimon burst through the gates, and took off toward us.

            "It's the welcoming party," I said, a little nervously.

            "Who are they?" Nick asked.

            "Most of them are Bakemon and Devilamon, with a flock of Crowmon. The others are Blackgatomon, catlike Digimon at the Champion level who use their Black Luck attacks. There are also three Phantomon. They are ghostlike Digimon at the Ultimate level, who use Shadow Scythe attacks. There are also Shadowmon, Champion Level Digimon who use Black Lightning." I said. 

            "BLACK Gatomon?" Kari asked, astonished.

            "Yep," I replied.

            "I have evil twins?" Gatomon asked. I pulled up the profile. Blackgatomon looked exactly like Gatomon, except with no tail ring, and was also completely black, with dark eyes. 

            "I guess it's kinda like a black cat, you know, gato is cat in Spanish," April pointed out. I continued.

            "Those Digidestined brats! I'll get them. Serpentmon! Are your forces ready to attack?" Ladydevimon asked, impatiently. She was pacing up and down, inside her castle. There were several video screens positioned around the room, with the ongoing battle between the Digidestined and the castle's guards. She looked at one, and glared at it, angrily. 

            "Almossssst, my lady," Serpentmon said, cowering. She turned around to face him abruptly. 

            "HURRY UP, IMBECILE!! AND DON'T CALL ME 'MY LADY' GOT IT???" she screeched.

            "Got it!" Serpentmon replied, cowering.

            "GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK, SCALY HEAD!! I DON'T HAVE TIME TO PLAY GAMES WITH YOU!!" she continued to scream.

            "Yessss ma'am," Serpentmon squeaked, cowering in fear. She turned her attention to the battle going on outside the castle.

            "And HURRY!! Oh, and I'll need you to go fight them too," she said. 

            "Yess misstresss," Serpentmon replied, still cowering.

            "All right! We've got them on the run!" I exclaimed. Most of the Digimon that had come to meet us were retreating, not because they were outnumbered, but because we were beating them badly.             "Great, but what are we going to do about Ladydevimon?" Randy asked.

            "I'm sure she'll show her ugly face eventually, this is just a waiting game," Wendy said. The rest of us agreed. We suddenly heard an evil laugh. 

            "Ssssso, you think that you can beat Ladydevimon'ssss army? You haven't got a chansssssss!" a voice hissed. The retreating army suddenly stopped, and faced us again. They parted a little, and a snakelike Digimon slithered through them, and came to face us. He coiled up the bottom part of him, and raised his head.

            "Oh great, a snake Digimon," April said. 

            "My name issss Ssssserpentmon, I am a cobra Digimon at the Ultimate level. Watch out for my Sssssssnake'sssss Venom attack!" he hissed. Behind him, more evil Digimon in Ladydevimon's army piled up. 

            "Ready?" we asked the Ultimate Digimon.

            "Ready!" they chorused.

            "This is getting out of hand!" Ladydevimon said, watching the screen. The battle was beginning to take a turn for the worse...for her anyway. 

            "Serpentmon had better hope that those bratty kids destroy him if he fails, because he does NOT want to face my wrath," she mumbled.

            "Having troubles, are we?" the cold, evil voice asked. The room was suddenly dark.            

            "No, none at all, things are going just as I wanted them," Ladydevimon started. "Those kids were dumb enough to come to my castle, where all of my forces are. It'll only be a matter of time before I have them captured, and ready for you," 

            "Good," the voice said. The shadow disappeared from the room Ladydevimon was in. She looked at the screen, and stomped her foot angrily. 

            "No! They're winning! That's it!" Ladydevimon exclaimed, and stormed out of the room. 

            "Electromagnetic Pulse!" that hit a Phantomon, throwing it back into a stone pillar. The pillar was broken in half, and fell apart.

            "Flaming Laser!" a bunch of Bakemon were blasted into oblivion. 

            "Ocean's Fury!" a few Crowmon were thrown into the side of the castle.

            "Eagle Claw!" another Phantomon bit the dust.

            "Nature's Fury!" a green ball of energy hit a few Devilamon.

            "Jaga Earthquake!" a pulse of purple light shot across the ground, hitting the remaining Devilamon and Blackgatomon. 

            "Get them!" Serpentmon hissed.

           "Black Magic!" "Crow's Call!" "Shadow Scythe!" "Dark Lightning!" the Crowmon, Blackgatomon, Phantomon, and Shadowmon attacked. The Element Digimon quickly dodged, and fired their attacks. 

            "Snake's Venom!" a black orb hit Electramon, throwing her to the ground. A shadow appeared over her. She writhed in pain, and screamed.

            "What happened?" I asked.

            "She must have been poisoned!" Will exclaimed.

            "Electramon!" I yelled. Naturamon stopped firing her attacks.

            "Nature's Healing!" she glowed green. Her green light spread to Electramon, and the shadow disappeared. Electramon got up.

            "Wow, I didn't know you could do that!" April commented, astonished. They turned back to the battle at hand. Serpentmon called for more reinforcements.

            "This battle is going nowhere, and Serpentmon just called for more reinforcements, we've got to do something," Nick commented. I thought for a moment.

            "I think Serpentmon is the general, commanding this part of the army," Randy said. We all nodded, knowingly. Electramon and Naturamon heard us, and jumped into action.

            "Vines!" "Static Whip!" the two attacks wrapped around Serpentmon, and he was lifted up and out of the crowd of Digimon. He hissed, and spit a Snake's Venom at Naturamon. She let go of Serpentmon for a second, and dodged.

            "Mega Volt!" Serpentmon was jolted with a bolt of electricity. Electramon's whip disappeared, and Naturamon's vines wrapped around Serpentmon once again. Naturamon landed, and slammed Serpentmon hard into the ground. She picked him up again, and tossed him into the water. 

            "That's one fried snake," Wendy joked. We turned back to the army. They were now cowering in fear, seeing the easy defeat of their leader. The other two Phantomon got brave, and decided to attack.

            "Shadow Scythe!" their bursts of light were blown away by two bursts of red light. Egalamon had deflected them. 

            "Stone Spear!" "Eagle Claw!" one Phantomon disintegrated.

            "Flaming Laser!" "Ocean's Fury!" the other Phantomon was blasted away. The rest of the army turned to us, and cowered in fear. 

            "Give up, while you still can," Electramon said. The army started to turn and run away, but a cold, dark voice stopped them.

            "Get back here!" the voice said. They stopped in their tracks. The twelve of us looked to the direction of the voice. The army parted, allowing a dark, black figure to walk through. She stopped at the front of the army, and laughed.

            "Ladydevimon!" we exclaimed. The Digimon tensed for battle. She laughed.

            "Silly children! Serpentmon and the Phantomon were only flunkies of mine. Now you must face me, Ladydevimon!" she started, and held out her hands.

            "Darkness Wave!" a wave of bats flew toward us. The Digimon concentrated their attacks to the oncoming wave of bats, and it disintegrated. They leapt forward, and started to attack.

            "What are you imbeciles standing there for? ATTACK!!" Ladydevimon screeched to her army. They obliged. 

            "Crow's Call!" "Electromagnetic Pulse!"  the two attacks hit each other, and they both disintegrated.

            "Black Magic!" Jagamon ducked, and the attacks bounced off his shell. 

            "Jaga Earthquake!" the Blackgatomon were thrown off their feet.

            "Eagle Claw!" an orange light disintegrated them. 

            "Black Lightning!" the Shadowmon attacked.

            "Flaming Laser!" "Hydro Blaster!" the Dark Lightning vanished, along with the Shadowmon. The entire army was either blasted into oblivion, or gone in mere seconds. Ladydevimon looked back in shock. 

            "Those were just puny, powerless Champion Digimon. Now you face me, an Ultimate!" she exclaimed, and glared at us. 

            "Are you sure that you want to fight all six of these Digimon? They're at the same level of power as you, and I know that you aren't powerful enough to beat all of them," Randy asked. Ladydevimon glared at us.

            "Well, I'm not surrendering. Looks like you're going to have to destroy me," she replied. We looked surprised.

            "What?" I asked.

            "Go ahead, destroy me! Get it over with!" she said, lowering her hands. 

            "I don't know about this, guys, it seems really unfair," I whispered back to them.

            "Yeah, but remember what Kasheramon said, she isn't following orders. Besides, she is the only Digimon standing in the way of us and going back to the Real World," Nick replied. 

            "But we just can't destroy her like that...I know she's not following orders, she's doing this of her own free will, but WHAT is she doing, other than taking over a part of the Digital World?" April asked, siding with me. The Digimon didn't move, and neither did Ladydevimon.

            "Maybe we could convince that she isn't evil, and to do good instead of bad," Wendy suggested.

            "Yeah, like King Arthur did with his Roundtable idea," I commented. 

            "Well, I guess it's worth a shot," Will said.

            "No! No way! We'll never get home then! Kasheramon said that we had to DESTROY her!" Randy protested.

            "No she didn't, she just said that we had to rid the Digital World of evil, that doesn't necessarily mean destroying her, that just means to get rid of her EVIL," I replied.

            "Well, that could work," Nick said.

            "Guys, I doubt she's going to turn good, I mean, think about her name, Lady DEVI mon, it just SOUNDS evil," Randy argued.

            "So?" I asked.

            "Well?" Ladydevimon asked, getting impatient.

            "We won't destroy you," I said, ignoring Randy's protest.

            "You won't?" she asked.

            "Not unless you want us to. We want to offer you a chance to side with good first," I replied.

            "Side with good?" she asked.      

            "You know, turn over a new leaf, and help us fight for a good cause..." April said.

            "Well I..." Ladydevimon started, but suddenly, the area was engulfed with a dark shadow. Ladydevimon gasped, in surprise and fear. We looked around, to see what had caused the shadow.

            "You aren't actually thinking of joining them and betraying me, are you Ladydevimon?" a cold, dark, feminine voice asked, from out of nowhere. 

            "Of course not, master!" Ladydevimon replied, fearfully.

            "Master?" I asked, astonished. The voice laughed, and the shadow began to condense until it was the size and shape of a person on the ground between us and Ladydevimon. Out of the shadow, a dark figure began to rise. The shadow completely disappeared, and standing in front of us was a being with a humanlike figure. Only, she wasn't exactly human. She had large, demonic wings on her back, and wore a long, flowing dress and cape. On her hat sat a hat like a witch would wear. Her hair was jet black, and her eyes were black as well. She floated a few inches in the air, her feet not even close to touching the ground. 

            "Who...who is that?" Randy asked, trying to hide the fear in his voice. 

            "A Digimon?" Wendy asked. The figure laughed.

            "You fools, of course I am! My name is Sorcemon, and I am a Mega Digimon!" she exclaimed. We gasped.

            "Me..ga?" I asked, fearfully.

            "You mean there's a level of Digivolution past Ultimate?" Randy asked, nervously.

            "Are you telling me you don't know what Mega is? It is the highest level of power for a Digimon. Your weakling Ultimate Digimon don't stand a ghost of a chance against me!" Sorcemon said. We gulped.  "How appropriate...yes, you don't stand a GHOST of a chance, and that is what you shall soon become! Prepare to face my wrath!"

Next Chapter: Uh oh. This does NOT look good! Can even six Element Digimon stand up to the mighty Sorcemon, Mega level Digimon? How will the Digidestined survive? 


	29. On The Run

Digimon: Elementals

By: ArtikGato

Disclaimer: For the miniscule portion of you who are BRAINDEAD IDIOTS, I DON'T own Digimon. Not that I wouldn't like to, but I don't Toei Animation, Saban, Fox Kids, and those Japanese people own Digimon, not me. There are lots of Digimon that I've created for the sole purpose of putting them in this story, so if you see a name you don't recognize, it's probably one of my creations. There will be a list at the end of the fic, and in the Author's Note at the beginning of every chapter, I'll put the names of my creations for that particular chapter, as well as the origin of some Digimon you may not recognize. 

Author's Note: Comments, suggestions, and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism welcome. Flames will be answered by a multitude of things from my army of faithful and loyal (and powerful) Digimon. The following Digimon are 100% my creations. If there are actual Digimon with those names, oops, and sorry to whoever created them. Here they are: Zombimon and Skeletomon. Soulmon is actually a Bakemon with a black hat on, and he is from Digimon World, but I tweaked him around so that Soulmon is the Ultimate form of Bakemon. OK, enjoy the story!

Chapter Twenty-Nine: On The Run

            "My name is Sorcemon, and I am a Mega Digimon! Beware of my Witch's Curse and Devil Shadow attacks!" Sorcemon exclaimed.

            "Me...ga?" I asked, frightfully.

            "You fools! You didn't even know there was such a level as Mega, did you?" she asked. We shook our heads, and gulped.

            "Well," Ladydevimon interceeded, "Mega is the highest level of power that a Digimon can reach. Unfortunately for you, your puny Element Digimon don't stand a chance against her!" We gulped. 

            "So, Digidestined, you only have so many choices. You can either give up to me and I may spare your worthless lives, or you can attempt to fight me, and, of course, you'll be defeated," Sorcemon said, and laughed.

            "We'll never surrender!" Randy exclaimed. 

            "Oh! I must commend you on your bravery, little boy. But, bravery will not save you! Prepare to die!" she exclaimed, and with that, flew forward, toward us. Our Ultimate Digimon jumped in, to defend us.

            "Flaming Laser!" Tyremeramon shot his fireball at her. She held up her hands, and it disappeared. She smirked at him. Aeromarinedramon ran up behind her.

            "Hydro Punch!" he shoved his fist toward her back. She turned around, lightning fast, and grabbed his fist. He gasped, and she flung him around, into Tyremeramon, knocking them both back at least a hundred feet. We all watched, in awe and fear at the same time. Sorcemon laughed.

            "Too easy. Who's next?" she said. Electramon and Naturamon appeared on either side of her. 

            "Electromagnetic Pulse!" Electramon glowed a bright yellow.

           "Nature's Fury!" Naturamon glowed a bright green. Both shot their energy attacks at Sorcemon. Sorcemon jumped higher into the air, and the two attacks passed right by each other, Electramon's hitting Naturamon, and Naturamon's hitting Electramon. They both fell backwards, stunned.

            "My turn! Stone Spear!" Jagamon exclaimed, and shot his attack. She swished her cape, and vanished. She reappeared behind Jagamon, and prepared to attack.

            "Not so fast! Eagle's Eye!" two red beams of light hit her in the back. She turned to look, and saw Egalamon. In a split second, Sorcemon was gone, and floating in the air in front of Egalamon. Before Egalamon could react, a black ball of energy hit her square in the chest, knocking her backwards. She crashed into the ground, and with that, reverted back into Birdlingmon.

            "Bye, bye birdie!" she said, with an evil laugh.

            "Stone Spear!" Sorcemon dodged the attack.

            "You're next!" Jagamon ran toward her, glowing bright purple. She smirked.

           "Jaga Earthquake!" a pulse of purple light shot into the air from his body and toward Sorcemon. She dodged, and flew straight forward toward him, glowing an eerie black glow.

            "Devil's Shadow!" she shot a ball of black energy into Jagamon. He tried to use his shell to deflect it, but the attack was way too powerful, and he was thrown into the air. He crashed down back to Earth, and reverted back into Pebblemon. Will gasped. Suddenly, Electramon and Naturamon, running side by side, appeared back on the battle field.

            "Ready?" Naturamon asked.

            "Ready!" Electramon replied, and with that, Electramon wrapped her static whip around Sorcemon, and Naturamon wrapped her vines around Sorcemon. They lifted her into the air, and slammed her into the ground.

            "Ah, a team effort!" she exclaimed, and suddenly, disappeared. She reappeared behind Electramon and Naturamon, and blasted them from behind. They reverted back into their glowing forms of Voltomon and Floramon before they hit the ground.

            "The only two left are Tyremeramon and Aeromarinedramon!" Nick exclaimed. We were still standing at the edge of the battle field, afraid to move because we may be destroyed at any minute now.

            "But where are they?" Wendy asked. Suddenly, Sorcemon was hit by a blast of water and a ball of fire. They exploded around her, and engulfed her in a mist. She coughed, and swished her cape. The mist disappeared. Tyremeramon and Aeromarinedramon, glowing bright blue and red, flew with full force toward her. She narrowed her eyes.

            "Time to end this now," she said, and held up her hands, and they glowed with a black light. "Witch's Curse!" At that, a beam of black light shot from her hands and hit Tyremeramon and Aeromarinedramon, charging at full force. They were slowed down, and forced backwards by the light. They hit the ground, and dedigivolved.

            "Syakomon!" Nick exclaimed.

            "Flamemon!" Randy yelled. Sorcemon laughed.

            "Well, Digidestined, looks like it's your turn. Or, maybe I should just destroy your pathetic Digimon first?" Sorcemon asked. We glared at her. Suddenly, all six of us and our Digimon were suddenly surrounded by a bright, pink light. The light got brighter, and we disappeared! 

            "Who? What? Where?" I asked, when we reappeared. I looked around, and realized we were somewhere in a forest. The others were standing near me. In fact, the others and the Digimon were in the exact same position as they were back on Sorcemon's Island. Only, we were in a forest. Hopefully, miles away from Sorcemon. But who or what had brought us here? The others opened their eyes, and looked around as well. Suddenly, we realized it was safe, for the moment, and rushed up to our Digimon. 

            "Voltomon? Are you all right?" I asked. 

            "Well, I've been better," she replied.

            "Hey, Flamemon? You ok?" Randy asked his Digimon, a few feet away.

            "Never felt better," Flamemon replied, weakly.

            "Syakomon?" Nick asked, across from Flamemon and Randy.

            "Wow, even my shell hurts..." Syakomon grumbled.

            "Wow, Sorcemon is powerful," Floramon said.

            "Yeah, too powerful," Tapirmon replied.

            "We'll never be able to defeat her, because we can't even Digivolve to Ultimate without the help of the Elementals!" Sparrowmon said, sadly.

            "Kasheramon lied!" I suddenly exclaimed. The others turned to me, astonished.

            "What?" April asked, like I was a lunatic.

            "She lied! She told us that Ladydevimon was the last evil Digimon we'd have to face, well, what about Sorcemon?" I asked. 

            "Maybe she didn't know about Sorcemon," Nick pointed out.

            "Well...yeah, I guess I am jumping to conclusions," I replied.

            "Well, quite frankly I don't care if Kasheramon lied or not, I want to know who or what brought us here," Randy said. 

            "For once, you're thinking clearly, and on the right track too!" Wendy joked, only getting a glare out of Randy.

            "I brought you here!" a voice spoke up from out of nowhere. We all turned to look, and a pink powder puff with wings and feet flew up to us.

            "Who is that?" Will asked.

            "Looks like a powder puff with wings to me," Wendy said.

            "My name is Piximon, and I am NOT a powder puff! You definitely don't want to use me on your face!" he said, appalled.

            "OK, OK, chill out!" Wendy replied.

            "He is an Ultimate Digimon, and uses the attack Pit Bomb. He is known throughout the Digiworld as the master trainer of the best Digimon fighters in the world," I said, with the fusion computer out.

            "Well, at least he's friendly," April commented.

            "That's a smart little toy you've got there," Piximon said, referring to the Fusion Computer.

            "Yeah," I replied, putting it back up.

            "I met another Digidestined who had a toy like that one. He was always on that thing, instead of training like he was supposed to do," Piximon said.

            "He must have been referring to me," Izzy said.

            "So, you met up with Piximon too?" Nick asked.

            "Yeah, and, from what I remember, he worked us like dogs! And, he didn't even feed us!" TK informed us.

            "Well, he didn't do that much for us, after all, we WERE targets of Sorcemon at the time," I said, continuing my story.

            "So, Piximon, why did you save us?" I asked.

            "Because, you are the Digidestined, and it is the duty of any good Digimon to help the Digidestined in any way he or she can," Piximon replied.

            "Well, thanks for the rescue, but I think we should get moving. Sorcemon is bound to be after us, and I don't think I want to stick around for round two," Nick said. The rest of us nodded, and started off. 

            "Be careful, Digidestined!" Piximon called after us.

            "So, anyone have any suggestions on where we can go?" Randy asked. We all shook our heads in unison. He sighed.

            "We could try to contact Gennai or Kasheramon," Will suggested.

            "We don't have many other options right now, but let's try to get to a safe enough spot first," I said, and Sparrowmon flew up to look around.

            "Those Digidestined! How did they get away?" Sorcemon asked, pacing. She and Ladydevimon were in the front room of the castle. Ladydevimon no longer sat on the throne waiting for a Demidevimon, for it wasn't her throne, but Sorcemon's. 

            "I have plenty of Digimon trying to find that out at this very moment," Ladydevimon said. 

            "You'd better!" she exclaimed, angrily. "Well, now I understand a little about how you had so much trouble with those brats." Sorcemon said. 

            "Ok, I've managed to get a hold of Gennai!" I said. We had found a large cave nearby, and were hiding out in it. The others gathered around me and the fusion computer, and waited for him to pop up on the screen.

            "So, Digidestined, you are in hot water, eh?" he asked.

            "Obviously, if you're talking about Sorcemon," I replied.

            "Yes. I would like you to know that neither I nor any of the Guardian Digimon anticipated her arrival. We didn't know that she even existed until you found out. It was just as much a surprise to us as it was to you," Gennai said. We nodded.

            "What can we do about it? We've already tried to battle her, and that was a huge disaster," April informed him. He thought for a moment.

            "I'm afraid there's nothing you or your Digimon can do. I've looked, in fact, you caught me in the middle of looking, but nothing in my database has any information on how any of you can Digivolve to Mega. I am sorry," Gennai said.

            "What if we have to fight Sorcemon again? What will we do? Piximon can't always be there to bail us out, you know!" Nick exclaimed.

            "The safest place in the Digital World for you to go is a place where your friends gather. I'm sorry I can't be of more help." Gennai said, and disappeared from the screen.

            "Well, that was sure helpful, as usual," Randy said, sarcastically.

            "What does he mean, 'where our friends gather'?" Wendy asked.

            "Well, he could be talking about our Digimon friends, like Airdramon and Metalmamemon," Will pointed out.

            "Tecno!" we all said, in unison.

            "But Tecno's way too far, Sorcemon will catch up with us before we can get back there," Wendy pointed out.

            "Ok, then, maybe we should head back to Skullgreymon's base. We've got friends there," I said. This, we all agreed on, since we had been transported to the forest, just at the edge of Sorcemon's territory. We'd be at Skullgreymon's base tomorrow, if we didn't run into any distractions on the way.

            "Hey, I think I found something!" I exclaimed. It had been a day and a half since our encounter with Sorcemon. I was searching through a couple of files in Skullgreymon's base, for anything that might be of any help to us in the fight against Sorcemon. The others got up from where they were sitting down in the cool, air conditioned comfort of the base, and came over to the large computer. 

            "What exactly are we looking at?" Randy asked.

            "Well, this is that strange CD we bought from Coelamon, back when we were still on the Digit Peninsula. I figured I'd give it a look-see since I remember I'd seen the word "Digimon" in it somewhere. Check out what I found," I said, and turned back to the computer. I clicked the mouse a couple of times, and a bunch of jumbled up symbols that looked like a mix between Japanese characters and wing dings appeared. Some of the symbols were numbers and letters.

            "What is it?" April asked.

            "I'm not quite sure yet, but I did find one part that I could translate," I said, and clicked on one portion of it. It appeared in normal, English writing. The words "_Two warriors, their strength combined, are one with the power of ten. Combine the elements, and you combine the warriors," were up there, vaguely translated._

            "What does this have to do with us?" Randy asked.

            "Well, I think that the warriors that it is referring to might be the Digimon, at their Ultimate level," I said.

            "Huh?" Randy and Wendy asked.

            "No, that makes sense, think about it. When they Element Digivolve, most of them look like warriors, and they gain armor, like warriors," Nick said. We nodded. 

            "Ok, so basically it says that if we combine the strengths of two Digimon, they'll have twice the strength, same as with Elementals. But, what does "one with the strength of ten" mean?" Will asked. 

            "Darn and we were so close too!" April exclaimed, exasperated.

            "Well, all I know is that this makes about as much sense as everything else in this crazy, mixed up world," Randy commented, plopping back down in a chair. 

            "We'll find out, it's like the Elementals, when we need it, we'll figure it out. Until then, we should just relax, and enjoy the AC here," Nick said. We nodded, and I turned back to the computer. 

            Sorcemon was sitting on the throne, the throne Ladydevimon used to sit on, tapping her fingernails on the side of it, angrily. There was a knock at the door. Sorcemon simply held up one hand, and the doors flew open. Standing there was Ladydevimon, looking incredibly nervous. Sorcemon returned her hand to tapping on the side of the throne.

            "What is it?" she asked, annoyed.

           "Well, I think we have located the Digidestined," Ladydevimon said. Sorcemon stopped tapping, and looked up at her.

            "Where?" she asked, coldly.

            "Some scouts saw them heading toward Circuit Desert this morning," Ladydevimon replied. 

            "Skullgreymon's base," Sorcemon said, reasoning.

            "What? Why do you think that?" Ladydevimon asked.

            "Think about it, the safest place those brats could go is where they have a lot of friends. From what I understand, Skullgreymon's former army is on their side, since they saved them.  So, they have a lot of allies at Skullgreymon's base. Traitorous pests," Sorcemon explained, in disgust.

            "Ah," Ladydevimon replied, ashamed that she hadn't thought of that. 

            "Send all your forces to Skullgreymon's base." Sorcemon said. Ladydevimon turned around to leave. "Blow it up," Sorcemon said, a hint of amusement in her voice. 

            "I'll get right on it." Ladydevimon said, and walked out the door. She walked into the main control room, and summoned her forces. 

            "Those blasted kids destroyed most of my army," Ladydevimon grumbled, pushing a couple of buttons on a control panel. "I only have so much to work with. Looks like I'll have to appoint new generals."

            "Wow, I can't believe Sorcemon hasn't even sent part of her army to attack us," Randy said. We had been staying at Skullgreymon's base for close to three days now, and still there was no sign of Sorcemon. We weren't any closer to figuring out how to Digivolve to Mega, either. 

            "Shhhh! Don't jinx it!!" April exclaimed, hastily.

            "She can't find us, I guess," Wendy suggested.

            "I don't like this, it's like waiting to be executed," Will said. We turned to him, a little surprised.

            "What?" I asked. 

            "It is, you know. Eventually, she's going to find us here, and our Digimon aren't strong enough to fight her. And, we're no where near close to figuring out how to Digivolve to Mega. This just seems hopeless. It's like we're waiting for her to come and destroy us," Will replied.

            "Yeah, and we can't go home until we beat her," I said, "This is just hopeless. We'll never be able to beat her if we can't Digivolve to Mega!" 

            "We can't give up hope, it's like when we were facing Numerimon and we couldn't figure out how to Digivolve to Ultimate," Nick said. 

            "You're right. But, this isn't anything like that, in some ways. I mean, then, we knew that all we had to do to Digivolve to Ultimate was get the Elementals..." Randy started.

            "Yeah, and this time all we have to do is figure out how to combine the power of two Elementals," April said.

            "Yeah, but it's more complicated this time. I mean, if we get it wrong, very bad things could happen. We don't know which Elementals go together," I pointed out. Voltomon yawned.

            "And, we don't even know if that whacked out prophecy is true in the first place," Randy pointed out. We shrugged. "Or, for that matter, if it's even a prophecy," 

           "I say, we should all get some sleep, and think about this in the morning," Flamemon suggested. The Digimon had been quietly debating on this to the side, and had decided that they weren't any closer to figuring it out than we were. 

            "Good idea," Floramon said, and we all headed off to go to sleep in the main room. 

            I couldn't sleep. I laid there awake for a while, and then decided to go take a walk outside. The desert had cooled off, and it was warm outside. I walked around outside, in the moonlight, over patches of green and purple sand. 

            "Two warriors, combined...why can't I figure out what that means? I'm sure it's the key to defeating Sorcemon, but I just can't put it together-" my out loud thoughts were cut off abruptly.

            "This is really bugging you, isn't it?" a voice asked behind me. I jumped, surprised, and whirled around, taking up an instant defensive position. Nick was standing there. I sighed in relief, and relaxed my fighting stance.

            "What makes you think that?" I asked.

            "Well, it's 1 AM in the morning, and you're taking a walk. That was my first guess," he replied.

            "Well...maybe I just like the desert at night," I replied. He looked skeptical.

            "Or maybe this is really bugging you," he repeated. I shook my head.

            "Nothing gets past you, does it?" I  replied.

            "You want to go home, right?" he asked.

            "Yeah. I don't know, It's just…now, it seems like we're farther away from getting home than when we started. It seems so hopeless," I said. 

            "Hey, we'll get through this. We have to believe that we will," Nick replied.

            "Yeah. But...last time I had a conversation like this..." I began, remembering the conversation on the beach, "We weren't any closer to getting home than we are now," 

            "Life's full of tests, and so far, I think we've been passing with flying colors," he pointed out.

            "Normal people don't have these kinds of tests, though. I mean, two months ago I was headed to New York on vacation, and now I'm stuck in some strange dimension with evil monsters bent on destroying me. I want to know why I'm so special, why I had to be dragged into this. It's not my fight, so why am I fighting it?" I asked.

            "Because you're strong," Nick simply replied. I blinked, not expecting that answer. 

            "I am?" I asked. I'd never really thought of myself as a strong person.

            "You're one of the strongest people I know, and I haven't really known you for that long," he replied. "I think we were dragged into this because we're the only ones who CAN do this, we're the only ones who can win this fight. And, when you think about it, it is just as much our fight, now at least." 

            "What do you mean? Why is it our fight now?" I asked.

            "Well, I'm not sure, but when we were first brought here, I think it was because who or whatever brought us here needed our help. But now, we have a reason to fight this fight," he said.

            "The Digimon," I said, knowingly. 

            "They are our partners, and all of us have developed some sort of a special bond with them because of our experiences in the Digiworld. We all have different reasons, but I definitely know that the bonds are more than that of friendship. I mean, all six of us humans are friends now, under these circumstances, but the bond we have with our Digimon is stronger than the bonds we have with each other, I can tell." Nick said.

            "And it's our fight now too because we care too much about the Digimon to just let them fight alone. Plus, they can't Digivolve without us," I said.

            "Right, so we have to fight. And when this is all over with, I know things will work out for the best. I know it," Nick said. 

            "Yeah," I said. Suddenly, there was a loud explosion, and a pulse of light came from the other side of the building. We looked over in the direction of the explosion, and ran to the edge of the building. We peeked around the edge, only to see a bunch of darkness Digimon blasting the front of Skullgreymon's base. We ran to the back, and went back in through the back door. We ran into the front room.

            "What's going on?" April asked, just getting up.

            "Some evil Digimon are attacking the fortress!" Nick exclaimed. We ran over to our Digimon. 

            "Did you get a good look at them?" Randy asked.

            "No, it was too dark. I think I saw a couple of Shadowmon and Bakemon," I said. Randy gave me and Nick a strange look, and then we rushed over to the front windows. 

            "I was right, there are some Shadowmon and Bakemon, but I don't recognize the rest," I said.

            "Those are Soulmon, they're Ultimate Digimon with an attack called Spirit Crusher," Flamemon informed us about the large, white, transparent Digimon who looked like the Digivolved form of Bakemon.

            "Those others are Zombimon, Champion Level Digimon who can scare you stiff with their Grave Robber attack," Floramon said. 

            "Those over there are Skeletomon, Skeleton Digimon. Watch out for their Bone Chiller attack." Syakomon continued.

            "Geez, it looks like a Halloween party out there!" Wendy said.

            "Yeah, but those guys aren't nice little trick-or-treaters, and they sure aren't throwing eggs!' Will exclaimed. 

            "What should we do?" April asked.

            "We can't attack them from here," I said.

            "Maybe if we gave them some candy...?" Randy half joked, half suggested. We all shook our heads at his never ending stupidity.

            "Now's REALLY not the time to be joking around, Randy!" Wendy practically screamed at him.

            "Maybe we should sneak through the back way and attack," Nick replied.

            "No, it might be an ambush," Will pointed out.

            "So three of us should stay here and three of us should go around the back, any volunteers?" Wendy said.

            "I'll go around back, coming April?" I asked. She nodded.

            "I'll go too," Nick said. We quickly ran to the back of the fortress.

            "Be careful guys!" Tapirmon called to us.  We went outside, and rounded a corner.

            "Ok, what from here?" April asked.

            "Let's see...the Soulmon and Zombimon are Ultimates, and the rest are Champions," I began contemplating.

            "Let's just go to Champion and see where we should go from there," Voltomon said.

            "Right," April said.

            "I don't get it, why aren't those kids attacking yet?" Ladydevimon asked.

            "I don't know, maybe they aren't here," a Skeletomon replied. Suddenly, a blast of yellow light hit the ground in front of them. Ladydevimon and Skeletomon looked up, to see Shockmon. Below, Marinedramon and Pansymon jumped into view.

            "Let's get to work," Ladydevimon said.

            Miles away, in her castle, Sorcemon watched the battle through a portal of light. She glared at us and our Digimon. 

            "There were six, why are only these three attacking?" she asked. In the portal, three beams of light, one yellow, one green, and one blue flashed across the screen. There was a surge of light from the portal, and she glared at the three Element Digimon standing before Ladydevimon and her army.

            "That fool! She is such a sorry excuse for a Digimon! I'm sorry I picked her to be my second-in-command! She is going to fail this mission, and the last thing I need is for those kids to be in my hair any longer than tonight. If she can't destroy them herself, I'll have to do it!" she said, and looked into the portal. The three Element Digimon attacked.

            "She's losing to half of them!!" she screeched, angrily, and clenched her fist.

            "That's it!" she snarled, and swished her cape. She disappeared into thin air. 

            "No, no no!! We can't fail this mission, Sorcemon will have my head!! Ignore them and attack the base with all your strength!" she shouted to the army of Digimon. They turned to the base. The three Element Digimon, knowing what would happen, fired their attacks to try and stop them. The Digimon in the army had no choice but to fight back instead of attacking the base.

            "Forget them!! Attack the base NOW!!" Ladydevimon commanded. The fight raged. She screamed in rage, and threw a dark energy ball into the crowd of Digimon. A Bakemon screamed, and disintegrated. All the Digimon, including the three Element Digimon, stopped fighting, and turned to look at her. She had both of her fists clenched, and was turning red from rage. 

            "Unless you want to end up like that Bakemon I suggest you ATTACK THE BASE AND DESTROY IT RIGHT NOW!!" she screamed at them. The Digimon looked from her to the Element Digimon with sweat drops on their heads, unsure of who was worse to turn on. Suddenly, the whole area went black. All the light from everywhere just disappeared. Everyone gasped, in surprise, including Ladydevimon. Suddenly, a voice that everyone there knew all too well filled everyone's ears.

            "Ladydevimon!! Why haven't you destroyed the base yet?" the voice asked. Inside the base, Randy, Wendy, Will, Tapirmon, Sparrowmon, and Flamemon gasped.

            "Sorcemon!" they all exclaimed, terrified. Outside, Kimi, Nick and April gasped, and they too exclaimed "Sorcemon!" The three Element Digimon and Ladydevimon were taken by just as much surprise, and said her name with the same amount of terror in their voices. Sorcemon laughed a laugh that filled the whole area and sent chills into the depths of everyone's souls. Suddenly, the light returned, and Sorcemon was standing between Skullgreymon's base and Ladydevimon's army. All had turned to look at her, paralyzed with fear. 

Next Chapter: After being saved right in the nick of time by Piximon, it seemed the Element Digidestined would escape from Sorcemon...but not for long. Now that Sorcemon has found them, will they be able to hold her off? Only a miracle can save them now!


	30. Cloud Strike!

Digimon: Elementals

By: ArtikGato

Disclaimer: For the miniscule portion of you who are BRAINDEAD IDIOTS, I DON'T own Digimon. Not that I wouldn't like to, but I don't Toei Animation, Saban, Fox Kids, and those Japanese people own Digimon, not me. There are lots of Digimon that I've created for the sole purpose of putting them in this story, so if you see a name you don't recognize, it's probably one of my creations. There will be a list at the end of the fic, and in the Author's Note at the beginning of every chapter, I'll put the names of my creations for that particular chapter, as well as the origin of some Digimon you may not recognize. 

Author's Note: Comments, suggestions, and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism welcome. Flames will be answered by a multitude of things from my army of faithful and loyal (and powerful) Digimon. The following Digimon are 100% my creations. If there are actual Digimon with those names, oops, and sorry to whoever created them. Here they are: Lidramon. OK, enjoy the story!

Chapter Thirty: Cloud Strike!

            "I knew I should have just gone on this mission myself," Sorcemon said, turning to look at Ladydevimon. Ladydevimon gulped in fear. 

            "I'm sorry, but..." Ladydevimon began, attempting to explain.

            "Silence!" Sorcemon shrieked. "I should have know you would just fail me again, I should just destroy you right here right now, but there are others in need of my attention," Sorcemon said, coldly, and turned to us. She looked straight at the three of us, peeking around the side of the building. Inside, the others, finally unfrozen from their fears, were beginning to Digivolve. Sorcemon grinned an evil grin, and held up her hand. In an instant, a dark energy ball appeared in her hand. 

            "Not so fast!" Aeromarinedramon exclaimed, and Electramon, Naturamon and he stepped between her and us. She smirked.

            "Back for round two, weaklings?" Sorcemon asked. Suddenly, there was a loud crash, and three blasts of light hit Sorcemon, knocking her backwards. The dark energy ball flew out of her hands, and hit the sand a few hundred feet away. We turned to look, and Egalamon, Jagamon and Tyremeramon were standing just outside of the base's front door. The windows around it were shattered. Sorcemon snarled, and hurled a dark energy ball toward them. Without thinking, they dodged, and the dark energy ball hit the base. Randy, Wendy and Will were still inside! The roof began to collapse! Their Element Digimon suddenly realized what had happened, and darted inside before the roof collapsed. Nick, April and I ran out into the open, and looked to where they had disappeared to. We rushed up to the pile of rubble.

            "Wendy! Will! Randy!" I screamed. Sorcemon laughed, and hurled a dark energy ball toward us. 

            "Look out!" Nick yelled, and pushed April and I to the ground. We sat up, and turned to look. Sorcemon was floating toward us, menacingly. The three Element Digimon were down, struggling to get up. She held up both her hands, and another dark energy ball appeared in her hands.

            "Oh no!" April exclaimed. Sorcemon grinned, and held out her hands. She prepared to throw the energy ball. Suddenly, Naturamon, Electramon and Aeromarinedramon slammed into her side, sending her flying. The energy ball flew out of her hands, and crashed into the sand, harmlessly. The three Element Digimon stood in a semicircle around Sorcemon, preventing her from coming after us.

            "They can't hold her off forever, come on!" Nick yelled, and took off for the rubble that was formerly Skullgreymon's base. We took off after him, leaving the three Element Digimon to battle with Sorcemon. We reached the pile of rubble, and began lifting chunks of wood and concrete up, in attempt to find the others.

            "Wendy! Will! Randy!" we yelled, but heard no answer. We kept lifting chunks of debris out of the way. Sorcemon snarled, infuriated that she hadn't yet destroyed us. Her eyes turned completely black, and a black aura surrounded her. We looked back from the pile of debris.

            "No, look OUT!!!" I shouted, but it was too late.

            "Witch's Curse!" Sorcemon screamed, and the aura exploded away from her, and hit the three Digimon. They were thrown back, and landed in the sand with loud thuds. We gasped.

            "Now, children, it's YOUR TURN!!!" Sorcemon said, and cackled like a witch.  She floated across the sand toward us.

            "What do we do?" April asked.

            "Run!" I yelled, and we took off around the pile of rubble.

            "Hahaha! Yes, run children, the chase is half the fun!" Sorcemon cackled, and flew after us. We ran as fast as we could, but Sorcemon was still gaining on us. We ran around the edge of the battle field, with Sorcemon in hot pursuit. She got tired of chasing us, and formed a dark energy ball in her hands.

            "Say bye-bye children!" she exclaimed, and threw the ball.

            "Get down!" Nick yelled, and pushed both me and April down. We landed in the sand and turned around, just in time to see the dark energy ball hit Nick!

            "Oh no!" April exclaimed.

            "Nick!" I yelled. He was blown back past us, and fell in the sand a few feet away. We got up and ran to him. 

            "Aww, did I hurt your friend?" Sorcemon asked, grinning. We ran up, and fell to our knees beside Nick.

            "Nick, get up!" I exclaimed, and shook his body by the shoulders.

            "Come on Nick, wake up!" April added. Sorcemon flew closer. I was starting to cry.

            "WAKE UP!" I yelled. April noticed me crying and she too started to cry. 

            "We can't lose you now Nick," she said, trying to get him to wake up. Sorcemon laughed an evil laugh, and another energy ball formed in her hands. 

            "Now to destroy you, and then the others," she said, and threw the energy ball. The ball came hurtling toward us.

            "No!" April and I exclaimed at the same time, and the energy ball was stopped and reflected by a wall of light. Sorcemon ducked, and the energy ball soared back over her head. 

            "What?" She asked, startled. There was a barrier of greenish-yellow light in front of us, separating us from Sorcemon. We suddenly noticed that the light was coming from our Digivices. Mine was glowing yellow, and April's was glowing green. When the lights mixed together, they created the barrier of light. 

            "Mixing Elementals..." April said, quietly.

            "Yeah...maybe this is what it meant," I commented. The lights glowed even brighter, and two beams of light shot from the barrier and hit Electramon and Naturamon. They slowly got to their feet, and noticed the lights surrounding them. We watched, in amazement. Sorcemon shielded her face from the greenish-yellow glow. Suddenly, we realized what was happening, and the Digivices were completely activated.

            _"Electramon.... Naturamon.... DNA Digivolve to... Lidramon! "_

            The glow receded, and returned to our Digivices. We looked around, and our eyes stopped on the new figure that was standing where Electramon and Naturamon had been. She looked like both of them, only combined. She had Electramon's catlike feet and tail, Naturamon's flowerlike arms and vines for hair, and eyes which were the same color as the glow from our Digivices had been. She stood tall, around 6 feet tall, and had sleek silver armor on her chest, legs and forearms. Sorcemon trembled at the new Digimon before her. April and I just sat there for a second, not sure of what had happened. The new Digimon turned to face us, and spoke, but in a strange way, because she was using both Electramon and Naturamon's voices, but at the same time.

            "I am Lidramon, a DNA Mega Digimon. Using the combined Elements of Lightning and Plant, I am able to control both powers freely. Beware my Cloud Strike attack!" the Digimon said. 

            "Lidramon!" April and I finally exclaimed, and smiled. She turned to Nick, and, with a quick flick of her wrist, a beam of greenish-yellow light flew from her flowerlike hand and engulfed him. He slowly awoke. We turned to him, startled. He sat up, and the glow left him. It flew past him, and into the ruins of Skullgreymon's base. Some chunks of concrete flew away, and Wendy, Will and Randy were lifted out of the ruins, along with Meramon, Falcomon, and Pyliomon.

            "They're ok!" I exclaimed, relieved. Nick looked around, and spotted Lidramon.

            "Who…what?" he asked. We turned to him, and looked where he was looking.

            "Her name is Lidramon, she's the DNA Digivolved form of Electramon and Naturamon," I simply said.

            "DNA? They combined into....into one..." he said, realizing what had happened. We turned back to the ruins, and noticed Randy, Wendy, Will, Meramon, Falcomon and Pyliomon running toward us. They stopped at us, and we stood up.

            "Who is that?" Randy asked. 

            "That's Lidramon, the DNA Mega form of Electramon and Naturamon," April said to them. They gasped, and turned to the new Digimon, who was now facing Sorcemon.

            "I'm impressed. You've finally got a Mega Digimon on your side, but, I she any match for me?" Sorcemon asked, and glowed with a black glow. Lidramon glowed bright greenish-yellow. 

            "We will see!" Lidramon said, startling everyone, including me and April again. It was just so weird to hear both Electramon and Naturamon's voices coming out of the same mouth at the same time. 

            "Devil's Shadow!" Sorcemon threw a blast of black light toward Lidramon.

            "Spring Light!" Lidramon returned the favor, sending a blast of greenish-yellow light toward the blast of black light. When the two blasts of energy collided, an explosion sounded, and we covered our eyes. When the smoke had cleared, both attacks were still going, one pushing against the other. Sorcemon grinned.

            "I see we are evenly matched," she said, and jumped, stopping her attack. Lidramon's crashed into a sand dune behind where Sorcemon was. She floated in the air, and shot like a rocket toward Lidramon. Lidramon did a back flip and landed on her catlike feet. She jumped into the air, and tried a drop kick, but missed. Sorcemon and Lidramon both threw a punch toward each other, only to be stopped by the other. They continued this, matching each other hit for hit. Neither of them was going to give up. 

            Sorcemon and Lidramon continued this sparring match, blocking each other's hits and sending punches and kicks toward each other. Sorcemon finally jumped, ending the sparring match, and began to glow dark black. Lidramon stayed on the ground, and glowed yellowish-green. They both shot beams of the light at each other again. Lidramon jumped, and smashed into Sorcemon, sending her flying. Sorcemon recovered in the air, and sent a dark energy ball flying into Lidramon. Sorcemon did a couple of flips in the air, and held out her hands to attack. She was hit with a blast of dark energy from below before she could. She looked down, and all our heads turned to the source of the dark energy: Ladydevimon. She laughed and turned to us. Nick looked back at Wendy, Will and Randy.

            "Let's get her," he said, and they nodded.

            "Flaming Armor Energize!"

            _"Meramon Element Digivolve to... Tyremeramon!"_

            "Windy Armor Energize!" 

            _"Falcomon Element Digivolve to.... Egalamon!"_

            "Earthen Armor Energize!"

            _"Pyliomon Element Digivolve to... Jagamon!"_

            Ladydevimon looked at the four Element Digimon before her. She gulped.

            "Later!" she said, and took off. Her army jumped to attack. Meanwhile, the midair sparring match continued. Our eyes shifted from the aerial battle to the battle on the ground between the four remaining Element Digimon and Ladydevimon's army. 

            "Witch's Curse!" Sorcemon glowed black, and prepared to attack.

            "Cloud Strike!" Lidramon glowed greenish-yellow, and she too prepared to attack. Both flew toward each other, trying to gain the upper hand. Sorcemon shot her attack, and Lidramon dodged, and got right above her.

            "Cloud Strike!" Lidramon did a back flip, and sent all of the energy surrounding her crashing into Sorcemon. On the ground below, the four Element Digimon had driven away the army, and were standing ready to aide Lidramon. Sorcemon crashed into the sand, and sat up. She was suddenly very aware that she was surrounded by four Element Digimon.

            "Stone Spearhead!"

            "Eagle Claw!"

            "Flaming Laser!"

            "Ocean's Fury!" all the attacks hit her.

            "Cloud Strike!" Lidramon finished off the round of attacks from the air, and a bunch of smoke, sand and debris clouded the air. 

            "Yeah!" we cheered. The Element Digimon and Lidramon relaxed a little.

            "Don't think you can destroy me that easily, children!" Sorcemon's voice said, from the cloud of dust and smoke. We all turned in shock, to see Sorcemon, glowing an angry reddish-black glow, dart out of the cloud. Five beams of the light hit each of the Digimon, and sent them crashing into the ground. She landed a few feet away on a patch of red sand. The Digimon got up with a groan.

            "Now, you've made me mad and you DON'T WANT TO MAKE ME MAD!!" Sorcemon screeched, and formed an energy ball in her hands. 

            "I can't believe that last attack didn't destroy her!" I exclaimed.      

            "Wow, she's tough!" April commented.

            "Do you think Lidramon can beat her?" Nick asked.

            "I hope so," Wendy replied. The Digimon had formed another circle around the glowing Sorcemon. She shifted back and forth, looking from Digimon to Digimon.

            "You think you've got me right where you want me, don't you?" she asked, and suddenly, vanished. 

            "Uh oh!" Will exclaimed.

            "Where did she go?" Randy asked. All of us looked around. 

            "Now you see me," Sorcemon said, from behind us. We turned around, shocked, and she disappeared again.

            "Now you don't!" her voice rang through the area like a bell. Suddenly, she reappeared behind Lidramon, and struck her in the back. Lidramon hit the sand.

            "Oh no!" we exclaimed.  Sorcemon disappeared, and then reappeared again later.

            "She's too fast; Lidramon will never be able to catch her!" April exclaimed, nervously.

            "What do we do now, if we can't slow her down?" Wendy asked.

            "Pray?" Randy asked.

            "No, there's got to be something we can do to stop her! We've come this far, and figured out to Digivolve to Mega, even!" Nick said.

            "Yeah, there's got to be a way, we can't give up hope now!" I joined in, as Sorcemon flew above our heads, disappearing and reappearing at the speed of light. The Digimon looked around, distressed. 

            "Some how, we either have to figure out how to slow down Sorcemon, or speed up Lidramon," Will said. Suddenly, an idea dawned on me.

            "Wait, I've got an idea!" I said, and held up my Digivice. I closed my eyes. "I call on the power of Lightning, help us defeat Sorcemon!" I said. The Digivice glowed a bright yellow glow. Everyone else watched, intently. I opened my eyes, and realized it was working. I smiled. 

            "I get it! We can use the Elemental powers to slow down Sorcemon!" Nick said, and held up his Digivice. "I call upon the power of Water to help us defeat Sorcemon!" he said, and the Digivice began to glow blue. April soon joined.

           "I call upon the power of Nature to help us defeat Sorcemon!" her Digivice glowed bright green.

            "I call upon the power of Fire, help us defeat Sorcemon!" his Digivice glowed red.

            "I call upon the power of the Wind, help us defeat Sorcemon!" her Digivice glowed orange.

            "And, I call upon the power of the Earth to help us defeat Sorcemon!" his Digivice glowed purple. We all held our Digivices up towards the sky, where Sorcemon disappeared and reappeared at the speed of light. The Digimon watched us, with hope in their hearts.

            "All right, let's do it!" I exclaimed. A beam of yellow light shot from my Digivice to the sky. The others shot beams of light to the sky. The lights collected in the sky, and spread over it. All of us, including the Digimon, looked up. The lights combined, and turned white. Suddenly, Sorcemon's voice screeched through the air, and she reappeared in the sky, holding her head in agony. The white light surrounded her. 

            "It's working!" April exclaimed. We kept our Digivices raised to the sky, and they still glowed. Sorcemon screamed in pain.

            "The light is hurting her!" Randy exclaimed. 

            "Now!" I yelled to the Digimon. They nodded, and glowed brightly in their colors. 

            "Flaming Laser!" "Ocean's Fury!" "Stone Spearhead!" "Eagle Eye!" The four attacks hit her. Lidramon jumped into the air, and shot a blast of light at Sorcemon.

            "Cloud Strike!" Sorcemon was hit with the blasts of light, and an explosion of white light engulfed the area. 

            "No!! This can't be! I am a Mega! I am invincible! You will pay!" we heard Sorcemon scream. We shielded our eyes from the light, and waited. The light disappeared completely, and the night sky was left. We looked up, amazed. Our Digivices had ceased glowing. Lidramon was no longer in the sky...we looked down, and noticed six In-Training Digimon sitting on the ground, laughing, but exhausted. We laughed, and ran to them. April and I scooped up Sproutmon and Ellmon, and raised them above our heads.

            "We are the champions!" we exclaimed, in unison, and the others cheered.  A light came on in my backpack, suddenly. I took off my backpack, and pulled out the Fusion Computer. I opened it, and Gennai's old face was on the screen.

            "Congratulations, Digidestined! You've destroyed Sorcemon!" he exclaimed.

            "How did you learn so quickly?" I asked, and suddenly, a flash of silver light appeared in the sky above us. We looked up, and a being of silver light shot from the sky and landed in the sand in front of us. The being stopped glowing, and we suddenly recognized it.

            "Kasheramon!" we exclaimed. She turned to us.

            "Hello Digidestined," she greeted us. 

            "Does that answer your question?" Gennai asked, and we turned back to the screen.

            "Perfectly," I answered.

            "Good. Now then, how come I can't reach the computer in the base?" Gennai asked. I turned the laptop toward the wreckage of Skullgreymon's base.

            "GOOD LORD!!! Erhem...that must have been some battle!" Gennai said. We laughed a little at his response.

            "So, you finally figured out the secret to Digivolving to the Mega level, huh?" Kasheramon asked.

            "Yep, Electramon and Naturamon DNA Digivolved into a Mega Digimon named Lidramon," April explained, proudly.

            "Lightning and Nature, that's an interesting combination," Gennai commented.

            "Yes, but it is a combination," Kasheramon replied.

            "Oh! I almost forgot the reason I called you!" Gennai exclaimed. We turned to him, blinking, surprised.

            "You didn't call to congratulating us on kicking Sorcemon's butt?" Randy asked, a little hurt.

            "No, I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is that the Digital World is almost free of the evil that is plaguing it, and the Original Digidestined have finally destroyed Myotismon! The bad news, is that there are eight Digimon left to challenge you, the Dark Masters," Gennai said.

Next Chapter: Eeep. Just when the Element Digidestined thought they had destroyed all the evil Dark Digimon and had begun to celebrate over their victory and the latest Digivolution, the Dark Masters come to spoil they're party! The odds are definitely not in favor of the Element Digidestined. Each Dark Master is an all-powerful Mega Digimon, and there are EIGHT of them!!


	31. Enter the Dark Masters

Digimon: Elementals

By: ArtikGato

Disclaimer: For the miniscule portion of you who are BRAINDEAD IDIOTS, I DON'T own Digimon. Not that I wouldn't like to, but I don't Toei Animation, Saban, Fox Kids, and those Japanese people own Digimon, not me. There are lots of Digimon that I've created for the sole purpose of putting them in this story, so if you see a name you don't recognize, it's probably one of my creations. There will be a list at the end of the fic, and in the Author's Note at the beginning of every chapter, I'll put the names of my creations for that particular chapter, as well as the origin of some Digimon you may not recognize. 

Author's Note: Comments, suggestions, and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism welcome. Flames will be answered by a multitude of things from my army of faithful and loyal (and powerful) Digimon. The following Digimon are 100% my creations. If there are actual Digimon with those names, oops, and sorry to whoever created them. Here they are: Medusamon, Chameleomon and Dukaizemon. Pukumon and Skullmammothmon come from the Digimon Card Game. One note about Chameleomon. There IS an actual ChameleoNmon, but, like with Sorcemon and SorceRImon, when I wrote this I didn't know about Chameleonmon. In fact, Chameleonmon probably didn't exist back then. Anyway, just letting you know that they are different Digimon. OK, enjoy the story!

Chapter Thirty-One: Enter The Dark Masters

            "EIGHT?" Izzy, TK, and Kari asked. Davis, Yolei, Cody and Ken looked at us blankly.

            "That was our exact response," April replied.

            "Yeah, there were eight, and believe me, that was enough," I answered.

            "Wow, and we only had to fight four of them...so, you guys destroyed the other four, huh?" Izzy asked.

            "Eventually, but it definitely wasn't easy...."

            "EIGHT?" we asked.

            "Who are they?" I asked, typing away at the computer.

            "They are Skullmammothmon, Medusamon, Metalseadramon, Puppetmon, Chameleomon, Pukumon, Machinedramon, and their leader is Piedmon." Kasheramon said. I typed their names into the computer, and eight profiles flashed onto the screen.

            "They're ALL Mega Digimon?" I asked, frantically.

            "Tell me this is just some sort of joke!" Wendy asked, desperately.

            "This is no joke. The Dark Masters have arrived in the Digital World, and they are the final evil that is plaguing it," Gennai's voice said. We looked at the computer screen, all with mixed emotions of fear, anxiety, anger, desperation, and depression. We'd never get out of the Digi World now!

            "Where are they?" Nick asked, after a moment of silence.

            "They are on the Eastern Shore of Server right now. Thankfully, they don't know where you are, but I have a feeling that they will soon," Gennai said.

            "Oh, great, and Skullgreymon's base is destroyed!" Will said.       

            "Where do we go now?" Randy asked.

            "Those fools don't know how much trouble they're going to be in when we find them," Skullmammothmon said, grinning an evil grin.

            "Right, we'll squash them like the bugs they are!" Metalseadramon added. 

            "No, no, first, we should have a little fun with them!" Puppetmon put in his two cents.

           "I agree, after all, the chase is half the fun," Machinedramon said, his metal cannons gleaming. Medusamon nodded.

            "Besides, we are all very powerful mega Digimon, and they are no match for us. Beating them right away would be a disappointment," she said. 

            "They're not to be underestimated, they killed Sorcemon pretty easily," Pukumon pointed out. Chameleomon shook his head.

            "You don't know anything do you? There are eight of us! We far outnumber those pesky insects. There's no way we can lose to them!" he exclaimed.

            "Chameleomon's right, there is no need for us to be careful, we can't lose to puny runts like them," Piedmon said. The talk from the others ceased as their apparent leader spoke.

            "So, what should we do, Piedmon?" Medusamon, floating closer to him, asked.

            "Since there is no need for all eight of us to fight those insects, we should split up, and half of us will handle them. The other half will stay behind and conquer the Digital World, like we originally planned," Piedmon said. The other seven Dark Masters nodded.

            "Well, I want to prove my strength, so I volunteer to fight them," Chameleomon said, fearlessly, flexing his muscles. Medusamon rolled her eyes.

            "Fine, then you can go. I'm staying, those brats aren't worth my time," Metalseadramon said. That got Pukumon's attention.

            "Then I'M going. No sense for two water Digimon to stay. Besides, Metalseadramon's just a wimp, I'll show you all the true power of a sea Digimon!" he boasted. Metalseadramon turned to him.

            "WHAAAT?" he bellowed.

            "You're a wimp, and I'm going, simple as that!" Pukumon shouted back at his long-time rival. The two glared at each other angrily, before Piedmon struck them with two daggers, which bounced off their armor, but got their attention.

            "No need to fight, you shall both play integral parts in our little drama," Piedmon ended the argument. Both Metalseadramon and Pukumon turned their backs to each other.

            "ANYTHING to get away from HIM!" they both exclaimed at the same time. 

            "I suppose I should go, just in case those two mess up," Skullmammothmon said, stomping up.            "Right. You three and... Medusamon, you go with them," Piedmon said. Medusamon grinned, and floated over to join the other four. 

            "Then, we'll stay behind and conquer the Digital World," Machinedramon said. They all nodded in agreement, and went off in separate directions. Pukumon went by sea, Chameleomon and Skullmammothmon went by land, and Medusamon went by air: to find the Digidestined. Us.

            It was dark. We all sat around a campfire, the shadows and light dancing around across our faces. Randy sighed, and poked the fire with a stick. We hadn't yet eaten our dinner. None of us had an appetite, not even the Digimon, who always seemed to be hungry. There was only one thing on our minds: The Dark Masters. It had been around two days since we'd left Skullgreymon's former base, and we were now a few miles into the Illusions Forest. None of us had gotten much sleep in the past twenty-four hours, because we were afraid of being caught off-guard by the Dark Masters. Especially me and April. Our Digimon were the only ones who could become a Mega Digimon so far, and, where it stood, Lidramon was our only hope against the Dark Masters. I stared into the fire, these thoughts and others swirling through my head. I sighed, and watched a few embers drift into the sky from where Randy had changed the position of the burning logs. 

            "Guys," I said, breaking the long period of depressing silence, "we can't go on like this. If we don't eat and sleep, we'll be too tired to fight the Dark Masters," I stated. The others looked at me.   

            "But Kimi, we CAN'T sleep, we're too afraid the Dark Masters will attack us!" Voltomon protested.

            "I know, but you could at least eat SOMETHING," I gestured to the untouched soup pot near the fire. None of us had much of an appetite.       

            "You didn't eat," Randy pointed out; getting death glares from most everyone else. 

            "It's not really all that necessary for US to eat," April said, talking about the human members of the team, myself included, "but if you're hungry and low on power, you won't be able to Digivolve to fight off the Dark Masters,"

            "But we can't eat, not with this hanging over our heads," Sparrowmon said. 

            "What?" Wendy asked.  

            "If we can't protect you from the Dark Masters, full or not, you'll be destroyed," she replied.

            "But you should still eat, you'll stand a better chance full than hungry," I replied, harshly. The others looked at me, surprised. 

            "What's wrong with you?" Randy asked. 

            "What do you think is wrong with me? We're all so worried sick about the Dark Masters-- including me--that we refuse to eat and sleep!" I exclaimed. Everyone else was taken aback by the tone in my voice, including my partner.

            "Take a chill pill!" Randy replied.

            "That's exactly how the rest of us feel, just calm down, you two," Wendy intervened. 

            "You don't act like this normally, what's wrong?" Nick asked. I shook my head.

            "I guess I'm just frustrated," I said, my voice back to normal. "I'm supposed to be the 'leader' of you guys, but I don't have the slightest clue what to do," 

            "None of the rest of us do, so don't feel bad," April replied. I kept my head down, looking at the ground.

            "I guess the only thing we can do is try to get a little rest, eat a little, and keep going to Tecno. There's nothing else that we can do right now," Will, who had been silently brooding about that point, said. 

            "I guess," I said, and lifted my head to stare at the flames, with worry and concern in my eyes. Voltomon suddenly got up from her sitting position on the ground beside me.

            "Well, I know one thing, I'm hungry!" Voltomon exclaimed. I smiled a little, and got her a bowl of soup. The other Digimon gathered around the soup pot, and looked up at me expectantly.

            "What, am I the soup server now?" I asked, playfully. The Digimon grinned, and nodded. I grabbed five more of the makeshift, wooden bowls out of Wendy's pack and filled them with soup. I handed out the bowls to the Digimon, and they all began gorging on food, thanking me between bites. I sighed, and looked back at my own gorging partner.

            "Since you're up," Nick started, and I turned to him. He grinned, playfully, and gestured to the soup pot. "Could you get me a bowl too?" I laughed, and served him as well. I looked around, and noticed everyone else was looking at me expectantly. 

            "Fine!" I exclaimed, with pretend anger, and served everyone else. We all had a good laugh, and I, with a bowl of soup in hand, sat back down beside Voltomon. That was the first moment of peace and happiness we'd had in quite a while. 

            "Yes, laugh it up while you can, Digidestined! Soon, you'll feel the wrath of the Dark Masters upon you, and there will be no escape!" Chameleomon said, and smirked.             

            "Shouldn't we attack them now, while their guard is down and their strength is still low?" Medusamon asked, floating beside Chameleomon, who was sitting in a tree, overlooking the clearing we were in. 

            "Why should we? They are pathetic and weak, I'd like to give them a bit of a chance to put up a fight, otherwise, this will be a big disappointment," Chameleomon replied, and Medusamon nodded.

            "Then, let's get back to the others, and we'll wait until tomorrow to attack," she said.

            "Excellent plan!" Chameleomon replied, and they were quickly gone. 

            The sun shone through a break in the canopy of leaves above. It hit my face. I stirred, and woke up, rubbing my eyes sleepily, and then shading my hands from the sun. Beside me, Voltomon was sleeping peacefully. I smiled. After last night, we'd finally gotten a halfway decent rest, and with no distraction from the Dark Masters, either. I yawned, and sat up, careful not to disturb Voltomon or the others. I stood up, and walked to the left side of the clearing, where there was a small stream. I wordlessly went over, took a drink from the stream, and splashed cold water on my face to wake up. I heard a yawn back at camp, and looked. Voltomon sat up, and yawned again. Suddenly, I heard a twig snap behind me. Voltomon heard it also, and we both looked surprised toward the sound of the twig. Standing there was a small, plantlike Digimon. I looked at Voltomon, puzzled. She walked over to me, and looked at the little Digimon.

            "Don't worry, that's just Tanemon, an In-Training Digimon of the forest. They usually only come out during the early morning," Voltomon whispered to me. I looked at the Tanemon, and we went back to camp, leaving the Tanemon to take a drink from the stream. 

            Around 30 minutes later, everyone was up, filling up on Xarians, Digicarrots, or what little soup was left after last night's gorge fest. We all got up, and, after a few minutes, packed up camp, making sure to dump a little water on the remains of the campfire, and started off through the forest again. 

            "I think we're getting closer to that clearing where we beat Shellsnimon and Waruwizardmon before," April commented. 

            "That means that it won't be very long before we're out of this forest, maybe three days tops," Nick said, trying to sound cheerful. This was a huge forest, twice as big as the Dark Forest we'd passed through on the way to Ladydevimon's castle. On the other side of it was a bunch of rolling hills with trees dotting them. Then there was Meteor Mountain, and Tecno Savanna. I sighed, knowing how long it would take us to get back to Tecno. The others sighed also. We'd been in the Digital World for such a long time...at least a month, maybe more. And, not a day had gone by here where we weren't traveling, toward or away from an evil Digimon trying to destroy us. It was just so depressing....

            "We can't attack them while they're in this forest, they're too far from the ocean, and Skullmammothmon can't go into the forest without plowing a path through it," Chameleomon said.

            "We'll just have to wait until they emerge from the forest," Medusamon replied.

            "They still won't be near the ocean," Chameleomon pointed out. 

            "I suppose we'll have to persuade them then," Medusamon said. Chameleomon nodded, and looked down on us, who were nearing the clearing they were perched just outside of.

            We traveled for two more days, still with no attacks from the Dark Masters, much to our relief. 

           "They probably don't want to attack us because a forest isn't a good battlefield," April reasoned.

            "Either that, or they're scared of us!" Randy exclaimed. We shook our heads, and sighed at his infinite stupidity. 

            Still another day we traveled, and around noon, we finally reached the edge of the forest, and decided to stop there and have lunch. More Xarians and soup. I suppose our diet COULD have been worse, but...

            "Now, shall we _persuade_ those annoying gnats toward the ocean?" Chameleomon asked. Medusamon grinned.

            "Let's," she said, and they jumped down from the tree they had been perched in. They were inside the Illusion Forest, just behind us. 

            "Did you hear that?" I asked, looking back into the forest.

            "Hear what?" Randy asked.

            "I heard it too," Voltomon replied.

            "It was a crash or something," I said. 

            "I don't like the sound of this, I'm getting a strange feeling..." Wendy said. Suddenly, a fireball, but made out of black flames, came crashing out of the forest, and flew past us. We jumped up, surprised and frightened, and faced the forest.

           "Who's there?" I asked, timidly, but trying to sound brave. An evil laugh, that sounded feminine, came from the forest, and suddenly, a human form, only with huge, demonic wings sprouting out of its back, shot up, out of the canopy, and into the air. The creature looked female, and was wearing an outfit that was the same color as the dark fireball had been. She looked about the same as a Pixie creature from Monster Rancher, except for one thing. Out of her head, snakes that were the same color as her clothing writhed around. 

            "That MUST be Medusamon," Nick said, looking up at the demonic creature above the canopy. She laughed.

            "Yes, I am Medusamon. I am a demon creature Digimon, and I can shoot powerful dark fireballs. Oh, and the snakes on my head are deadly poisonous," she informed us, and laughed. 

            "At least she can't turn us to stone," April said. Suddenly a laugh, quite different from Medusamon's, erupted from the forest. It sounded male. A Digimon covered in vines jumped out of the foliage in front of us, and laughed again.

            "Allow me to introduce Chameleomon," Medusamon said. The Digimon standing before us looked like a cross between a bush, a lion and a man. He had vines coming off of his body, which wrapped around him except for on his face and hands. In his hand he held a sword, and on his head was a crown of thorny vines. His fur, or what could be seen of it, was also green.

            "Hello Digidestined, I am Chameleomon, a vine Digimon. I'll put the squeeze on you with my Strangler Vine attack, and you're sure to get the point when I use my Needle Thorn attack!" Chameleomon introduced himself. Medusamon charged a Dark Fireball in her hands, and shot it at us. We jumped aside, our Digivices reacting like crazy.

            "_Voltomon Digivolve to...Shockmon!_"

            "_Flamemon Digivolve to...Meramon!_"

            "_Floramon Digivolve to...Pansymon!_"

            "_Syakomon Digivolve to...Marinedramon!_"

            "_Sparrowmon Digivolve to...Falcomon!_"

            "_Tapirmon Digivolve to...Pyliomon!_"

            "Lightning Armor Energize!"

            "Flaming Armor Energize!"

            "Floral Armor Energize!" 

            "Aquatic Armor Energize!"

            "Windy Armor Energize!"

            "Earthen Armor Energize!"

            "_Shockmon Element Digivolve to...Electramon!_"

            "_Meramon Element Digivolve to...Tyremeramon!_"

            "_Pansymon Element Digivolve to...Naturamon!_"

            "_Marinedramon Element Digivolve to...Aeromarinedramon!"_

_            "Falcomon Element Digivolve to...Egalamon!"_

_            "Pyliomon Element Digivolve to...Jagamon!" _

            "Oooh, look Medusamon! Six Element Digimon, I'm sooooo scared!" Chameleomon said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Medusamon laughed, and charged another attack.

            "This will be a piece of cake," Medusamon replied. 

            "Electromagnetic Pulse!" Medusamon was hit, but recovered in the hair with barely a scratch on her. 

            "Nature's Fury!" This attack also hit Medusamon, who did a back flip, and flew back up to where she had been, laughing at us in mock. 

            "Flaming Laser!" Chameleomon jumped to avoid the attack.

            "Ocean's Fury!" this attack hit Chameleomon, who quickly recovered.

            "Eagle Claw!" Medusamon flew to the side, and the attack missed her.

           "Jaga Earthquake!" the purple pulse of light hit Chameleomon, tripping him up, but he stood up, and glared at Jagamon.

            "Is that the best you've got?" he asked.

            "Our turn! Dark Fireball!" Medusamon shot her attack at the Digimon. They all jumped to the side to avoid it.  

            "Needle Thorn!" Chameleomon shouted, and all of a sudden, the six Element Digimon were pelted with needle-sharp thorns from every direction. 

            "Let's take it up a notch!" I heard April say. I nodded, and took out my Digivice. They started to glow in that yellowish-green glow again, and so did Electramon and Naturamon.

            "_Electramon...Naturamon...DNA Digivolve to...Lidramon!_"

            "All right, now the game's starting to get interesting!" Chameleomon said, looking at Lidramon.

            "A mega, finally, a contender in this fight," Medusamon remarked, and smirked at Lidramon. Lidramon flew up, and took up a fighting stance. Medusamon charged a Dark Fireball, and threw it at Lidramon, who dodged.

            "Spring Light!" yellowish-green light shot from both her hands, hitting both of the Dark Masters. They struggled against the light, and finally broke away. Chameleomon got fed up.

            "Strangler Vines!" he wrapped his attack around Lidramon, and dragged her away from the others. Medusamon stayed behind, and attempted to distract the other Digimon. 

            "Ocean's Fury..." "Dark Fireball!" the two attacks hit each other, and dissipated.

            "Flaming Laser!" "Shadow Fire!" those two attacks also fizzled out. Egalamon and Jagamon slipped past her, as did the rest of us, and we followed Chameleomon, dragging the struggling Lidramon behind him. 

            "Eagle Eye!" "Stone Spear!" the vines were cut, and Lidramon snapped free of them. Chameleomon looked back disgruntled, only to be blasted by a Cloud Strike from Lidramon.

            "Flaming Laser!" "Shadow Fire!" the two attacks hit, but neither Digimon backed down. Aeromarinedramon flew up behind her.   

            "Hydro Punch!" he punched her in the back, hard. She stopped the Shadow Fire attack, and Tyremeramon's attack hit her. She flew out of the fire, startled, and growled, angrily. Suddenly, she did something unexpected.

            "SKULLMAMMOTHMON!! PUKUMON!!! GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE NOW!!!" She shrieked. Suddenly, the ground began to shake. We looked to the east, and saw a giant creature stomping toward us. It looked like a giant woolly mammoth, only with no skin and metal bones. He stomped toward us, and stopped for a second.

            "Spiral Bone Crusher!" he fired an attack from his tusks, which shot through the air, and hit Tyremeramon. 

            "That must be Skullmammothmon!" Wendy exclaimed, looking at the skeleton before us. Medusamon suddenly blasted Aeromarinedramon to the ground with a Shadow Fire attack. Lidramon prepared to attack Chameleomon, but suddenly she, Jagamon and Egalamon were all hit at the same time with thousands of points of energy. We turned to look, and noticed that the points of energy were coming from a fishlike Digimon with arms, and a metal covering, complete with metal spikes, on its back.

            "So that makes him Pukumon?" I asked. Chameleomon hit Jagamon and Egalamon with a Needle Thorn attack, blasting them backwards.

            "Allow me to introduce two more of the Dark Masters. That is Skullmammothmon, a Ghost Digimon who has no living soul, and attacks ruthlessly with his Spiral Bone Crusher attack. The other Digimon is Pukumon, a Mutant Digimon who dwells in the sea. Beware his Needle Squall and Globefish Poison attacks," Medusamon said. We gulped. There were now four powerful Mega Digimon against our one Mega and four Ultimates. We didn't stand a chance. Tyremeramon sat up, only to have Skullmammothmon shoot another attack at him.

            "Firewall!" Tyremeramon attempted to block it. The attack pressed at the wall.

            "Cloud Strike!" this attack contacted with Chameleomon, who did a double back flip, and suddenly, disappeared. Lidramon looked around, confused, and suddenly, he reappeared behind her. He grabbed her by the hands, and suddenly, transformed into her! We gasped, and both Lidramon looked confused. They both flew toward each other, aiming punches, and sparred. We suddenly lost track of which one was fake. 

            "How did he just do that?" I asked, distressed.

            "It must be another one of his attacks!" Nick replied. April just looked at the two Lidramon in surprise and fear. Suddenly, an explosion to our left brought us back to our senses. Egalamon and Jagamon were lying on the ground, and a laughing Pukumon once again charged his attack, making the metal on his back glow.

            "Globefish Poison!" a blast of light hit them, throwing them back a few more feet. They groaned in pain. Medusamon flew down to Aeromarinedramon, and grabbed him by the throat. He choked, trying to breathe. She laughed, and flew up with him, still holding him by the throat. Suddenly, beside them, Tyremeramon's Firewall broke, sending Skullmammothmon's attack crashing into him, and him crashing into a tree. Medusamon laughed at his misfortune, and tightened her grip on Aeromarinedramon's neck. Nick and Randy looked on with pain and anger in their eyes. Aeromarinedramon choked, and groaned in pain, and Tyremeramon groaned, not even able to sit up. Medusamon laughed and, with her free hand, charged a Dark Fireball. That was the last straw.

            "Say goodbye..." Medusamon started.

            "STOP!!!" both Nick and Randy yelled at the same time, and suddenly, their Digivices began to glow. Surprised, Medusamon turned to them, snarling. 

            "What do you want? Oh, wait! Yes, I know what you want! You want me to come and destroy you first, so you won't have to watch me destroy your precious Digi pets! Well..." she started, throwing Marinedramon aside like a rag doll, "I'd be happy to oblige," she ended. She took a few menacing steps toward Randy and Nick.

            "N-no...don't hurt them..." Marinedramon choked, standing up. She turned to him.

            "You little nuisance! You're up, after all that?" she cried. He glared at her, struggling to stay balanced. "Well...not for long. Shadow Fireball!" she exclaimed. Before he could react, he was struck with a fireball, and thrown backwards, towards Tyremeramon!

            "No! Aeromarinedramon!" Nick cried. Medusamon turned, and charged another fireball, hurling at them before Aeromarinedramon had even hit the ground.

            "Stop it! Tyremeramon!" Randy yelled. All of a sudden, their softly glowing Digivices started to beep and bright red and blue beams of light shot out of them. The light from their digivices spread quickly, and where they met it formed a strange, metallic purplish color, but still distinctly red and blue at the same time. The light hit the two Element Digimon, just before Aeromarinedramon was about to hit Tyremeramon and Medusamon's fireball was about to explode on them. They glowed white, and seemed to just meld together.

            _"Tyremeramon....Aeromarinedramon...DNA Digivolve to...Dukaizemon!"_

            Standing in the place of the two warriors of water and fire was one being: Dukaizemon. He was about the size of Marinedramon, with Marinedramon's body form, and Tyremeramon's armor. The armor was a mix of both flame-tinted and water-tinted. From his head sprung a column of flames, and from his back sprung two wings, similar to Aeromarinedramon's. Where there wasn't armor, he had skin that was light orange-red closer to his head, and on the lower parts of his body it was light blue. His eyes were the color of that strange purple light that had surrounded everyone just a moment ago. Nick and Randy stood in awe.

            "Du...du...kaizemon?" Nick finally uttered. Randy was speechless, as were the rest of us. Dukaizemon turned to us, and spoke with the voices of both Aeromarinedramon and Tyremeramon.

            "Yes. I am Dukaizemon, the fusion of water and fire. My power is immense. Watch out for my Power Cannon and Kinetic Storm attacks," he said. Randy and Nick grinned. 

            "OUR OWN DNA DIGIMON!!!" they shouted at the same time, and slapped their hands together in a high-five. 

            "Not for long!" Medusamon exclaimed, bringing us back to reality: we were still outnumbered. Dukaizemon turned to her, and held up both his hands, pushing the base of his palms together. A ball of white energy formed in his hands. (Like the Kamehameha from DBZ) 

            "Power Cannon!" a white beam of light as big around as the ball of light was shot out, and hit Medusamon. She was blasted into the ground by the light. Suddenly, two shouts of "Cloud Strike!" caught our attention, and we noticed the two battling Lidramon. 

            "I wish we could help some how," April said, looking up at the furious battle going on above our heads. Pukumon glared at Dukaizemon, and charged another attack.

            "Globefish Poison!"

            "Eagle Claw!" "Stone Spear!" the attack was deflected, and sent crashing to the ground behind Pukumon. 

            "Spiral Bone Crusher!" the attack was sent for Dukaizemon. Dukaizemon glowed, and held up his hands.

            "Kinetic Storm!" the attack was disintegrated, and a wave of purple light, sparkling with kinetic energy, shot out to Skullmammothmon. It hit, and sent him flying through a few dozen trees. 

            "Whoa!" Nick and Randy exclaimed, looking at the damage their DNA Digimon had just done with only one attack. Medusamon got up with a groan, and fired a Shadow Flame at Dukaizemon. Dukaizemon was too quick, and he dodged the flame.

            "You again?" he asked, annoyed, and charged another attack.

            "Needle Squall!" Dukaizemon was pelted with thousands of points of light. 

            "Dark Fireball!" he was hit in the gut with Medusamon's attack.

            "Spiral Bone Crusher!" the attack was sent on a crash course with Dukaizemon.    

            "Stone Spear!" "Eagle Claw!" the attacks were able to deflect Skullmammothmon's Spiral Bone Crusher, and send it crashing into the ground under Medusamon. Medusamon cackled, and shot fireball after fireball into Dukaizemon, as Pukumon kept up the Needle Squall. All of a sudden, one Lidramon shot a huge attack into the other, and the other hit the ground. We weren't sure to cheer or not, because Chameleomon and Lidramon were perfectly mirrored. Suddenly, the Lidramon lying on the ground gave out a groan, and transformed back into Chameleomon! We cheered, happily. Lidramon turned to Pukumon, and blasted him with an attack, stopping his attack. Dukaizemon, free of the attack, blasted Medusamon with one of his attacks. 

            "This battle is going nowhere, it's practically a stalemate!" Wendy exclaimed.         

            "We can't keep on battling like this, they're starting to lose energy," Will said. 

            "What can we do?" April asked. Dukaizemon and Lidramon both acknowledged the fact that they had to end the battle soon. Very soon. Suddenly, they began to glow, but in those strange purple and spring green colors. 

            "We have to end the battle," I said, and looked down at my own Digivice in my hands, which was glowing with that greenish-yellow color.

            "Right," Nick replied, and then held up his Digivice so that it was facing Dukaizemon. 

            "What are you doing?" Will asked. Nick kept his eyes locked on the Digivice.

            "I'm concentrating on giving all my energy to Dukaizemon. I heard somewhere that you can do that," Nick said. Randy nodded, and held up his glowing Digivice toward Dukaizemon. Instantly, they both began to glow, Randy red and Nick blue.

            "Let's try," April said to me, and I nodded. We held up our glowing Digivices, and concentrated on giving our energy to Lidramon. Wendy and Will looked from us to the still raging battle between Chameleomon and Lidramon. April and I started to glow, me yellow and April green. Suddenly, all the glow around us flew into the Digivices and out of them in a concentrated beam. The beams of light hit Lidramon and Dukaizemon, and their glows got bigger, forcing back the Dark Masters.

            "It's working!" Wendy exclaimed, and looked at us. We kept our Digivices pointed to the sky until the beams of light left them. Suddenly, we collapsed to the ground. 

            "Oh no!" Wendy and Will exclaimed, and ran over to us. I was breathing hard. It felt like I had all of a sudden sprinted half a mile without stopping. 

            "What happened?" Will asked.

            "We...gave them all our energy..." Nick said, also gasping for breath.

            "You look like you just got out of gym," Wendy commented.

            "More like out of a 50 mile sprint," Randy said.

            "Yeah," April panted. Suddenly, an explosion of light in the sky caught our attention.

            "Kinetic Storm!" purple exploded around him, blowing back Chameleomon and Skullmammothmon. He then shot a blast of purple light, sparkling with kinetic energy. It hit the dazed Chameleomon and Skullmammothmon, sending them flying over the horizon. Literally. At the same time, Lidramon charged her Cloud Strike, and set off a blast of light, blowing Medusamon and Pukumon back several hundred feet. 

            "Cloud Strike!" the attack hit Medusamon, who crashed into Pukumon, and the two were shot back toward the forest. The glows around Lidramon and Dukaizemon disappeared, and they turned to us.

            "Thanks for your energy, but you didn't have to give us _all of it," Lidramon said, floating down to us. Dukaizemon nodded, and put in his two cents._

            "Though that power burst did win us the battle, so thank you," 

            "Don't mention it," Nick said, standing up shakily. The rest of us managed to get to our feet with the assistance of Wendy and Will. We started to get our energy back, although we were still drained. 

            "We won't be able to do THAT for a while," April said. 

            "We should hurry up, this moment of peace is bound to be shattered by the Dark Masters if we stay here," Egalamon said. I nodded.

Next Chapter: Even though the Digidestined got off lucky and only have to fight four of the eight Dark Masters at the moment, they still have some tough fights ahead of them. Even now, with two DNA Mega level Digimon on their side, the odds still don't seem to be in their favor. Now, they're last resort is to head for Tecno.


	32. The Chase

Digimon: Elementals

By: ArtikGato

Disclaimer: For the miniscule portion of you who are BRAINDEAD IDIOTS, I DON'T own Digimon. Not that I wouldn't like to, but I don't Toei Animation, Saban, Fox Kids, and those Japanese people own Digimon, not me. There are lots of Digimon that I've created for the sole purpose of putting them in this story, so if you see a name you don't recognize, it's probably one of my creations. There will be a list at the end of the fic, and in the Author's Note at the beginning of every chapter, I'll put the names of my creations for that particular chapter, as well as the origin of some Digimon you may not recognize. 

Author's Note: Comments, suggestions, and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism welcome. Flames will be answered by a multitude of things from my army of faithful and loyal (and powerful) Digimon. I didn't create any new Digimon for this chapter. OK, enjoy the story!

Chapter Thirty-Two: The Chase

           "How are we going to get out of here, though, those four can barely stand," Wendy pointed out. 

            "Too bad we don't have a bus or a plane," Randy joked. We all looked over at Pyliomon and Egalamon.

            "Close enough," Will said. Jagamon and Egalamon blinked.

            "Think you can carry all six of us between the two of you?" Wendy asked.

            "I can maybe carry two, though I'm not exactly the fastest thing on four legs," Jagamon said. Egalamon nodded.

            "I can carry two, maybe three, but I'll be slowed down," she said. We looked to the two Megas.

            "They sure can't take passengers, they can't be much bigger than six feet tall," I pointed out.

            "Oh, great, we're screwed," Randy said, and sat down with a sigh.

            "Not just yet!" said a familiar voice. We instantly recognized the voice, and turned to where it had come from. 

            "Airdramon! Sabredramon!" we exclaimed, happy to see our old friends. The dragon and bird Digimon flew toward us, surrounded by the flock of Pteramon.

            "And the Pteramon too," Egalamon commented. Airdramon and Sabredramon landed in front of us, and we ran up to them.

            "What brings you to this neighborhood?" Randy asked.

            "We heard the Dark Masters were near here, and we figured that you could use a ride," Airdramon said. We nodded. Sabredramon looked past us to the Digimon.            

            "Wow, who are they?" she asked. The four Digimon came up.

            "This is Lidramon, she's the DNA mega of our Digimon," April introduced, indicating to me when she spoke of Voltomon's half.

            "And this is Dukaizemon, the DNA mega of our Digimon," Randy said, and gestured to Nick. 

            "This is Egalamon, the Element Digivolved form of Falcomon," Wendy said.

            "And this is Jagamon, Pyliomon's Element Digivolved form," Will introduced. Sabredramon and Airdramon blinked.

            "Wow, we heard that you'd managed to Element Digivolve all your Digimon, but Mega? How did you manage to do that?" Airdramon asked.

            "Well, our Element Digimon just sort of Digivolved together to make one super powerful Mega Digimon. It's called DNA Digivolving," I explained. The leader of the Pteramon nodded, and spoke.  

            "Enough with the introduction, we have to get these kids out of here," he said. The rest of his flock nodded.

            "Right, I can carry three, and Airdramon can carry the other three. That leaves you and your flock to distract the Dark Masters if they show up," Sabredramon said. They nodded.

            "Ok kids, get on. Your Digimon will just have to follow behind," Airdramon said.  

            "Jagamon, you'd better dedigivolve," Will turned to Jagamon, and said. Jagamon nodded, and a purple light shot from him to Will's Digivice. Tapirmon walked up to Will, and the six of us humans exchanged quick glances. 

            "Right, then we'll ride with Sabredramon, and you guys can ride with Airdramon," April said. We nodded, and April, Wendy and I got on Sabredramon. The boys rode on Airdramon. They took to the air, surrounded by the flock of Pteramon and our three remaining Digimon.

            "Where are you headed?" Sabredramon asked, as Airdramon and she hovered side-by-side.

            "Tecno," I said, and the boys nodded.

            "Ok, next stop, Tecno!" Airdramon said, and they flew off toward the west, over the rolling hills that were dotted with trees. The Pteramon and our Digimon followed behind. Just as we were beginning to fly off, a dark fireball flew past us, and we looked back, surprised.

            "Don't look now, but Medusamon's back up, and she looks pretty mad," I said. 

            "So is Chameleomon," Wendy noted. 

            "Uh oh, there's Skullmammothmon!" Randy exclaimed. We gulped. Lidramon, Dukaizemon and Egalamon flew off to meet them, along with the Pteramon.

            "Careful, they're very powerful Mega Digimon," Nick warned the leader of the Pteramon as he flew by. 

            "Don't worry, we'll just distract them long enough for you guys to make a getaway," Pteramon said, flying in-between Airdramon and Sabredramon. We gulped, hoping that all they would do is distract them.

            "Dark Fireball!" Lidramon dodged three consecutive balls of dark energy.

            "Cloud Strike!" she hit Medusamon with a blast of light.

            "Pulse Laser!" a bunch of Pteramon also hit her with blasts of light, sending her flying through the air, and into the ground.

            "Power Cannon!" that hit Chameleomon. He did a couple of back flips, and landed on his feet. 

            "Pulse Laser!" he was hit from every direction, forcing him to the ground. 

            "Eagle Eye!" that hit Skullmammothmon. He shook it off.

            "Spiral Bone Crusher!" he shot his attack for Egalamon.   

            "Pulse Laser!" his attack exploded in the air as it was hit with a hundred blasts of light from the Pteramon. 

            "Kinetic Storm!" Chameleomon was hit, and sent into the trees with a crash.

            "Shadow Fire!" that attack hit Lidramon, but Lidramon quickly flew out of the fire, and hit Medusamon with a Spring Light attack. Medusamon shot into a tree. She got to her feet holding her side.

            "Ramming Slam!" Skullmammothmon ran forward and tried to smash into a few Pteramon. 

            "Power Cannon!" "Cloud Strike!" he was hit by the two attacks.

            "Pulse Laser!" he was hit by the attack of every Pteramon. This sent him flying back into the forest, forming a gigantic rip in the dense trees. We cringed, looking at the damage.

            "Strangler Vines!" that attack caught Dukaizemon and Lidramon by the feet, and he pulled them toward him. Medusamon took to the air again.

            "Shadow Fire!" she hit both of them with a blast of dark fire.

            "Eagle Claw!" "Pulse Laser!" the two Dark Masters were hit by the attacks. Chameleomon stumbled back and loosened his grip on Dukaizemon and Lidramon. Medusamon tumbled through the air at the impact of the attack, stopping her Shadow Fire. But, they were too late; the damage had already been done. Dukaizemon and Lidramon, drained of their energy and badly damaged, glowed white, and began to dedigivolve.

            "Oh no!" all six of us, Lidramon, Sabredramon, and Tapirmon cried.

            "Digivolve me into Pyliomon!" Tapirmon exclaimed.

            "Right," Will replied, and held up his Digivice. The glowing forms of Lidramon and Dukaizemon were rapidly shrinking.

            _"Tapirmon Digivolve to...Pyliomon!"_

            "Shadow Fire!" That attack caught Egalamon off guard. She was blasted back through the air, and she too began to dedigivolve. 

            "Hang on guys!" Pyliomon yelled. The Pteramon began firing rapidly on the two remaining Dark Masters. Pyliomon flew up fast, and caught the now fully dedigivolved In-Training Digimon on his back. He flew back to us, his energy beginning to give out as well, and dedigivolved as soon as he reached Will. Ellmon, Sproutmon and Birdlingmon, passed out with exhaustion, fell into our arms, and Bubblemon, Embermon and Pebblemon fell into the arms of the boys. We looked back, grimly, as we realized that the Pteramon's Pulse Laser was the only thing stopping the Dark Masters now.

            "We're toast," I said. The others nodded, and gulped. Suddenly, we began to move. We turned in shock, and realized that Airdramon and Sabredramon were flying away.

            "What the-" April started.

            "We've got to get you out of here NOW," Airdramon silenced her.

            "But...the Pteramon..." Randy said, and we turned back to them, realizing what they were doing.

            "They will be fine, they're just going to distract the Dark Masters long enough for us to make a getaway," Sabredramon said. We looked back at the Pteramon, frantic and saddened expressions on our faces.

            "No, they'll die!" I exclaimed.

            "We have to do something, we can't just sit here and let them get killed to save us!" Will yelled.

            "No, we have to get out of here!" Sabredramon replied. They were now flying as fast as they could. We looked back at the shrinking forms of the Pteramon, who were still covering the Dark Masters with blasts of light. Suddenly, just before we lost sight of them, a huge explosion of dark light engulfed them. We gasped.

            "Pteramon!" we cried. The light faded, and then the scene disappeared over the horizon. 

            We rode the rest of the way in silent mourning over our friends, the Pteramon. We knew they'd be reborn, but we were still sad over their death. 

            "It's not your fault," Sabredramon repeated. 

            "Yes it is, they fought the Dark Masters to save us," I argued.

            "Don't blame yourself, if anything blame the Dark Masters, they caused this mess," Airdramon replied. We just kept our heads bowed in grief. We didn't even realize that it was night when we landed. We were just outside of the Tecno city gates. 

            "Wow, you guys are fast fliers, it would have taken us DAYS to reach Tecno on foot," April commented, trying to sound cheery. I looked into the sky, and realized that the moon, a small silver crescent, was right over our heads.

            "It looks to be about Midnight, we've been traveling for 12 hours," I said.

            "All that time and all we did is think about that poor flock of Pteramon?" Wendy asked.

            "I guess time flies when you're depressed," Nick said. 

            "Well, are you going to come in or do I have to drag you in?" a familiar voice asked. We looked up, surprised, to see Metalmamemon and Hagurumon floating a few feet in front of us, with the gates to Tecno wide open behind them. Our expressions brightened as we saw our old friends.

            "Metalmamemon!" we exclaimed, happily.

            "It's good to see you," Metalmamemon returned our greeting. 

            "Don't forget about me," Hagurumon said.

            "It's good to see you too, Hagurumon," I said, smiling. They smiled back.

            "Enough of that, " Metalmamemon said, "It's really late, and the Dark Masters could be here at any time, we must get you inside," We nodded, glancing back into the darkness for signs of the Dark Masters. Metalmamemon and Hagurumon ushered us in, through the gates.

            "I bet you're all exhausted and hungry," Metalmamemon said, leading us in the direction of the palace. At the mention of 'hungry', all of our stomachs, especially the Digimon's, seemed to growl in unison.

            "Just noticed," Embermon said. Metalmamemon nodded, and we rounded a corner. We suddenly gasped, taken aback.   

            "What happened to the palace?" we asked, in shock, but in good shock.

            "You like it? Everyone worked really hard to restore the palace, as well as the other buildings damaged during your fights with Numerimon," Metalmamemon said.

            "It looks great!" Wendy commented at the new and improved Tecno Palace. It definitely wasn't a heap of metal like we'd found and left it, it was a glory to behold. Metalmamemon hovered over to the door.

            "It has a HUGE kitchen, with LOTS of food," he said. Our stomachs growled again, and we laughed uneasily.

            "I'll have the cook prepare a huge feast, and in the meantime you can tell me about all the adventures you've had since you left Tecno," Metalmamemon said, turning the doorknob, and opening the door. We nodded, and followed him inside, to the dining room. 

            "Actually, don't you think we should tell them about Primary Village?" Hagurumon asked. Metalmamemon looked at him, and blinked. 

            "I suppose so," he said, and we noticed a bit of a change in his voice. We entered the Dining Room, and sat down. 

            "So, what IS this 'Primary Village'?" April asked, sitting down, with Sproutmon sitting on the table in front of her.

            "Primary Village is the place where all Digimon are born," Metalmamemon said.

            "It's sorta like the hatchery or nursery for the Digital World," Hagurumon added.

            "So THAT'S where all the Digimon are reborn! Where is it, I have a feeling once this whole mess with the Dark Masters is over we'll wanna go there," Wendy asked, cheerfully.

            "Well," Metalmamemon started, his voice and expression changing to that of grief. We could tell that he was about to deliver some bad news.

            "It's pretty far, actually. It's on File Island, to the West of here," Hagurumon said. We nodded.

            "Yes. I sent a couple of scouts there last week, and they returned with bad news. It seems... it seems that when the Dark Masters arrived, they poisoned it with their evil," he said, starting to shake with grief.

            "Poisoned it? What does that mean?" I asked, frantically.

            "That means that no more Digimon will be born or reborn until the Dark Masters are destroyed," Metalmamemon replied. Suddenly we realized the cause of the pain and grief in his voice. 

            "That includes Mamemon," Hagurumon said. We bowed our heads, solemnly.

            "And the Pteramon," Ellmon said. 

            "No need for tears," Metalmamemon said, trying to cheer us up.

            "Why's that?" Pebblemon asked.

            "Because, we have you guys! You can beat the Dark Masters for sure!" Metalmamemon replied, smiling again. We looked up.

            "What makes you so sure?" I asked.

            "I heard about Lidramon and Dukaizemon from Sabredramon, and I must say, that's quite an accomplishment," he replied.

            "Yeah, but, in case you didn't notice, we've already lost to the Dark Masters once, that's why we came here," Randy pointed out.

            "So? You guys can't let one lost battle get you down! You lost against Numerimon, but you came back and kicked his butt later! I know you guys will get the Dark Masters!" Metalmamemon said. 

            "Well, thanks for your vote of confidence," I said, "but right now, I don't even want to think about those crummy Dark Masters. All I want to think about..."

            "Is eating!" Ellmon finished for me, as a huge platter with a large assortment of food was placed in front of us by a Mechanorimon. Ellmon and I grinned, and began to chow down, as did the rest of the Digidestined. 

            "BURP!!" 

            "Embermon!"

            "Excuse me!"

            "Wow," April said, finishing the last of the mashed potatoes and gravy, "that was good. I can honestly say, that's the best meal I've had since I've been here in the Digiworld," 

            "Yeah, it's sure a change from Xarianfruits and soup," I said. "Not that there's anything wrong with your soup..." I quickly countered Wendy's objection.

            "I know, I know. It gets monotonous after you've eaten the same thing for three weeks in a row," Wendy replied.

            "Who's the chef?" Nick asked.

            "That would be Tinmon," Metalmamemon said. 

            "Did you call?" said a robotic voice. We turned to look, and noticed a robotic head and arm sticking out of a doorway leading to the kitchen.

            "We just want to pay our respects to the cook," Randy said.

            "Yeah, great dinner," Embermon added.

            "Yeah!" the rest of us chimed in. Tinmon got a blush on his metallic face.

            "Awww shucks," he said.

            "Yeah, it's even good enough to rival MY cooking," Wendy boasted.

            "You wish," Birdlingmon replied. We laughed, and finally Wendy joined in. 

            "Well, thank you, but I have to return to making dessert," Tinmon said, and disappeared back into the kitchen.

            "Dessert?" Bubblemon and Nick asked, at the same time.

            "Dessert!" the rest of us exclaimed, in unison, with huge grins on our faces. 

            "So, Digidestined, while dessert is being prepared, why don't you tell us about the adventures you've had since you left Tecno?" Metalmamemon asked. 

            We were all dead tired as we were ushered into the guest rooms. We had stayed up, eating and talking, until around 3 AM, and we hadn't gotten much sleep in the past few days, either. We three girls and our Digimon got one room, while the boys got the other. The guest rooms weren't really designed for sleeping purposes, since usually the only Digimon that live in Tecno are machines, and machines don't need beds to sleep. We rolled out our sleeping bags and blankets, and were instantly asleep. We woke up the sometime after noon the next day, well rested and relaxed. The Digimon had all Digivolved overnight.

            "Wow, you guys can really sleep," Metalmamemon said as we emerged from our rooms for breakfast...or should I say lunch.

            "We haven't had a decent sleep since we came here, and the Dark Masters only made it harder to sleep," I pointed out.

            "Good point. Well, I hope that you got a good enough sleep here," Metalmamemon replied.

            "I can honestly say that that is the MOST I have EVER slept in one day, that I can remember, anyway," I said. 

            "Yeah, me too. I never get to sleep in, my brother always wakes me up," April added.

            "Good morning everyone!" Randy exclaimed, cheerfully, as he emerged from the boys' room.

            "How'd you sleep?" Wendy asked.

            "Like a baby!" he replied.

            "Yeah, a big, snoring baby," Nick said, as he entered the Dining room, carrying Syakomon.

            "I can't help it if I snore!" Randy protested.

            "Well, fortunately we were out for most of the night, and we didn't even hear you," Syakomon pointed out. Suddenly, a loud yawn caught our attention, as Will and Tapirmon emerged from the boys' room.

            "Do I smell food?" Tapirmon asked, his long nose in the air.

            "Yep. Tinmon is preparing lunch," Hagurumon replied. A thought struck me.

            "I was just wondering, why do you have to eat? You're machines," I asked.

            "We may be machines, but that doesn't mean that we don't have to eat," Metalmamemon replied. I started to reply to that, but then remembered just what world I was in.

            "Remember, we're in the Digital World," April pointed out.

            "Yeah. I honestly think being in this weird dimension is starting to affect me, because when I see weird stuff like strange colored trees, I think it's normal," Nick added.

            "Well, I know I shouldn't say this, but if this dimension gets any weirder, I swear I'll have a seizure or something," Randy joked. Tinmon poked his head out of the door to the kitchen.

            "Ah, good mor--er, afternoon children. I'm almost done preparing lunch," he said. We smiled, graciously, and sat down. 

            "Those brats are going to pay, just like their Pteramon friends," Medusamon said, angrily, nursing her wounded wing. She was sitting on Skullmammothmon's head, as the trio moved across the Digital Hills. 

            "Forget about them! Airdramon and Sabredramon are going to pay dearly for helping them escape!" Chameleomon, walking beside Skullmammothmon, replied, with the same tone of anger in his voice.

            "I can't believe how easily they were able to get away!" Skullmammothmon commented.

            "We weren't expecting such power from them, I mean, they're only puny little kids with weakling partners," Medusamon said.

            "Yes, and besides, I can't battle with so many trees around," Skullmammothmon pointed out.             

            "Well, don't worry, because there aren't ANY trees on Tecno Savannah," Chameleomon said. Skullmammothmon looked at him.

            "Why are you so sure that they'll be at Tecno?" he asked.

            "That's the closest rebel stronghold to here, and I heard that they have many allies there," Medusamon said. Chameleomon nodded.

            "Good, then I say when we get there we just blast it to smithereens," Skullmammothmon snarled.

            "No, no, we can't blast it to smithereens _yet_, first, we have to lure them out. They'll do the honorable thing and try to fight us so that we won't destroy Tecno. Then, we destroy their pathetic Digimon, and destroy Tecno and all its inhabitants while those miserable children watch!!" Medusamon said, an evil glint in her eyes.

            "Ooooh, that'll be torture! Those _poor_ kids," he said, with false grief. They laughed, though Skullmammothmon not sure why they were laughing, and continued toward Tecno.

Ka...BOOM!!!

            "What was that?" I asked, as we stood up. Something had just exploded. 

            "I don't know," Metalmamemon replied. Suddenly, a Mechanorimon rushed in.

            "The Dark Masters are attacking the Western gates!" the Mechanorimon yelled. We gasped. Metalmamemon floated over to him.

            "How many?" he asked.

            "Three," he replied.

            "Only three?" Randy asked.

            "Maybe we destroyed one! Medusamon got hit pretty badly in the last fight," Flamemon said, hopefully.

            "No, Pukumon's probably not attacking because he doesn't fight well on land," I pointed out. Another explosion sounded.

            "Let's go guys, we can't let them destroy Tecno!" Nick exclaimed. The rest of us nodded.

            "Don't!" Metalmamemon exclaimed, flying between us and the door.

            "Metalmamemon..." Wendy protested.

            "No, you can't just-" I cut him off.

            "We can't let them destroy Tecno and all of you!" I exclaimed. Metalmamemon was silent for a second.

            "All right, just be careful," he said, moving aside. We charged through the door.

            "Oh wait!" he stopped us.

            "Use the secret escape! There is a path in the sewer that leads to just outside the city limits, you can use the element of surprise to your advantage!" he said. We groaned at the thought of re-entering the sewer, but thanked Metalmamemon regardless.

            "Metalmamemon here," Metalmamemon's face appeared on a screen. Looking into the screen were the three Dark Masters. They had used a contact screen on the gate to contact him.

            "Save yourself some trouble, Metalmamemon, and just cough up the Digidestined. If you hand them over to us, we _might_ spare your worthless city from total and utter destruction," Medusamon said into the screen.

            "What do you mean? The Digidestined aren't here!" Metalmamemon replied.

            "Don't play games with us, fool! We're three MEGA Digimon; one of us alone far surpasses your power! We could destroy you with one finger!" Chameleomon threatened.

            "I'm telling you, the Digidestined aren't HERE! You're wasting your time!" Metalmamemon replied. The Dark Masters, minus Skullmammothmon, frowned. Medusamon shrugged.

           "Oh well. Whether they're in there or not, we're STILL going to lay your city to waste!" she said, laughing evilly.

            "Not so fast!" said a familiar voice. 

            "Metalmamemon was right, that sewer tunnel _does_ lead outside of the city!" I said, as I pulled myself up out of the sewer and into the middle of the forest surrounding the city. April was behind me, and then Wendy and Will. 

            "Ok, you ready?" I asked Voltomon. She nodded, with anger in her eyes. She was ready for a rematch with Chameleomon, I could tell.

            "Ready?" the others asked their Digimon. They all nodded with the same anger.

            "Then let's get to work. The sooner the better," April said. We all held up our Digivices.

            _"Voltomon Digivolve to... Shockmon!"_

_            "Flamemon Digivolve to... Meramon!"_

_            "Floramon Digivolve to... Pansymon!"_

_            "Syakomon Digivolve to... Marinedramon!"_

_            "Sparrowmon Digivolve to... Falcomon!"_

_            "Tapirmon Digivolve to... Pyliomon!"_

"Lightning Armor Energize!"

            "Flaming Armor Energize!"

            "Floral Armor Energize!"

            "Aquatic Armor Energize!"

            "Windy Armor Energize!"

            "Earthen Armor Energize!"

            _"Shockmon Element Digivolve to... Electramon!"_

_            "Meramon Element Digivolve to... Tyremeramon!"_

_            "Pansymon Element Digivolve to... Naturamon!"_

_            "Marinedramon Element Digivolve to... Aeromarinedramon!"_

_            "Falcomon Element Digivolve to... Egalamon!"_

_            "Pyliomon Element Digivolve to... Jagamon!"_

_            "Electramon... Naturamon... DNA Digivolve to... Lidramon!"_

_            "Tyremeramon... Aeromarinedramon… DNA Digivolve to... Dukaizemon!"_

            We crept through the trees, our Digimon, fully Digivolved, behind us, and came to the tree line. The Dark Masters were right in front of us, but they weren't blasting at Tecno! They were saying something. 

            "I'm telling you, the Digidestined aren't HERE, you're wasting your time!" came Metalmamemon's voice over a speaker of some sort.

            "Oh well. Whether they're in there or not, we're STILL going to lay waste to your city!" Medusamon replied, and laughed. I stepped out of the trees, angrily. The others followed.

            "Not so fast!" I exclaimed. The Dark Masters turned, and Medusamon smiled evilly.

            "Ah, Digidestined. THERE you are," she said. The four Digimon stepped out of the trees behind us.

            "And you came prepared," Chameleomon remarked. "Perfect," 

            "Digidestined! Get out of there, hurry!" came Metalmamemon's voice.

            "Shut up!" Medusamon replied, and shot a Dark Fireball into the video screen, blowing it up. She turned back to us. "I knew you would do the _honorable_ thing and come to defend Tecno," she said, smirking.           

            "If you want to chat then let's all grab some tea and have a sit down, but if you want to fight, let's go to it," Randy said, clenching his fists. We would've laughed at this remark, had we not been facing three of the Dark Masters at the time. Medusamon seemed to think about that.

            "Well...the tea _does_ sound appealing, but I think... I'd rather fight! Dark Fireball!" she rose into the air and shot a fireball of black energy at us. It hit the ground in front of us. Our four Digimon charged forward, ready to fight.

            "Dark Fireball!" Medusamon shot three fireballs of Dark Energy at Egalamon.

            "Eagle Claw!" the three fireballs were disintegrated.

            "Stone Spear!" a purple blast of light hit Medusamon in the back.

            "Kinetic Storm!" this attack hit Skullmammothmon, but only bounced off his metallic bones and skull.

            "Cloud Strike!" Chameleomon jumped out of the way of Lidramon's attack.

            "Needle Thorn!" that was sent toward Lidramon.   

            "Spring's Light!" the attack was blasted into oblivion as Lidramon's hit it.

            "Eagle Eye!" Egalamon attacked Medusamon. Medusamon recovered in the air.

            "Shadow Fire!" Egalamon was hit, and sent flying into the trees.

            "Stone Spear!" Medusamon quickly dodged that attack.

            "Dark Fireball!" Medusamon's attacks bounced off of Jagamon's rock hard shell.

            "Power Cannon!" Medusamon was hit and blasted through the air.

            "Spiral Bone Crusher!" his two tusks shot off, and hit both Lidramon and Dukaizemon, but they recovered before they hit the ground, and dodged a Strangler Vines attack from Chameleomon.

            "We have to draw them away from Tecno!" Wendy explained, to Egalamon, who had crash landed near us. Egalamon nodded, and rose into the air. We exchanged glances, and nodded. With that, we began to make our way through the forest, to the North of Tecno. The battle raged on behind us. Egalamon flew up, and joined the fray. She shot an attack at Medusamon, and flew up to the two Megas. She motioned to the North, and they nodded. She flew down to Jagamon, and also wordlessly told him of the plan. Jagamon nodded. 

            "Power Cannon!"           

            "Spring's Light!" The two Megas attacked Skullmammothmon at the same time, with enough force to knock the giant back, toward the north. Egalamon attacked Medusamon with an Eagle Claw attack. 

            "Jaga Earthquake!" both Skullmammothmon and Chameleomon were then thrown off their feet. 

            "Eagle Eye!" Medusamon too was blasted in the direction we had already taken off in. Our three Digimon kept on the attack for a while, until we were a good distance away from Tecno.

            "What's our plan?" Nick asked.

            "Blow them all up?" Randy suggested.

            "That'd be great, but let's be realistic," April replied.

            "Kinetic Storm!" Skullmammothmon deflected it with his metallic body.

            "This isn't working, we can't keep fighting like this!" Lidramon, floating beside Dukaizemon, said. Egalamon and Jagamon attacked Skullmammothmon at the same time, but to no avail.

            "There _is_ one thing we haven't tried..." Dukaizemon said.

            "...Divide and conquer," Lidramon finished. "Well, it's worth a shot. Those two seem to be handling Medusamon pretty well, I'll take Chameleomon, and you've got bag-o-bones there," 

            "Sure, give ME the biggest, toughest, metal guy," Dukaizemon argued.

            "You're the only one that can seem to even inflict pain on the guy alone, so you're best for the job. Besides, I have a score to settle with Chameleo-Doufus over there," Lidramon replied. Dukaizemon sighed, and finally nodded. Lidramon took off toward Chameleomon, and Dukaizemon flew toward Skullmammothmon. Egalamon acknowledged this tactic, and attacked Medusamon. 

            "Needle Thorn!" Lidramon flew to the side, and flew back, dodging the attack.

            "Cloud Strike!" she glowed bright yellowish-green, and rammed into Chameleomon at full force, slamming him backwards into the trees. Lidramon followed.

            "Power Cannon!" Skullmammothmon deflected the attack.

            "Megadash!" Dukaizemon flew up to dodge that attack.

            "Kinetic Storm!" the attack hit Skullmammothmon's metal spine, which seemed to have a strange effect on Skullmammothmon. He cringed in pain, and started charging around, madly. Dukaizemon realized his weakness, and charged another Kinetic Storm.

            "Spiral Bone Crusher!" the attack hit him most unexpectedly, knocking him into a tree. He fell to the ground, dazed.

            "Megadash!" Dukaizemon rolled out of the path of Skullmammothmon just in time.

            "Eagle Claw!" "Stone Spear!" both attacks hit Medusamon, sending her flying to the ground.

            "Jaga Earthquake!" that attack hit her, knocking her on her back again as she tried to stand.

            "Divide and conquer seems to be working pretty nicely," I commented, watching the battle through the thick undergrowth of the forest. 

            "Spring's Light!" another attack hit Chameleomon before he could react. He was blasted into a tree with the force of the attack. He slid to the ground. Lidramon flew up, and glowed bright yellow-green.

            "Cloud Strike!" another attack hit the incapacitated Chameleomon. He was stunned for the moment. Lidramon found a bunch of vines, and used them to tie him to the tree. She took to the air and flew back to where the other Digimon were fighting.

            "Stone Spear!" Medusamon dodged the attack.

            "Shadow Fire!" that hit Jagamon, but she was blasted from behind by Egalamon. Lidramon appeared out of the trees, and held up her hands. Egalamon and Jagamon nodded, and prepared to attack.

            "Spring's Light!"

            "Eagle Claw!"

            "Stone Spear!" the three attacks hit Medusamon, and sent her flying into the trees. 

            "Spiral Bone Crusher!" Dukaizemon frantically dodged another of Skullmammothmon's attacks. Lidramon and Egalamon flew up, with Jagamon following below them.

            "Need some help?" Lidramon asked, and charged another attack.

            "Great timing!" Dukaizemon exclaimed, and charged his attack.

            "Jaga Earthquake!" Skullmammothmon stumbled as the attack hit him.

            "Spring's Light!" "Power Cannon!" "Eagle Eye!" the three attacks hit him, throwing him completely off balance, and crashing into a few trees. 

            "Down here guys!" came a voice from their right. They looked to where the voice had come from, and April was there, waving her hands frantically, as she sat as high up in a tree as she could climb. They nodded, and she proceeded to climb down. A few seconds later, our four Digimon reached us, in the trees.

            "We don't have long, they're all dazed and confused, and probably heavily damaged, let's get out of here," Lidramon said, and they began to glow, their energy gone once again. They returned to their In-Training forms. Carrying our Digimon, we rushed through the forest, to the North. 

            Chameleomon woke up groggily. He was suddenly aware that he was tied to a tree with vines. Wait a minute...he was tied to a tree with his _own vines!! With a start, he realized what had happened._

            "That...that...she..." he growled. He struggled for a second, and his vines became untied, and he recoiled them. He stood up, still dazed, and looked around.

            "She'll pay for that! So will the rest of those Digidestined brats and their pathetic Digimon!" he exclaimed, and started off for the clearing where he'd last seen Medusamon and Skullmammothmon. He walked into the clearing, and gasped to find those two in even worse shape than he had been. He ran over to the fallen Medusamon, and shook her awake.

            "Wake up!" he exclaimed, and she awoke with a start. She jumped up, and charged a fireball.            "Those Digidestined brats! Where are they? I'll burn them to a crisp!" she screeched, but was suddenly aware of immense pain in her leg. She grabbed her leg, and realized that she'd been hurt, badly. 

            "They're not here, I guess they got away. If they were I'd choke every last bit of air out of their lungs!" he said, throwing out his vines.

            "Chill out vine boy!" Medusamon said, waving away the vines, and sitting on the ground to nurse her wounded ankle. Suddenly, they both heard a loud groan, and turned to see Skullmammothmon struggling to get up. He groaned again, and sat up.

            "Where are those pesky insects? I'll trample ém!" he yelled, and stomped one foot forcefully on the ground. 

            "Calm down! They've escaped," Chameleomon replied, stumbling. Skullmammothmon blinked.

            "Why didn't you go after them, fool?" he asked.

            "I was...temporarily dazed…and tied to a tree..." he said. Medusamon snickered.

            "Oh shut up!" Chameleomon shouted.

            "With your own vines?" Skullmammothmon asked. Chameleomon growled, but nodded. The two other Dark Masters burst into fits of laughter. Finally, they died down, after Chameleomon had been glaring at the two for quite some time.

            "I wonder why they didn't just finish us off when they had the chance?" Medusamon asked.

            "They were probably low on power. It took all four of them constantly attacking at full force to even daze the three of us, you know," Chameleomon pointed out. 

            "Good, then they're going to need to stop and rest soon. They can't be back at Tecno, not after they fought to protect it," Medusamon reasoned.

            "They went north, into the forest," Skullmammothmon said.

            "And just how do you know that, big guy?" Medusamon asked.

            "I saw them!" he exclaimed, proudly.

            "Why didn't you go after them?" Chameleomon shouted, angrily.

            "I couldn't get up," Skullmammothmon replied, sheepishly.

            "Well, never mind. We'll follow them, but first, we have to get the lummox out of the forest," Chameleomon said. Suddenly, something occurred to him. "Wait, if they're heading North-"

            "They're heading for the ocean, Pukumon's territory!" Medusamon finished for him.

Next Chapter: After making their getaway, the Element Digidested stop and relax for a while in some ancient ruins. Chameleomon, after convincing himself that he can defeat them, tries a new tactic, and turns the forest and all plant Digimon—including April's Floramon—to zombie Digimon that will do his bidding. Uh oh...


End file.
